Worlds2007
by Arsinen
Summary: COMPLETE! YAOI! MPreg! Don't like buzz off! Target:? Enemy:? What are they after:? the good guys: you all know that or do you evil grin and laugh You'll see if you start reading and reviewing.
1. Prologue

Hey peeps came up with this a long time ago and I finally decided to post it. I might as well warn you this is the prologue so it means that it is boring as hell but I'll post the first chapter when i get a decent number of reviews.

Okay hope you all enjoy this to the max.

Warnings: YAOI and MPREG you don't like it buzz off. That means to press the back button sweeties.

Disclaimer: If I owned it their would be endless Yaoi in it but sadly I don't own it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Prologue

It had been four years since there was any trouble in the beyblading world. All the teams had been competing for the championship not a single worry about anything except to get better and be the next world champions. Surprisingly the year before had gone to a different team that wasn't the Blade-breakers or BBA the championship title had gone to the native team of Russia, the Blitzkrieg Boys or what used to be the Demolition Boys .

Many had shunned the idea as being a fluke of sorts, the championship had been fought fairly between the Blade-breakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys and the better coming out on top only by a narrow win by Tala Ivanov the captain of the team, over Kai Hiwatari captain of the Blade-breakers.

The teams had been tied at the end of the semi-finals starting the finals on equal footing. Max Mizuhara the bubbly blond from the Bladebreakers had been paired to battle Ian a short and long nosed boy with a hat. Max had won against Ian but because of miscalculated hits on Ian's part his blade was send off the dish. Tyson Kinomiya, the midnight blue haired bottomless pit and annoying guy had battled against Spencer a tall and burly blond who had been beaten him with great effort but still getting some damage into his blade. Rei Kon the raven haired beauty and all around calm guy had battled against Bryan Kuznetsov a brutal lilac haired guy, beating him with great effort and energy. Kai and Tala had been chosen to battle last. Kai had evened out the scores causing a tiebreaker between the two. Which lead to Tala's win over Kai, causing the first championship in many years to be won by a Russian team.

All the other teams had been surprised by the loss of the Blade-breakers except for them. "Hey it's time for another team to win" Max had said while shaking Ian's hand. "Yeah I agree Max" Rei had said smiling at the new champions.

Of course that had been a year ago now all of them had matured, well maybe just a little since they were about to start college. Tyson had remained the most annoying member and bottomless pit but his fashion style had changed for the better. He abandoned the red jacket, yellow shirt and torn jeans for the new clothes. He adopted hip hugger pants and a different variety of shirts from every color. His hair style had also changed he straightened it out making it look longer and got black highlights, ridding the need of his hat. He now turned heads wherever he went, because of his well toned body. He wasn't muscle man built but had muscle and he looked very lean at the same time his height of five feet and ten inches aiding in his appearance.

Max was a different story although his style had changed for the better sort of like Tyson's only more reserved. His hair was a complete change he had let it grow out past his shoulders and had had black streaks added in it which looked really good since the strands were very thin. Although he was still the human bouncing ball he had calmed down a bit since he matured a little more although it really didn't matter since him and Tyson often went out together which would be why Max had kept with his bubbly self and Tyson his annoyance.

Rei had changed from wearing his karate Chinese clothing to western apparel bringing out his beautiful looks. His clothes were what Tyson and Max would wear only just a bit more feminine. He would wear pants that would hug his hips perfectly with skin tight shirts with a jacket of sorts over or just a plain undershirt with a button up shirt. He had also let his raven locks unbound unless he was practicing or just wanted it out of the way otherwise he would leave down to shine it's raven glory.

Kai hadn't changed much except maybe his attitude, his attitude was now a little warm towards the others especially Rei since they hung just as much as Tyson and Max did. His fashion sense hadn't changed much he still wore his scarf and tight shirts but he had started on wearing jeans that hung low on his hips.

They had kept in school the entire time. Rei and Kai had joined the local college in hopes to transfer to a bigger university. They both shared many of the same classes and had figured that staying at Tyson's place wasn't for them anymore so they rented out their own apartment. They were joined by Tyson and Max later after the death of Tyson's grandfather caused by an incurable disease. Since Tyson wasn't of legal age to own anything he had asked Rei and Kai to take the dojo as their own until he was eighteen.

Max and Tyson were both two years younger than the other two so they were in their senior year in high school along with Kenny and Hilary. It seemed Hilary had become even more annoying since she had joined the cheerleading squad but in it's own it was good because now she had to spend her time practicing for games instead of bothering them.

Kai hadn't been too happy when the other two had joined them in their apartment since for once he didn't have to share a room with someone but he never said anything. Kai didn't want to be near what he called the bottomless pit and human bouncing ball so he chose Rei to join him to share the room while the other two shared what used to be Rei's room. It reminded them all of when Mr. Dickenson would rent their suites and they had to share rooms and that was the same way they had been paired.

The other teams were somewhere in who knows where from what the Bladebreakers knew the All-Starz were still based in New York working with Max's mom, Judy. The Majestics from their knowledge were currently in their home countries enjoying their luxury filled homes. The White Tigers were in their knowledge from Rei resting in their home village in China and teaching little kids how to blade while they were at it. The Blitzkrieg Boys or the old Demolition Boys were in Russia currently doing who knows what from what Kai would tell the others they were trying to rebuild the abbey into a more civilized beyblading center with the help of the BBA.

The Bladebreakers were all doing their thing in the apartment when there was knock on the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hope you all enjoyed and Review...please. (innocent pleading eyes)


	2. Invitation and Untold Feelings

Okay I decided to post the next chapter since it was just sitting on my deskstop saying 'Post me already' so I listened and here it is. And to those that were hoping yes it's a Kai/Rei and some other pairings will be around too.

To those who were hoping for a Tala/Rei I'm writing a one-shot so hopefully I'll post it later on tonight. (grins) That my new fav couple.

Warnings: YAOI don't like buzz off!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade if I did I would have made sure there was big time yaoi in it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 1 The Invitation and Untold Feelings

"You are ready. Perfect simply perfect" a voice said silkily watching four teenagers standing on a platform completely still and unemotional. "The time is nearing and you have all perfected an attack unlike any other. There is only one other person who could be capable of a similar attack and it's illegal since it inflicts physical damage. But this masterpiece of an attack is just simply perfect" he said standing behind a computer. The man picked up four file folders and handed them out to the four. "This is your assignment. You must defeat him at all cost. He's the only one to ever survive the similar attack. He's a threat I want him out of the tournament" he informed "In these folders there is a picture and personal information about this person such as, what team he belongs to and what kind of blade he has" he finished. The four nodded tucking the folders under their arms and saluting "Yes sir!" "Good now you may retire for the night" he dismissed them and the four filed out of the room. "You will loose your precious team member Dickenson" the voice whispered as he laughed evilly.

RKRKRKRK

Kai had gone to the door to get a telegram from one the BBA representatives. Kai opened the envelope and quickly scanned it. He smirked "It's about time too" he whispered walking into the living room and sitting on the couch with the book he was reading.

"Max! Have you seen my English book?" Tyson asked as he came out of their room. "Yeah it's under the TV in the living room" Max said from the kitchen. "Hey Kai there is like no food in the fridge. What are we going to eat?" Max asked as he saw Tyson bending under the entertainment center looking for his book.

"You guys are going to go buy groceries so Rei can cook" Kai answered as he put the telegram in the book. "But doesn't Rei usually do the shopping?" Tyson said dusting off book in hand "Yes he does but he's working on an English paper that's dew tomorrow so you two will do the shopping for him" Kai said taking out a list from his pocket.

"Okay" Max said smiling and grabbing the piece of paper. He almost jumped out of the living room. "And if I find anything that's not on the list both of you will train tomorrow at four in the morning harder than you've ever had before" Kai threatened, Tyson gulped he knew that Kai would go through with his promise "Don't worry we'll bring everything on the list" Tyson said grabbing the list out of Max's hands. "Okay Max let's head out" he said walking towards the door, Max following.

When the door closed Kai stood up and headed towards his and Rei's room where he could here 1Tym playing on the stereo. He shook his head it was amazing how Rei could do a paper with that racket not that he didn't like 1Tym he loved them it's just trying to do homework was hard with that kind of music.

"Rei? Can I come in?" he yelled through the door. When he got no answer he opened the door to find the neko-jin bobbing his head to the music fingers flying across the keyboard. Kai smirked and made his way to the neko-jin and looked over his shoulder. He blinked when he noticed he was not writing his paper instead he was chatting with someone on the net.

He frowned but quickly became emotionless and tapped Rei on his shoulder. Rei jumped and turned to Kai "Kai you scared me" he said lowering the volume on the stereo. "Aren't you supposed to be writing your paper?" "I already finished it I was just writing an email to the White Tigers. Lee said they finally got phone lines to the village and they can use the internet now so I was sending an email to se if it worked" Rei explained grabbing his five page paper that was in a portfolio.

Kai said nothing but on the inside he was happy he hadn't been chatting to some other guy or girl for that matter. He couldn't help that he had helplessly fallen in love with the beautiful neko-jin and it drove him crazy that he was in the same room and he couldn't pull anything on him. He could have told him but his fear of rejection held him from telling him. "I send Max and Tyson to buy the groceries since I thought you were still working on your paper" Kai said since he had noticed the neko looking at him curiously.

"Oh okay I might as well go to the kitchen and get the pans ready at least. I know those two are going to be starving by the time they come back" Rei said smiling and standing and heading to the door "Oh by the way does spaghetti sound good?" "Yeah just fine" he answered as he sat down on the computer desk, "I'll be on the net. Call me when those two get here" he said getting on his email. "Yeah okay" was his response from down the hall.

Kai put his face in his hands and wiped away the few tears that had escaped his eyes. He couldn't go on like this otherwise he would go insane. He could just tell Rei he loved him but he was just too afraid he shook his head as he scrolled the cursor of the mouse to an email he'd gotten from Tala.

He read through it quickly and found out that they had received the invitation to the Beyblading Championship of 2007.

Rei quickly took out and big pot and filled it with water and took out another for the sauce and meatballs. He closed his eyes and leaned against the counter. His eyes stung from the tears that were welling up. He loved Kai he just couldn't bring himself to tell his captain. He had been getting help from Lee but it didn't seem to help. Every time he'd approach Kai he would chicken out and just say something hoping to not sound stupid.

He quickly wiped away his tears and tried to look as cheerful as possible. He turned on the radio on the counter and put it one some American rock.

"We're home!" Tyson yelled coming into the kitchen carrying a handful of grocery bags, followed by Max. "Thanks guys" Rei said quickly putting everything in place and taking the pasta and meat and setting it out on the counter along with the French bread and other spices.

"Need any help Rei?" Max asked as he put the sugar in a cupboard and going to the fridge to put in the milk and eggs. "Yeah thanks I appreciate it" Rei said taking the pasta and handing it to Max. "I'll be right back" Rei said and walked down the hall to Kai and his room. "Kai?" he said opening the door.

Kai looked up from the screen to look at the neko "Yeah?" "Max and Tyson are here. And dinner will be ready in about thirty to forty minutes" Rei informed walking out the door and heading back to the kitchen.

Kai sighed and stood heading towards the living room where Tyson was watching some anime show about spinning tops. (Sound familiar?) He sat beside Tyson and grabbed the book he had been reading and started to read it.

Rei and Max were moving around the kitchen to the rock music coming out of the little boom box on the counter. Rei checked the spaghetti for softness while Max prepared the garlic bread. Both worked very quickly in the kitchen preparing the meal.

Kai watched as the two moved around putting things in pots and other things in the oven and taking things out of the fridge. He shook his head, yes he knew how to cook but he was no chef like the two in the kitchen. Tyson was equally entertained by the two in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"If you two are just gonna stare you can help set up the table" Rei said looking at them from where he had been cutting up a lettuce for a salad. He had to feed his team something healthy. At least three times a day.

Kai stood followed by Tyson and they grabbed the plates and silverware from the cupboards and drawers putting them on the table setting the table.

Rei told everyone to move out of his way as he carried a pot full of sauce and meatballs to the table followed by Max carrying the pasta in a dish. Rei quickly went back for the salad and breadsticks balancing them in one hand as he reached for the two liter sprite bottle.

He felt the dishes being moved and quickly looked behind him to find Kai taking the two dishes out of his hand "You may be a neko but you can still drop them" he said carrying the dishes to the table. Rei followed with the two, two liter bottles of sprite and coke.

"Alright let's dig in" Tyson said when everyone had served themselves food. They quickly dug in and all complimented Rei in his excellent cooking making him blush and saying that Max had also helped in the cooking.

When they were finished, which took forever since, Tyson had to have a fifth serving of everything. Kai took out the telegram and got everyone's attention. "I got an invitation from the BBA today" he announced everyone looked at him with surprise and shock. "An invitation for what?" Rei asked "The invitation to this year's championship tournament" Kai answered with a smirk.

Tyson and Max looked at each other and high five each other. Rei smirked and shook his head. "So are we accepting?" Kai asked "I'm so totally in, time to get our title back!" Tyson said nearly jumping off his chair. "I'm so totally in too, can't wait to face off against Ian again" Max said all bubbly and animated. Kai turned to Rei who had remained silent "Rei?" "Count me in might as well stick with you all" Rei answered smirking. "And I'll remain captain of this team" Kai said "Which means tomorrow we get up early to go the BBA center to practice and get back in shape" Kai informed getting two groans from the blond and bluenette.

Rei said nothing and stood and made his way to the kitchen with the dirty dishes and came back for more. Max and Tyson took there to the sink and quickly disappeared into their room. Rei sighed as he saw the pile of dishes. He really needed to assign chores he thought as he grabbed the first plate and sponge and started to clean them.

Kai stood in the doorway watching the neko clean the dishes. It amazed him that he never complained about doing the dishes or cleaning after they ate or did anything for that matter. It reminded Kai of the first match Rei had, had with Bryan and had been hurt physically landing him in the hospital. He never complained about the pain although he did complain about wanting out of the hospital.

He walked in and stood beside the other and began rinsing and drying the plates. "Thanks Kai" Rei said "You're welcome Rei" he responded, they worked together in silence until the kitchen and dining room were spotless.

"Oh man I'm beat" Rei said wiping his forehead with his forearm as they made their way to their bedroom. On the way they heard the loud snoring of Tyson, signifying that both of the occupants were asleep.

Rei quickly jumped in the shower and quickly washed his hair and body. Wrapping a towel around his waist and hair he walked out as Kai went into the bathroom. This routine had been the same since Tyson and Max had moved in Rei would take a shower first, and then Kai would take a shower.

As Rei was binding his hair for the night Kai came back in dressed in just a pair of boxers. "Get ready for an intense workout Rei. Although I think I should be worried about the other two" Kai informed with a smirk. "Yeah I guess you should" he smiled as he finished the last bit of his hair. He reached when for his bandana when he felt it being wrapped around his forehead moving the bangs out of his eyes.

Kai ran his fingers through the silky strands of ebony hair pulling them to put the bandana on. "That okay?" he asked moving his fingers from the other's hair. A purr was his only answer. He smiled and pulled the neko into his arms and put him in bed. "I'm not a baby Kai" he protested as Kai tucked him in. "Well since you cooked an amazing dinner I thought I should do this for you at least" he responded as he made his way to his bed.

"Kai?" "Yeah?" "Will you be my tag team partner in the tournament?" Rei asked sitting up. Kai turned to look at him "I wouldn't have it any other way" and he smiled softly. Rei couldn't help but smile showing the point of his fangs to the other. "Kai, you've changed" he said simply looking at the other. "We all do kitten. Even Tyson surprisingly has matured some even Max isn't as bouncy anymore. And you kitten, you've changed too, you've become the sex symbol for the BBA magazine" he smirked seeing the glare he was getting from the ebony haired teen "but you've also changed some of your ways. I like that you know. Even your looks have improved making you very beautiful" he complemented as he sat down on his bed.

Rei sat there in his bed stunned at the complement. He blinked when he heard music start playing "Thanks for the complement I guess" he hesitated he wasn't sure if it was just a joke of some sort. "It's not a joke it's the truth kitten" he said setting the alarm on the stereo. He left the stereo on as he made himself comfortable in his bed.

Kai was going to turn off the stereo when he felt the ebony haired teen climb over him and lay beside him. "What…" Kai was about to say when he got interrupted, "May I sleep with you tonight?" Rei asked as he snuggled into Kai's arms. Kai couldn't help the happiness that burst in his chest "Sure" he answered wrapping his arms around the neko-jin.

Kai soon heard a purring noise and knew Rei was asleep in his arms. He smiled looking down at him and softly kissed the teens soft lips and cheeks. He smiled seeing that Rei was trying to find the extra warmth on his face. He got comfortable with Rei and turned off the stereo and fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well review and tell me what you think. Right now I have chapter two through five done but if I get a decent amount of reviews I'll post them faster. Well see ya around peeps.


	3. Training Begins

Here is the second chapter peeps. I hope you enjoy. I will more than likely be making weekly updates so see ya next week.

Warnings: YAOI & MPREG Don't like buzz if you flameit's just gonna go to my burning desire to join DCI (Drum Corp International)

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Aoki Takao does and whoever else...those bastards!...Anyways yeah I don't own it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2 Training Begins

Kai awoke to the stereo going off with one of his favorite songs 'Holiday' by Greenday. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down; he smiled when he saw Rei squirm as he tried to hide under the covers but gave up when the music didn't stop.

Golden orbs revealed themselves to the morning. He looked up and saw Kai looking at him "What?" he asked sitting up, his hair falling out of it's binding and his bandana long gone somewhere under the sheets. "Had a nice sleep?" Kai asked sitting up and smirking at the neko. "Of course, your bed is softer than mine" Rei said as he stood and stretched making a 'meow' sound.

"Told you but the stubborn kitten didn't listen to me" Kai said as he watched Rei picking out an outfit to wear. "Yeah, just shut up phoenix" Rei said as he made his way to the bathroom. Kai sighed and looked at the clock on the stereo 'five in the morning' he sighed he made his way to Tyson and Max's room to wake them up.

After an hour they were ready to leave. "Alright that took longer than I expected, tomorrow if you don't wake up when I say you'll be running the drills twice got that" Kai glared, "Sorry" Max apologized as they followed their captain. Kai just waved it off and kept walking. "We're running to the center. If you don't make it in fifteen minutes I'll make sure you run it faster next time" Kai said as they reached the outside.

Max and Tyson started to stretch so as not to be sore. Rei also stretched but didn't really need to since he was a neko-jin. Kai stopped stretching and looked at his watch. "Okay you have fifteen minutes to get there. I asked Dickenson to have watchmen take time of each of you" he informed as they stopped. "Okay let's go" he said as they began running. Kai quickly took note that Rei would have to be given a faster time and a harder course to run, as he saw the neko run past him.

As they ran Kai lost sight of Rei knowing that the neko probably jumped on cars and mail boxes to avoid getting stalled by traffic. He saw that Tyson and Max were running together slightly behind him. "Tyson, Max if you two don't move it you're going to wish you never had me as the captain of this team!" he yelled back at them. Both of them sped up still behind Kai but more concentrated on what they were doing.

As Kai neared the building he saw Rei leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face. Kai slowed down a bit as he neared and finally stopped and looked towards the watchmen who were writing down the time he made. Not long later Max and Tyson came into view looking very winded. They stopped as they reached Kai and bend over to catch their breaths. The watchmen quickly wrote down their times and handed them to Kai.

Kai read them over and blinked at the first one "Rei you ran here in less than seven minutes?" he asked masking his surprise, he had thought since it'd been forever since they had trained that Rei's time would be longer but this showed something completely the opposite. "I ran in ten and Max and Tyson in fourteen" he went over the sheet once more taking note that they were at very different points with speed and endurance.

"Alright let's head inside so you guys can take a breather. By the way Kenny should be inside and he'll calculate the best thing for us to do" Rei said as he got off the wall and walked inside followed by the rest of the Bladebreakers.

Kai couldn't register how Rei could have run in such a record time for their first time back in training. He frowned as he thought about it, when he saw Kenny and gave him the chart. He noticed Rei seemed to not broken a sweat on the way here compared to Tyson, Max and himself.

"Thanks Kai I'll get back to you in a few after I've sorted this out" Kenny said typing away on his laptop.

Kai headed towards Rei and leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms. "Tell me have you been training alone Rei?" he asked hiding his eyes. "Actually no, I haven't moved a finger except to be lazy and cook dinner for you all" he answered "Trust me I was also freaked out when I saw my time. Then I remembered something my coach said before I left China. He said that you are kitten till you've matured and grown. Kai as a neko-jin grows our abilities as cats get's stronger turning us into almost a full fledge feline" Rei explained as he smiled his fangs showing.

Kai blinked in confusion and then tried to break it down and then piece it back together. "Does your bit beast have anything to do with this?" he asked "Yes it does my bit beast is a tiger. So basically my strength and speed almost get even with a tiger's. Just not as much but maybe one twelfth, which is still a lot compared to any other human" he explained as he turned to look at Kai.

"That's something I wasn't aware of" Kai said warily as he took in his friend's appearance. Yes it was true his ears had stayed the same but his fangs showed more and he'd become very slender and beautiful he added in his thinking. "Right?" "Yeah you are" Kai said snapping out of his thinking.

"Hey guys I just got your results let's see. Kai your strength has increased and you agility has stayed the same" Kenny informed and then scrolled down some more. "Okay Tyson your abilities have pretty much stayed even although they have increased. Right now you are well rounded" Kenny looked at Tyson who nodded, "And Max your defense has increased some and you agility has stayed the same you'll probably be our defense player." He paused as he scrolled down some more "Rei I don't know what to say your agility has by the looks of it increased ten fold. Your defense also went up. Well what I'm trying to say is that…Rei you are our strongest blader at the moment" he said glancing at Tyson and the others.

"This means we have to work harder to at least get close to Rei's stats" Kai said and the rest nodded. "Rei I'll need you to keep practicing but not to the point where you'll get stronger and we won't be able to catch up to you" Kai informed Rei, Rei looked down and nodded. "Man I just hope you don't break anyone's blade. Like ours for instance" Max said smiling as he clapped Rei's back.

"There won't be a need to worry" Mr. Dickenson said smiling at his team. "Rei you will be helping me arrange teams…" Everyone's faces lit up "But by name only you will not be given any information on the teams until the actual tournament" he said smiling at their fallen expressions.

"By the way Kai before you start your training I need to discuss something with you all" "Sure" Kai nodded and they all followed Mr. Dickenson to his office.

"Well what is it Mr. D?" Tyson asked as he plopped down on a chair. Max sat in the other as Kai and Rei stood to the side. "Okay well we're going to be separating the league into age sections" he started as he sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"Yes well what's that got to do with us?" Kai asked moving closer to the desk. "Well see it's like this. The first league will be from ages ten to twelve next will be from thirteen to seventeen and the other will be from eighteen and up" Mr. Dickenson took a breath "They are the minor, junior and adult leagues" he stopped so the team could ponder on what he'd said.

"You mean to tell us that we're going to have to separate?" Rei said putting his hands on the edge of the desk. "Actually no but it is not for sure the oldest of each team is what will consider the team a minor, junior or adult but it still needs to go through the rest of the teams and administrators."

"So we can stay a team as long as the rest of the top dogs agree right?" Tyson said scooting closer to the desk. "That's right the responses are supposed to be coming in tomorrow or maybe even tonight" Mr. Dickenson informed watching the reactions of each of the members.

"If they do not agree how is it going to work?" Kai asked "Well as far as I've been told they will require each team to have two bladders until next year" "Meaning if they don't agree that me and Kai can still be a team and Max and Tyson also be a team?" Rei put into somewhat simpler forms. "Yes it will be a tag team but you will only be competing within your age league" Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"Hey but that means next year we can be together again. Me and Max are going to be eighteen and Rei and Kai will be twenty, so in a strange way it would work out" Tyson pointed out getting nods from the rest of the team. "Well at least we have somewhat of a plan of what to do if we're separated" Max said "but I would have preferred facing some of the other teams that we know like the Blitzkrieg Boys and such.

"Well you would be facing two of the Majestics; Enrique and Oliver and two of the White Tigers; Mariah and Kevin and also two of the All-Starz; Steve and Emily" Kai informed "They all are seventeen at the moment anyway." "Yeah but still we wont get to face the Blitzkrieg Boys, I wanted to beat Ian this time since the only reason I won was because he was slacking" Max said thinking back. Kai just shrugged but he did remember Ian was younger than all of them but maybe it was just his height, he mentally shrugged at the thought.

"Well that is all I wanted to discuss with you all tomorrow I will inform you of what the verdict is" Mr. Dickenson said standing "Thank you" Rei said as they all walked out.

They headed to the training area and Max and Tyson discussing the whole change of the BBA. Rei and Kai remained silent and just listened.

"Okay I have suitable exercises for you to try" Kenny said coming up to them with three pieces of paper. "Here you go Tyson, these are round exercises to help you to get stronger in everything." He looked through the pile and handed one to Max "Max here some exercises to increase your speed and endurance for when you are in defense" he flipped through to the second to last and handed it to Kai "Kai this will help in making you faster and more agile and also build more defense" Kai nodded and looked over the sheet carefully.

"Rei I just figured why your stats were through the roof. Since you're a neko-jin and you just hit the point where you are a mature male your instincts as a white tiger hit the roof and with the added strength you had it went through the roof" Kenny explained handing Rei a piece of paper. "A white tiger?" Rei raised an eyebrow, "Yes I looked into your medical history and your race and found that your blood is linked into that of the white tiger, that would explain why your skin complexion is lighter than most neko-jins that take after lions and other felines" Kenny explained looking at Rei. Rei looked down at the piece of paper and found all the stats and some exercises to keep him focused.

"Well let's get started with training" Kai said and looked at Tyson, Max and Rei's papers quickly. "Okay Tyson I want you to do at least thirty of everything on the list that goes for you too Max. Rei you just concentrate on focusing techniques" Kai ordered giving the papers back to them.

They all nodded and went about their training. Rei sat on the sideline watching them especially Kai. He couldn't keep his eyes off his captain it was just too hard. He was beautiful and still in a way a mystery to him.

After training for a while Tyson started to complain about being hungry and Max was starting to loose his cheerful mood but still managed to keep a smile on his face. Rei smiled as Kai got irritated with them and told them to be back in an hour.

Kai slowly made his to sit down next to Rei wiping some thing sweat from his brow. "You're not hungry?" he asked looking at him. Rei looked at him and shook his head "Nope not yet and besides I haven't done anything to actually make me hungry" he explained and then dug into his pack. "Here you might need it" he held out an energy bar to Kai. Kai looked at it and took it gratefully "Thanks" he said opening it was taking a bite.

After a quiet lunch Rei and Kai waited for Tyson and Max to come back. "If they're late I'm making them run two laps around the track" Kai growled checking his watch. Rei couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. Kai glared at him "What?" "Nothing it's just that you always threaten to make them exercise and it's just funny" Rei said looking at Kai with amusement. "Whatever" Kai grumbled taking a drink of his water and checking his watch.

Tyson and Max had come back a minute before the hour making Kai grumble and Rei laugh at Kai's grumbling, but even then he still made them run a lap to get started. "I don't know why you made that threat if you were going to make us do it anyway" Rei said as he ran alongside Kai. "Thought better of it, make it part of their training" Kai smirked as he looked behind at the two. "You're a fuck Hiwatari" Rei said feeling sorry for them, they probably ate so much that they were starting to feel sick.

Kai smirked "Thank you Kon I appreciate it." His smirk widened even more at the glare Rei shot him. When they stopped in front of the building they looked towards the others this time Kai felt some sort guiltiness because as soon as Tyson and Max stopped they threw up in a nearby trash can making Kai and Rei turn around. When their stomachs were empty they slumped against the wall wiping their mouths with their hands.

"Bastard Kai we could have run a little after you know" Tyson grumbled "next time don't eat the entire restaurant Tyson" Kai retorted glaring at him. "From now on Rei is going to make us lunch so you wont go and make someone's restaurant go out of business." Rei shook his head at the glaring contest between Kai and Tyson. He turned to Max who was sitting down and was rubbing his stomach.

"What wrong Max?" he asked looking at Max with worry. "My stomach hurts really bad" Max whimpered holding his stomach. Rei bent down and moved Max's hands and slowly laid him down gently. "If you two would stop trying to burn each other with glares, you could help me!" Rei yelled glaring at the other two.

Kai and Tyson immediately sprinted over and kneeled beside Max. "Back off he needs air!" Rei yelled pushing Tyson and Kai away fangs bared and eyes slits. "Kai go get some of the trainers around here. And Tyson bring me a wet towel" he ordered pulling his bag over as he saw the two take off. He took everything out and except a towel and extra clothes. He put it under Max's head and smiled "You'll be okay I think your body just had a really bad reaction to run and the heat put together." Max smiled and nodded laying on the pack.

When Kai came back with the trainer and Tyson with the wet towel, they stepped away giving them space. Kai watched as Rei and trainer looked over Max. He took note that Rei was like a mother hen over a chick, asking if it hurt anywhere. He just couldn't help but fall in love with the neko-jin even more than he already was.

When the trainer stood and helped Max up with Rei's help they went into one of the locker room benches and laid him down. "He's fine, his body just wasn't ready for the strain of such a demanding workout" he informed "he'll be fine tomorrow though" he added as he walked out the door.

"Maxie, you feeling okay?" Tyson asked looking at his best friend. "I'm okay Tyson I guess I'm just weak" he said smiling at the bluenette.

Rei pulled Kai out of the locker room, giving the other two some space.

"I see Rei had enough sense to leave us alone, love" he whispered kissing Max's forehead. "Hmm he's not a neko-jin for anything you know, for some reason I think he suspects us or knows" Max said smiling as he sat up. "I wouldn't doubt I don't think Kai would care but still I'm not ready to tell them" Tyson said kissing him lightly on the lips.

The kiss turned into a more passionate one when Max wrapped his arms around Tyson's neck drawing him closer. Tyson licked the other's lips teasingly drawing a small moan from him. Tyson ever slowly moved Max onto his lap and leaned back against the wall taking a breath when they separated.

Max quickly latched onto Tyson's lips nipping them lightly asking for entrance. Tyson gave in with a small groan. Max tongue explored his boyfriend's hot cavern, coaxing Tyson into a tongue battle which led to the increase in heat in the room. Max started fumble with Tyson's shirt when Tyson grabbed his hands and drew back from the kiss slowly licking his lips and nipping until he completely pulled back.

"Not here Max" he breathed "But I need you Tyson I need to feel you inside me" Max said kissing Tyson's neck. "Maxie please we're in a locker room in the BBA center anyone can come in here and see" Tyson tried to get away from the kisses. "Come on please at least just let me take care of this" Max pleaded squeezing Tyson's erection through his pants.

Tyson's resolve was fast dissolving when the door opened and Rei walked in. "Well this is unexpected although I already had my suspicions" Rei smirked as he watched them turn the color of his crimson bandanna. "Rei! Um okay…um how much did you see?" Tyson asked blushing to no end. "Just that right now" Rei answered digging in his bag. "Carry on not like I haven't heard you before" he added glancing at them.

"You've heard us?" Max asked "On occasion when I'd go for a walk I would hear ya'll" Rei admitted his cheeks coloring slightly. Max and Tyson both blushed but before they could say anything more Kai walked in.

"Rei, Max, and Tyson we're leaving I think its good enough for today" he said his forehead slightly sweaty. Max and Tyson quickly looked at Rei and noticed his hair was in disarray and was hanging out of its wrapping. They both smirked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Alright Kai come on guys" Rei said picking up his bag and following Kai out of the locker room followed by the other two. All the way to the apartment Max and Tyson paid very close attention to Kai and Rei's behavior.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well tell what you think okay. I'd like to get feedback and look forward to some surprises in the future. Read & Review Please.


	4. New CoCaptain

This was reuploaded had to fix a couple of mistakes.

Warnings: same as before

Disclaimer: I still don't own it

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 3 New Co-Captain

Kai stopped breathing hard, sweat running down his face and soaking his shirt. He looked around at the rest training really hard. He sighed looking at Rei practice some of his karate moves on the mat. He was amazed of how dedicated Rei was to the martial arts.

A couple of days before Mr. Dickenson had said that having members over the one of the ages made the team qualify for that league no matter what. Max and Tyson had both cheered at the news training harder than before.

Kai wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a drink of water. "Kai!" he heard Kenny yell as he came towards him flailing a piece of paper in his hand. "I just found out who is going to be competing in this year's Championship and your request to go to Camp Janai has come through you can only stay for three days though" he added as he handed Kai a piece of paper with the camp logo. "Thanks Kenny I'll get the others" Kai said taking both papers in hand and walking over to Rei.

"Rei, get Tyson and Max will you, and tell them to come to the locker room" Kai ordered "What for?" Rei asked as he looked at Kai with questioning eyes. "We got a confirmation to the Camp Janai" he said getting a smile from Rei. "Okay I'll be there in few minutes" Rei answered as Kai walked away towards the locker rooms.

"Hey Max get Tyson, Kai wants to talk to us" Rei said grinning as Max stopped doing his drills and walked towards Tyson. Rei walked back to the lockers quickly and closed the door as he went in.

"Nice to see you again Kai" a voice said shaking hands with Kai and then turned to look at the door as it opened. "Nice to see you Rei" another voice said silkily. "Yeah it's good to see you both again" Rei smiled shaking their hands while sitting beside Kai waiting for the others.

Max and Tyson walked in to see two familiar faces. "Jin!" he yelled running towards his brother. "Oh man it's been too long man" "Yeah I know Tyson but I'm here again" Hitoshi said smiling at his younger brother. "Nice to see you Max" an orange haired man said smiling. "Hey Brooklyn it's good to see you again, you too Hitoshi" he said looking at Hitoshi. "Hey Max" Hitoshi grinned as he sat down Brooklyn sitting beside him.

"Um what are you guys doing here anyway?" Tyson asked looking from Kai and Rei to Hitoshi and Brooklyn. "Well Kai asked me to come and help out with your training so I did" Hitoshi answered smiling at Tyson. "But why we were doing just fine" Max said looking at them with a serious expression. "Well actually it's like this Max, even if you think you're doing it right you actually need someone to help you tell you you're actually doing it right. That's why we asked Hitoshi and Brooklyn to come" Rei answered looking at them seriously.

"Rei's right I'm going to helping you all perfect your technique and training skills" Hitoshi said looking at Tyson and Max meaningfully. "Yes and I'll be helping the other two" Brooklyn said looking at Kai and Rei. "Okay well what else is there to know?" Max said hesitantly.

"Well we'll be going camping in two days so I'm canceling training for the next two days so enjoy them" Kai said looking at Max and Tyson. "Yeah! Alright some down time!" Tyson yelled slapping Max's hand as the blond danced around happily.

Rei only smiled as he watched the two danced around. "Yeah you guys get down time while me and Kai still need to go and pick up our work for psychology" Rei pouted as he looked at Kai who nodded his agreement. "Too bad for ya'll" Tyson teased "I can always make you two train if you want" Kai said coldly his eyes like cold garnets. "Ahhh… that's okay Kai I think we need a break" Max said sweat dropping while putting his hand over Tyson's mouth to stop him from making another comment. "Fine, but you train to the end of day and then you get your two day vacation" Kai said standing from the bench and stalking out of the locker room.

"Oh man and I was looking forward to leaving right now" Tyson said when Max had removed his hand from his mouth. "Too bad little bro you're training with me. And Brooklyn you don't mind training with Max do you?" Hitoshi asked looking at the orange haired man. "Not at all Jin" he answered smiling as he slowly stood from the bench. "But what about Rei?" Tyson asked looking at the long raven haired teen. "I'll be training with Kai" Rei answered simply making his way out of the locker rooms after Kai.

"Bet you anything they aren't going to train" Tyson grumbled looking at Max, who just shrugged as they walked out to the training area followed by Hitoshi and Brooklyn. "Enough grumbling Tyson now give me ten crunches and then ten push ups and when you are done come to me and ask what to do next" Hitoshi said going into coach mode. "You too Max but I want an extra little effort of twenty instead of ten, I'm not as easy as Jin" Brooklyn stated he himself going into coach mode.

Rei followed Kai up to Mr. Dickenson's office "Ah glad you could join us Rei" the old man smiled looking at Rei as he walked in. "Sorry Tyson threw a slight tantrum" Rei smiled sitting next to Kai. "As I've told you the BBA has requested that each team have a captain and co-captain, the Bladebreakers have their captain Kai but they still need to submit the co-captain" Mr. Dickenson informed sitting at his desk. "Well isn't that a team decision?" Rei asked sitting on the edge of his chair. "Rei do you think with Tyson knowing that we'll be able to make a decision within the next ten minutes?" Kai asked looking at Rei expectantly "Um… No I guess not" Rei answered sitting back in his chair.

"Okay so the question is, Rei will you be willing to be the co-captain of the Bladebreakers?" Mr. Dickenson asked looking at the golden eyed young man. Rei took a breath and looked at Kai who held no expression to aid him. He swallowed painfully as he answered "Yes I'll be the new team co-captain." Mr. Dickenson smiled "Well that is all I needed from both of you" the balding old man said happily as he started typing away on his computer.

Kai and Rei nodded as they made their way out the door. "Why me Kai? Why not Max or Tyson?" Rei asked looking at Kai for some answer. Kai stopped abruptly and pushed Rei into the nearest room he could find.

Kai turned on the lights and noticed they were in a broom closet "Why do you ask?" he asked, as he watched Rei squirm under his gaze. "Come on Kai, you know Tyson and Max aren't' going to take it lightly that you didn't consult them about this" Rei said as he tried to escape from the searching gaze of his captain. "And I really don't care what they think Rei. I was ultimately going to make the decision if you didn't accept the first time anyway, so you had no choice. Now if that is all" Kai leaned closer inches from Rei's face. Rei felt his face burn at the close proximity of his captain to him. "Let's get back to training" Kai finished pulling away and walking out of the closet leaving a very flustered neko-jin.

Rei let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he slumped against the wall his face cooling off some. 'Kai' he thought sadly. He straightened and made his way out of the broom closet and down the hall.

Kai walked straight back to where he had been training. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had been so close to him that it's not even funny, he could have kissed him if he hadn't gotten back to his senses. He shook his head and started to train as he watched Max and Tyson being run ragged by Hitoshi and Brooklyn.

Rei stopped as he noticed Tyson and Max going at it with Hitoshi and Brooklyn shouting at them as they moved. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the two but he knew his day would come for that kind of training. He made his way to where he had been training when he felt someone's gaze on him. He stopped and looked around; Tyson and Max were too busy and Kai was running on a treadmill facing the wall. He turned towards the windows and saw some people walking and some little kids sticking their faces in the glass and some others training inside. He shrugged it off and walked over to a treadmill beside Kai's. He took another glance around and set the speed for the treadmill and started to run.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Cold emerald green eyes watched through the window not saying a word. "He's better looking in person don't you think?" a voice asked walking up beside his companion gazing with piercing midnight blue eyes at the raven haired figure running on a treadmill. "Such a shame that such a beautiful creature needs to be eliminated" pale emotionless maroon eyes said as he turned away from them and looked around. A jade head turned towards them from where he had been watching the street "Well come on let's move we can't stay long we need to get moving" he said as they all nodded and crossed the street.

Cold emerald eyes surrounded by black bangs took one last look at the non-suspecting white tiger as he crossed the street hands in his pocket as he squeezed his blue blade tightly. 'Leviathan we'll defeat him no problem' he thought his eyes turning even colder as they headed towards their hotel.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

The team was heading back home after Rei and Kai had picked up their homework for psychology. Rei and Kai walked slightly ahead of Max and Tyson as they headed back to their apartment. Rei shot a couple of glances behind him to check that the two were still behind them. "They're fine Rei, I noticed they got a lot of breaks" Kai said as he glanced at his co-captain.

"It's not that well it is but there is something else" Rei said the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Kai looked at Rei noticing the uneasy expression on his face "What?" "Well it's just that I've been getting this feeling that I'm being watched" Rei answered looking at Kai. "I can't say anything because I don't feel anything" Kai said as he glanced around not feeling that sense of being watched. Rei shrugged as it being him but still couldn't quite shake it off.

By the time they reached the apartment Rei was relieved of being off the street and made his way to the kitchen where he knew he'd be the only one making dinner.

Max and Tyson both plopped down on the sofa none of them moving a muscle. Kai shook his head but didn't say anything. He looked towards the kitchen and saw Rei gathering some pans and pots for dinner. He made his way to the counter and sat down looking at Rei work around the kitchen.

"Kai what do you want for dinner?" Rei asked as he looked in the fridge searching for something to make. "Anything is fine just as long as Tyson doesn't help" Kai answered reaching for the kitchen radio and turning it on to his favorite station 'The Buzz.'

"You always listen to that station Kai; don't you get tired of it?" Rei asked as he put a pot of water to boil. "No it's the only station that plays good music" Kai said as 'Cold' by Crossfade came on. "There are others that play good music like 104.1 and 104.9" Rei said as he put chicken in the oven and set the timer. "Sorry I'm not a lover of rap and hip-hop" Kai said as he paid attention to the way Rei moved around the small kitchen. "Oh come on don't tell me you don't like 1Tym and T.M. Revolution?" Rei asked as he put in the box of macaroni in the boiling water and set another timer so he won't forget to check if it is tender enough.

Kai only glared at Rei, as he smirked at him. "That's what I thought" Rei said as he got out the plates and passed them to Kai "Now set the table." Kai grumbled but did it anyways. Then he heard Rei changing the station to 104.1 where he heard 1Tym rapping. He turned to glare at Rei but Rei was too busy checking the macaroni. Kai sighed "Rei please change it back" Kai said as he finished.

Rei sighed and then smiled as he heard an actual please come out of Kai's mouth. "Sure Kai" he said and went to the radio to change it back. "Thank you Rei" Kai said as he sat back down at the counter. "Here taste this, not for taste but if it's tender enough" Rei said handing him a noodle with his fingers. Kai blinked but took the noodle anyway he put it his mouth and chewed on it and nodded "It's good," Rei smiled and went to get the cheese and milk. Kai watched him as he drained the macaroni of water and put it back in the pot and then poured milk, threw in a piece of butter and dumped the pack of cheese on it. He watched his hand movements carefully as they mixed the cheese with the macaroni. "Kai go get Max and Tyson food is ready" Rei said as he opened the oven and checked the chicken.

Kai nodded and stood and walked to the living room where the two were watching TV. "Max, Tyson dinner is ready" Kai said to the two as he went back to the kitchen to find the chicken on the table along with the macaroni.

Tyson slowly stood up and helped Max up and they slowly walked into the kitchen immediately their stomachs taking in the delicious smell of chicken and macaroni. "Thanks I don't what any of us would have done if we didn't have you around" Tyson thanked as he served himself a big piece of chicken and piling the macaroni on his plate. "Yeah Rei thanks" Max said cheerfully as he also served himself. "And don't you dare say anything Rei. This time no one helped you so shut your trap" Kai ordered as he noticed Rei was about to say something.

"Um okay" Rei said as he served himself but not as much as the others.

"Mmm that was good Rei. You outdid yourself this time" Tyson said while he rubbed his belly with a satisfied grin. "So what's for dessert?" he asked looking at the kitchen hopefully. "I didn't make dessert this time Tyson" Rei answered as he stood and grabbed his hardly touched plate of food. Tyson pouted but took his plate to the sink and walked back into the living "I'm taking a shower!" he yelled going to his room.

Max giggled as he gathered his plate and took it to the sink as well. "Thanks for the wonderful dinner Rei" Max thanked as he walked back to his and Tyson's room.

Rei sighed as he started to put the leftover chicken and macaroni into Tupperware for storage. "I really need to set some rules about this" he grumbled tiredly as he made his way to the sink. He slowly grabbed the sponge and started to wipe down all the grime and grease from the dishes.

Kai watched with a smirk as he heard Rei grumble, but got quiet when he started to actually clean the dishes. Kai could never figure out how Rei could stand washing dishes if they had a dish washer but he guessed it had something to do with him living in China for all his childhood.

After the dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned Rei walked out and found Kai sitting on the couch with a book in his hands reading. He stopped short to take in this image of his love reading peacefully. 'Kai' Rei thought as he made his way to the couch as well. "Kai?" "Yeah?" "Um are you going to tell Tyson and Max that I'm the co-captain of the team?" Rei asked as he glanced over at the dual hair before turning back to his back pack that was on the floor.

"Yes I am actually, thank you for reminding me" Kai said as he put down his book to look at the raven hair. "I still say Max and Tyson aren't going to agree to it Kai" Rei said taking his psychology book out and opening it. "And what did I tell you Rei? I don't care I was gonna have the last word anyway" Kai said as he stood and went to Tyson and Max's room door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Tyson's voice sounded through the door. "Get your asses out here, both of you" Kai added as he walked away. "Man what did we do now?" Tyson whined as they both came out of their room. Rei and Kai looked at them and told them to sit down.

Max and Tyson looked at each other and shrugged and went to sit on the sofa. "So what's up?" Max asked as he looked at Rei and then at Kai.

Rei took a breath as Kai spoke "Rei is the new co-captain of the team." Everyone remained quiet until Tyson practically yelled "What! Kai why didn't you tell us? How about making it to where we could vote on who would be the new co-captain?" "Tyson calm down" Max urged as he patted Tyson on the back as he took a breath. "For one Tyson the decision laid with me to choose not with you all. Second I chose Rei because he's the only other I trust around here to not screw up when it comes time to register or to choke on match" Kai growled as he gave meaningful looks at them.

Max looked at them "But that doesn't explain why not telling us" "We just did guys. We would have told you back at the BBA center but you were too busy. And when we got here I was fixing dinner while you two zoned out on the couch" Rei explained as he opened his psychology book to the right page. "No it doesn't" Tyson said glaring at the both of them. "Why you Rei what the hell do you have that we don't? The only thing I see is a neko-jin with an ambition to become world champion, the title he'll never have" Tyson glared at Rei.

Rei willed his face to show no emotion as he stared back at Tyson. "Fine" Rei said in an emotionless tone that they have never heard as he stood with his back pack and walked to his and Kai's room and shut the door quietly.

Max blinked and looked at Tyson, glare in place "Why did you say that Tyson?" "I don't know" he said as realization of what he had said hit him. "Tyson when we get back to training expect for it to have doubled. First of he didn't volunteer I told him he had to be the new co-captain because I wasn't going to give him another choice" Kai informed as he glared at Tyson. Tyson gulped and nodded.

Kai stood and headed to the room to see if Rei was alright. As he reached the door he could make out the stereo playing a mix CD. He slowly opened the door and saw Rei in the closet getting something out. "What are you doing?" he asked walking in and closing the door. "What Tyson wants me to do, leave" Rei answered getting his suitcase out and laying it on his bed.

Kai blinked "What?" "You heard me Kai. I don't want to deal with Tyson's bullshit so why stick around when I can go somewhere where I will be appreciated" Rei answered glaring at him as he went back to the closet to get his clothes. "What about me Rei? You're the one who asked me to be your tag team partner, remember?" Kai asked crossing his arms. "You can do it on your own Kai, trust me, and anyways Tyson can always help you out" he sneered as he put his stuff in his suitcase.

Kai glared and walked towards Rei slowly backing him against the wall as Kai approached him. "I'm not letting you leave Rei" he said standing right in front of him. "You can't stop me Kai this is a free country…" he trailed off as Kai got closer to him. "Just shut up Rei because you're not going anywhere as long as I'm here" he murmured inches away from Rei's face. "But Kai…" He trailed off again when Kai reached up and ran his hand through his bangs gently. "Shut up" he said again as he got a mere inch away from the other's lips.

"Kai…" Rei purred as Kai leaned forward and took his lips in his own. Rei closed his eyes as he slowly kissed back enjoying the feeling of Kai's lips on his own. Kai smiled on the inside when he felt Rei respond to his kiss. Kai slowly withdrew his hand from Rei's hair and brought it down to wrap around the others waist drawing him closer. Rei sighed and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck loosely.

Kai took it as permission to deepen the kiss, so he slowly ran his tongue over the other's lips asking for permission. Rei slowly and hesitantly opened his mouth to welcome in Kai's searching tongue. Kai wrapped his tongue around Rei's and sucked it drawing a slight moan from the neko-jin in his arms. The kiss would have continued if the need for something called oxygen hadn't butt in.

Kai slowly pulled away lightly nipping Rei's bottom lip. Rei opened his eyes and looked at Kai and didn't say anything. Kai smirked as he leaned his forehead against Rei's "I see the kitten has shut up" he teased wrapping both his arms around Rei's waist holding him close. "Be quiet Kai" he pouted his cheeks tinted with a bright red color. Kai chuckled "Well are you leaving now?" he asked "After that I don't think so. Besides you need your co-captain and tag team partner. And I love you Kai" he confessed smiling at the dual hair. Kai smiled and gave Rei a chaste and pulled away "I love you too kitten. I've loved you for who knows how long" he confessed kissing his temple earning him a purr.

"By the way I knocked some sense into Tyson and he's accepted it" Kai said pulling away and looking at him. "Thanks Kai I should have done something but I just ran away" Rei said as he looked away "Don't worry kitten besides you're not leaving and I wont have to deal with those two alone" he smirked "Now come on Tyson is feeling guilty at the moment. I don't want his blading skills shot to hell because he feels guilty so come on so he can apologize and you can forgive" Kai said grabbing Rei's hand and leading him out of the room. He let go of his hand as they walked into the living room.

Tyson looked up when they came in and quickly stood up. "Ah Rei…" he said scratching his head in embarrassment "Sorry about that it's just that I was so surprised that I guess didn't know what I had said, forgive me?" he asked putting out his hand. Rei looked at and didn't do anything making the blond and bluenette worry. Rei slowly smiled and grabbed Tyson's hand and shook it "I forgive you Tyson" he said smiling.

"Yeah! Let's give it up for the new co-captain!" Tyson yelled glomping the raven hair, getting a glare from Kai. Max was jumping around and wrapped his arms around the other two happily. Kai couldn't help but smile at the happiness surrounding his team. He stood to the side as they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

After much yelling, Kai got Tyson and Max to go to bed with a threat rather quickly. Kai sighed as he was drying off from his shower 'oh man what a day' he smiled remembering the kiss he'd given the kitten without being rejected. He dressed in his boxers and shirt and walked out toweling his hair to find the kitten putting his clothes up in the closet.

He smirked "Should have left those clothes in there in the first place" he teased as he turned on the stereo. "Shut up Kai. I wasn't aware at the time that I was going to be convinced so easily" Rei grumbled looking at Kai with an accusing look. "And what did I do to get that look?" Kai asked sitting on his bed and watching the kitten. "You kissed me that's what happened, if you hadn't I'd be on my way to China right now" Rei turning back to his clothes. "But you liked it didn't you?" Kai teased a smile tugging at his lips.

Rei blushed "What kind of question is that?" he asked not turning to the other. "Well I was just asking since you kissed back I assumed you liked it. Besides you did say you loved me" Kai said conversationally "And it's true and yes I did like it okay" he said as he finished and turned to face Kai.

Rei couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he saw Kai's smile "And I love you too kitten and I mean it" he said as he gestured for him to join him. Rei quickly made his way over and sat beside him. "Now let's sleep because I have a feeling I'm going to be very tired if we don't" Kai said as he wrapped his arms around Rei and pulled him down to lay down beside him.

Rei purred and nuzzled Kai's neck, kissing it lightly. Kai smiled at kissed him on his temple "Goodnight kitten, my kitten, my new co-captain" he said tenderly stroking his bangs lightly. "Goodnight phoenix" Rei purred his golden orbs closing as sleep took over him. Kai held him close and thought 'tomorrow is going to be a tiring day' he thought as he closed his crimson eyes closing as he turned off the stereo and fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

feedback would be nice. Thank you.


	5. There's A New Team!

Reuploaded I had fix a mistakeI made.

Warnings: Same as before

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 4 New Team!

"Well AJ the world of beyblade is awakening from its sleep and anticipating another spectacular World Championship" Brad Best's voice boomed from the television or computer screen around the world. "Yep I agree and there are some new rules this year around as well" AJ responded "Ah yes lets go to DJ Jazzman who has all the details on the new division rules of the sport" Brad said as the screen switched to one in a press conference in front of the BBA building.

"Hey! Wuz up beyblading fans in a few minutes Mr. Dickenson chairman of the BBA will be out and explaining the new division rules meanwhile we're going to go over the teams who will be participating in the new adult league! TJ, Brad back to you!" DJ exclaimed from his perch in a helicopter.

"Ahhh yes the teams the winners of the preliminary rounds in their home countries and heavy favorites in each country. In the United States the PPB All-Starz won with just one loss taking one of the six spots in the Worlds." Brad informed "Team China or in better words White Tiger X has also earned their place in the Worlds with only one loss as well ranking the same as the PPB All-Starz. Also the Majestics have earned their place as a heavy favorite in the European countries with no losses" AJ said enthusiastically. "The always favorites the Bladebreakers have taken also a spot with also no losses. Never forget the heavy favorite throughout the beyblading world, last years champions the Blitzkrieg Boys there are many rumors flying around that the Blitzkrieg Boys will beat the Worlds again. What have you heard AJ?" Brad asked as the screen flashed with every team that would be competing.

"I've heard plenty of rumors especially of this new team that has taken a spot in the Worlds called the Dark Guardians. Kind of a creepy name for a beyblade team huh Brad" "Yeah but hey who are we to say. This team's stats in the preliminary rounds were very good but they never faced the champion caliber teams like the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys we'll see in the upcoming World Championship what this team is made of now back to DJ Jazzman!"

"Thanks Brad Mr. Dickenson has just walked outside and will explain the division rules…" DJ trailed off as the camera focused on Mr. Dickenson's speech.

RKRKRKRK

Kai turned off the TV knowing what was going to be said about the division of the league. Kai made no movement when Tyson spoke "Chief can you get any stats on the new team?" "I've tried many times before but the only thing I come up with is their names nothing else" Kenny answered typing away on his laptop.

"You mean to tell me we're probably going to face a new team blind?" Max asked looking up from his homework. "Yes well until I can get some stats from the preliminaries they haven't sent them out yet" he said not looking "That's right, otherwise I would have told you already" Dizzi's voice blurted from the mini speakers on the lap top. "Ahh! I can't believe this we're going to be so unprepared for this team!" Tyson blurted out loudly, lying back on the couch.

"Tyson shut your trap" Kai ordered as he looked up from his Statistics book. "Yeah some people do have homework you know" Rei said as he leafed through his English book "Besides I know for a fact that you do have homework yourself so do it!" "Oh fine I will!" Tyson relented as he grabbed his back pack and glared at a smiling Max who was behind his Calculus book. Rei then looked down at his book and frowned something about the new team bothered him but he just ignored it as being insecure about how they played.

"Rei?" Kai asked noticing the neko-jin's frown "Yeah?" "We're facing them when they announce that we have to play against them. I don't trust Tyson's ability to keep his head against something he doesn't know how it plays." Rei nodded and went back to his book not saying a word. "Rei can you help me with this problem?" Max asked from where he sat in front of the coffee table frowning at his book.

"Yeah let me see" Rei answered uncurling himself from the sofa he had been sharing with Kai and leaned to see over Max's shoulder. "Okay let me see your calc" he said and started to punch in some numbers "Its simple all you have to do is have the radical of ten not do anything it's just there to confuse you, the rest is like the rest problems you did before" he explained putting the calculator down "Thanks Rei" Max said his million dollar grin back in place. "It was nothing Max" Rei said sitting back into place when he looked at the clock. "It's almost eleven guys maybe we should turn in" he said yawning his canines showing "Nope got to finish this first" Tyson said copying what Max's was had done. Rei shook his head and got up with his stuff. "Well I'm turning in. Night guys" he said heading towards the bedroom. "Night Rei!" was the chorus of Tyson and Max.

Rei put his stuff on his bed and headed to his dresser to pick out a pair of boxers. He sighed after he got under the warm spray of the shower. He closed his eyes and felt his muscles relax two more days and it would be the first match of the World Championships in New York. His hands trembled with his nerves; he knew that they had trained as much as they could on the camping trip to Janai but it still felt like they didn't do enough. He sighed in frustration and grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a reasonable amount to lather his knee length hair. He then proceeded to his body and then rinsing off both his body and hair.

When he opened the door he came face to face with Kai "Kai!" he said in surprise, "Rei I'll brush your hair" he said and walked into the shower. He blinked when the door closed and shrugged in puzzlement. He went to his closet and got a shirt to put on, just in case the other two decided to come in. He grabbed his brush and Biosilk oil (I use that stuff and it leaves my hair very silky and shiny) and put them on the bedside table. He grabbed the remote to the stereo and turned it on. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes listening to the soft music emitting from it.

Kai walked out and noticed his neko had fallen asleep waiting for him. He smiled softly and put down his towel on a nearby chair. He slowly lifted him and put him in his bed comfortably. He grinned when he heard soft murmurs of appreciation. He kissed the others cheek and pulled back. He took in that they hadn't kissed like they had that night about a week ago but he didn't mind in the least because the neko showed his love and gratitude to Kai in a different way.

He caressed the other's cheek and slowly pulled away and went to prepare to sleep himself. Their things had been packed for their trip to New York. He turned off the stereo and the lights and then headed for his bed to get some needed rest.

RKRKRKRK

"Two more days and then we can finally take out our assignment, Michel!" an over enthusiastic voice cut through the jade haired man's thoughts. "Yeah Derek can't wait to see the poor neko-jin's face when he realizes that when he faces one of us it will be his last bey battle ever" Michel responded grinning evilly as he looked at a picture of the raven haired blader.

"But it'll such a shame to loose something so beautiful" their captain spoke from where he was typing in their report for their boss. "Got to agree with Alex in that sense, the neko is gorgeous" Derek's sapphires showed with an evil glint as he looked at the picture over Michel's shoulders. "Maybe we can use him before hand. After all our boss never specified how we were suppose to take him out" a pair of maroon orbs glinted with bloodlust as he also looked over Michel's shoulder to look at the beautiful creature.

"No one touches him Ysaak got that! We'll do it how I say we'll do it!" Alex voice commanded sharply as he stood from the swivel chair in front of the computer. "Yeah okay Alex keep your cool wouldn't want for you to have a heart attack on us" Derek said from where he sat waving his command like it was nothing. Alex rolled his eyes and made his way to his room leaving his pathetic team mates behind.

He shut him self in his room and laid down on his bed. He will not let anyone have the neko that way. He promised himself the he was going to be the only one who'll get to have him before his untimely demise. He lifted the picture that was on his bedside table and slowly started to stroke his harden length at the thought of Rei screaming his name when he took him.

RKRKRKRK

Rei sat up in his bed and looked around he was drenched in cold sweat. He sighed frustrated as he looked at the clock it was three in the morning he flopped back onto the bed with another sigh. He then looked towards the other's bed and saw his sleeping captain safe and sound.

He closed his eyes and a vision of his nightmare came back. Kai drenched in his own blood; bound to a wall looking at him and moving his mouth to tell him something but Rei was unable to hear him then suddenly when he was about to get Kai off the wall he was yanked back and that was where he woke up. He again looked at Kai "It must be my nerves" he said to himself "I'm just nervous that's all." He then rolled over and fell asleep again.

RKRKRKRK

"OH I'M HUNGRY REI MAKE ME FOOD PLEASE!" Tyson's screamed from behind the door.

Rei jerked awake and looked around at the door where Tyson was standing holding his stomach. He swore he was going to kill him. He slowly and drowsily made his way out of the bed. He took a glance at Kai's bed and found it empty. He sighed "Bastard, leave me with this abomination" as he groggily made his way towards Tyson.

"Tyson!" he growled as he stopped in front of him "What the hell are you shouting about!" "Ahh I'm hungry Rei Kai wouldn't let me eat" Tyson begged his eyes going all big and watery. Rei sighed watching one the best beybladers in the world beg for food. "Alright let me get changed" he sighed as he went to his closet and put on a simple shirt and jeans.

He went back out and saw Tyson and Max sitting on the sofa cuddled and content expressions plastered on their faces. "If you want to eat you're going to help me" Rei said as he looked in the cabinets "And I'd like it if you kept the noise to a minimum please" he added as he drank down a couple of aspirin to rid the headache that had been about to start.

"What are you making?" Max asked bounding into the kitchen followed by a grumbling Tyson. "What would you say to chocolate chip pancakes?" Rei asked as he took down the pancake mix and reached for the chocolate chips. "That would be excellent. Make sure you make around two hundred for me" Tyson said from where he was grabbing their cutlery and plates. "Or you can sit in the corner and watch us eat the pancakes." Rei threatened with a grin on his face noticing the look on Tyson's face.

"You're starting act like Kai and it's creepy all we need is for you give the death glares and start not talking to us and be cold" Tyson said as he sulked at being threatened to not eat. "I kind of agree Rei. You can't let my baby starve to death" Max said nuzzling Tyson's neck.

"Yeah whatever, by the way where is Kai?" Rei asked as he looked into the fridge for some type of breakfast meat to eat. "He's talking to Mr. D outside" Max answered as he stood out of Rei's way until he said he could help. "Oh what about?" Rei asked as he grabbed a pack of bacon and set it down on the counter as he went to look for a frying pan. "Don't know though I think it has something to do with us leaving tomorrow for New York and about the new team what were they called Dark Guards or whatever they were called" Tyson explained from the table.

"The Dark Guardians Tyson" Rei corrected as he put down three pans for the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Yeah whatever the name doesn't matter because we're going to wipe the floor with them in the first round" Tyson said animatedly as he finished setting down the last fork, knife and spoon.

"Never underestimate an unknown opponent Tyson" Kenny voice cut in out of nowhere. "Ahh! What are you doing here and how you get in?" Tyson said as he backed away from where Kenny seemed to have come from. "Well I came to join you for breakfast and Kai let me in" Kenny said as he grabbed a glass of water and downed it. "Oh" was all Tyson could say as he blinked stupidly with his mouth open.

Rei started to laugh at Tyson. "Tyson you look like a fish. Close your mouth" he said as he set down the batter full of chocolate chips on the counter to check the pan to see if it was hot or not. "Shut up Rei" Tyson said as he sulked again. "Tyson stop sulking or I wont give you that surprise I promised you" Max warned as he pushed around the bacon that was sizzling in the pan. "Oh okay" he said as he folded his arms and set another plate for Kenny.

After finishing making breakfast Rei noted that Kai had taken just a bit too long talking to Mr. Dickenson. "I'll be back guys I'm going to get Kai. And Tyson leave some for us too okay we do need to eat too" Rei said as he washed his hands after putting the plates of food on the table for the guys. "Yeah don't worry Rei" Tyson said through a mouth full of pancake.

Rei shook his head and felt good that he had left some batter in the bowl; he knew Tyson would finish everything on the table. He made his way outside. He looked around and spotted them down by the elevator. He quickly made his way over to them catching the snippets of the end of the conversation.

"Thank you Mr. Dickenson I'll let them know" Kai said as he shook hands with the old man. "Very well I will call later on tonight to remind you if you haven't" he said walked into the awaiting elevator.

"Kai?" Rei asked as he approached him. "Rei I thought you were still asleep" Kai said turning to the neko-jin. "I was until Tyson woke me up that is" he said running a hand through his disheveled hair. "I must look like shit" he said trying to get his fingers through his tangled raven locks. "Actually you look beautiful" Kai said taking Rei's hand out of his hair and pulling him close. "Quit lying Kai" Rei said as he was pushed against the others muscular chest. "I'm not, kitten you're the most beautiful thing to walk this planet" Kai murmured against Rei's ear before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Who would have thought I would come and find this" A voice said from where the elevator had opened.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Feedback would be nice. Please review. Thank you.


	6. Private Jet

I hope you like this chappie and to all the guesses yes it was TALA! So cookies for those who got it along with a chibi Rei. (Hands over cookies and chibi Reis)

Warnings: Yaoi and MPreg don't like buzz off. If you flame the flame will just go to my burning desire to join DCI (Drum Corp International)

Disclaimer: I wish may I wish I might have this wish tonight...I'd like to own Beyblade...(80yrs later)...I still don't have it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 5 Private Jet

Rei moved to separate himself from Kai but Kai held unto him and pulled him even closer. "You guys are really starting to sicken me" he said leaning against the wall followed by three others.

Kai slowly pulled away but not letting go of Rei. "What do you want Ivanov?" he growled glaring at the redhead. "Calm down Hiwatari just came for a visit that's all" "Yeah accompanied by three others" Kai's eyes moved towards the used to be platinum blond to now lavender hair. "Shut up Kuznetsov" he said "Um…Bryan will you one day figure out what color you want your hair to stay. I mean…" Rei shrugged "last time it was blond and now it's your original color again?" Bryan smirked at the question that the neko-jin asked "Kitten please refrain from asking questions that I don't even have the answers to" he teased.

Rei's eyes became mere slits at being called 'kitten' "No one is allowed to call me that. So don't" he said fangs elongated along with his nails. Bryan just crossed his arms and smirked "Calm yourself wouldn't want you to have a heart attack now would you?" "Bryan!" was what stopped Rei from replying and stopped Bryan's smirk from getting bigger. Bryan turned his eyes to the redhead "What?" "Stop it" Tala voiced in a commanding tone as he moved towards him, his hips swaying seductively as he did.

Kai and Rei both raised their own eyebrows at the other two as Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck. "Those two have been fucking for a while now" Ian put in snickering at the glares sent by the couple. "Ian if you don't shut it you're going to have your nose embedded into the wall. And I'll make sure it's painful" Bryan threatened earning himself a glare from Spencer and a pinch from Tala. He ignored the glare and pinch and snaked his arms around Tala's thin waist.

Just then Rei noticed Tala's new wardrobe although it still consisted of the colors he always wore. Dark blue tight pants and a long sleeved orange-red shirt that had the first three buttons undone to where you could see a silver necklace and pendant of a wolf hanging around his neck. The same design bracelet around his wrist. His dark blue pants adorned with a black belt and with a wolf buckle and a silver chain hanging from one belt loop and ending in his back pocket. And black boots finished off the new look.

Kai noticed also because he smirked "I see you left behind the jumper you always wore" he said leaning against the wall across from the two with an arm wrapped around Rei's feminine but thin waist. Tala smiled as he turned around in Bryan's embrace "Hey people change Kai" he said shrugging and then eyed Rei who had his hair down and looked tangled. "What happen to you? No offence, but you remind me of the time you battled Bryan and your hair was a disaster" he said getting a glare from Kai.

Rei blushed and elbowed Kai "This is your fault" "How?" "You wouldn't let me go back inside and get changed and fix my hair" Rei explained crossing his arms and pouting. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes "Rei quit pouting" he warned running his hands through the other's hair carefully avoiding the tangles in his hair. Rei purred making Tala grin "I see just like a cat" he said catching the small smile that crossed Bryan's lips.

"Well we might as well go inside" Kai said and motioned for the Blitzkrieg Boys to follow him into his apartment. Tala followed Kai and Rei, he himself being followed by his team.

"Have you guys eaten breakfast?" Rei asked looking back at them. "No we haven't" Ian answered quickly before Tala or Bryan declined the offer. Rei smiled as Tala and Bryan gave him a look and Spencer remained calm. "Okay does chocolate chip pancakes sound good?" he asked glancing at Kai.

Kai smiled, Rei had figured out a long time ago that, that was his favorite breakfast food. "Sounds good to me" he answered kissing Rei on the cheek. "Yeah it does actually" Bryan put in taking off his boots along with the others. "Okay I'll call when they're done, unless Tyson finished all the batter" Rei said smiling as he headed to the kitchen to check that batter was still there.

Kai motioned for the rest to follow him into the living room where he saw Tyson and Max playing Xbox and Kenny typing away at Dizzi. "Hey what game are you guys playing?" Ian asked flashing past Kai to stand behind Max and Tyson. "Huh?" Tyson paused and looked up at the kid that was behind him. "Ian?" Max asked turning as well noticing his opponent from the last year's championship. "The one and only" he answered and looked towards the rest of his team. "Oh hey guys" Max said with a huge grin on his face jumping up and greeting the other three enthusiastically. Tyson grinned and also greeted them with a grin. "So what brings ya'll around here?" he asked wrapping an arm around Max's waist.

Tala just shrugged and looked towards where he had seen Kai only to find him gone. "Where did Kai go?" he asked looking around and also taking in what the apartment looked like. The walls were painted a light blue color and the edges were green. One of the three walls was covered by an entertainment center that held a TV, DVD player, VCR and Stereo system along with some pictures of the Bladebreakers and the rest of the teams.

Another one of the walls held what looked like a miniature shrine of ancient Chinese ancestors or something 'probably Rei' Bryan thought as he looked at it closely. The little shrine was covered in exotic flowers and had golden chains hanging off the shrine and flowers. Around it there were old and new picture of what he guessed was his family and the White Tiger X team. On a mantle just below the shrine there was a golden bowl with ancient Chinese symbols emblazoned in green paint in the bowl he noticed as he moved closer there were ashes of what he identified as the remains of scented sticks.

"Impressive isn't it?" the question brought the three Blitzkrieg boys out of their thoughts and looked at who had spoken. "Kai…um yeah it is" Tala answered taking in the other wall which had a simple bookshelf with books, some figurines and more pictures of the teams including family ones. "Tell me does he do weird stuff when he…you know does his thing?" Bryan asked curiously this was his first time to ever see a miniature shrine up close. "No he just prays in his native language which isn't the Chinese spoken now" Kai answered "What do you mean?" Tala asked looking at Kai.

"What he means is that our prayers are done in ancient Chinese, which is different from the Chinese spoken now" Rei answered for Kai as he stood in the doorway to the dining room with a towel with which he was drying his hands. "By the way breakfast is now ready" he added smiling at them. "Oh yeah food!" Ian exclaimed rushing past Rei into the dining. Rei blinked "Was that Tyson or Ian?" he asked, Tala grinned and moved towards Rei, he placed a hand on his shoulder "That was Ian but if it pleases you he's another Tyson" he said walking into the room yanking the short teen away from the pancakes.

"Have some manners Ian. We're in someone else's place" Spencer scolded grabbing Ian and sitting down along with the rest of the team including Rei and Kai. "It's okay I don't mind" Rei said smiling as he put two pancakes on his plate. "'You don't mind'?" Kai raised an eyebrow after he swallowed his mouthful of pancakes. "Yes 'I' don't mind. I know we're sharing the apartment but the way I see it the kitchen and the dining room are under my reign because I'm the one who cleans and cooks around here" Rei explained as he nibbled on his pancakes.

Tala and Bryan smirked and shook their heads and continued eating. The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence with the occasional compliment and whispered conversation in Russian.

After they had eaten, the guys headed to the living room leaving an angry Rei to clean the mess they made. Rei slowly stacked up the plates and took them to the sink and went back for the glasses and mugs they had used for milk, juice, and coffee. He decided to take his time, so he turned on the mini boom box on the counter and proceeded to move with the music emitting from it as he moved from the kitchen to the dining room. Forgetting about his anger thanks to the music, he moved around the table picking up stray silverware.

Crimson eyes watched his every move intently all at the same time paying attention to the other's conversation.

"So Kai how is it that you're getting to New York?" Tala asked from where he shared the sofa with the other three. "By plane obviously" he answered with a raised eyebrow. Tala blushed in embarrassment and rephrased his question "I mean did Mr. Dickenson tell you what airline or whatever?" "Actually thanks for reminding me I still haven't told the guys the change of plans" Kai said and called Rei.

"What?" he yelled back making the other's laugh while Tala and Bryan snickered at the affronted look on Kai's face. "Get over here!" Kai yelled back wielding himself to not blush. "You can wait I'm going to finish this" Rei called back as he turned up the music and continued to wash the dishes and pans glaring at them. He felt a familiar sensation in his lower regions 'NO!' he thought 'this can't happen just before the tournament' he thought desperately 'I can't go into heat now. I just can't' he thought lowering his head onto the cool edge of the counter his hands still in the soapy water.

"Rei, are you okay?" Max asked as he approached the other teen cautiously. "Yeah don't worry" Rei answered waving the other teen away as he closed his eyes his mind willing his inflamed hormones to cool down. "Okay" Max said skeptically "Kai wants to talk to us by the way" the blond added walking back to the living room.

"Kai there is something wrong with Rei. His leaning against the counter" Max told Kai worriedly as he looked over to the kitchen. Kai's eye widened and he quickly stood and headed to the kitchen. He blinked when he saw Rei washing the rest of the dishes. He looked fine he thought but his face did seem flushed and his hands shook a bit as he rinsed the dishes carefully under the water. "Rei are you almost done?" he asked the worry in his voice very evident. "Yeah hold on" Rei answered quickly rinsing the rest of the dishes and putting them on the drying rack and cleaning the counter. He smiled as he felt his insides cool down as he made his way towards Kai who had waited by the doorway.

"You okay?" he asked as they made their way to the living room. "Yeah I probably ate too much or something" Rei lied smiling at Kai as he sat down in the lazy-boy chair. Kai pulled him off and sat down and pulled Rei unto his lap making the neko-jin blush.

"Okay so what's the news?" Tyson asked from where he sat with Max. "Instead of an Airline flight we'll get to go to New York on a private jet with the Blitzkrieg Boys" Kai explained with a look of indifference. Max and Tyson were silent until the information sunk in. "OH HELL YEAH!" they exclaimed loudly jumping up and dancing around. Rei smiled as the two started a victory dance. "Private jet huh?" he smirked making himself more comfortable on Kai's lap. Kai smirked back at him and ran a hand up his back sensually tracing a finger up his spine teasingly.

Rei purred leaning his head against Kai's shoulder. "And by the way we leave earlier so you two better have your stuff packed in two hours!" he yelled at the two dancing teens. "Oh okay Kai be back in two" Tyson said dragging Max into their room along with Kenny.

Tala smirked and sat back "So when did this happen?" he asked pointing at the two. "About a month ago" Rei answered counting the days in his head. "I see, are you both packed for the trip?" Ian asked sitting up "Yeah we've been packed since the day before yesterday" Kai answered watching Ian carefully. "You can play the Xbox if you want it's not ours so we don't care" Rei said looking towards where the short teen was looking at.

"Yes thanks Rei" he said and made his way over to the TV and Xbox. Rei tilted his head to the side "He's taller now" "Yeah he grew about a foot and a half or so. I think he's just about three inches shorter than me" Bryan said crossing his arms and looking towards the TV when the theme song for Halo2 started to play. "I like that album it really suits some of us" Tala said from where he sat in his classic pose. Arms crossed and crossed legs with his eyes shut.

"Hmm I know what you mean" Spencer said as he sat back and closed his eyes. "Hey how about we all play?" Ian asked looking at them "We can always play teams" he added his eyes glinting mischievously. Rei grinned "I'm in" he stood and headed to sit on the floor beside Ian. "I'll be on you're team kitten, serves the co-captains can go against their captains" Bryan smirked as he made his way to Rei's right side. "Alright you're on" Tala smirked and looked at Kai expectantly "What do you say Hiwatari?" "Let's put our co-captains in their place Ivanov" he answered smirking and making his way over to Ian's left side Tala sitting down on Kai's left. "Spencer are you playing?" Ian asked looking at the tall blonde. "I will as soon as someone looses" he said standing and going to the bookshelf. "Okay" Ian said and let the four guys choose their teams and settings.

Ian moved away from the four when they got into the game. It was hard to believe watching three of the most stoic people laughing and cursing at each other and one calm teen going crazy trying to kill his opponent which happened to be Kai. "Kai you're going down!" Rei shouted as he threw a grenade at Kai and killing him "Oh yeah!" Rei grinned. Kai glared at the smiling neko-jin as he waited to get back in the game. "Bryan prepare to meet your maker" Tala said as he sniped the vigilant falcon "And the falcon falls to the mighty wolf." "Whatever Tala" Bryan said smiling as Rei went behind Tala. "Sorry but the tiger is taking the lead wolfie" Rei smirked as he took down Tala from behind with his saber. "Ah! That can't be possible!" Tala glared at the neko-jin who was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"We need a strategy" Kai said hating to admit that his lover was beating everyone including Bryan. "There is no time for strategies Kai we need to take them out brute force" Tala said as he went after Bryan. "Sorry Tal not working" he said as he threw a crap load of grenades and took off down another corridor. Tala avoided the first but didn't avoid the rest killing him. "Killing spree" was one of the comments that came out of the TV as Rei managed to kill Kai for like the twenty-fifth time ending the game. "Oh yeah I won" Rei cheered as he stood bouncing around happily at his victory at winning overall.

Tala sighed and put down the controller and laid back looking at the ceiling. "The kitten is pretty good at this game" he said looking over Kai. "Yeah but I wonder where he learned to play the game like that. He's never alone when I'm here he stays with me and with the others he just watches I have never seen him actually play until now" Kai explained trying to see how is it that Rei managed to win overall. "Well whatever" he said standing and going to sit back in the lazy boy chair.

"We're done packing!" Tyson yelled followed by a hyper blond who landed himself a spot before the TV. Tyson grinned and made his way over sitting beside Max who was beside Ian who was beside Spencer. They started to play and the same thing happened that happened with Rei and the rest.

"I'm tired I'm going to take a quick nap" Rei said yawning and standing from the sofa from where he had been watching the others killing each other off. "Okay" Kai said as he watched the neko-jin make his way to their room. "I'm tired as well believe it or not I got tired from all the tension during the game" Tala said stretching getting nods from the other two. They sat back and slowly they fell asleep on the sofa to where Kai had moved after Rei had left.

Rei yawned then blinked a couple of times to get his eyes to focus and saw that it was six o'clock and they were supposed to leave to the airport and less than an hour. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed and raced out of the room to find everyone asleep in the living room. "Kai wake up" he said shaking his boyfriend. "What?' he asked looking up at Rei "We need to get ready to leave. It's past six" Rei said moving to wake Max and Tyson up. Kai yawned and quickly stood and kicked Tala on the side. "What the fuck?" he asked "Get up and wake your team. We're leaving in an hour or less" Kai explained moving to their rooms and checked on Kenny who was typing away on Dizzi.

"Kenny do you have your stuff?" he asked. Looking at Max's and Tyson's suitcases "Yes they're out in the hall" he said closing Dizzi "Get them ready. I'm going take a quick shower." Kenny nodded and he quickly went to his room to gather some clothes to get dressed in.

He took a quick shower and when he was just out and drying himself Rei walked in with his clothes on a hanger and put them on the hook behind the door. "Don't take too long" Kai said eyeing the long tangled hair. "I'm not don't worry" Rei said stripping down and quickly jumping into the shower. His hormones hadn't registered that Kai was in his birthday suit otherwise Rei wouldn't have been able to hold himself back from having Rei taking him then there with him being in heat at the moment his mind was too worried that they would miss their jet.

Kai quickly dressed and headed out to see that Tyson and Max were ready to leave. When he saw his, Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny's suitcases he nodded his approval and turned to see the Blitzkrieg Boys standing in the dining room doorway so as not to be in the way of the other three.

Kai made his way to his room to check that Rei was ready. He entered the room and blinked it never ceased to amaze him of how beautiful Rei was. He saw a pair of tight black jeans hugging his hips with a white belt the buckle he could not see yet. His shirt was a white long sleeved button down shirt with a white under shirt and he could see the hints of a gold bracelet around his slender wrist. He stood there watching as he combed through his hair with ease.

Rei reached into his bag and took out a white bandana with the same ying yang and tied it around his forehead pulling his bangs out of his eyes except the two surrounding his face. He quickly put his brush in his bag and turned and yelped in surprise "Kai!" "I'm sorry" he apologized moving towards the raven haired teen. "You look absolutely beautiful" his sultry voice making Rei shiver. "You look stunning as well" Rei said eyeing what Kai was wearing.

Kai wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a red button down short sleeve shirt with a black undershirt. His belt was black and his buckle had his initials on it. "Hmm still you're more beautiful" he said pulling the neko-jin into a passionate kiss. Rei purred and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck pulling him closer. Kai sighed and ran his tongue over his luscious lips asking for entrance into the white tiger's mouth. Rei granted his phoenix access to his mouth. His hormones going crazy at the prospect of going further than before. That he was in heat was the last thing on his mind at the moment his body and mind had what they wanted.

"Hey guys hate to break your moment but we've got to leave. Mr. Dickenson is here" Max said sheepishly as he scratched his blond head. Kai growled but pulled away nonetheless. Rei pouted his lower regions disappointed at being interrupted. "Sorry" Max apologized seeing their disappointed looks. "Don't worry about it Max" Rei said grabbing his backpack full of the things for his hair. "Let's go" Kai said checking that he didn't forget anything.

Max nodded and made his way out followed by Rei who waited for Kai. "Alright are we all ready boys?" Mr. Dickenson asked looking to one team to the other. "Yes we are let's go!" Tyson yelled punching the air. "Tyson don't break anything" Kai glared at over excited teammate. "Um Tala what about you team's stuff?" Rei asked noticing for the first time that they didn't have any luggage.

Tala smirked "It's being loaded onto the jet. We got here this morning from Moscow and left our stuff to be transported unto the jet. So we wouldn't have to carry it around like you all" he explained snickering at them. "Clamp it Tala" Kai growled out at his former teammate. "Aw Kai that hurts we used to be teammates remember?" he asked acting like he was seriously wounded. "Bryan clamp your boy's mouth shut would you" Kai glared at the redhead who had adopted the puppy eyed look.

"Yeah okay guys I don't wish to miss this extra cool plane" Ian said as he walked out the door followed by a bouncing Max and an over enthusiastic Tyson. The rest followed at a slower pace down to the limousine.

"Oh wow, check it out!" Tyson yelled in awe at the plane sitting in the middle of the runway surrounded by news vans and fans with banners such as 'We love you Rei!' 'Max bounce for me!' 'Tyson eat a twenty foot cake!' 'Tala marry me!' 'Kai you are so sexy!' "Well even Ian has fans check it out" Bryan snickered at the lone banner with Ian's name on it. 'Ian is hot!' "Heh I'm good" the short guy said smoothing his dark purple hair. "Shut up Ian!" everyone shouted at him.

When they climbed out of the limousine cameras flashed endlessly. Making the bladders see color and spots. The police and the BBA's guards separated the crowd from the bladders as they made their slow trek down to the jet. Occasionally signing some autographs.

RKRKRKRKRK

"What do you think AJ? Do you think these two teams are ready for what's coming in the championships?" Brad Best's voice cut in. "Absolutely Brad look at them they have confidence in what they are going to do. And if you remember clearly these are the two teams that battled it out last year for the title and many speculate they'll be doing it again" AJ commented as the screen showed the last years highlights of the five matches. "And on to some other news the All-Starz…."

RKRKRKRKRK

Alex turned off the TV not interested in what they were going to say about the other teams. "So you guys ready?" he asked looking around at his companions. "As if those punks could ever stand a chance against us" Ysaak spoke his maroon eyes glinting dangerously. As he looked at a picture featuring Rei and Tala on the cover. "Heh the sex symbols of the entire beyblading world" he commented throwing the magazine back on the table.

"You better believe it" Derek said eyeing the redhead and the raven haired teens closely. "Ivanov you bastards will pay as well. For betraying us" he added glaring at the smirking redhead on the cover. "Calm yourself no use getting riled up before the tournament. Come on we got to leave before the plane decides to leave us" Michel informed looking at his watch and then at the others. "Alright let's go. Might as else get this over with" Alex said looking down at the beautiful raven hair before turning away.

RKRKRKRK

"Oh wow!" Tyson, Max and Ian explained as they got on board the jet and looked around. "It even has our own private kitchen! Rei you better make us some food!" Tyson yelled. "As if" Rei muttered looking around as well.

Kai and the other three went to take their seats. The first class seats on any other plane paled in comparison to these. Beige leather seats with armrests, big enough to sit the fattest person on the planet comfortably. (No offence to anyone mind you. I don't have a slim figure either far from it actually) There were only three rows of five seats and like two to three feet of space in between to stretch out your legs. "Wow I might actually enjoy this ride" Tala said as he sat down and leaned his seat back.

"I agree completely. I just saw the bathroom quite something really has a shower, bath, sink and a toilet, fanciest bathroom I've ever seen" Bryan said taking a seat beside Tala. "Really interesting all there is for us to find out is that this plane has a bedroom, a living room, and a game room" he said sitting up.

"Oh wow Kai that is like the nicest kitchen I've ever bothered to look at" Rei said as he sat down beside Kai who had taken a seat behind Tala's row. "Glad you're liking this plane already" he giving the neko a light kiss on the cheek. "Take it to the bedroom boys I just found a room with a king sized bed in it" Spencer said as he sat down in Tala's row as he looked at Tala and Bryan who were making out. "Really let's go" Tala in the most enthusiastic voice Kai or anyone had ever heard him talk in.

"Boys please settle down" Mr. Dickenson said as he boarded the plane to see Max bouncing around, Tyson raiding the kitchen, Ian messing with the entertainment system and the others sitting in their seats except for Tala who was pulling Bryan's hand. Immediately everyone stopped and looked at him. "Oh hey Mr. Dickenson is this plane ours?" Max asked enthusiastically as he followed the old man to the seats where he was instructed to sit down along with everyone else.

"Okay I have every reason to believe you have all discovered the extra things on this plane such as the bedroom which under any circumstances no one is allowed in as long as there is more than two people in it" he said giving meaningful looks to the couples he was aware of. "And the bathroom only one person at a time" he added in a scolding manner. A lot of faces fell at their fantasies being shot down. "Any of the other rooms you are welcome to visit all you want. Please buckle up in your seats. When the plane is safely airborne you may move around as you wish until our captain says so before we land at John F. Kennedy International Airport. Also as for stewardesses there will not be any since I have knowledge of a very fine chef sitting on this plane" he said his eyes twinkling as Rei blushed and buried his face into Kai's shoulder.

"Well I'm off to sit with the pilot. When we take off please stay in your seats and buckle up" he said and walked towards the front of the plane. As soon he shut the door the plane came to life and everyone buckled up their seatbelts when the light flashed on. "Wow Kai now we even have our own private jet" Rei said snuggling against Kai. "Hn I know but I have a feeling that it will be a shared private jet" he muttered nodding to the Blitzkrieg Boys making Rei giggle slightly. "You're right but still it's a private jet" he murmured as the plane began to ascend into air. The sky darkening as the after noon sun faded from view.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter hopefully soon I'll have chapter six up. R&R please I'd like the feedback.


	7. Plans and Preparations

Chapter 6 yay for me I finished it. Let's just say Rei and Tala in leather. Rei and Tala wearing eyeliner and mascara...yeah intersting chapter hope you enjoy it. Because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it and it's my longest chapter yet. (Does a happy dance. XD)

I was originally planning to post this chapter this weekend but since the band went and got striaght 1's at UIL Marcing contest I decided to post as a celebration! Yes I'm so happy. Straight 1's across the board. (By the way for those who don't know 1 is the best you can get in UIL)

Warnings: Yaoi & MPreg don't like buzz off. If you flame it's just going get laughed at and go to my burning desire to join DCI (Drum Corp International)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own it.(sniff)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 6 Plans and Preparations

Rei opened his eyes blearily as he felt someone shake him awake. "Hmm?" he hummed blinking and looking up. "Come on Rei wake up we're about to land" he heard the rich male voice of Kai speaking to him. Rei groaned sat up and stretched "How long was I asleep?" he asked looking around and noticed that almost everyone was asleep. "For about five hours. Come on we're landing soon" Kai said pulling Rei out of the lazy boy chair. Rei clumsily let himself be dragged; he was too tired to protest anyway. He sat down again in his seat and noticed a pair of ice-blue and silver eyes staring at him with an amused glint.

Rei's golden eyes narrowed into slits "Piss off!" he growled fastening his seatbelt and curling up in his seat. "Oh the kitten is mad because they woke him from his five hour nap" Bryan teased making Tala laugh along with Kai who chuckled a bit. Rei sulked at being made fun of "Russian bastards" he grumbled. "Aw come on kitten it's all in good fun" Tala cheered as he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. Kai glared at him "Okay chill out I'm not after your man okay" Tala said raising his hands in surrender. "You better not, or I'll rip your balls off" Bryan threatened hugging Tala around the waist. Rei snorted "Some way to tell someone you don't want them to leave" "Shut it kitty and snuggle with your phoenix while I snuggle with my wolf" Bryan replied turning around and hugging Tala close to him.

Rei blushed and looked at Kai who had a slight tint of red on his cheeks. Just then the pilot announced that they were about to land at J.F K. International Airport and to fasten their seatbelts. Everyone who was sleeping woke up and fastened their seatbelts and but almost immediately went back to sleep.

The slight bouncing of the plane landing jolted anyone who was still asleep awake. "Thank you for riding you may move around and collect your belongings" the pilot said cheerfully. Tyson and Max jumped up and went to the windows.

"Oh wow check out all the fans!" Max said looking at the crowd off to the side of the runway. "Yeah and check out all those other banners I can't make them out. REI!" Tyson shouted looking at Rei. "What Tyson?" he asked "Can you come over here and check out those banners and tell us what they say" he pouted Max adding his puppy eyes for effect. Rei sighed and stood "Okay calm down" he said and taking a look out the window. "So what do they say?" Max inquired, Rei looked around spotting them "A couple have the Majestics' emblem" his eyes roamed towards a crowd waving American flags. "Obviously All-Star fans and there are some for the rest of the teams" he finished smirking as he spotted one interesting banner. "Rei and Kai make a sweet couple?" "Huh?" Max and Tyson said confused. "That banner it's what it's says" Rei said pointing at the lone banner being waved around by huge amount of girls.

Max and Tyson just started laughing as they made their way back to their seats followed by a blushing neko-jin. "What?" Kai asked as Rei sat down with a huff. "Their just making fun of us because of those stupid fan girls" he grumbled "Oh but I thought the kitten liked the publicity" Tala cooed as he turned to look at Rei. "Shove it!" he said mock glaring at Tala. "Bryan the cat was mean to me" Tala whined clinging to the lilac haired teen. "Yeah and you deserved it" Bryan said making the rest of their team laugh along with the Bladebreakers. "That was good Kuznetsov" Kai chuckled as he dodged a swipe from the red head.

When the jet was safely taxied off the runway and the door opened did the teams actually made moves to get off the jet. When they had the sports bags on their shoulders they began to file out of the plane. Tyson and Max went first waving enthusiastically at the crowd of reporters and fans alike. Kai and Rei followed after with more serious expressions on their faces although Rei did smile at all fans shouting their names.

The Blitzkrieg Boys followed getting much more flashes of cameras considering they were the past year's champions. All had their stoic visage on betraying no emotion whatsoever.

KRKRKRKR

"Well the top two teams in the world of Beyblading have just arrived to a tremendous crowd of fans and reporters" Brad's voice said "I agree this year's competition is promising to be a great one. Especially with this new team filling the ranks. Who knows how much they stand a chance against teams like these two" AJ put in as the camera zoomed unto a banner.

"That's a very interesting thing to say don't you think Brad?" AJ laughed "I should say sometimes fan girls go too far" Brad laughed wholeheartedly. "Now unto not so off topic news…"

KRKRKRKR

"Man finally I was getting tired of all the flashes. I'm starting to see different colors" Tala exclaimed plopping down in the seat of the bus that was waiting for them. "I agree with you Tala all the flashes and stupid questions gave me a headache" Kai agreed as he leaned his head against Rei's shoulder.

"Aww too bad we were planning on taking you all to a club where there is even more flashing lights" a voice popped up from the back of the bus. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice and rolled their eyes as they saw the pose the other was in. "Michael why don't you just go and get laid" Ian piped up from where he was digging into his bag for a bag of chips. "Why you little shrimp" Michael threatened as he moved towards where Ian was sitting. "I say you calm down and sit down" Spencer spoke as he stopped Michael from pounding the short teen. "As much as he might deserve getting pounded only we're allowed to do that" Bryan put in as he glared at Michael.

Michael just grumbled and sat down beside Eddy. "What were you saying about taking us to a club?" Tala piped up sitting up and facing the back. Everyone else also turned to look at Michael "I've also been wondering that" Robert commented from where he sat glaring at Michael with his arms crossed. "Well it was just spur of the moment idea when we got off the plane" Michael answered sheepishly "And?" Bryan pushed with a smirk. "Well since we are in New York I was thinking that maybe all of the teams including the new one could all go and chill and have fun" he shrugged "That sounds like an idea. I'd like to see Americans dance in their own environment" Oliver commented as he turned in the front of the bus to look back at the rest.

The other teams blinked owlishly as they took in the French teen's appearance. Oliver had abandoned the colorful clothes and hat for a more punkish look. He wore a black shirt with 'Simple Plan' written in white on the front, he had gotten his left ear pierced and currently had a black stud in it and around his slender wrists lay black silver-studded bracelets and silver bracelets. Oliver blinked his violet eyes in confusion "What?"

"You look different from last year" Max said slowly as he twirled a piece of his blond hair with streaks of blue and red. "Well so do you" Enrique put in quickly when Oliver started to pout. "Okay yeah so does everyone agree to go?" Michael said switching subjects quickly so as not cause arguments between the teams. "First I'd like to know to what club we go to, because I do not feel like placing company with riffraff" Robert said quickly "Well there are many choices not just ones and they all range from your opinionated riffraff club to royal clubs" Emily said fixing her saucer like glasses. "Well I wouldn't mind going to a royal" Johnny put in as he turned to face the rest of the bus. "Yeah I'm sure we can all pay five thousand dollars a table and a hundred to one thousand dollar drinks" Kai said sarcastically "Well we can" Johnny said cockily "Good for you McGregor" Kai responded with a glare that no one has seen since the days of Biovolt.

Rei glared at Kai and put a hand on his shoulder "Stop this you're not little boys anymore. We're going to talk about this when we get to the hotel and meet the other team. You got that?" he glared golden eyes turned to slits. No one said anything after that Johnny turned in his seat with a huff and crossed his arms as he began to grumble about lower class people telling him what to do. The rest of the people on the bus looked at Rei with something akin to awe and pride.

"Maybe you should take over being captain of the team" he whispered into the pointy ear as he nipped it lightly. "No thanks but I do like what you're doing" he mumbled as he turned his head to capture the other's lips in a needy kiss. "I didn't know you were one to show affection in public" Kai commented as Rei climbed unto his lap and moved him to the lean against the window. "Shut up and kiss me" Rei mumbled as he attached his lips to Kai's again, this time with more intensity.

"Oy as much as I like what I'm seeing and how much it is turning me on, we're at the hotel so extract your tongues from each other's throats and get off the bus" Tala informed as he leaned over his seat taking in everything he was seeing. "You are such a pervert Ivanov" Johnny said from where he was watching Tala. "Maybe both of you perverts should get off the bus" Kai said from behind Rei; who was currently sucking the juncture where neck meets shoulder. Tala raised an eyebrow at him "Oh come on Kai maybe I can join you while Bryan's not looking" he said flashing his abnormally long eyelashes at them; under them his eyes taking on a seductive gleam.

"Yeah and when you do don't expect me to let you in my bed" Bryan's voice cut in through the silence. Tala pouted "But Bryan you can join too it'd be one hot foursome" he said flashing his eyelashes hopefully "Yeah Ivanov the day that happens is when hell freezes over" Kai muttered as he and Rei made their way to the front of the bus. "Meanies" the redhead mumbled as he followed behind Rei to get to Bryan. "Don't worry Tal maybe you'll get some action later on tonight at the club" Rei supplied smiling back at Tala "Kitten don't encourage him any further" Bryan warned as the hopeful glint returned to his lover's eyes.

"Hmph" was all, the redhead said as he passed Bryan with his arms crossed, off the bus. "Oh come on Tala" he said walking after the former captain of the Demolition Boys. "Hn" "You're acting like Kai" he teased "Hey I happen to like the 'hn' Kai makes" Rei defended his lover as he turned to glare at the lilac haired teen "Yeah kitten why don't you go back to making out with the phoenix" Bryan teased getting a double glare from the couple in front of him.

"Bastard" Kai murmured as they entered the hotel and headed to the lobby to have a meeting with Mr. Dickenson and the coaches of the teams.

"I'm glad to see all of you made it safely" Mr. Dickenson began smiling lovingly at all the teens present in the hotel lobby. "Now the entire hotel is reserved for bladers and coaches no one will be allowed without proper authority such being the hotel staff, a blader, a blader's family, and of course the coaches and administrators. You will not have to worry about the press until you are out of the hotel itself" he paused to let that all sink and saw Robert's hand shoot into the air almost immediately "Yes young Mr. Jurgen?" he asked "Are you saying the younger leagues are here as well?" "Yes they are, of course there will be rules set for each of the age levels" "Meaning?" Kai asked "That they will have designated floors they can enter. Otherwise everything will be a mesh in the lobby the pool area and such" he explained calmly.

"Um okay that explains that but what about the matches? Are they going to be held at the same time or are they going to be held separately?" Michael asked next. "The matches will be held as such the minors will be held in the morning from nine to twelve, from twelve to one is lunch for all the officials and audience" Judy began as she looked at her clipboard "from one to around five or six o'clock it's the intermediates and there is two hours for dinner after which the adults, you all, will be going to whatever time" she finished. "Are we required to be at the previous matches?" Rei asked "No that time you may use for sight seeing, shopping and training and of course you may attend to the matches if wish to" she added thoughtfully. "As if, who'd want to see a bunch of amateurs blade" Johnny commented as he crossed his arms over his chest. A couple of people rolled their eyes at the highlander's statement.

"Now for room assignments being in the adult league and sticking with blading for so long you all get a penthouse suite" Mr. Dickenson informed getting a lot of cheers and clapping. There are ten penthouses since there are only six teams each will take one the other four penthouses can be used for other purposes while the others are being cleaned in the mornings. Also there are all on one floor you are all restricted to stay there or to come down here whichever you'd like to do. Being adults you have no curfew but I would appreciate it if some of you will be back at a somewhat decent hour" he said smiling at the tremendous cheers coming from the blading teams.

"Now the penthouses are numbered one through ten so very easy. When your team and penthouse is called will the captains of the team please come and get the keys to the suite" he added looking at each captain individually. "The Blitzkrieg Boys will have penthouse number one, the Bladebreakers will have penthouse number two" and so the captains got up and grabbed the keys to their suites and went back sit down as the rest of the teams were called. The White Tiger X team got number three, All-Starz got number four, Majestics number five and the Dark Guardians number six. After the handing out of keys Mr. Dickenson called for silence. "Okay the remaining four penthouses will remain open at all hours so there will be no need for the keys" he smiled at the grinning faces of the teens.

"Now you must all do something for me. For all those that are enrolled in universities and colleges I have spoken to the deans of your school and they have agreed to release some of their teachers to teach the few who are in college. For all high school students there will only be two tutors and one of them you might know very will and it will be Mrs. Mizuhara and the other we have yet to choose. Let it be known that attendance will be taken for these tutorials and if someone is absent and there is no legitimate excuse you will be deprived of participating in your match" he explained with a serious air around him. Many groaned at the requirement but said nothing "And if there is a non-passing grade you will also be deprived from blading" Judy added smiling at the teens. This time only a few groaned and made faces while the rest just nodded. "Tutorials will be held sometime next week so use the free time you have right now wisely" Judy added and there were some cheers from the teens. "Okay now we leave you to your own devices. Have a goodnight kids" Mr. Dickenson said ending the meeting.

Everything came alive with the departure of the adults. "Oh man I came to escape school" Tyson whined laying his head on the table in front of him. "Yeah me too" Max added leaning against Tyson. "I really don't mind just as long the teacher isn't boring" Oliver commented smiling brightly "Yeah me too" Rei said "And more than likely we will get a professor who is extremely boring" Tala said shuddering at the prospect. "Are you going to an all Russian speaking university or a multi language speaking university?" Michael asked thoughtfully. "All Russian speaking meaning it's more intense than your American universities…Well it's what I've heard anyways" Tala answered "It's not that Russian schools are more intense it's that the rules are very strict, while systems in other countries are somewhat loose" Emily said fixing her frames.

"I say enough about school and more with the plans for tonight's escapade to the club" Max smiled looking at the rest of the bladers. "True we'll worry about it when the time comes" Eddy commented "So Michael you're the one who came up with the idea." "Well hold on we need to talk to the other team see if they wanna come too" he said looking towards the Dark Guardians' members who were conversing in hushed tones. "Okay I'll go!" Oliver explained jumping up and down and heading to the other teens sitting on one of the many couches.

"Um…am I interrupting?" Oliver asked hesitantly looking at the very good looking teens. "We were just finished. What did you need?" Alex answered looking at the green haired Frenchman. "Well the rest of the teams were making plans to go clubbing and we wanted to see if you wanted to join us?" he explained in a relatively calm voice. Alex looked at the others for some kind of an answer to this. Ysaak just shrugged not really caring while the other two nodded. "I think we will accept your offer" he said looking back at Oliver. "Oh great well then follow me to talk with Michael who is the head of the plans" Oliver lead the way to where the other five teams were.

"So you decided to join us?" Michael asked looking at the other team. "I guess, what are the plans?" asked Ysaak as he looked Michael up and down as if sizing him up. "Not much of big plans we're just meeting down here in couple of hours and then from there we'll decide" Tala answered eyeing them as well with his piercing ice blue eyes. "So in other words you're winging it?" Derek asked crossing his arms, "Pretty much or do you have a better idea?" he offered only his team and Kai noticing the edge in his voice and also the menacing flash in his eyes. "No I was just commenting. By the way I don't think we've met I'm Derek Lenovich; co-captain of the Dark Guardians" dark sapphires also flashing in defense to the ice blue ones, as he extended a hand.

Tala looked at it and took it momentarily shaking it and then letting go "Tala Ivanov; captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys" "Or the once Demolition Boys" supplied Michel his jade bangs somewhat hiding his light blue eyes "by the way I'm Michel Kradeskov." "That's right we were once, ONCE the Demolition Boys" Bryan stepped in putting emphasis on 'once' "I'm Bryan Kuznetsov" "And I'm Ian Valkivich" the short teen stepped in beside Tala. Derek nodded to Ysaak "That's Ysaak Trenovski" Ysaak just nodded towards the other team.

"Drop it" said a quiet voice "Take this nonsense to the beydish" emerald green eyes blazed in anger "I am Alex Yavalavski; captain of this team" he said extending his hand at Tala. "Nice to meet you, you already know my name but one of my team has yet to speak and it is Spencer Vyacheslov" Tala answered shaking the other's hand warily. Alex nodded at the rest of the team. His emerald green eyes straying to Rei; who was standing beside Kai who had an arm wrapped around his waist. He clenched his fist inside his pocket.

"So we'll meet down here in about an hour then?" he looked at Michael "Yeah" he answered, Alex nodded and turned to leave, his team following a little after, Derek glaring daggers at Tala as he turned. Tala just ignored him when he felt the comforting arm around his waist of his lover. He sighed and leaned against Bryan's chest watching as the Dark Guardians walked into an elevator. "I don't like them" he said simply, answering the silent question. "There is something about them I don't like" Kai added agreeing with Tala, he had seen when Alex's eyes had strayed to look at Rei. "Oh well nothing we can really do about it" Bryan said laying a kiss just under Tala's ear. "Okay so we'll meet here in about an hour. See ya then" Michael said as he also made his towards an elevator followed by his team.

"Yeah us too. Mariah takes forever to get ready" Lee said as he clapped Rei on the back. "We'll talk at the club alright?" "Sure Lee it was nice to see you all again" Rei answered smiling at his former team. Lee nodded and they also made their way to the elevators.

Robert just past them without saying a word followed by his team which said nothing although Enrique and Oliver did smile at them and waved. The two remaining teams blinked when Oliver and Enrique encircled each other's hands and jumped each other when they got into the elevator. "Well who would have thought Oliver and Enrique" Max said grinning stupidly. "But still very unexpected" Bryan said looking at Tala who had an amused smirk on his face.

"No Tala it's not happening so stop while you're ahead" Bryan said as if reading his lover's mind. "So what say you we all go and get ready for this night out?" Rei said as he leaned against Kai's side. "Sure but I have something of a plan and it involves me and you getting ready together in our suite while the rest get ready in yours" Tala said putting a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Yeah I do want to look the best for my man" Rei said looking at Kai. "Or the best of all the teams here. Come my kitten let us go and get ready" Tala said wrapping an arm around Rei's shoulders and lead him. "Hold it since when is he your kitten?" Kai asked crossing his arms. "Since I decided to get him fixed for your. Now if you'll excuse us we must go and get ready." And he walked with Rei into the elevator. Kai shook his head and looked at Bryan "I swear I think he was better when he was still a cyber-Tala" "Yeah so do I sometimes but if he'd stayed like that he wouldn't be able to be the Tala I fell for" Bryan said as he pushed the button to the elevator. "True but he is kind of nuts. But I guess that's what makes him Tala" Ian said as they all went inside the elevator.

When Rei entered the Blitzkrieg's suite he blinked in surprise. "Wow fancy place" he commented. Looking at the leather couches with a polished cherry wood coffee table in the middle, a kitchen with cabinets of the same wood the counter a beautiful burgundy color, the table was also of polished cherry wood the chairs were also of the same wood with red cushions to sit on. The carpet was white and thick. There were stairs that he guessed lead to the bedrooms.

"Nice although red isn't my color but all the rooms are the same" Tala said also taking in the nice interior of the room they were currently standing in. "Well let's see, how are you going to make me look better than the rest of the people? And why?" Rei asked "Simple by messing around and experimenting. And well we as in me and you are considered the most feminine guys in the entire beyblading world" he answered with a smirk. "And the hottest" Rei put in smiling at Tala "I also read the BBA Magazine Tala don't think I didn't run across that poll about which one of us was the more feminine" "And yes I know you got just a little more votes over me okay. For some strange reason I'm always keeping up with that dumb magazine" Tala said in a wondering tone as he began to walk upstairs Rei following suit.

"Yeah well enough of that, let's get ready to go clubbing" Rei grinned as he followed Tala into one of the room that was labeled with Tala and Bryan's names.

"Hmm what to where…" Tala trailed as he looked through his things "Rei?" "Hmm?" Rei answered from where he was looking through Tala's other bag. "What size do you recon you wear in girl's clothing?" Tala asked innocently his eyes telling a completely different story. "Why?" he asked cautiously moving to take a look at what Tala had been looking at, "No reason just asking" Tala quickly closed the bag. "Tala if you think I'm going to wear girl's clothes than you are out of your mind" Rei glared "It's not like that it's just that I couldn't find any pants in your size in the guy's department and had to go to the girl's instead" the redhead quickly explained. "What type of pants?" Rei asked, sure he had trouble finding pants that fit him but he never had to resort to girls' clothing. "Well leather" Tala answered nervously "Eh?" Rei blinked in confusion before answering in a more understandable way "I don't know I never actually wore leather." "Well I got you some but like I said girl's department but they don't give anything away, you know that says they are girls' for instance…" he took out a black pair showing them to the neko-jin.

Rei took them and looked them over "They look fine I guess." "Great go and try them on and here try this one also" Tala said grinning happily as he handed over what looked like a red halter-top. The neko-jin glared up at the redhead who continued to grin, "Just try it on I bought a different one just in case." Rei shook his head and walked into the adjoining bathroom to try on the clothes. Before he closed the door he turned to the wolf "Tala when did you get the time to go shopping and how did you know we were going to go clubbing?" "Ah well I wanted to go clubbing to begin with, so back in Russia I went shopping and bought all the clothes just in case and well here we are" he explained scratching the back of his head. Rei just sighed and closed the door to the bathroom.

When he came back out he was looking himself over carefully. The leather pants fit perfectly and he more than noticed that they were very low riding; the top didn't look as bad as he thought; it tied around his neck and came down just above his navel exposing his flat stomach. "What do you think?" he asked looking at Tala questioningly only to blink at what the other was wearing.

Tala was pretty much sporting the same style as Rei only white and with minor differences. His top was black and didn't expose as much as Rei's but it still showed his pale skin. And Rei had to blink again to check if what he saw in the redhead's bellybutton was what he though it was "When did you get that ring?" he asked walking up to the redhead to get a closer look at the ring. It was silver with five dangling sapphire stones. "I got it like six months ago. Hurt like a bitch but only for little while. Why you want one?" he asked his eyes glinting mischievously, "Uh…" Rei blinked in surprise "Yeah…come on it won't take long I promise" Tala said grabbing Rei's arm and dragging him to the bathroom. It hit Rei hard at what Tala was trying to do and began to struggled "Tala let go and no I don't want a belly button ring okay. Maybe later" he added when the redhead began to pout, "But we wont look the same" "Yeah well you said it hurt like a bitch and I don't feel like hurting" he responded glaring at the still pouting redhead. "Okay I guess we'll just have to improvise" he said dropping the pouting act and going to another one of his bags.

"Improvise?" Rei questioned nervously as he watched the redhead rummage through his bags. "Yeah, look, what do you think?" asked holding a ring that looked exactly like his but had red stones instead of sapphire, Rei opened his mouth to protest but Tala beat him "And before you start it's a stick on" "Oh…well okay but don't you think we should shower first?" he suggested as the red began to get the plastic off. Tala stopped and looked at Rei like he had just noticed him. "Oh yeah I forgot, come on let us take a shower together" he teased wrapping an arm around the raven hair's shoulders.

"Tala as much as I'd like to take a shower with you I'm with Kai" Rei said in an apologetic tone. "And I say what the Falcon and the Phoenix don't know wont hurt them" Tala responded causing Rei to smile "Shut up wolfie and go pout somewhere else" Tala continued to pout as he wrapped his arms around Rei, "But Rei…" he whined as he grinned "At least save a dance for me okay. I want to shock everyone on that floor. Can you imagine it, two of the hottest beybladers dancing together, pretty bad ass if I do say so myself" Tala said as he flopped on top of the bed "Well what are you waiting for kitten we still need to worry about our hair" "Fine I'm going and yeah I'll save a dance for you, wouldn't want to miss all those faces now would I" the raven haired said and walked into the bathroom untying his top as he went.

After about thirty minutes both redhead and raven hair sat on a bed drying out their hair. "So what's the plan for my hair?" he asked as he stuck the ring to his bellybutton. "Hey this thing hurts" he whined when it pinched his skin. "It's supposed to do that don't worry when you start dancing or whatever you won't notice so calm yourself. And about your hair a high ponytail will look very hot especially with that outfit. If I wasn't with Bryan I'd take you right now but I'm not I'll wait until Bryan and Kai agree to a foursome orgy" he said making Rei look bewildered "Just kidding kitten" he said laughing at the face Rei had made "Yeah right" the raven hair said sarcastically as he went to brush his hair.

Tala went to the raven hair and helped him pull up his hair and tie it with a red tie. "Nice now just add this" he said taking out a red stick-on jewel "This will be the only difference between us. It doesn't look good on me I'm too paled skin for it to look good" he added at Rei's questioning look. "Then get a tan" Rei teased when Tala stuck the red jewel on Rei's forehead.

"Sweety I don't tan, I burn" Tala said as he got a black jacket and threw a red one at Rei who caught it surprised. "These are to add just a bit of mystery. Now I'm forgetting something but what" he looked around and then looked at Rei's face "Ah eyeliner and mascara!" he yelled in panic as he went to one bag that had the words Estèe Lauder on them.

Rei crossed his arms impatiently "Tala I thought I said" "Oh come on" he interrupted "It's just eyeliner and mascara not going to hurt, you're lucky I'm not making you put on eye shadow and lip gloss" he added with a laugh at the look Rei had on his face. "Shut up you stupid wolf" he whined as he snatched the eyeliner Tala was trying to open. Tala blinked and looked at Rei, who was already putting it on, he quickly opened the mascara for him as he waited for him to finish. Rei handed him the eyeliner and then grabbed the mascara and put it on as well. "Tala I don't think you need mascara your eyelashes are already very curled and girly I don't see the point of putting on mascara" Rei commented as he watched Tala finish with the eyeliner. "Yeah well it will make them nice and dark since my lashes are red" he responded as he put on mascara to just enough to make his lashes darker. "Okay now we are ready" he said looking at them both in the mirror.

Rei smiled as he also looked at his appearance and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Tala we're late" as the clock showed it had been a little over an hour. "They can wait, anyways they did say about an hour they didn't specify that we had to be down there in an hour so we're good. And I'm kind of looking forward to being the last ones down there that way we're the center of attention" he said his eyes glinting in the light. Rei shook his head "You have a weird sense of excitement." "Thanks kitten by the way I love the way the boots look on you" he added looking down at the Chinese teen's black boots "And I yours" Rei said smiling as he eyed Tala's own white ones. "Aww thanks kitten now let's get downstairs and make everyone drool and lust after us" Tala said grinning evilly, as he grabbed the keycard to the penthouse. "Again why do I hang out with you?" the raven haired asked tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Because I'm sexy and beautiful" Tala answered as he opened the door and let Rei walk through first. "I give up" Rei sighed exasperatedly as he walked in front of Tala. "Come on kitten we must make our entrance together" Tala said as he grabbed Rei who had been heading for the stairs "But Tala" he whined as Tala pushed him into the elevator. "No buts Rei now let's see…yes you are as beautiful as ever. Mind if I have a taste before Kai does?" he asked as he cornered Rei against the elevator wall his lips brushing against the neko's ear. "Get off Wolfie you'll get plenty of attention once we get down to the lobby" Rei said as pushed away a pouting Tala "Meanie." Rei rolled his eyes and sighed when he heard the elevator door ping signaling that they were at their destination.

"Man what are they doing? It doesn't take that long to get dressed" Tyson whined from where he sat in a chair. "Calm down they probably got caught up talking or something" Max said patting his lover on the arm. "That still doesn't help, I'm so bored!" "Stop your bellyaching Tyson! Unless you want to stay and train until five in the morning" Kai growled at his teammate "No I'm all good" he said quickly holding up his hands in defense.

Alex and his team stood to the side watching the other teams mingle among each other. Alex observed how the captain of the All-Starz and the redhead from the Majestics looked and talked to each other. His eyes then swerved to where captain of the Majestics and captain of the White Tigers were talking. His eyes were then drawn to the commotion at the entrance of the lobby.

His emerald eyes along with a sapphire pair beside him widened at what they saw. Alex could have sworn that he was in heaven when he looked upon the two seraphs at the entrance. The raven haired beauty was beyond beautiful his beauty made Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty look like an old lady. Derek's sapphire eyes followed the white angel beside the dark one, never had he seen a creature of such beauty in his life.

Kai blinked as he took in what his lover was wearing. He felt inferior in his tight black jeans with a black button down shirt with a red under shirt. He then smirked as everyone had stopped to look at the pair of them. He slowly walked up to Rei noting that Bryan had done the same to Tala. "You look absolutely stunning" he whispered into Rei's ear as he took the other's hand. "And you look gorgeous my phoenix" the responded smiling as he squeezed the other's hand.

"Trying to make me look like a slob Tala" Bryan said as he looked down at his own attire; tight dirty blue jeans, with a dark purple button down shirt with a black undershirt. "Of course not I'm just trying to look my best for you Bry" he whispered reaching up and running a hand over Bryan's cheek. "Hmm better be otherwise I'm going to kill you" he threatened as he kissed the redhead just under his ear. "Don't worry about that but I did promise Rei a dance" he said flashing his incredibly long eyelashes. "I guess I'll give you permission but I'm going to have to talk to Kai first" he said leading his redhead to the other pair beside them.

"Finally since now everyone is assembled let's all head to Club Azalia!" Michael exclaimed standing from his chair. "Club Azalia?" Johnny questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah doesn't allow trash but it isn't so expensive so it's all good. And thanks to us being beybladers we get VIP passes" Michael added. "I put everyone on the lists under their team captain's names so when you go up to the bouncer, state your team and your name and that's it. And it would be a good idea to have an ID card with you" Emily explained as she fixed her blue jeans giving Kenny a smile. All the captains nodded they're understanding. "One question, how are we getting there?" Derek asked his eyes roaming over Tala's body. "We're walking dude, we may be bladers but there is only so much the BBA is willing to pay for" Tyson answered surprising everyone in the room, "What?" "Nothing now come on we might as well get going. And McGregor it's not that far I can assure you wont get blisters on your feet" Kai sneered at the highlander. "Shove it Hiwatari" Johnny responded glaring daggers at the two-toned haired Russian.

"Come on Kai I wanna go" Rei said turning Kai to face him as he hugged the other blader around the waist. Kai sighed and wrapped and arm around Rei's thin waist following the All-Starz out of the hotel.

"Calm yourself Derek one might think that you like the red haired Russian traitor" Michel teased as he glared at his team member with his light blue eyes. "Fuck off Kradeskov I only find him worthy of a good fuck" he said as he looked at Tala who was being held by Bryan. "But what about Alex he seems to be taken by the Bladebreakers' tiger" Ysaak said as he observed the raven hair's movements carefully. "I think no such thing, there's only one thing we need to do and you all know what it is" Alex lied through his teeth as his emerald poles flashed dangerously at his maroon eyed teammate "Understood?" "Clearly" Ysaak responded emotionlessly "Good now keep your noses to your own business instead of someone else's" Derek said as he walked alongside his captain. The other two just rolled their eyes and kept walking a little ways behind the rest of the teams.

"Come on guys you're falling behind!" Kevin shouted as they crossed a street. The team sped up and quickly caught up with the rest of the group. "I'm sure going clubbing here isn't all that bad" Oliver said looking over at Johnny who just glared at him. "I trust you'll have a good time so please stop frowning dude!" Enrique cheered grinning from ear to ear winking at passing girls making them giggle. "Yeah and I suggest you put your eyes elsewhere" Oliver demanded glaring at Enrique who had looked at a girl for longer than thirty seconds. "Don't worry Oliver I would never cheat one you!" the Italian chorused as he wrapped his arms around his French boyfriend "Now off to the Club!" they shouted in unison making everyone around them laugh except the Dark Guardians, Kai, Tala and Bryan.

"Ahh guys we've been here actually" Michael sweat dropped as he looked at the two Europeans. "Oh well let's go inside then!" Oliver blushed in embarrassment as they began to file into the club.

'I'll get you 1859' Alex's emerald eyes flashed as he caught one last glimpse of the raven haired teen as they walked into the club.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I hope you enjoyed because I enjoyed writing this chapter and the lemon chapter will probably be next or the next after the next one. O.o Did that make sense? Oh well I'm sure you'll get it. :)

Review and tell okay? See ya!


	8. In Da Club

Finall I updated this fic! Sorry it took me a while but I hope updates will be a lot faster since marching band in officialy over.Okay well enough of me and more of the fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg, LEMON! Don't like well I'm not sure how you got this far. But go away if you don't and if you flame it's just going to get laughed at and put into my burning desire to join DCI.

I had originally planned the lemon for the next chapter but since I took forever with this update I decided to give you guys the Kai/Rei lemon. Next chapter there will be a Bryan/Tala lemon or lime depending what you all want. Which I'm sure is the lemon. Hehe. Bunch of perverts.

Disclaimer: I'm glad to say that I own Beyblade!...(cricket, cricket)...okay so I **don't **own it! There is the stupid disclaimer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 7 In Da Club

"Oh yeah now this is what I'm talking about!" Michael yelled as he looked around. The bottom floor was the dance floor where many bodies of people meshed within each other. The second floor was beyblading area for anyone who wanted to blade as they danced. And the third floor consisted of the VIP treatment which was where Michael was leading everyone.

"So, how much are we paying for all this?" Johnny asked as he sat down beside Michael. "We got in for free and the VIP table is free too. Only thing we have to pay for is the drinks" Michael said as he eyed a waitress with a very short skirt. "That's cool but I think I'd like to head down stairs get into the feel" Tala grinned as he took off his jacket and laid it down in the seat he was sitting in. "So who's coming with me?" he asked icy blue eyes landing on Rei and then roaming the rest of the group that was present. "Hell I'll go with you" Rei said looking at Kai for a sign that he could. Kai nodded "Yeah sure just be careful" he whispered into the neko's ear as he nipped it softly. "Don't worry I wont be long" Rei affirmed as he brushed his lips with Kai's in a gentle kiss.

Kai slowly wrapped an arm around Rei's waist pulling him unto his lap both forgetting that there were more than twenty people watching.

"Yeah Kai you can shag your kitten later. Now I want to dance unless you want to come along with us" Tala smirked, his eyes glinting in the flashing of the different colored lights. "Maybe later" Kai mumbled as he pulled away from Rei with one last lick of their tongues. "Now I don't want to dance" Rei complained as he nuzzled his face into Kai's neck, smelling the cologne the other was wearing.

"Uh-huh whatever, come on Rei you promised" Tala pouted blinking his eye lined eyes innocently. Rei sighed watching Tala try to pout "Fine come on." They both grinned and walked down the stairs a couple of the others following them as well.

"How well do you dance kitten" Tala asked as he wrapped an arm around Rei's thin waist as they began to move with the rhythm of Shakira's 'La Tortura.' Rei never answered the question as he lost himself in the Latin beat pumping from the speakers.

Kai and Bryan in the upper level made their way to the bottom to check their lovers with drinks in hand. They stood against the wall transfixed as they watched their lovers dance in sync with the music. Their hips swaying tantalizingly as sweat rolled down firm stomachs that glittered with the jewelry on their belly buttons. Kai's eyes twitched when he noticed how close they were but didn't say or do anything. His eyes roamed over the redhead's body which was holding the raven hair's body close as they danced/grinded against each other.

"They make a nice contrast" Bryan stated as he took a sip of his drink also paying close attention to the couple. "Hn" Kai took a long drink and set down the glass and looked at Bryan. "So are you going to join or what?" he asked his crimson eyes shining intensely, Bryan smirked "Yeah sure just as long as I dance with your kitten" "Fine" Kai answered as he walked towards them avoiding any hands that reached out to grab what they couldn't have.

Tala breathed deeply as he moved with Rei, hands still planted firmly on those hips that swayed easily with the new beat of rap music. "Are you sure you weren't a dancer in a past life?" he asked in Rei's ear so that the other would be able to hear. "Mmm I'm not sure" he answered following the redhead's lead. Tala smirked happy that the neko-jin decided to follow along. He pulled Rei closer and began to grind just like all the couples around them. Tala blinked when he felt arms wrap around his waist "You know you just make the hottest show of all Wolf. Maybe you should quit blading and take up exotic dancing" Kai's deep tenor voice said into Tala's ear as he began to move with them. "I agree with Kai" Bryan said as he moved behind Rei sliding his hands up his hips resting his hands on top of Tala's hands. "I knew you guys would eventually agree to a foursome" Tala smirked as they all moved together in time with the music. Bryan and Kai chose to ignore that comment and continued to move with the rhythm.

"Talk about sexy bastards" Ysaak commented as he watched Tala and Rei closely. "I swear if they didn't have penises I'd think they were girls" Michel smirked as his eyes darted to other couples on the floor. "Yeah well how bout doing a bit of dancing ourselves" Ysaak purred into Michel's ear "Mm sounds like an idea" Michel agreed as he took that last bit of his drink in one gulp and followed Ysaak to the floor.

"Never thought I'd sweat that much!" Tala shouted over the noise as the four fought they're way through the crowd. "Well what do you expect when you're in such close proximity with other heating bodies!" Rei snickered as they finally pushed through the crowd. "Touché kitty!" Tala grinned as they slowly climbed the stairs to the VIP section.

"Hey how was it?" Michael asked as he sipped his drink, "Not bad the music was badass though, great for moving the hips" Tala answered sitting down beside Michael and reaching for one of the drinks on the table. "Whose is this?" he asked "I think that's Robert's but not sure" Michael answered "Be assured that nobody's touched the drinks I've been here the entire time." Tala shrugged and downed the drink like it was water "Man that was good, I wonder what it was?" he thought out loud as he licked his lips. "Well ask when they come back" Bryan said as he wrapped an arm around Tala's shoulders. "Well now, that you guys are here to watch the stuff, I'm leaving, see ya" Michael grinned as he walked off giving them some privacy.

"At least he can see the signs" Kai commented taking a sip of his screwdriver. "Yep I agree with that he's not as dumb as he looks" Tala agreed as h reached for another of the drinks which was a weird swirl of pink and blue. "What the hell is this?" he asked now completely freaked out. "I think that's a lemon swirl or something like that" Rei put in also looking at it weirdly. Tala took a small sip and blinked "This isn't alcoholic and if it is, I don't taste it" he said passing the drink to Rei.

Rei sniffed it cautiously before taking a sip. When he looked up he saw a bemused look on Tala and Bryan's faces "What?" "Kitten you are just too cute for words" Kai whispered nuzzling the raven hair's neck affectionately.

Kai smiled when he heard Rei purr contentedly. Tala smiled affectionately as he watched them, he had to admit that it was the first time that he'd ever seen Kai smile like that. His smiled brightened as Bryan sat him on his lap and nuzzled his cheek. "Jealous?" he asked nipping the redhead's ear. "Far from it actually" Tala answered but drew Bryan into a gentle kiss nonetheless.

Kai stood pulling the neko-jin up with him. "Come on, let's go somewhere that isn't taken yet" he said nodding towards Tala and Bryan, whose gentle kiss turned into a hot and passionate one. Rei giggled and followed Kai downstairs again where there seemed to be some empty booths with curtains. "Semi privacy? I like that idea" Rei said mischievously as he peeked around one of the curtains only to turn away with a blush across his cheeks. "What did you see?" Kai asked with an amused tone, "Um let's just say I didn't know Kenny was capable of doing something like that" Rei answered as he pushed Kai away from that particular booth. "I don't want to hear anymore" Kai resolved as he wrapped and arm around Rei's waist, glaring at a few staring guys and girls.

Rei sat down in the booth glad to have finally found one that didn't have a couple or a number of people trying to have sex in it. "You want anything to drink?" Kai asked as he kissed the side of Rei's neck. "Mmm…is a Kai being sold?" he asked turning to face Kai. "There are plenty and they're for free" Kai answered as he kissed Rei feverishly. Rei gasped at the roughness, Kai took advantage and slid his tongue into Rei's hot cavern coaxing the other's tongue to dance. Rei sighed as his tongue brushed against Kai's, smirking Kai maneuvered Rei so that he was straddling his lap. Rei pulled away briefly to gasp for air before plunging back into Kai's oral cavity.

Kai ran his hands up Rei's hips resting them on the exposed skin momentarily before they began to roam up slowly, taking in the raven hair's almost feminine figure. "Mmm you have such nice curves" he murmured catching his breathe as he looked into Rei's eyes that shimmered with lust and love. "You're so beautiful" he whispered against Rei's ear as he began to trail kisses down his neck.

Rei sighed as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the light kisses. Kai continued to lay butterfly kisses along Rei's neck until he was sure he had covered every stretch of skin available before he moved back to Rei's bruised lips. He captured the bruised lips in a gentle kiss as his hands went up Rei's chest tweaking both of the nipples at the same time sending Rei into a wave of pleasure and pain.

"Nnhh…" Rei moaned pulling away from the kiss as he arched his back hoping for more of that delicious treatment. Kai smirked and pinched Rei's right nipple hard causing him to moan loudly. "You like it rough huh?" Kai teased as he bit down on Rei's neck causing a little bit of blood to seep from the wound. Rei closed his eyes and hissed in pain. Kai quickly licked the bite and kissed it, trying to sooth the pain. "You're mine Rei and no one else's" Kai whispered as he sucked on Rei's bite mark which was right on the side of his neck where anyone could see it.

"Kai…" he moaned as he nipped Rei's ear for the first time throughout the night noticing the earring in his left ear. "Kai when did you get that earring?" he asked pulling away from him. Kai smirked as he looked at Rei's flushed face "Got it a few years back, but I hardly ever wear it" he answered, reaching up and touching his blue stud, "Why? You don't like it?" he asked "No I think it looks down right sexy" Rei purred in Kai's ear as he nipped at the skin right under his ear causing a quiet moan to rip through his throat. "And you look like a sex goddess with all the make-up and belly-button ring get-up" Kai whispered hotly into Rei's ear as he ran a thumb over Rei's exposed belly button ring.

"Tala's idea you know" Rei said as he chuckled a little "Stop it that tickles Kai." "Hmm Tala's is real though, right?" Kai asked as he stopped but his hands continued to roam downwards. "Yeah…" Rei said breathlessly as Kai played with the waistband of his extremely low riding leather pants. "You want something Rei?" Kai smirked as his hand ran slowly over Rei's awakening arousal. "Oh…" Rei moaned his hips involuntarily moving to get more of that delicious friction. "Come on Kon answer the question I know you can" Kai whispered hotly into his ear as he massaged Rei's bulge to hardness. "Mmm…..oh yes…." Rei moaned biting his lip as he looked into Kai's eyes both crimson and gold showing the same glimmering desire.

Kai brought his hand up and caressed Rei's cheek and slowly pulled Rei to him "I love you Rei Kon" he whispered against Rei's luscious lips. "I love you too Kai Hiwatari" he whispered back his golden eyes slowly closing as they're lips touched again only this time in an innocent kiss that only held their pure feelings of love.

When Kai pulled back he smiled at Rei and gave him small peck on the lips. "Rei you are the best thing that's ever happened to me" he said kissing him again. Rei smiled his eyes watering slightly "Kai I love you so much" he said wrapping his arms around Kai burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Kai looked down when he felt his cell phone vibrate on his hip. He sighed and looked at who it was and glared when he saw the all too familiar number of his Russian friend. "What?" he answered "Whoa hey didn't mean to interrupt but Robert wants to talk to all of the teams so…GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES UP HERE!" he shouted and hung up. "Tala you fucking bastard" Kai swore as he closed his phone only to hear Rei giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked as Rei stood from his lap. "Nothing is just Tala is really…" Rei trailed off not being able to find an appropriate adjective for the Russian redhead. "Yes I know he's really offset. There is a simple reason for that" Kai answered as he smiled at Rei. "And what is that?" Rei asked "Tala cybernetic side was…let's just say that he's not cyber-Tala any longer" at Rei's confuse expression he tried a different approach. "You remember when Tala was still cybernetic?" "Yeah" Rei answered "Well some scientists decided that it was time for Tala to loose that part of him. Otherwise he would have grown too dependant on that computer in his head" Kai said happy when he saw Rei comprehend what he had just said.

"That's interesting" Rei said as they walked up the stairs trying to avoid people who were running up and down the stairs. Kai didn't hear since his attention was drawn to some beybattles that were going on in the bey dishes a just ahead. "Amateurs" he said seeing how the moves were very sluggish. "What was that punk?" some guys said as he turned around to look at Kai. Kai just hn'd and kept walking Rei following behind him. "Hey sexy you wanna dance?" the same guys asked as he ran to catch up to Rei. "No thanks I prefer to dance with my man, who happens to be him" he said pointing at Kai who had turned and glared at the punk.

The guys just huffed and walked away his puke green beyblade in hand.

"I can take care of myself Kai" Rei teased as he wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. "I know that now let's hurry up" Kai answered as they ran up the few steps left to the VIP section.

"Glad you guys could make it" Tyson said from where he was sitting beside Max and Eddie. "Shut it Tyson. So what's this all about?" Kai asked as he sat in a chair that Spencer had offered him. Rei sitting on his lap since there weren't any more open seats. "Well okay since this is probably the last time we see each other as just people, we decided on toast" Robert said as he stood his red eyes roaming the assembled group.

"I like that, right now we're just teens out for a good time come tomorrow and the days after that we're opponents but of course we'll still be friends" Lee said as he nodded at Robert. "Okay so it's like cheers for the future champs who will no doubt be the Majestics" Johnny said as he stood beside Robert.

Everyone was quiet until Michael stood up "Sorry McGregor that isn't gonna work. So how bout this 'Cheers to the next world champs!'" he yelled bringing up his drink. "Here, here" and "Amen" were heard as all the other joined the toast. "Also to fair fought battles" Robert added getting another round of 'here, here' and 'amen.'

Right at that point the DJ stopped the music to say something "Wuz up New York!" The crowd cheered their hearts out as he spoke again. "Alright I hope you enjoy this next part of the night. This one is for all you techno lovers!" he yelled and the music 'Sand Storm' started the different colored lights going crazy as the techno beat started pumping from the speakers overhead.

Rei smirked at hearing the song he turned to look at Tala and they both ran down the stairs jumping into the crowd that was dancing their hearts. Rei took out his cell phone and started twirling the bright neon blue light blending in with the greens and pinks all around him. Tala's he saw gave off different colored light making it look cool as hell. Rei looked up and smiled as he saw the rest of group join in dancing. His smiled widened as Kai took out his cell phone and started to twirl it around as well. Rei went to him and he wrapped one of his arms around Kai as the crimson eyed teen did the same and they both twirled their phones as they danced against each other.

The song lasted a good long time followed by some other very cool techno beats which had the entire crowd twirling around glow sticks and cell phones but the upbeat songs were soon tiring out the bladers. Rei began to fumble in his movements and he and Kai walked off the floor leaving the ones who were too drunk to notice or the ones who just kept going behind.

"I must say that was a first I've ever done something like this" Robert commented as he grabbed a drink off a tray that a waitress was carrying. "And who would have thought that Jurgen would pick up bad manners?" Michael joked as he also took a drink from a passing tray. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut Parker" he growled lightly. "Yeah okay no need for the insults let's just keep at it people" Tala said as he stood his energy replenished after drinking two drinks. "Yeah I agree" Rei said grinning as he sprung from his seat.

"Sorry but we must be going we have training tomorrow and I don't want my team to be tired" Alex interrupted the happy banter. "That's fine with me, you guys can go" Tala said glaring at Derek who glared right back. "Tala settle it in the bey dish" Bryan warned steering his lover away towards the throng of dancing people.

'Oh believe me we will settle this…' Derek thought as he followed his leader outside to the cool air 'Traitor'.

"That was weird" Rei commented as he watched the Dark Guardians leave. "Hn" Kai wrapped his arm around Rei's waist and walked towards where he saw Bryan and Tala dancing.

"Nice of ya'll to join us" Tala commented as he turned around in Bryans arms to look at the other two. "Yeah well like you said we all want that foursome" Rei said hotly as he leaned against Tala who was pushed by Bryan against Rei. "I like this idea" Tala as he wrapped his arms around Rei who did the same, as Kai and Bryan settled their arms around their hips.

"Oh man I'm beat to no end" Michael said as they all walked out of the club into the cool night air. "Yeah man never thought I'd dance that much in my entire life" Oliver said from where he was leaning against Enrique. Everyone chuckled as Tala gave out a slight moan of pain. "My feet hurt" he whined as he leaned against Bryan for support. "That's what you get for dancing almost the entire time" Ian mocked "Well at least I didn't puke my brains out like a few people" Tala replied looking back at an extremely pale Johnny and Tyson.

Kai chuckled as Johnny tried to glare only to groan and lean more against Robert who had a sour expression on his face. "Lighten Robert you look like you swallowed a bowl full of salamanders" Kevin teased "Kevin drop it" Lee warned after noticing the death glare Robert had sent his teammate.

"So Rei what are you doing tomorrow?" Mariah asked as she walked beside Rei. "Most likely sleep in and then get a little training done. Why?" Rei answered smiling at his childhood friend. "Oh well I was hoping you and us could go and hang out like we used to" she said hopefully. "Maybe Mariah but right now sleeping in still stands" Rei chuckled "That's fine I seriously doubt we'll be up early anyway" she giggled along side him. "So Rei, how about you tell us about Kai?" Lee asked as he got in step on Rei's other side. "Yeah don't think we didn't see you all cozy and snuggly with Kai at the club" Kevin sneered "Kevin you keep that tone I'm going to step on you" Rei threatened "Oooh I'm shaking in my shoes" "KEVIN! Get over here you little monkey!" Rei yelled as he ran after Kevin who jumped onto a street light. "You'll never catch me Rei. Remember I'm the monkey!" Kevin shouted as he left. "Oh yeah well I'm the white tiger, I will hunt you down Kevin!" Rei yelled as he finally stopped breathing heavy.

"Smooth kitten really smooth" Bryan teased as they casually walked by Rei. "Oh shut it" Rei grumbled as he finally stood straight. Tala and Bryan both snickered as Rei began to pout. "Don't listen to them Rei" Kai said wrapping an arm around Rei's waist unconsciously playing with the belly-button ring. "You know the ring is going to fall off at some point" Rei said as he felt Kai tugging at it lightly. "Even better because then you can go get a real one" Kai whispered as he kissed Rei's neck, both slowing down and falling behind of the group.

"Kai the group left us" Rei said as he kissed Kai who stopped and wrapped both arms around Rei's slim waist pulling him close as they kissed openly on the street. "I don't care we have keys to our room anyway" Kai answered against Rei's lips as he refused to detach himself from them. "Let's get moving Kai. It's getting cold" the raven hair said slowly pulling away from the kiss. Kai sighed as he gave Rei's bottom lip one last nip before completely pulling away. "Then let's head back to the hotel" he grumbled making the neko-jin laugh. "Oh don't worry Kai I'll make it up to you" he giggled wrapping his arms around Kai who did the same. And they again began to walk back to the hotel.

"Mmmm Kai…." Rei moaned as Kai pushed him unto the soft mattress. The couple couldn't hold back their desire for each other so they indulged themselves into ravaging each other all the way up to the penthouse suites.

"Rei I can't get enough of you" Kai whispered hotly against Rei's neck where he began to suck greedily at the expanse of exposed skin. Rei closed his eyes with a light whimper running his hands through Kai's dark blue and slate hair. Kai pulled when he deemed the hickey worthy to be shown in public. "Rei please… can I?" He asked looking into Rei's glazed over eyes that shown with pure lust and love. Rei smiled at Kai drew him into a kiss "I wouldn't have it any other way" he said, guiding Kai's hands under his tight halter top. Kai indulged himself in the feeling of Rei's silky skin as he pulled it off the neko's body.

Kai slowly began to undo the strings holding the leather pants together at the sides and began to pull them down. "I should have known there would be no underwear" he murmured as he completely uncovered the neko-jin. Kai let his eyes roam over the golden eyed teen's body before he reached out and caressed his leg. Rei blushed as he felt Kai's crimson eyes bearing onto him. Unconsciously his hands moved to cover himself when Kai stopped them.

"What do you think you're doing love? I want to see you and you have no reason to be ashamed, you are the most beautiful being on this planet" he murmured planting a kiss on Rei's lips. Rei opened his mouth to allow Kai's searching tongue to spar with his own as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck bringing him down unto his body. He sighed when he felt Kai run his hand over his chest briefly stopping at nipple and then continuing up and then down.

"You're wearing too much" Rei murmured between their kiss as he tugged on Kai's button up shirt. "I think I agree" he replied and his hands went to take off both of his shirts, leaving his muscular chest bare. "Kai…" Rei couldn't find anything to say as he stared at Kai making the other smirk. "You like what you see don't you" he said as he unbuttoned his jeans. Rei moaned in anticipation as a weird feeling in his abdomen reminded him of what his body wanted. "Be calm Rei you'll have me sooner than you think" Kai whispered as he removed his pants and boxers and then quickly returned to Rei.

Rei sighed contentedly feeling Kai's skin against his own as he hugged him close. Kai just laid in his love's arms for a while until a shift in Rei's body reminded him of what the other wanted.

Slowly he pulled away from the embrace and kissed the raven haired briefly and then began his trek down the neko's neck. He kissed every inch of Rei's collar bone and neck moving lower still as he spotted Rei's erect nipple which begged to be sucked and pinched. He covered the bud with his mouth and sucked on it bringing out and breathy moan from Rei as he arched off the bed pushing Kai's head further into his chest. Kai's hand worked the other nipple, pinching and twirling it around his fingers drawing more breathy moans from his raven haired lover.

Kai smirked when he felt Rei's erection on his abdomen he gave the nipple he was treating a last lick of his tongue and moved to the other one drawing the same results from Rei. "Kai please no more…" Rei whimpered as he ran his fingers through the dark blue and slate hair. Kai slowly pulled back and looked up into Rei's flushed face. He moved up and kissed the other as his hand went down and rubbed his lower abdomen. Rei broke the kiss with a gasp as his hips moved up his erection seeking some form of friction. "Patience love" Kai whispered as he nipped the other's ear complying with Rei's silent pleas.

The crimson eyed teen's hand caressed the other's arousal drawing a satisfied moan. "Kai…" he moaned softly as Kai continued with the soft caresses. Kai looked up at Rei and took sympathy and he stopped and rolled them over. Kai lay back against the head board and pulled Rei into a searing kiss.

Rei feeling that Kai was letting him have some sort of control slowly left the other's lips and trailed kisses down his neck. He stopped at Kai's jugular vein and sucked on it making Kai moan from deep within his throat. Rei made sure to leave a mark though not as visible as his was but still there. He continued down ignoring Kai's erect nipples.

"My present to you" he whispered as he kissed the tip Kai's arousal drawing a moan from Kai. He slowly began to suck on the tip enjoying the soft moans and gasps leaving Kai's mouth as he took in more of his erection. Rei purred as Kai ran his hands through his hair the vibrations from his throat transferring into Kai's hard cock. "Rei…." Kai moaned slightly pushing into Rei's mouth. Rei deep throated Kai relaxing his throat muscles so he wouldn't gag. He began to bob his head up down his hand caressing Kai's sac feeling the sac grow a little. "God Rei…." Kai gasped as he felt his climax approaching. He then pulled his cock out of Rei's mouth and turning them over without a word.

"Rei I can't wait anymore" he moaned into Rei's ear as he kissed under his ear. Rei nodded "Okay…" he said breathlessly, Kai smiled and reached for the bedside table knowing that somewhere in there, there had to be some kind of lubrication. He smirked in triumph as his closed around the tube of lube. He pulled it out and smiled at Rei who gave him a lust filled look. "Care to do the honors" he offered handing the tube to Rei who closed shaky fingers around it.

Rei sat a little opening the tube and squeezing a fair amount on his hand and put it aside to rub the gel over Kai's weeping erection. Kai closed his eyes at the wonderful feeling of having Rei's hands on his cock. He moved Rei's hands away from him so that he wouldn't run the risk of climaxing before he was in his lover. Rei laid back and opened his legs for his lover, putting his entrance in perfect view of his lover.

Kai licked his lips as he looked at the position Rei had put himself in, his cock agreeing as it twitched as he looked at Rei's puckered entrance. Kai grabbed the tube and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers and leaned forwards putting in one finger.

Rei stiffened as Kai's cold finger entered him but didn't flinch until the second one entered shortly after drawing a soft moan from his throat. Kai scissord his fingers stretching his lover for the much larger intrusion. He smirked as Rei moaned loudly when his finger brushed against the other's prostate, "Kai…please…I need…you" Rei panted as sweat covered his body which was rocking against Kai's fingers.

Kai pulled his fingers out getting a disappointed groan from his lover. He positioned himself at Rei's entrance, lifting up the other's legs for better access. He slowly moved into his lover and winced when Rei whimpered pain his entrance tightening around him. "Relax…it'll get better I promise" he whispered as he stroked Rei's member who had gone a little limp bringing it back to it's full hardness.

Rei moaned softly as he felt the intrusion and Kai's hand stroking him. Kai pushed all the way in one swift thrust when he was half way making Rei scream in pain. "I'm sorry" he whispered kissing away the tears that had spilled from Rei's eyes. Rei closed his eyes at the sudden pain and was thankful that Kai hadn't begun to move yet. He breathed deeply concentrating on Kai's hand which had returned to his member trying to distract him from the pain. After a couple of minutes the pain subsided and he wriggled in Kai's hold. "Move" he ordered as he ran a hand through his love's hair.

Kai moved up and slowly pulled out and pushed back in drawing a long moan from Rei. He continued with the slow pace until Rei pushed back against him hard making him groan in pleasure. "Come on…please Kai" Rei said as Kai picked up the pace.

Kai's crimson eyes glazed over in lust as he reached out for the headboard in order to have some kind of support. He began to angle his thrusts smirking with triumph when he heard Rei cry out.

"Ahh! Yes there Kai! God harder! Please!" Rei screamed as he pushed back against Kai. He continued to pound into his lover relishing in the screams and pleas that erupted from Rei's throat. "Yes! Harder! Faster! Kai more!" he ordered as he began to see stars.

Kai reached down and started to squeeze Rei member making him even louder. "Mmmm…..Kai…." his words became non existent as he moaned and gasped uncontrollably as euphoria took over his mind. "God…KAI!" He screamed as he exploded into his lover's hand his inner walls clamping on Kai's cock. Kai let out a silent scream as he came into Rei hard stars of different colors exploding into his vision.

Panting Kai laid his head on Rei's cum covered chest. Rei who had at one point wrapped his legs around Kai's waist let them fall though they refused to lay flat keeping Kai trapped in him. Rei sighed finally sated as he closed his eyes running loving hands through sweat covered hair. "I love you" Kai whispered as he pulled out of Rei lying next to him. Rei smiled and turned to snuggle into Kai's arms "I love you too" he murmured kissing the chest in front of him. Kai moved to get the covers that were still under them.

He covered them both and hugged Rei close running a hand through his hair. "You know what Kai?" "Hmm?" "I just kind of thought about this" Rei's eyes shifted innocently to the side. "And what is that exactly?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow "I'm so gonna be sore tomorrow" he answered with a chuckle. Kai blinked in confusion before he gave Rei a genuine smile "Kitten you are just too cute for words" he chuckled as he gave Rei a loving kiss. When they pulled away Kai laid back on the bed Rei laying his head on his shoulder. Kai smiled when he heard the familiar purring signifying the neko was very content. "Good night my kitten" he whispered and also closed his eyes to get some sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hope you all enjoyed! Because I enjoyed writing this chapter.

Sand Storm I have no idea who plays it I just know it's one of the best technos out there freaking cool as hell. And the whole cell phone and glow stick thing is true went to a club and they played sand Storm and everyone took out they're cells and started twirling them even I did it.

Well see ya around and hopefully the next update will come sooner. And I promise a Bryan/Tala lemon or lime whichever you want. But you must review in order for me to be able to write what you want.

R&R Love you all!


	9. Major Hangovers and Encounters

Um yeah let's see first of, I'm sorry I know it's taken me forever to update but I lost my inspiration to write and my friend Wolflover7 can back me up on this. But at least I updated right? okay well the chapter is a little on the short side but I'm quite proud of it so I'm not complaining.

I also know I promised Bryan/Tala lemon but it's not happening in this chapter but trust me it will be soemwhere in this fic whether next chapter or the last chapters I'm just going to have to find out where it would fit best.

Warnings: Same as before. If you don't like then what the HELL are you doing in here? And a new rule if you feel like flaming go ahead I want to see what your big deal is okay. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly (sniffle) I don't own it. (sigh) But I will have them someday trust me walmart and the squirrels are going to help me take over the the world! HAHAHAHA(maniac laugh)

Eh-hem excuse me well enjoy this chapter!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 8 Major Hangovers and Encounters

Golden orbs slowly opened to the world. The body moved closer to the body that was lying beside him. He closed his eyes again burying his head into the muscled chest in front of him. A low rumble of a chuckle made him groan in protest as he was awoken again. "Time to get up Rei" Kai said softly stroking the neko-jin's raven locks.

"Prrr….Kai" Rei purred looked up at Kai who had a small smile of amusement on his face. "Five more minutes" Rei said trying to get comfortable again. "Oh no Rei come on it's already noon and I sort want to get some blading in before tomorrow" Kai said gently shaking the figure pressed against him. "But Kai" Rei whined now fully awake as he pouted pulling the cute kitty eyes. "Not going to work kitten" Kai said his crimson eyes resolute.

Rei pouted but dropped the act. "Okay fine, so what time is it again?" he asked moving away and stretching and yawning, his fangs glinting in the morning sunlight pouring in through the window. "It's noon now get your pretty little self into the shower" Kai grinned slyly taking in the neko-jin's naked figure. "Mmm I don't wanna" Rei whined flopping back into the feather mattress. Kai sighed and walked over and straddled Rei, making sure that the other wouldn't run. "Rei" he whispered softly into his ear nipping it lightly making Rei squirm in his hold. "Be good or you're not…." He trailed off and captured the other's mouth with his own.

Rei moaned and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck deepening the kiss. Kai slowly pulled away his resolve melting at the disappointing groan from Rei. "Come on or we won't be leaving this room at all" he chuckled kissing Rei's neck tenderly going over his bite mark with his tongue. "That works for me" Rei purred seductively running his hands down Kai's chest stopping briefly to tease one of his nipples.

Kai sucked his breathe in feeling Rei's fingers idly running over his skin. Then his crimson eyes fell into molten gold swirling with lust and love that broke him and he closed his eyes briefly. "Fuck training" he said and dived into that welcoming oral cavity tasting every inch of his raven haired lover.

"Man where could they be!" Tyson yelled from where he sat eating a huge stack of pancakes down in the lobby with Max and a few others. "They're most likely participating in bedroom activities" Tala said from behind the midnight blue haired teen. "What? What do you mean?" he asked "Tyson!" Max yelled in frustration and smacked his boyfriend over the head making the other laugh sheepishly as he held the spot on his head where Max had hit.

"Moron" Bryan muttered as his eyes scanned the gathered people that were eating their breakfast. His eyes landing instantly on Derek who had his eyes on Tala watching his every move. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the guy and growled softly and quietly left Tala where he was standing talking to Tyson and Max.

"What do you want?" Alex asked noticing Bryan who had stopped a foot short of hitting their table. "I suggest you tell your fucking team member to keep his eyes to himself" he growled glaring at the emerald eyed man who was glaring just as coldly back. "I don't know what you're talking about but I suggest you take it somewhere else. There are a lot of people in here and they can be staring at your little fuck toy and you won't say anything and beside last night you didn't seem to worried about who your fuck toy danced with, so I suggest you go let out some steam else where" Alex drawled out taking small sips of his coffee in between sentences.

"Bryan?" Tala asked when he walked over to his lover glaring at Derek as he moved closer. "Oh just who I wanted to see" Derek said with a smirk "Tell your boy here to back off before he regrets it." Tala's eyes narrowed and I suggest you keep your trap shut wouldn't want to have an accident now would you" he said grabbing Bryan's arm. "Oh we'll see who'll have an accident" Derek countered with smug smirk on his lips.

"Break it up! Take it to the dish. Now if you would be so kind as to SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE HEADCHE!" Robert shouted interrupting the soon to be fight between the captains and co-captains of the Blitzkrieg Boy and Guardians.

"Whoa, what's wrong with Robert?" Tyson whispered to Michael who had also been watching. "Poor fucker has a hangover" Michael answered shaking his head and then regretting it when his head pounded. "Ow" he whimpered putting a hand to his head. "Shouldn't have drunk like there was no tomorrow Michael" Max chided with a sympathetic grin. "Oh shut up Max" the redheaded American said taking a drink of his coffee. "By the way where are your captains?" he asked noticing that Rei and Kai were missing.

"They're still in their room" Max answered with a bit of a blush "Heh that's funny I wonder how many times they've fucked this morning?" Michael wondered with a grin. "That's none of your business Parker" Michael didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Don't worry not like a really wanted to anyway Kai" Michael nodded draining the rest of his coffee. "Man tomorrow is going to be a bitch" he muttered standing and staggering his way back into the hall and heading towards where everyone guessed would be his room.

"Hey Rei, Kai" Tyson greeted smiling at the couple as they sat down with them. "Hn" was Kai's response while Rei's was a smile and the returned greeting.

"What's wrong with Jurgen?" Kai asked taking in the red faced German and the shocked looking Tala and Bryan along with others. "He has a very bad hangover and Tala was about to get into a seriously big fight with Derek or Alex whichever one it was" Tyson explained offhandedly.

Kai abruptly stood ignoring the inquiring looks from his teammates and lover and walked over to Bryan and Tala. "Ivanov" he said when he was within an arms reach of the two other Russians. Tala turned and blinked at Kai and stiffened at seeing the blazing fire within the crimson orbs. "Come on I need to talk to the BOTH of you" he commanded turning around and walking away knowing that the other two would follow behind him.

"What the fuck is going through your fucking heads?" Kai asked furiously once he had them outside the lobby room and out in a secluded hallway. Tala remained silent along with Bryan who just shifted his eyes. "Both of you are going to cause trouble if you don't watch it. Trust me I don't like them either hell I don't even trust them to be in the same room with Rei" he said a little flash of worry in his crimson eyes. "We know Kai but we didn't do anything" Tala said knowing it wasn't the entire truth. "Whatever just quit making yourself a target Tala I know there is something not right about them" Kai said letting his worry for the redhead go through.

Tala sighed and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout "Okay Kai but only because you said so" he said and looked over at Bryan and glared lightly at his lover who had taken to run his hands allover his hips. "Got that?" he asked "Perfectly as long as you come up with me to our right now" he growled nipping the other's neck.

Kai rolled his eyes and turned around "Try not to bother the rest of the hotel with your howls Tala. I could hear you last night" he smirked "Oh? It's not like you and the kitten were very silent you know" Tala countered with a blush covering the bridge of his nose. "Hn" and Kai took the first few steps and then heard the faint call of the redhead.

"Kai thanks for caring" he said smiling at Kai, "I always will Tala" he said and then blinked as he felt arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. Kai smiled and hugged the redhead back "Okay you can let go now" he said patting his best friend on the back. "And seriously try not to be too loud" he said and walked away.

"Tala?" "Hm?" Tala turned to Bryan with a seductive smile on his face. "You are so fucking hot" he said and drew the other into lustful kiss before they headed up to their room.

Kai sighed shaking his head as he heard Bryan's not so whispered comment, His eyes narrowed considerably when his yes landed on Rei talking to Alex. He walked over keeping his anger in check "Rei come on we need to get a little practice in before tomorrow" he said looking at Rei directly. Rei nodded and smiled at his lover "Okay" he said and turned back to Alex "It was nice to meet you" he added and walked away when Kai grabbed his hand.

"Tyson, Max, Kenny come on we're getting some blading done" he growled letting his anger seep through his voice.

Rei glanced at Kai wondering what had the team captain in such a bad mood.

"Kai what's wrong?" Rei asked when they had broken up to do a little warming up before they started to actually blade. "Hn" was the only reply he got and it made him almost cry. He sighed and sat down and began to stretch a little hopefully no one would see that Kai's answer had made him feel very bad. Kai too involved in his anger didn't notice that he had hurt his feelings until it came time for them to blade.

"Rei get your head in the game" he said seeing that Drigger was off balance when they launched. Rei just huffed and willed Drigger to obey and stay upright but the white tiger refused and stopped spinning. "Rei dude what happened?" Tyson asked astonished that one of their strongest blader's blades had just stopped spinning without even being hit. Rei let a breathe that almost sounded like a sob and picked up Drigger and quickly left the training room to go back to his room.

Kai sighed and looked at the other "Get some practice in, at least two matches" he said and left after Rei taking Dranzer with him.

"Hm well I guess it's just you and me, Max" he grinned slyly kissing the blond on the cheek. "Later Tyson let's get our two matches in and then we can go 'relax'" he added in a sultry voice as he planted a kiss on the bluenette's lips. "Um guys come on get it over with then you can go and make out in corner somewhere" Kenny whined from he was sitting on the floor with Dizzy. "Yeah guys, you two are overloading my sensors at the moment" the computer joked making Tyson and Max to stick out their tongues.

"Rei!" Kai yelled when he heard the door slam. Kai ran towards it and quickly unlocked it with his own key. He bypassed all the beautiful furniture and went straight to the room he and Rei spend all morning participating in bedroom activities.

"Rei please open the door" he said after finding out the door was locked. "No!" he shouted from inside, it broke Kai's heart to hear the sobs that were laced with his answer. "Rei come on, please, what's wrong?" he asked through the door. The only response was a sob and thud from where the neko-jin had thrown something against the door. Kai sighed and bed down one knee and started to pick at the lock with some of tools he used to change Dranzer's attack and defense ring.

When the head the door's soft click he opened the door slowly. "Rei?" his heart broke even further seeing the neko-jin wrapped in the blankets and still hearing soft sobs from under them. He walked over peeled the blankets off his lover and quickly wrapped his arms around the raven hair's torso kiss his temple gently. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry Rei I really am" he said kissing the neko-jin's tears away. Rei nodded and wrapped his arms around the other's neck tightly as he continued to cry but not so loudly.

Slowly the crying turned into an occasional sniffle "Kai?" Rei asked his voice sounding very raspy "Yes Rei?" "What was wring with you earlier?" he asked again this time sure he would get an acceptable answer from his lover. Kai sighed and stroked the neko-jin's back tenderly "It's just I don't like them. The new team there is something not right with them it's like their hiding something" he said admitting a little of his worries to his love. Rei smiled and laid his head on Kai's shoulder "That's all I wanted to know, and if it makes you feel better I'll avoid being around them when I'm alone" he said kissing Kai's cheek tenderly. "That would be a very good thing" Kai said and pulled the neko-jin into a loving kiss. "Now are you ready to train?" he asked when he got an eager nod he grinned "Okay well let's go" he said standing with the neko-jin still in his arms.

Rei squeaked and wrapped his legs around Kai's waist. "Are you sure you can carry me all the way downstairs?" "No but there is an elevator" he murmured kissing his kitten softly on the lips. Rei smiled and let Kai have his way.

When Kai was about to open the door they both heard and rather loud cry and the both looked at each other. Rei had a cute confused kitten face while Kai just smirked "I told him not to scream so loud" he said and Rei just let it drop, he was sure he didn't want to know.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So what you think? tell me please I'd like to know and it there are many mistakes please tell me. Although I'm pretty sure everything it correct I checked it before posting.

Well I hope you enjoyed it and Review please I'll give you kisses (the hersheys and the real thing if you want) and a...TALA plushy first review I the person will get a double plushy of Tala & Kai. :)

Until next time!


	10. Round One Begins

Well I updated. I almost didn't update today but I was like no I'm updating becuase I want to make my reviewers happy. So I did. Now some important news. The winner of the Tala and Kai plushie set is... chi no hana! (hands over Kai and Tala plushies. And everyone who reviewed gets a Tala plushie. (throws them into the crowd of reviewers) I love you all and please review again.

Warnings: Yaoi & MPreg and this chapter is where the mpreg starts. To whoever wants to flame go ahead because I want to know what's running through your head.

Disclaimer: (kai and Rei making out on the screen) Yes I own it!...(screen goes blank and Hilary and Tyson show up screaming at each other) Okay so I don't own it (glares at owner and producers)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 9 Round One Begins

"Ah what a beautiful night in New York City" Brad commented as the screen on the far wall showed the city night life of New York with it's flashing lights and Traffic jams. "Yeah the city of New York in the USA, where we're having the first round of the Beyblade World Championships. So far today the battles were pretty good for the amateurs, no offence to you all" AJ Topper put in as the screen showed the results of the other earlier matches in the younger leagues. "And right now we are waiting for the Adult League's teams to come out from hiding in the meantime we have somebody's lost sweater" Brad Best said as both started to announce who the sweater belonged to.

RKRKRK

"Man I can't wait!" Tyson yelled as he jumped around as if on a sugar high that everyone thought he mostly was on. Max sat beside Kenny who was checking his blade over making sure Draciel was in perfect condition. Rei sat on the bench with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. If looking closely anyone could tell he was mumbling and in fact he was mumbling a prayer to his ancestors in his ancient Chinese tongue. The Russian team captain stood off to the side leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an expression that said don't-come-near-me-unless-you-want-to-die-a-painful-death.

A knock sounded on the door and everyone looked up excluding Rei who was still in prayer. Kai sighed seeing as no one was going to get it and opened the door. He smirked slightly seeing the redhead standing there with smirk of his own. "So come to say that you're forfeiting the match before it starts?" Tyson asked with a good humor "Actually we came to ask you that" Ian said from somewhere below them. Tyson glanced down at the shortest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys and snorted "Yeah right we are so winning this year's Championship" "I suggest you take it to the dish then" Bryan smirked "I'll take you on Kinomiya, I'd like to take you off your high place." There were ooohs uttered at how bad Tyson had been 'burned' from what the falcon had said.

"Man that was a good one Bryan" Ian said laughing at the expression on Tyson face. "We'll see about that Bryan, we'll see" Tyson said with a hint of arrogance. Kai just rolled his eyes and glanced over at Rei and found the golden eyes shining with amusement.

Kai walked over and held out a hand to the Chinese teen. "You okay?" he asked noticing that Rei's face complexion was a little pale. "Yeah I'm fine" he smiled taking the Russian's hand and leaning against him. "Well I guess it's time" Rei said when the speakers in their locker room went off announcing that all the Adult league teams to make their way to stadium floor. "Yeah" Kai said with a smirk he was looking forward to putting the new team in their place.

They were stopped at the entrance to the arena with the information that they were to wait until their team was called.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, kids and bladers to the Madison Square Garden in New York City!" DJ Jazzman yelled as he was lowered to the arena floor by a cable from the ceiling. The arena was dark with the exception of the spot light on Jazzman who was wearing a black tuxedo with a white bandana holding his hair away from his face and the flashing of cameras from all around the stadium.

"Now this is what many of you have been waiting for the Adult League World Championships!" he yelled once safely on the ground. He looked around the stadium with a grin on his face and then turned to the panel where the judges would be sitting at. "Now with no further ado we'll be announcing the teams in order of how they came in at last year's tournament and the new teams to this tournament will be announced last!" he yelled and the lights went form white to many different colors.

"Now first off are the Guardians, this team is new to the rankings!" he announced and the spotlight landed on the Alex and his group. They walked with no hindrance or showed any type of emotion they moved towards the right where security pointed them to go. "Next is the White Tiger X team from China who has shown to the championships for over three years!" he yelled the team moving out waving a little and grinning at the crowd who was cheering and screaming. They took they're place to the far left where they were pointed to go. "The PPB All-Starz are next they themselves have com very close to winning these Championships!" he yelled, with each team he announced he also told a little about there involvement in the World Championships.

"Now the Champions and the runner up team!" he yelled making the crowd yell and cheer. "And the runner up team THE BLADEBREAKERS!" he screamed causing the entire stadium to go into a definite roar. Tyson ran first holding up his hands to the crowd and grinning big, Max followed also grinning and waving towards the crowd. Rei and Kai followed walking at a normal pace Rei with a slight smile and Kai with no expression. The team gathered in the middle of the arc and waited.

"And now announce the Russian sensation…. The past champions….and the Champions of the World….THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS!" he screamed, the crowd went so loud that it could have probably been heard all the way around the world if people would stop and pay attention.

Tala walked out with a small smirk but otherwise there was no other expression on his face. The rest followed as stoically as ever acting as if they were just walking down the street. The team took their place in the middle of the arc. DJ remained silent waiting for the crowd to quiet down before he said anything else. When the crowd was sufficiently quiet enough he put the microphone to his lips. "Now the Chairman of the BBA would like to say a few words and he pointed to the top of the judge panel where Mr. Dickenson stood back up by the other associates and some bodyguards. "Now I would like to welcome everyone to this year's World Championship 2007" he then went into a fairly large speech about sportsmanship and being fair.

The teams all sighed inwardly at the grandfather figure who was talking, although they had heard this many times before they managed to hold their attention to him. "Now let Round One Begin!" he ended enthusiastically.

"Now we will find out who will be facing who and this will be determined by complete random selection" DJ said as he pointed to a screen that had all the team symbols. "The first two teams to be highlighted will be the first to battle and then so on. Now every team starts out with ten points with whoever wins a best out of three match gains a point if you loose, you loose a point. Simple enough so those who want to keep up on your own you can go about it that way. Now at the end the top two teams and that means the teams with the most points will be in the Final battle" he explained and also looked at the bladers who looked like they were processing the information.

"Okay now start the randomizer!" he yelled and the lights started to dance all around the highlighting the each teams. Slowly it stopped and the first two teams were The Majestics and Blitzkrieg Boys. The randomizer went again after it recorded the first two teams landing now on The Guardians and PPB All-Starz. The matches after were The Bladebreakers and White Tiger X. "Well I guess those are the three folks. Now tomorrow the matches will start. To those who were under the impression that matches would start today in this league were wrong. They will start tomorrow for we were not counting on the announcements to take so long so sorry folk but be here tomorrow because it will be one exciting day. Also remember to come and watch our youngest battle it out as well. Goodnight all!" he yelled again grabbed a cable that took him out of the arena. "For your entertainment these teams will take will and all out battle between in each other! Now LET IT RIP!" he yelled.

Everyone took out their blades and immediately launched them to the huge dish that rose up after the Blitzkrieg Boys moved out of the center.

Blades flew in every which way causing mass chaos in the dish.

Immediately Kai maneuvered Dranzer into battle with Alex who smirked. "Well let's see who is the better Hiwatari!" he yelled "You better count on it Yavalavski!" Kai yelled back and had Dranzer furiously attack Alex's blade. "Not good enough Kai" he said and quickly yelled "Come on Leviathan take that bird out!" before any damage could be done to each other they were both hit from the side.

Kai immediately recognized Wolborg and then saw Drigger battling it out with Leviathan. Kai looked at Rei who looked like he was having the time of his life but also he couldn't help but notice the lack of color on the Chinese teen's face. Apparently Kai wasn't the only who noticed because a black blade moved through the blades and hit Rei's hard causing Rei to wince and move a little. "Lee!" he growled and quickly got Drigger under control and had the white tiger attacking the black lion furiously.

"Oh come on Rei that all you got!" Lee yelled with a grin as he defended himself from Drigger's attacks. Other yells penetrated theirs especially Tyson's yell of victory "Oh yeah what have you got say to that Oliver!" he yelled taunting the French teen as he picked up his blade from outside the dish. "Yeah! Well take this Tyson this is for Oliver!" Enrique yelled and had Amphilyon hit Dragoon hard causing the blade to fly out of the dish as well.

"Hey you stupid Italian that was my target!" Ian yelled and began to barrage Enrique with attacks. In the succeeding in getting three blades attacking him which were Amphilyon, Trygol and Galux, three blades from different teams. Slowly the dish was cleared out only leaving Tala and Derek. "Well I guess I get my battle with you after all" Derek taunted as he wiped some sweat from his face. "And you'll regret it Lenovich, Wolborg attack!" "Quetzalcoatl evade!" Derek yelled making his bright green blade swerve away from Wolborg's attacks.

Kai narrowed his eyes and let them go at it, Tala needed to let himself go for a while and sometimes Bryan wasn't enough for him. Derek smirked when he noticed Tala weaken considerably "Quetzalcoatl Thunder Strike!" Tala with every bit of his strength left shouted out his attack as well "Wolborg! Novae Rogue!" the blades crashed against each other creating blinding light and explosion before bouncing out of the dish, smashing to bits as they hit the cement.

Both bladers were breathing heavily but one was not prepared for that kind of battle and with pure exhaustion collapsed to the ground. "Tala!" Bryan was the first to rush to his fallen lover and captain followed by Kai and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Silence fell to the cheering crowd as one by one the patrons noticed the fallen blader.

"Tala wake up" Bryan said trying to keep his cool as he cradled the redhead's head in his lap. Kai kneeled on Tala's other side and grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "Tala come on Ivanov get your ass up" he said quietly looking intently at the older Russian. "Come on Cap wake up" Ian said softly his eyes fear stricken. Spencer comforted the youngest of them; it had been a long time since they had seen the captain in such a state.

Alex glared at Derek as the other walked towards them "I have one thing to say; you're a dumbass. You do know you are going to have the rest of the teams all over us?" he asked furiously "Don't worry about it we'll take out the All-Starz out no problem" Derek said rolling his eyes. "Yeah Alex don't worry so much. Me and Michel will take them on when the time comes" Ysaak said looking at Michel who nodded "Pandemonium and Shiva will cause enough damage to them and hopefully get the message across" Michel said holding the stark white blade with a bit-chip of a blue winged bird.

"Shiva can take anyone down or freeze them to death" Ysaak smirked holding out his ice blue blade with a bit-chip of a woman made of ice. Both chips glowed with anticipation of battle and Alex nodded his consent "Fine you two will battle next" he said and then looked down at his own blade "Don't worry Leviathan you'll get to take down the Phoenix fire very soon" he said with a smirk as he clasped his blade tightly.

He looked towards where the Blitzkrieg Boys were still gathered around their captain and saw golden irises looking at him with what seemed to be caution before they turned away as the pink haired neko-jin got his attention. "I'll have you yet, my little kitten" he murmured.

"Rei you okay you look very pale" Mariah said looking at Rei closely. "I'm fine Mariah really I just…" he stopped his excuse at the other pair of knowing eyes appeared. "Come on Rei any neko-jin could sense that there is something wrong with you. Well in this case not exactly wrong just… added ... maybe" Lee said with knowing eyes. "Come on Rei even Gary noticed and that's saying a lot" Mariah said with a bit of a giggle. "Fine yeah I think I am but I shouldn't be my last day of heat was the day before we got here" Rei said looking nervous for a moment.

"Hmm well Rei it's hard but you can't always be sure. You and Kai were all over each at the club and don't even try to deny" Lee put it as he saw Rei open his mouth. Rei promptly shut his mouth but frowned a bit "I guess maybe I was still in heat that night" "Well Rei it's not common or anything but some males can get pregnant without having to be in heat but no one is sure for sure I've heard" Mariah said looking thoughtful "Well nothing you can do about it now can you Rei? It's done and over with and that means we'll be seeing a new kitten in around five maybe six months" Lee grinned his fangs sticking out.

"Heh Rei's gonna get fat" Kevin said appearing at Mariah's elbow with Gary. "Why you little…" Rei growled and made to attack the younger neko-jin. Kevin squeaked and quickly sought refuge behind Gary who picked him and put him in front of Rei. "Traitor" Kevin grumbled glaring at the big neko-jin. Gary just smiled and patted him on the head. "Kevin that was very mean. Apologize to Rei right now" Mariah ordered bumping Kevin on the head with her fist. "Tch whatever, sorry Rei" he said and than glared up at Mariah. "I think you should go to Kai, Rei. He's looking over here" Lee said nodding towards Kai's direction. "Okay I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow okay, see ya" he said and walked towards Kai who promptly wrapped and around his waist making Rei feel weird.

"Is he okay?" Rei asked "Yeah he just woke up, he's a bit disoriented but he'll live" Kai answered kissing the neko-jin on the cheek. "Come on we're leaving now with the Blitzkrieg Boys" he said and grabbed Rei's hand and walked towards where Bryan was warding off the paramedics who had finally decided to show up.

"Get away we can take care of our own captain thank you" he growled glaring at the men who quickly scurried away. Bryan looked at Spencer who had collected Tala into his arms and was waiting for Bryan to give the word. "So who's coming with us?" Bryan asked looking at Kai "Just us Max and Tyson are staying and leaving with the All-Starz" Kai answered pointing towards where Tyson and Max were conversing with Emily and Michael. It was a strange sight to see those fours actually having a civilized conversation but people do grow up Rei thought frowning a bit as he started to feel tired.

"Alright well come on, because if I don't leave now I might kill someone" Bryan growled sending a death glare at Derek before turning away. "Well let's go" Kai said as he glanced worriedly at Rei who was leaning against him heavily. "Yeah," Bryan muttered and he began to walk towards the locker-rooms to get their stuff and then leave.

Kai grunted a bit when Rei almost lost his footing on the way up the steps of the bus. "Hey don't go falling there" Ian said and grabbed Rei's hand and pulled as Kai picked him into his arms. "Thanks Ian" Kai said and sat in the first seat and looked closely at Rei. He frowned seeing the pale skin and the exhausted look on his lover's face. "Rei come on don't fall asleep" Kai said as he shook the Chinese lightly.

Rei opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kai "M'okay just very tired" he said and snuggled into Kai's warmth and closed his eyes. Kai frowned but didn't pursue it and instead wrapped his arms around the raven haired neko-jin.

"Hiwatari is he okay?" Bryan asked from where he was holding his own lover close. "He said he was just tired but I don't know" he answered looking down at his lover's in his arms. "Well as long as he can blade like tonight I guess it doesn't matter" Bryan said and then turned to look outside as a signal that he didn't want to talk anymore.

Kai just shook his head and snuggled his kitten more thinking about the next day's events would bring. 'Hm round one has finally begun' he thought with slight excitement but also under that there was that little tinge of worry that surrounded him when he thought about the new team. 'We'll surely find out what they're after later' he thought than glanced at Tala who was asleep against Bryan 'We surely will' he thought with determination.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And yes the first to find out that Rei is pregnant are the white tigers! Now I'd like to get ideas now that Rei is officially pregnant I'd like some ideas.

Boy  
Girl  
Twins

And names would be nice if you can spare some. Oh and how the baby will look would be nice to know also. So review please I'd like to know what my reviewers want.

Love ya'll and those that update get a Rei plushie and the first to review will get Kai and Rei love set plushies. Now Reivew please it would be greatly appreciated.

Love ya'll!


	11. Confessions

Oh wow this came rather fast in my opinion. Anyways and winners of the Kai/Rei plushy set is...Pandajays! (hands over the two plushies)

Now I would simply say that I love every single one of you 86 reviews! Well it was that the last time I checked. But I my I love you but please keep sending those reviews they make me happy and a happy me means faster updates. Well I think anyways.

Warnings: Same as before

Disclaimer: I'm starting to detest this thing but yeah. I don't own Beyblade because well otherwise I wouldn't be here writing fanfics about it.

Enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 10 Confessions

"Tala you okay?" Bryan asked when the redhead opened his eyes the next morning a haze covering them. "Yeah" he answered after his mind slowly interpreted what Bryan had asked. Bryan shook his head but still managed to smile at his lover. "Everyone was really freaked out especially since it was you happened to fall first" Bryan explained what had happened to the Blitzkrieg Boys' captain. Tala frowned as he sat and looked straight into Bryan's moonlight eyes "Bryan they are not normal. Those bit-beasts…they're different" Tala said seriously his eyes once again shining worriedly.

"How?" Bryan asked he had remembered some of the bit-beast names but wasn't sure about what they were the beast itself was never revealed. "I don't know but they felt different, stronger and evil sort of like…..Black Dranzer" Tala said as his eyes searched the room worriedly. "Don't worry Tala we'll figure this out. Tonight's the first match of the tournament and we need to be in form for it. Come on let's train some and then rest and chill out for the rest of the day" Bryan suggested as he ran hand down the redhead's cheek. Tala leaned into the touch and nodded in understanding "Okay now get out of bed" Bryan smirked as he got off the bed.

"By the way, where's my kiss?" Tala asked with an amused smirk as he made no move to get out from under the warm blankets. Bryan chuckled and climbed onto the bed again and leaned down just enough to brush their lips together. "There" he said as he made to pull away but Tala held him fast and pulled him back down for a deeper kiss.

Bryan sighed a little and grabbed a handful of red hair when he felt Tala wrap his arms around his neck. Bryan asked permission to enter Tala's mouth by running his tongue over the other's lips teasingly. Tala readily opened his mouth to the other's hot tongue welcoming it with his own. Tala moaned into the kiss as Bryan ran his hands over his sides all the way down to his navel. Tala pulled away from the kiss with a loud gasp as Bryan teased him through his boxers. "Mm…Bryan" he moaned softly as Bryan began to kiss down his neck leaving small nips in his wake.

"Mm what?" Bryan asked not stopping at all as he made his way down to Tala's collar bone. Tala whimpered a little making Bryan's smirk as his hands teased him never going anywhere near his lover's growing arousal. "Please…" Tala moaned out as he arched his bag hoping for his lover to take sympathy on him. "Please what?" Bryan asked as he slowly hooked his thumbs on Tala's boxers. Tala flushed feeling Bryan lick his nipples like they were lollypops. "….Ti nuzhna mne(1)…" he moaned fisting his hand into Bryan's lilac hair.

Tala groaned when he heard his cell phone ringing on the bedside table. "Don't answer it" Bryan commented as he looked up briefly and moving up to kiss Tala's kissed swollen lips. "Let me just check" Tala said and reached over and then glared at the phone full force. He clicked it and put it to his ear laying back down as Bryan began to kiss his neck this time determined to leave a mark. So the world would know that the Russian team captain was taken.

"What?" Tala answered trying hold in a moan. "Tell Bryan to get the fuck out of you or off you" Kai said "I don't feel like hearing you moan over the phone" "Why? Because you know it'll turn you on and then fuck your kitten into the next world?" Tala asked with amusement and groaned a little when Bryan started to play with his belly button ring. "Actually I called about that since you are the more feminine guy apart from the girls" Kai said awkwardly. Tala gritted his teeth as Bryan continued but managed to say "So what's wrong?" "He's acting really funny. He has no strength and is really weak and it's kind of freaking me out" Kai explained his voice heavy with worry.

Tala held up a hand and pushed Bryan a little, Bryan stopped and moved letting his lover sit up a little. "So what do you think is wrong with him? Kai asked as the Russian sat down in a chair in living room. "I don't know Kai it's hard to tell since I haven't seen him since last night. But I don't know maybe he's sick, you did mention he was weak and didn't want to get out of bed" Tala observed as he went over what Kai had told him. "True well I'll let Bryan fuck you since I know right know he's probably looking at he phone and wishing it would disappear" he chuckled over the phone. "You know Kai you couldn't have been more right about that well. We'll be over in a while to see what's up with your kitten" Tala said and hung turning the phone off and throwing it across the room. "Now where were we?" he purred pulling Bryan towards him and kissing him passionately.

Bryan growled and quickly straddled his wolf's hips as they kissed. He ran his hands over the familiar skin of his lover running over scars that were the captain's forever reminder that he did not grow up like a normal child. "Ti takaya krasivaya(2)" he said pulling from the kiss and attacking the redhead's nipple with his mouth and the other with his hand. "Shit! Bryan! Ah! God!" Tala gasped at the rough treatment. Sweat began to appear over both of their bodies as Bryan continued to torture Tala almost to the brink where he couldn't control himself. "Bry… Nnn…please" he whimpered as Bryan toyed with his belly button ring making him unbelievably hard. "Okay" Bryan said also barely holding to his self control. He pulled away and rid himself of his own boxers and then he carefully rid Tala of his own. He groaned seeing his lovers erect penis "You're so hot!" he said and leaned over to lay a kiss on Tala's lips as he reached into the drawer for the lube.

Tala trembled a little with need as he saw Bryan squeezing some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. "Just do it dammit! I'm not made of glass!" he yelled frustrated at the fact that Bryan was taking his time. Bryan smirked and leaned over Tala their faces only millimeters apart. "I love it when you get like this" he said and inserted a finger into Tala entrance. Tala moaned moved down onto the finger trying to take in more.

Bryan moved a little and let Tala spread his legs for him. After Tala stopped trying to move faster he added a second finger and scissord them making Tala moan softly as he breathed deeply. Bryan pulled his fingers out deeming Tala ready enough but chuckled when the other whimpered "Don't worry you'll get what you want" he said kissing the side of Tala's face as he slowly moved into him.

Tala gritted his teeth at the intrusion but managed to remain relaxed as to not hurt himself. Bryan moved slowly feeling Tala wrap his arms tighter around him. Bryan let out a soft sigh when he was fully inside and then remained still waiting for Tala to give the signal.

Tala breathed deeply seat plastering his bangs to his face and causing the gel to dilute and make his hair wet. He relinquished his tight hold on Bryan and laid back "You can start" he said softly, his blue eyes shone with love and trust that Bryan had to smile down at him. "I love you" he said kissing him softly "I love you too" Tala said before he let out a gasp as Bryan pulled out and then back in slowly.

"God Tala you're always so tight" Bryan groaned as he sped up at Tala's urgings to go faster and harder. Tala's only response was a loud moan as he moved against his lover. Tala looked into Bryan's eyes and glared "Come on Bryan I know you can move faster harder than this. Now come on I want to come hard" Tala said as he moved against Bryan faster and harder. He screamed when Bryan hit his prostate head on "Oh yes…just like that!" He yelled as he reached in between them to get a hold of his erection.

"Shit Tala! You are so...fucking…hot!" he yelled as he moved harder into him making him howl with pleasure. "Yes that's it my wolf" he said and also helped Tala stroke himself to completion. Tala gasped for breathe as he felt the oncoming climax and there was no stopping it. "Bryan! Ah!" he screamed as he climaxed. He fell back his vision and blur of colors before turning completely white with pleasure.

Bryan after a few more hard thrusts into his lover came hard as well groaning out Tala's name. Bryan laid his head on Tala's heaving chest trying to catch his breathe just like Tala was.

Slowly the breathing returned to normal as they basked in the after glow of their climax. Bryan pulled away from Tala and laid beside him hugging the other to him. "Mmm that was good. I bet Kai must have heard us" Tala said snuggling into Bryan's arms. "He probably did hearing how loud you are" Bryan teased "Stop making fun of me" he whined softly. "Okay get some rest because we need to see Hiwatari later" "Yeah okay" Tala agreed and slowly closed his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

Bryan sighed and ran his hand through Tala's sweat dampened hair "Ya teblya lyblyu(3)" he murmured before also falling to sleep.

RKRKRKRKRKRK

"Rei are you sure you don't want anything?" Kai asked sitting on the bed beside the lump of blankets that happen to be Rei. "I want to eat and take a shower" came the muffled reply from under all the blankets. Kai smiled seeing life return to his kitten "Well come on get up so you can go take a shower and then go downstairs to eat" he encouraged pulling the blankets from the neko-jin.

Kai smiled seeing the golden eyes of his lover looking up at him. "Morning sleepy" he teased as the other sat slowly. "Don't be mean Kai" he pouted as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Kai stood and grabbed his lover's hands and pulled him up hugging him and then leading him to the bathroom. "You need help?" Kai asked kissing the neko-jin on the cheek. "Nope I think I can take a shower on my own" Rei smiled kissing Kai on the lips gently before disappearing into the bathroom. Kai shook his head, the neko looked so sick that morning and now it seemed like there had been nothing wrong with him. He shrugged 'well whatever' he thought and went to grab his own clothes for the day.

After showering and getting dressed Rei and Kai made their way downstairs. Where they met a lot of the younger kids running towards the training area where their seemed to be something big going on.

"Hey kid what's going on?" Kai asked grabbing a kid who had run in front of him by the arm. "Oh there is this great beybattles going on" he said excitedly and wriggled out of Kai's grip. Kai turned to Rei who shrugged and looked towards the hotel restaurant where the food was being served.

"Let's go eat and then we'll check out whoever is blading" Kai said and him and Rei walked into the small restaurant and sat down.

Rei after getting himself a cup of tea went to pile his plate with American type breakfast foods. "That's strange, you hardly ever eat American food" Kai commented as he took a bite of his toast. "Yeah but I just felt like eating that so I did" Rei shrugged as he continued to much away at a strawberry filled doughnut.

Kai smirked when he saw two familiar people walk into the place and make their way towards them. "Privet(4) Tala" Kai greeted taking a sip of his coffee. "Dobriy den(5) Kai" Tala grinned big as he sat down in the chair beside Rei's. Rei raised an eyebrow in question at Kai at the different language being spoken around him. "It means good morning kitten" Bryan answered Rei's unvoiced question. "Sorry Rei forgot you didn't understand Russian" Tala said smiling as he reached over and grabbed a pop-tart off the Chinese's plate.

Rei glared at the redhead but continued to eat his own doughnut. "Kai called us earlier saying that you weren't feeling well. You don't seem sick though" Tala said as he licked his fingers of the sugary substance still on his fingers. "Oh well I think it was just a little morning sickness. Sometimes I get that" Rei lied quickly but sounded convincing enough since he was eating. Tala nodded understanding what Rei had said, it was true what he said there was always those days that he even felt weak and with no strength.

"Hey Kai! Rei!" Tyson yelled as him and Max walked into the area with excitement written allover their faces. "What?" Kai asked in his same emotionless tone. "Dude you should have sent that battle. Trygol and Salomolyon just went at it man it was awesome!" Max exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "So that was what all the commotion was about" Rei commented as Tala and Bryan looked at each other shrugged. "Yeah you should have seen it Rei, it was the first time I've ever seen Johnny sweat during a battle" Tyson grinned as he pulled a chair from the other table and sat down.

"McGregor actually had sweated!" Tala exclaimed looking slightly down but still grinned. "Yeah for a minute he looked extremely worried but then he picked himself up and WHAM!" Max explained doing the same thing as Tyson and sitting down. "So who won?" Bryan asked as he also reached over to Rei's plate and took what looked like a chocolate muffin and took a bite. "No one they were so equally matched that their blades ended sending each other out of the dish" Tyson said as he looked wantonly at Rei's pile of food, which was slowly disappearing. "Wish I could have seen McGregor's face" Bryan said as he finished the last bit of his muffin. "Yeah well we missed it but I know we'll get to see some more exciting blading at the tournament tonight" Tala smirked as he grabbed Kai's cup of coffee and taking a big gulp of it.

"Oh that's right they get to battle the new team. I wonder if their any good" Tyson said thoughtfully as his eyes wondered around the room and landing on the Guardians that had just walked in and sat down at a table. Tala's eyes clouded over briefly before he frowned slightly and looked over at their table as he grabbed a doughnut off Rei's plate when the neko-jin pushed the plate away from him.

Derek looked up from where he had been talking to Michel about strategy when he felt eyes on him; he smirked seeing that Tala was making an effort to not make eye contact. "I think I wounded a certain person's pride" he said with a smirk when he turned to look at Alex who had one eyes trained on the neko-jin sitting with said person. "Hmm we'll how much he'll be wounded when we battle against each other" Alex said as he took a drink of his lemonade.

"Yeah well tonight me and Ysaak battle so back off, you can face them when the time comes to for you two to face them" Michel said as he leafed through a magazine. "Heh those All-Starz won't know what hit them" Ysaak smirked holding out his blade which had his bit-chip glowing in anticipation for battle. "Put that away. Flaunt your blade all you want while it's spinning in a dish" Alex commanded glaring at the maroon eyed man. Ysaak nodded and put it back in his pocket. His isn't the only one that is anticipating battle either" Derek said as he felt the slightly electric charges emitting from his own blade.

"You want to use them so bad then come on let's go train. Besides we need to spin before the match" Alex said as finished his lemonade. The rest of them nodded and simultaneously stood and walked out.

"They give me the creeps" Max commented shivering a bit. "Yeah kind of remind me of the dark bladers" Tyson said remembering the dark bladers that had once attacked them so the curse put upon them could be broken. "Heh I still remember when Kenny was so scared of them" "You were too Tyson Kenny wasn't the only one" Rei said as he laughed remembering Tyson stuttering for them not kill him. "Shut up Rei, just because you didn't have a mummy all over doesn't mean anything" Tyson grumbled "You're right I had a werewolf all over me it's a good thing I had found that silver coin on the train" Rei said flashbacking to when he had passed by a table with the coin on it on his way to the restroom.

Tala started snicker at the way the neko-jin had blushed saying his thoughts out loud "Oh you are just too cute for words Rei" Tala teased giving the blushing neko-jin a kiss on the cheek. That only made his cheeks glow brighter. "God Rei calm down you're turning into a tomato" Bryan teased as he smirked as Rei covered his face with his hands. "Leave him alone Tala" Kai said with a slight smile of his own, as his neko hid his face from the world.

"Rei please don't deprive the world of your pretty face" Tala urged grabbing Rei's hands and pulling them away from the neko-jin's face. "See such a pretty face needs to shine more often" Tala complimented smiling at the neko-jin. Rei smiled "Thank you Tala you're cute too" he said hugging the wolf. "Man this is too much sappiness for me" Tyson said as he stood up from his chair and looked at max expectantly "You coming?" "Yeah" the blonde answered and bounced up and followed the wind dragon out of the room.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Tala asked pulling away slightly. "Um yeah sure" Rei shrugged and followed Tala when the other stood. "Don't worry we'll be back in a few" Tala assured as he kissed Bryan on the lips and then quickly moved away before he changed his mind. Rei did the same and they both walked out of the room going into the lobby that was surprisingly empty of people.

"Alright spill what's wrong with you?" Tala asked sitting them both down on a couch. "What are you talking about?" Rei asked bewildered though somewhere deep down he knew what Tala was asking about. Tala sighed and slowly reached around and laid his hand gently on Rei's abdomen. Rei squirmed under the hand but didn't say anything. "What's in here Rei and don't try to weasel out of not answering I'm not Kai; I'm Tala I still have a little bit left of my computer and I can sense something different about you" Tala said removing his hand.

Rei sighed and looked down and then took a deep breathe "I'm pregnant Tala" he confessed shame and embarrassment beginning to rise within him. Tala blinked in mild surprise before he spoke "How's that possible? I mean I've heard rumors but I never thought it would actually be true" "What have you heard?" Rei asked shame radiating in his voice. "Rei let me ask you. Do you love Kai?" "Yes" he answered his voice thick with suppressed sobs. "Rei then why don't you tell him?" Tala asked moving so that he could face the now crying neko-jin. "Because…" Rei sobbed "…because then he'll leave me…he'll hate me…" he sobbed as he talked.

Tala closed his eyes and drew the younger man into a hug "Rei he won't hate you. He loves you too much to turn away from you. Hell I think he'll even be happy to know he will have a child with the one he loves" Tala soothed as he rubbed circles on Rei's back. Slowly Rei's sobbing stopped and became nothing but a few sniffles. "Everything will be fine Rei. Dover sya mne(6)" he said kissing the neko-jin's cheek. Rei had no idea what Tala had said in Russian but it sounded reassuring and he smiled.

"Thank you Tala" he pulled away and wiped the remainder of his tears. "Don't tell me you are going to be one of those very emotional people when their pregnant?" Tala teased making Rei laugh though it sounded a little rough. "You okay?" he asked wiping the few tears that had leaked out the raven hair nodded as they both stood up. "Are you going to tell him Rei?" Rei fidgeted a little but nodded "Yeah but will you stay or be with me when I do?" he pleaded his eyes watering again.

"Of course I will I can't pass up a chance to see Kai ready to faint" Tala grinned as he wiped away the tears with his hand. "Now no more crying and let's get out there and tell Kai that you are having a baby" Tala grinned and grabbed the raven hair's hand and dragged him across the room and out the door.

"Hmm where'd they go?" Tala asked himself as he looked into the buffet room and didn't see either of their lovers. "Oh well they aren't escaping me" he said and got out his cell and called Kai.

Rei stood to the side waiting for Tala to finish his argument which he understood not one word of since it was in Russian. "Come on they went back upstairs said we took too long" Tala informed when he put his cell back in his pocket. Rei sighed and nodded and they both made their way upstairs both taking the elevators.

Tala opened the door to the Blitzkrieg Boys' penthouse and sure enough both Kai and Bryan were sitting at opposite sides of the room. "What happened?" Tala asked suspiciously. "Nothing we're just sitting in different places" Bryan answered with a smirk from where he sat at a bar stool. "You sure?" Tala asked in a kid voice. "Yeah I'm sure now get your ass over here" he said as he drank the rest of the brown liquid that was in his glass.

Rei bit his lip as Tala began to walk away from him. "Tala you promised" he said looking slightly fearful "I did and I always keep my word Rei, I'm going to be in the same room with you just at opposite ends of the room" Tala winked and walked towards Bryan.

Rei looked at Kai who had yet to move from the couch and slowly moved towards him. He sat down beside Kai and leaned against him. "Kai?" "Yeah?" "Um I need to tell you something important" Rei said hesitantly glancing up at Tala who was nodded for him to keep talking. "And that is?" Kai turned slightly and wrapped his arms around the neko-jin who gladly snuggled into the offered warmth that only Kai could offer. Rei looked down and closed his eyes "Kai…I'm…pregnant" he said softly and brokenly his eyes slowly opening but not daring to look at Kai at all. He was waiting to be pushed away but instead he felt the arms around him tighten and pull him flushed against him. "Rei are you serious?" Kai asked as he slowly ran a hand down to Rei's abdomen and left it there. "You're actually going to have my baby?" he asked against Rei's neck. Rei wanted to cry he felt the smile on his neck as Kai asked his last question. "Yes I am" he whispered a little brokenly but managed to smile.

Kai grinned and kissed his neck lightly and slowly turned Rei towards where he was facing him. "Oh Rei don't cry please love no crying" he soothed wiping away the tears that had cascaded down his cheeks. "It's just I was so afraid that you would hate me" he said his voice trembling a little as he tried to control his sobs. Kai shook his head and pulled the other to him wrapping his arms around him. Slowly Rei moved until he was comfortably sitting on Kai's lap and laid his head on the other's shoulder as he sniffed a little. Kai ran rubbed soothing circles on the neko-jin's back and smiled hearing the familiar purring coming from his lover.

"Ya budu vsegda lyubit tebya Rei(7)" he said softly kissing the other's forehead tenderly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Now for the translations of those russian phrases and words.

(1) means: I need you  
(2) means: You're so beautiful  
(3) means: I love you  
(4) means: Hi  
(5) means: Good Day!  
(6) means: Trust me  
(7) means: I'll always love you

Aren't those phrases so sweet? Anwyas I originally didn't plan for the russian to be in this chapter but I don't know I was doing something and I ran across them and I was like...I'm using those. :)

Anyways to allBryan/Tala lovers here is your lemon! Came fast but it fit where I put so I...put it there. And the my first reviewerfor this chapter gets the a Bryan/Tala plushy set and the rest of my reviewers get cookies. Sokeep raking in those reviews I'd like to see this fic reach 100+ reviews but I'll settle for 90+for now. Wellplease review and have a good night. I love you all!

REVIEW!


	12. One Up Part 1

Hey peeps a little late I know but yeah I was really tired after Solo & Ensemble and didn't feel like writing but I at least got this up. Took me a while to finish the chapter but it's up.

Warnings: Same as ever.

Disclaimer: Don't own it...I sound tired don't I? Well maybe it's because It's like 12 midnight yeah I know 'That's not late' but right nowI am really tired so forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes I might have made.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 11 One Up Part 1

"Oh man that was a horrible loss!" AJ yelled as a blade flew out the dish. "Yes I agree Michael bladed very nicely but in the end the guardians were too much" Brad Best put in as Jazzman announced the winner of that set of beybattles. "Michael is a top notch blader and getting his… um yeah whooped is pretty bad" AJ stumbled over the right words to use. "Oh come on AJ no need be so harsh" Brad said as the camera zoomed in on the redheaded American who shook hands with Ysaak and walking away.

"Alright well the next up will the Bladebreakers and White Tiger X I wonder how this will go down and who will be battling" Brad announced as the screen flashed with the Bladebreakers and White Tigers' signs. "I think it will be a pretty even match depending on who will battling and I sure to see a good battle like seven years ago at the Asian tournament when the Bladebreakers were on the rise. That was pretty intense" AJ reminisced as the memory of Rei tearing up the dish while battling Lee was brought back into his mind. "I agree now let's go to DJ" Brad agreed and DJ Jazzman's face appeared on the screen as he waved to the crowd.

"Hey ya'll nice to see everyone has enjoyed themselves. And now let's have less talking and more beybattling! Will the White Tiger X and Bladebreakers make their way here this crowd is getting impatient!" he yelled over the tumultuous applause and screams from the crowd.

RKRKRKRKRK

"So who will be battling this set?" Max asked as they stood right inside the tunnel to go into the arena. "I think Rei and Kai should battle but I think the White Tigers will be expecting us to do that so I think Max and Tyson should go" Kenny said as he looked between the pairs for approval. Kai hn'd his approval as he crossed his arms and waited for the other team to show up.

Rei smiled slightly at as he looked down at his blade. He had been hoping to battle tonight since he knew with Kai and the White Tigers knowing about his condition that he wouldn't be allowed to so much as pick a blade later on. "Rei?" "Huh?" the white tiger looked up as he heard his name being called "Come on Rei let's get this over with because you know that we're going to win" Lee smirked as he stood in front of him. "We'll see about that Lee. We'll see."

Rei smiled at the lion as he looked towards Kai and then back. "We'll talk after this and you are telling everything in detail" he said and turned to face the opening of the tunnel.

Rei nodded and then walked toward where his team had gathered to talk a little about strategy. "Don't Kai we'll bash them good" Tyson said happily as he looked down at his white blade "Right Dragoon" and the chip glowed faintly. "Yeah me and Draciel and tidal wave anyone out of the dish easy win" Max said confidently "We get you guys but be prepared for anything, remember it's been a while since we've battled with the white tigers" Kenny said as the circle became a triangle. "Gotcha Kenny" Tyson saluted.

If it was one thing that everyone was happy about Tyson it was his new ability to actually listen to someone instead of completely ignoring them.

The three broke apart and Max grabbed Tyson's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "We'll be alright Tyson we're great together" Max smiled "Yeah I know Max but this'll probably be our last year to blade and I really want to leave the sport as the Champ" "And we will Tyson we will" Max soothed as he laid a kiss on the Bluenette's cheek. "Awe sugar you know you can further" Tyson murmured and drew the blonde into what he considered to be a real kiss.

"Alright guys no more PDA" Rei teased as he watched them kiss. He even started to laugh when Max gave him the finger as they continued to kiss in the tunnel. After hearing Jazzman yell for them they broke their lip lock both looking a bit flushed but their eyes immediately shone with determination.

Both teams calmly walked out as the crowd got even louder with the arrival of the teams. "Alright folks let's get's this party started when you have selected your tag team please have them stand on the provided platform" he instructed as the opened up to reveal to platforms on wither side of the team benches.

Max and Tyson quickly made their both grinning big at their prospect of a battle. Gary and Mariah walked out after them and they smirked knowingly.

"Oh shit" Kai cursed softly as realization hit home. "What?" Rei asked looking at the other concerned "They knew that we would send those two out so I think they have some kind of strategy that'll probably take us out" Kai explained quietly his face showing no emotion of any kind. Sometimes that unnerved Rei but he guessed it was good thing since the opponent couldn't read what you were thinking and making their confidence wane. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait it out. Nothing we can really do about it" Rei said quietly as he looked towards the platforms having missed what Jazzman had said about the dish.

Kenny having been watching the quiet conversation quickly filled them in. "The dish is designed to move every so often, called it The Un-Sturdy Dish" "So basically it's designed to make the blades loose their balance" Rei concluded as he crossed his arms and legs and looked towards the dish. "Did he mention the intervals that the dish would move at?" Kai asked his mind trying to calculate a strategy to beat the dish. "Uh now he said it would spin every so often though" Kenny answered looking a bit confused. "Thank you."

Rei shrugged when the brunette looked at him before turning their attention to the beybattles that was about to start.

"Come Maxie show her what you got!" Tyson yelled as Max took the first battle against Mariah. "Will do Tyson!" he yelled back with his trademark grin as he looked at his lover. They both nodded and then Max turned to face the pink haired neko-jin and smiled "Well let's see what you got Mariah." "Yeah be assured that I will wing this battle Max" she smiled also readying her launcher and pink blade.

"Alright let's get this started! Bladers get ready!" Jazzman shouted from where he stood on a platform well away from the dish. Max and Mariah quickly took their stances launchers at the ready and fingers curled around the rip cord. "…3…2…1….LET IT RIP!" Was the familiarly launch shout as the rip cords were pulled back sending the blades spinning into the dish.

"Nice launch Maxie!" Tyson yelled from where he stood cheering for his boyfriend. "Now let' get started" Mariah smirked as she maneuvered the pink blade around trying to get through Max defenses.

The battles were well fought both having one a piece. "Alright folks it's time for the breaker! Winner of this match gets the series and then the next pair battle it out!" AJ yelled as the crowd screamed its approval.

"Weird the dish hasn't moved much since they started" Kai wondered out loud as he paid attention to the dish. "I know it only spun like two times in each of the matches. Maybe this time it will spin more" Rei put in as he stood to get a better view but immediately regretted it since his vision blurred making him stumble.

Kai with a flash was there to steady him as he almost fell. "Rei are you okay?" he asked concern lacing his words as he held the neko-jin close to him as he sat down again, the crowd and battle the last thing on his mind. Rei groaned softly but nodded a little another wrong move since the world decided to spin and start a splitting headache. Kai sighed with resignation since he couldn't really do anything about it. He was glad that so far there hadn't been any morning sickness like he heard about since women went through it so he just held the neko-jin close to him until the spell subsided.

RKRKRKRKRK

"What is it?" the voice asked sternly as if he had been interrupted from something very important. "Sorry sir but 1859 is emitting strange behavior" Alex informed as he sat in the crowd with his team. "How so?" the voice asked loosing it's sternness "He cannot stand without getting seemingly dizzy at least that's what it looks like and then earlier he was eating and excessive amount of sweets more than I deem healthy" he explained as he waited for orders.

"Watch him closely tell me everything that is not normal of him to do until I say otherwise" the voice said in a way that anyone could tell that he was trying to figure something out. "Yes sir" "And give the traitors the price they deserve" "Yes sir" he said and closed the phone and immediately took out the sim card and destroyed it in a tight grip.

"What did he say?" Ysaak asked as his eyes trained onto the dish as he followed the moves Draciel was making and then finally making a move he did not know about. "Said to watch him and to not do anything just yet and to give the traitors their deserved price" Alex answered as his eyes widened at the move Draciel had made winning him that series. "Well that should be fun" Derek smirked as he thought up ways to give the traitors their prices.

KRKRKRKRKRK

"MAX! The dish!" Tyson yelled as he saw the miniscule moved of the dish. Max's blue eyes moved down to the dish and saw that it was starting to move 'time for the new move' he thought as he smiled brightly. "It was nice battling you Mariah but it's the end of the line for you" he said smiling at the girl who had also noticed the dish's movement "What?" "DRACIEL! Gravity Control!" the chip began to glow as the turtle bit-beast shot from its haven ready to do its master's biding. "Gravity Stance!" the turtle curled into itself forming a tight ball stunning the crowd.

The blade sat transfixed on a spot as the dish began to move faster sending the pink blade flying out of the dish. "Galux!" Mariah screamed as the blade hit the ground by her feet. "Mou…" she mourned but quickly smiled at Max and picked up the pink blade. "Nice match Mariah, you had me worried there for a moment" Max nodded and shook his hands with her. "Yeah you too well see ya around" and she turned away and walked towards the bench where Lee was waiting.

Gary smiled smile as he reached the dish and then looked at Tyson "Let's get this over with I'm hungry" he said as he readied his blade. "Huh?" Tyson quirked an eyebrow at the other "Um yeah sure" he finished with a grin and also readied his blade. "Well let's go!" Tyson yelled his fingers tightening around the rip cord "…3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" they both yelled "Come on Dragoon let's finish this early!" Tyson yelled the bit chip glowing as the wind dragon blasted out of the blade, "Now Dragoon show him how much we've come in the past year! Galaxy Twister!" Tyson yelled and immediately the entire arena was filled with winds up to 50 mph. A tornado formed in the dish and swept up Gary's Galzy into its vortex. "Galzy let's do this" the big man yelled as he looked at his blade. The blade stopped moving and then fell like a lifeless projectile only to land on top of the white blade, shattering its attack ring. Galzy bounced off the blade when the winds died down and spun around the dish as Dragoon slowly stopped spinning attack ring completely shattered.

"Oh man Tyson has lost the first match and by look of things who knows if he'll be able to blade" DJ said in a normal volume since the crowds rowdiness subsided a little.

"Damn!" Tyson cursed as he picked up the sliced pieces of the ring and the blade up. "Hey Tyson you have five minutes to get your blade fixed. If it doesn't happen you forfeit your series to Gary and then Max and Gary will have to battle" DJ said as he stood in front of Tyson. "Where'd you come from?" he asked "Uh…I was up there" he said sweat dropping "Um right sorry" Tyson said with a self idiot grin while he scratched the back of his head.

After five minutes the council announced if the team would keep blading or forfeit. Tyson rose shaking his head slightly but then looked at DJ and nodded "I'm finishing this!" he yelled as he ran for the dish "thought I wasn't coming back you're wrong my man" he said when he saw Gary furrow his brow. "Oh well" the other shrugged and readied his launcher. "Alright let get it on. LET IT RIP!" Tyson yelled pulling the rip cord and sending his blade flying in a white and green blur.

"Hmm interesting it seems that Tyson has burrowed Draciel's attack ring, this should prove to be exciting!" DJ yelled from where again he was on his platform getting the best view in the house. The crowd cheered loudly at the return Tyson had and even more when the dish began to move he somehow managed to not fly out and make it where Dragoon and Galzy met sending the blade flying out of the dish. "Oh yeah match won back for Tyson!" DJ yelled rallying up the crowd even more.

Anyone standing close to security knew that they wanted to shoot Jazzman for getting the crowd to almost the jump the railings.

"Just one more Tyson!" Max yelled with grin "Come on Tyson!" the crowd mimicked as the pair prepared to launch again. "Don't worry Maxie this match is in the bag thanks to you" Tyson said as he momentarily turned and winked at his boyfriend. Max blushed and grinned as he gave Tyson the thumbs up.

"Now let's get this match started! …3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Jazzman shouted the blades once again flying at each other in whirls of color. The blades clashed with intensity at Gary made a move to actually battle after Mariah had shouted at him to battle or he wouldn't be fed that night. "Oh man check this out sparks are flying all over that dish! You can't even see the blades you can only the clashes!" DJ Jazzman over exaggerated as his shouted into the microphone making the crowd go even more nuts than before.

Both players were breathing hard as beads of sweat started to form on their faces after the excursion. "You will fall with exhaustion" Gary said and drove Galzy to plow into Dragoon just as the dish started to move again. The stable ground and Galzy not a being one of the most graceful blades faltered and landed on its side skidding on the dish surface as lost speed. There was a miniscule moment of silence before the entire arena erupted into cheers and applause.

"Nice Gary I was like shit I'm so out of energy I wont be able to stop you but yeah the dish started to move" Tyson said as he shook hands with the larger figure. "No problem" Gary answered back as he smiled at the shorter teen. "Well that was quite a match up" Lee said as the rest of the team joined them. "Oh man I thought you were going to loose Tyson when I saw how close Galzy was to you" Max gushed as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette "Yeah me too Maxie" Tyson grinned as he wrapped his own arms around the blonde.

"Nice guys you both had me worried" Kenny said with a smile on his face. "Yeah…hey where are Kai and Rei?" Max asked noticing that the captains of their team were not present. "Oh Rei wasn't feeling well and Kai said he was taking him to the locker room" Kenny explained as he pointed back to the tunnel. "Oh well let's go and see how he's doing" Max said as he began to drag Tyson to the locker rooms with the White tigers following.

"Well another series and the Bladebreakers are one up on their charts. The next teams to battle will be the heavy European favorites The Majestics and Russia's team the Blitzkrieg Boys." AJ announced as the teams left the arena. "Now before the next match up there some one has lost their bag and it has an assortment of items such as…." Brad Best's voice faded into the roar of the crowd.

KRKRKRKRKRK

"How you feeling now?" Kai asked when the neko-jin sat up slowly "Better actually thanks" Rei answered though looking at his face didn't show it since it looked pale and his eyes were a little dull. "If you say so" Kai turned to see the TV when the crowd on it erupted into cheers. "Looks like they won" "Yeah" Rei said with a smile as he looked at the White Tigers and the rest of his team leaving the arena. "Looks like we're up next" a voice said as they walked into the room.

"Hey Tala" Rei smiled at the redhead "hey kitten how you feeling saw when Kai dragged you out of the arena" he said sitting down beside the neko-jin. "How's Kai junior doing?" he teased rubbing Rei's still flat abdomen, causing the rest of his teams to laugh and the neko-jin to blush profusely. "Tala" Kai warned as he glared at the wolf. "What it's legitimate question" he defended himself as he withdrew his hand. "I agree it is a legitimate question" Bryan put in as Kai opened his mouth retort.

"Gosh Rei you're doing a very good impression of a cherry right now" Ian teased as Rei began to blush even more at the teasing. "Ian" Spencer warned bonking the other a fist on his head softly "behave yourself." "Should have punched him Spencer even better you should have sat on him" Bryan smirked at the shortest member of their team. "Fucking bastard" the shorter retorted glaring at Bryan "Yeah shorty go threaten a mouse it might actually be scared of you." Ian glared hard at Bryan before giving up and turning to Tala "So who's battling tonight?" he asked "Bryan and me, I would let you battle but we didn't get to check over your blade so you two are sitting this one out" Tala said as he looked at Rei who was now leaning against Kai who had sat down during the small spat.

"Hey! Whoa what the hell" Tyson yelled a little too loudly making Rei wince a little at the overpowering volume his friend had used. "Keep it down you stupid dimwit" Bryan said surprising many since no one else had noticed that Rei had winced at the sound of the bluenette's voice.

"Sorry" Tyson apologized looking sheepish as he moved to his bag to deposit his blade and sit down. "Please tell me you two actually watched some of the matches" Max said as he joined Tyson on the floor. "Yeah we finished your first match and then I just started to feel very sick so Kai came with me" Rei explained as he sat and then smiled at Lee who had walked over and greeted Kai. "Hey tiger how you doing?" he asked with a grin "Doing pretty good though sometimes you can just imagine" he chuckled softly "Yeah I got ya. Aren't you supposed to be out there already?" he asked the Russians who were still in the room.

"Hey chump we'll leave when we feel like it. Don't like it well tough cause I ain't moving" Bryan retorted as he glared at Lee. "Bryan don't be mean" Rei chastised lightly and surprisingly the lilac haired man only shrugged and looked in the other direction. "Wow I can't even get him to do that and I'm his lover" Tala pouted "You must teach me how to use the force!" he wailed loudly as he grabbed Rei's hand and began to kiss it.

"Ivanov" Kai sighed but let out a small chuckle at the face his love was making at the wolf.

"Please Rei please!" he continued even went as far as to get on his knees. "Tala I promise to teach you. After your match with the Majestics" Rei said laughing a little after he got over his initial shock. "Thank you Rei" Tala grinned and launched himself into the neko-jin's arms giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek making the cheeks tint a little. "I always knew you wanted me" Tala said as he smirked at the neko-jin "As if" Rei said "I have all I need" and he leaned against Kai who had wrapped and arm around him. "Tala you bastard the idiot up in the arena just called for us to get up there" Bryan said as he pulled Tala towards where Ian and Spencer had already walked out. "But you still love me right?" Tala asked as he followed his lover. "No I'm just with you for the hot sex" was the last reply that the inhabitants of the locker room heard before the door shut.

Kai and Rei both looked at each other and chuckled a little since they had a pretty good idea of what happened after that little comment and the two demonstrated it with a small kiss.

"Now let's get upstairs and watch this it should be interesting" Kai said as both he and Rei stood from the bench. "Yeah let's go see who is actually going to win this" Tyson grinned as he stood from his spot on the floor. "Well sorry but we can't stay guys we need to get a little something for tonight" Lee said as he smiled at Rei. "We'll come and visit later on tonight if you don't mind. "No go ahead and come we'll be ready" Rei grinned as the group left the locker room. "Okay bye Rei" Lee waved "See ya Rei" Mariah called as the team walked in the other direction.

"Well let's see what the Majestics and Blitzkrieg are going to dish out" Tyson said as he and Max walked ahead. Rei and Kai followed behind Rei leaning slightly against Kai none aware of the eyes that had been following them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hope you all enjoyed and yes I couldn't help but put Tala doing that to Rei thought it was very cute in my head. Well review please I'm not updating until it's 100+ so review if you want an update.

And people I have decided on what the baby will be except on the name still need name suggestions.

Thebaby will be a **Boy **this for **Pandajays** I love you!

Now names peoples names would be nice. I'm surprised actually I got endless reviews saying that Rei should have twins quite frankly I like that idea but I just don't and can't imagine Rei being **that **big so yeah that's why no twins and there was like no suggestions for girls I thought it was funny really. Well Review please please I will love you for it.

Until next time which will be after 100+ reviews so rake them in. :)


	13. One Up Part 2

Hey guys! I'm in a very good mood because I just sat down at my comp six hours ago or so and watched the entire Ancient Egypt Memory series from Yu-Gi-Oh. Talk about the most awesome stuff I'd ever seen! Best part of it, it was all in Japanese and had no subtitles soI couldn't make heads or tales about what they were saying but I could pretty much guess. I hate the very last episode...I cried. Well anyways here's your update a little late I think but meh whatever.

Warnings: Same as always and there is a little sort of rape/molestation scene...I know many of you are going to want to kill me for it because it involves someone I love very much and I sure a lot of you do as well, but it isn't bad...someone saves him.

Disclaimer: I've mentioned it before the only thing own is...nothing. Well maybe with a few exception of of some pictures, my clarinet, two Chinese fans and my new T.M. Revolution CD. XD Otherwise Beyblade doesn't belong to me.

_Italics _for when our Russians our speaking Russian.

And by the way I may have never mentioned this but all the members of the guardians are Ukrainian, don't know where that is look it up on a map.

Well enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 11 One Up Part 2

"Well people this is the last of the series for the adult league until Europe" Brad Best said as the Blitzkrieg Boys and Majestics came out. "But keep in mind these dudes have to stay until the younger leagues are done here which could take the rest of the week!" AJ yelled the crowd getting excited especially the female portion of it. "What do you think is happening Brad?" AJ asked looking into the dish area. "Oh wow I don't think this is appropriate! Do you AJ?" Brad exclaimed and then looked down at the council.

A council member stood from her seat and walked to the small podium and demanded silence from the crowd. "Let it be known maybe this was not told to anyone but any displays of affection while in the dish area is not allowed and will not be tolerated and if it continues person or persons will be suspended from beyblading for the rest of the series" the woman said sternly once again taking her seat.

Tala and Bryan sighed pulling away from each other "Hey what if it's my way to get pumped!" he yelled defiantly. "Well the bitch is telling you to get pumped a different way….whoa that sounded wrong!" Ian made a face at what he said. "Pervert" Spencer said softly as he sat with his arms crossed. "Shrimp shut up and sit down" Bryan said moving over so the smaller kid could sit down. Ian grumbled under his breathe as he sat down and waited for DJ Jazzman to announce them or whatever.

"Well peoples time to get this started!" DJ yelled from his little platform above the dish. "Let's skip introductions everyone knows who're these two top caliber teams are so let's get to it! Bladers take your places.

Tala smirked as he saw Johnny and Enrique stand up and head towards the dish. 'Thought so' he said to himself as he and Bryan walked towards the dish. "You take McGregor Bryan and I'll take Giancarlo" he said looking at his lover. "Got it" he nodded putting on his emotionless mask along with Tala.

"Well now let's see this dish!" DJ yelled and floor opened up to reveal a dish no one had ever seen. Dish had what looked like trapeze wires running across the dish crisscrossing from different parts of the dish. "Now this is the Trapeze Dish it may look like a simple dish but it's not, some wires will snap with the weight of the blade others won't will so you'll just have to be careful and hopefully won't find out!" DJ yelled making the crowd very enthusiastic for the matches coming up. "Now let's do this!" DJ belted out so loud some people even cringed.

"I request a sudden death match!" Johnny yelled looking up at the council. Tala and Bryan blinked hiding their surprise perfectly but both were not expecting that from the arrogant highlander. "Well let's see what the council has to say" DJ said as the council members gathered around each other to quickly discuss it. The same woman who had spoken before stood again and walked towards the podium. "A sudden death match will be approved if the other team gives its consent" she stated.

Tala looked up and nodded his head "I accept the sudden death match." The crowd expecting the opposite began to murmur "Very well you may commence" the woman said over the murmur and resumed her seat.

"Well, well, well let's see how good the Blitzkrieg Boys are this year" Johnny sneered. "We'll see indeed" Tala said and moved to take the spot by the dish Wolborg all ready to launch. _"Tala what do you think you are doing?"_ Bryan asked in Russian but kept his voice and face neutral. _"Change of plans" _was all the Russian team captain said "Come on Johnny let's see what your highlander ass has got." The Scottish beyblader fumed and quickly took the opposite side of the field a regular launcher in his hand instead of his family's style launcher. "Let's do this. Argh… go Salomolyon!" Johnny yelled launching his blade into the dish miraculously missing the wires in the dish. "Wolborg show that lizard how it's done!" Tala yelled letting his beyblade fly as well.

Tala flinched slightly as his blade hit an apparently tough wire and bounced off but still landed inside the dish. "You okay there chump? Do you wanna surrender?" he asked cockily. Tala chuckled un-humorously "Apparently you don't know that I never throw in the towel no matter how bad. Please, allow your brain to travel in time to when the Bladebreakers first battled in the championships" he said glaring daggers at the highlander. Johnny smirked and quickly maneuvered his blade burning through the some of the wires as he hit Tala's blade head on.

Tala flinched a little and quickly had Wolborg attack the other "Wolborg! Glacial Pass!" "Salamolyon! Counter Attack!" Johnny shouted at his bit-beast. Both beyblades hit each other with force enough to destroy a dish which they did. The trapeze wires fell falling over the still spinning blades. "No!" Tala yelled as the wires wrapped around his spinning blade trapping it where it was as Salamolyon melted the wires as soon as they hit his blade. "Heh nothings beat a fire based bit-beast" Johnny said cockily as Wolborg stopped spinning "And as per agreement I win the match." Tala closed his eyes and then opened them again "Defeat is defeat you win this time McGregor but don't think I wont get that victory back" Tala said as he moved into the dish to untangle Wolborg.

"Uh….Yeah well folks that was over fast" DJ said nervously "And as per the rules a death match is a death match on battle winner take all and it seems the Majestics have won this series. Wow well this is the end of the first round for the adult league. But don't worry folks there is plenty of blading going around here! So come and support the Minor and Intermediate leagues!" DJ yelled as he was taken down from his platform above the dish.

_"Tala what happened?" _Ian asked running after his captain. _"I don't know" _the redhead admitted and then looked down at his blade. He frowned seeing that all the teams were heading they're way.

"Hey Tala what happened you were doing really good and then POW! It was all over?" Tyson asked as they all stopped in front of them. "Shut up Tyson" Michael said blinking the other on the head "Well at least you lost to the Majestics a strong adversary. Kind of puts you down when you get beaten by an unknown team." "That's true Tala I even admit the Majestics are a worthy opponent" Kai interjected stepping up to the redhead who showed no signs of defeat or of any kind. "Thank you" he said trying not to be curt or anything. Kai nodded and locked eyes with the redhead for a moment before he was being pushed aside by a now hyper-active Rei.

"Tala come on Mariah says she's taking us shopping of course it's all going on the BBA credit card" he said grinning widely. Tala blinked and smiled down at the excited kitten "That'll work serves I can buy a certain someone an outfit" he said pointedly as he poked Rei in the stomach, making the neko-jin blush. "But first I must take a shower and look pretty" he said smirking at Bryan. "Tch whatever" Bryan crossed his arms and turned his face away.

"Well we're heading out" Michael said as he began to walk towards their locker room "Oh by the way Judy wanted to talk to all of us back at the hotel so don't maker her wait that long." Everyone nodded and as the other's followed their captain. "Hey Rei, I'll see you later?" Lee asked "Yeah just let me get ready and then hear what Judy has to say" Rei replied looking at the lion "Alright well see you in a few" and the White Tigers walked away.

"Hey um Rei, I don't know but are you sick?" Tyson asked looking at the neko-jin "No, why?" "Oh well since you had gotten dizzy during our matches I just thought…" he trailed off scratching his head. "Oh" Rei said and looked at Kai and then back at them "Well I'm not sick I just didn't exactly feel good at the moment" Rei said sheepishly. "Oh okay well we're leaving see ya guys later" Tyson said and grabbed Max's hand and dragged him down the hall pretty quickly. "They're going to go and eat" Kenny answered the un-asked question. Everyone nodded and began walking Kai wrapping an arm around the neko-jin's waist. "So what really happened?" Kai asked, Tala snorted "It was obvious wasn't it, I let him win though when he called for a sudden death match he surprised me but that was even better for me. I didn't have humiliated myself twice."

Kenny sweat dropped and turned around to face the conversing Russians "You mean to tell me, you lost on purpose?" "Yeah gotta problem nerd?" Ian said Bryan glared down at the short Russian "Shrimp shut up you shouldn't be talking anyway" "Whatever" Ian snapped crossing his arms. "Ian…if Bryan does something don't go crying to me or Spencer" Tala said putting an end to the petty argument.

"And yes we had planned to loose. We acted pretty good didn't we?" Tala winked at Kenny, "Maybe I should go to Hollywood." "I still say you should become an exotic dancer" Kai put in "What was that?" Rei asked his eyes slitting slightly. "Of course both of you should consider it" Kai put in quickly. Tala smirked and looked at Rei "What do you say kitty? Let's go clubbing and see if we can the managers to let's us work part time as exotic dancers" "Great idea!" Rei said as he moved to walk beside Tala "We could be the red/black couple" the raven haired suggested as he grabbed Tala's hands and they both started to dance to the imaginary music in their heads.

"Kai you should restrict your kitten" Bryan commented as they stopped to wait for their lovers. "Maybe you should tell your wolf to restrict himself" Kai shot back as he followed the insane dancing the two were doing. "Uh…Tala I don't think that'll get you the job as an exotic dancer" Kai commented and the couple stopped and pouted. "You're being mean Kai" Tala pouted "No he's not Tala, I agree" and Bryan immediately regretted saying that.

"Rei do you want to be my lover?" the redhead asked turning to the raven haired who looked back at him. "Yes I'll be your lover" he answered wrapping his arms around the redhead and they began walking towards their bus. "Look at what you did Hiwatari" Bryan scowled at the dual haired Russian "Shut up Kuznetsov" Kai growled as he followed his lover.

RKRKRKRKRK

"Okay everyone calm down this will only take minute" Judy said as everyone took a seat in the lobby. "In the morning everyone captain will receive an envelope like this" Judy said brandishing an envelope that had BBA marked across it red letters. "This will tell where each member of your team will be attending their tutorials. Now those who had been attending college will all be in the same room. And those who had been working with me" she paused and looked at Emily and Kenny "You will join me down here in the lobby. That's all I wanted to say, off you all go" she dismissed them.

"Man I was hoping they would forget about the whole schooling thing" Tyson whined, "It shouldn't be all that bad besides the tutorials will only last at most and hour and a half and they will probably not even assign homework" Rei commented as he followed his teammates to their since he needed to go get read to go shopping with Mariah and Tala, add that Kai didn't want him walking around alone.

"You know what Rei's right, the All-Starz we've all been in those tutoring things and you get no homework you just have to show up and participate in answering questions either that or ask your own" Michael piped in as he walked with them. "See Tyson, I think it'll be fun" Max encouraged, kissing the bluenette on the cheek. "Hmm you'll have to do better than that" he purred into his ear rather loudly as he nipped at it.

"Whoa! Too much info there Tyson I don't want to have weird images about you two" Michael shook his head trying to rid himself of the mental images. "You know Michael you having mental images means that you are a pervert deep down" Rei laughed as they all piled into the elevator. "Hey Rei, I'll admit it, at the club when you and Ivanov were dancing, I was holy fuck they're so fucking hot" Michael admitted pressing the penthouse button and inserting his key to get the elevator moving. Rei blinked and blushed a little "I don't know what to say" and he looked behind only to find the blonde and bluenette making out behind him.

"Gross" Michael commented but said nothing else as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "You guys have your keys right?" Rei asked seeing that the other two had shoved their tongues down each other's throats to notice, Rei shrugged and walked down the hall noticing Michael had already gone into his team's penthouse.

Rei groaned softly and made his way to his team's penthouse searching his pockets for the key. "Ah…here you are" he said softly as he took out the keycard. He quickly walked down the hall in his enthusiasm at the thought of going shopping with Tala he didn't notice someone had come out of their room until he ran right into the other. "Oof" Rei groaned as he landed on his back from the force.

"Sorry" a slightly accented voice said, Rei looked up his eyes widening at the person he saw "Uh…um…It's okay, I wasn't looking either" Rei replied after getting his tongue under control. The black haired man put out a hand for the raven haired to grab so he could stand up. "Don't worry about it" he nodded "Thanks…um…" Rei paused trying to remember his name as he held the other's hand as the other pulled him to his feet. "Alex, Alex Yavalavski" he chuckled letting go of his hand.

A thought ran through Alex as his eyes looked over the other. "Well I have to go" Rei said nervously as he began to walk away from him. "No wait!" He yelled latching onto Rei's hand tightly. "What?" the neko-jin asked fear starting to rise in him. "Please come in you can have drink" Alex said as he looked at the neko-jin with lust in his eyes. "N-N-No thanks" Rei stuttered as he tried to break the hold on his wrist. "Come on Rei, I've seen you flirt with Tala and I've seen you with Kai, when is it going to be my turn?" he asked backing the other into the wall as he advanced.

Rei felt tears prickle at his eyes and shut them and began whimpering "No don't please." "What's wrong my dear? Don't you want me?" he asked as he kissed Rei's tears off his cheeks. He looked up his eyes clouded over in an insane lust as he smiled at him. "You'll love this trust me" he said softly against Rei's ear and began to nip and kiss his way down to his neck. Rei tried to pull away but the hand on his wrist tighten painfully making him whimper even more.

"Awe…what's wrong don't you like it?" Alex asked in an innocent tone as he looked into fearful golden eyes that brimmed with tears. "Come I'll make it feel better" he said softly as he leaned forward and captured Rei's lips with his.

Rei stood transfixed in shock in a silent gasp making himself vulnerable. Alex took the opportunity and plunged into his mouth searching every space he could reach with his tongue. Rei's eyes snapped open as he felt a hand trying to untie his sash and immediately bit down on Alex's tongue. "Ahh!" the other cried pulling away momentarily letting go of Rei, who took his chance and ran down the hall. "Rei!" Alex yelled and ran after him.

Rei, who had been crying as he ran, ran into yet another person and again landed on the floor. This time though when he looked up he jumped onto the other, burying his face into the firm and strong chest. "Bryan, get him away, please. Get him away" the raven haired babbled into the other's chest "Kitten what's wrong?" the other asked not understanding a word the other had said.

"Rei you little…"Alex stopped seeing who Rei had run to. Bryan glared dangerously at the other as he held the sobbing neko-jin against him. "What were you going to say Yavalavski; former student of the Balcov Abbey?" Bryan inquired "Hmph, absolutely nothing" the other said in Ukrainian as he turned around and walked away.

Bryan made sure the other had left before looking down at the neko-jin who was shaking like a leaf in the wind with fear. Bryan lost his façade for a moment as he picked up the other into his arms glad the raven hair did not resist, since he practically figured out what Alex had been trying to do to Rei.

As he rounded the corner to the penthouses that belonged to his and Rei's team he saw Kai and Tala barely getting out of the elevator. The other two Russians seeing the neko-jin in his arms ran to them, Kai immediately taking the neko-jin in his arms. "What happen to him?" he demanded looking up at Bryan for an explanation. "Yavalavski" was all the lilac haired Russian said. Kai clenched his fist tightly wanting at that moment to go and kill the Ukrainian.

"Kai" Rei said weakly as he opened his eyes when he felt himself move from Bryan's comfortable chest to Kai's. "Don't worry Rei I'm right here. I promise I'll never leave you alone again" he said kissing the neko-jin's forehead as the other wrapped his shaking arms around his neck.

Tala looked down the hall his hand unconsciously tightening around Wolborg who let off a soft blue light in understanding. 'You will not get away with this Alex' he thought as he turned to look at the frighten kitten in Kai's arms.

Kai turned around and fished out his keycard and let Bryan open the door when the lilac haired teen snatched it out of his hand. The dual hair nodded as he quickly moved through the room noticing vaguely that none of the others were in there.

Tala and Bryan followed Kai in closing the door and locking it. They then went to sit on the opposite sofa from where Kai had sat down and now was soothing his kitten. "Is he going to be okay?" Tala asked, "Because he knows I'll go buy him a cute kitty suit for him and little Kai to wear" he tried to joke.

Rei turned slightly hearing what Tala said and smiled at that. Tala smiled and kneeled down beside the sofa "So are we still going shopping for a certain someone or are you staying here with loverboy?" he asked pointing at Kai. Rei sniffed and wiped his face clean, "I'm going just give me a minute to get dressed." Tala nodded and stood up "Okay well I'll call in about thirty okay. You know I also have to look good" he winked as he Bryan moved towards the door. "Move it Ivanov or you're not going anywhere" the older Russian commanded, Tala stuck his tongue out at his lover and then leaned and quickly kissed the neko-jin on the cheek and then sprinting across the room to the door.

"Remember thirty minutes!" the redhead called as Bryan shut the door.

Rei couldn't help but laugh a little at the redhead's antics. Kai shook his head and then looked down at his lover. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go shopping?" he asked running his fingers through raven locks that he had loosened. Rei shut his golden eyes and sighed before opening them again "No, but I can't let him know that he actually did hurt me" he whispered "Did he hurt you?" Kai asked looking over the Chinese. "No, not physically anyways just emotionally" Rei answered sitting up and turned to face Kai. Crimson eyes bore into his trying to find a lie somewhere but not finding any he gave in and pulled the other's head close to his.

"I love you kitten. Don't you ever forget that" Kai whispered as he kissed the other's lips lightly. Rei smiled "Love you too, my phoenix" he mumbled as kissed him again this time little longer.

When they pulled away Rei stood up and stretched feeling a lot better after that kiss. It seemed it had washed away the kiss that Alex had given him earlier. "Okay I'm taking a quick shower and getting dressed. Call Tala and tell him, k?" he asked looking at Kai, who nodded his understanding. "Okay fine now hurry up" he said reaching for his phone as Rei walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

The crimson eyed Russian speed dialed his friend's number "Hey….da…he's going shopping so be here in about thirty" he informed and closed the phone once Tala had agreed. He let out a breathe and leaned back against the sofa and looked up at the high ceiling, which was painted a very nice mild light blue with little cherubs with wings as they played in what he thought was heaven. He slowly closed his eyes, crimson eyes loosing focus as he closed them again this time as he took a nap.

'One up on the ranks, that's good' was his last thought before he actually did fall into blissful sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Da- yes

Well there it is and the next chapter should be up soon since I already know what I want in it and all so it should be up by late next week. And I love my reviewers unfornutaly I can't hand out anymore plushies of Beyblade but I can hand put and Atem and Kaibaplushies from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Please review it would be greatly apprecitated and I've gotten some name suggestions and I'm choosing as I write this. Now the baby, is a boy so any descriptions from attitude, hair color, eye color, features would also be apprecitated.

Also a question how do you all feel about Tala getting pregnant? Just a question you know no need to get excited I was just asking for a general since I might in the future write a Tala centric fic where he gets pregnant but gotta see what the readers have to say.

I love you all and thank you for reading. Review!


	14. Shopping Adventures

Yes I know shame on me for not updating sooner but gues what? I updated so shut your little mouths. Okay well anyways I thank my reviewers endlessly. I love you.

Warnings: blah the same as he before don't like well that's you loss and want flame go ahead because you'll just get laughed at.

Disclaimer: Sadly (sniffs) I don't own it.

Enjoy

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 12 Shopping Adventures

"Yes sir…yes I understand…yes…" Alex closed his phone and took out the sim bard and crushed it. "What did he say?" Derek asked from where they all sat in the living area. "To capture him" was the only reply they got in response.

RKRKRKRKRK

"So how much credit is in this card?" Tala asked snatching the card from the pink haired neko-jin. "Hey!" "How much?" he stared down at her imploringly. "I don't know, Mr. Dickenson just said that this was a gift to all the girls in the Championships" Mariah answered puffing out her cheeks as she glared lightly up at the redhead. "Hmm well let's see…" he trailed off as he turned the plastic card over and smirked noticing the number in the back.

"I believe it is time to make a phone call."

"Rei why did you bring him with you?" Mariah asked painfully, Rei who had just been watching the exchange smiled at her "Because I asked him to" Rei answered as his eyes landed at a window of a clothes store for babies called 'Baby Gap.' Mariah frowned then looked for the wayward redhead they had left behind talking on the phone "So are you two close now? Or what?" Rei blinked and turned to look at Mariah "What do you mean by 'close'?" "Oh well I meant like best friends or something like that. What, did you really think that I thought you were cheating on Kai with that ball of red hair?" she laughed. Rei blushed as he nodded with embarrassment "It's okay Rei I did make it sound like that when I asked" she smiled hugging him.

"Phone call was very much successful" a voice announced from behind them. Rei turned as he began to laugh at Tala who was holding the card out to her. "So what's the limit?" Rei asked as he glanced at a few stores he wanted to check out.

The redheaded Russian smirked "It has a limit of…it has no limit" "Are you serious!" Mariah exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. "Did I stutter?" he asked looking at Rei as if trying to find something out. Rei shook his head at them as Mariah glared at Tala as he smiled sweetly down at her. "You two are a pair of nutcases" Rei muttered and then turned to go into the first store that caught his attention 'Baby Gap.'

"What was that kitten?" Tala asked as the two followed the raven haired neko-jin into the store. "I said help me pick out some baby clothes" Rei answered meekly with a tint of a blush. "Are you sure that's what you said before?" Tala asked as he walked behind Rei looking at some very cute jumpers for babies. "Tala don't aggravate him" Mariah scolded him as her eyes also roamed around the store. "Hey toots don't talk to me" he said with a grin and getting plenty of glares from the women around the store who had heard his comment "Sheesh tough crowd." He caught up with Rei as Mariah stopped to look at some particular outfits.

"Oh this one is so cute" Rei smiled as he picked out a jumper for new born babies with little tigers on it which came with a little cap and slippers. "Take it Rei besides you need to start stocking up for this little Kai" Tala teased running his hand over Rei's stomach. Rei gave Tala a look for doing that in there which earned quite a few curious looks. "Okay, okay" he backed off and looked at a particular outfit he found nice "I like this one" he pointed out one with little wolves. "Only you would like something like that Tala" Rei chuckled but still reached up to get it only to find he couldn't reach. "Mou why do they make the racks in the US so damn tall? Don't they know that there are short people in the world?" he grumbled as Tala handed him the jumper along with the tiger one. "Now if only we could find other clothes other than sleeping clothes" Tala mumbled and glanced around his eyes landing on what Mariah was bringing with her.

"Look Rei this is so cute!" she squealed smiling brightly brandishing the pink little dresses in Rei's face. "Ah! No the pinkness the brightness…no!" Tala yelled covering his eyes from the offending bright pink clothes. "Tala, behave" Rei warned smiling apologetically at the lady at the counter who had turned to glare at them. Tala composed himself but refused to look at the pink little dresses. "So Rei what do you think?" she asked also ignoring the redhead. "They're nice Mariah but I'm not ready to start buying all the pinks or blues because you know I don't even know what the kitten is" he smiled "but I do appreciate that you found such nice outfits." Mariah nodded and left them on a rack in front of her.

"So are we done in here?" Tala asked as he stood close to Rei who looked at him weirdly. "The store is starting to creep me out" he mumbled as he followed a little blonde girl with his eyes making sure she didn't turn and try to ambush him. "You're weird" Mariah stated as Rei walked towards the counter taking Mariah's credit card with him. "Says you, not me" the redhead said and began walking towards Rei quickly.

The big innocent eyes of the toddlers walking around with their mothers were starting to seriously scare him.

"Thank you for shopping at Baby Gap" the lady said smiling at Rei as she handed over the bag. "Yeah thanks" Rei smiled and turned around only to run into at someone's cloth covered chest. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What?" "Are you done yet?" the Russian asked "Yeah let's go you big baby. I can't believe you're afraid of little kids" Rei muttered as he steered Tala out of the store and back out into the hall.

"So where to next, Rei?" Mariah asked as she followed them. "And no more baby stores Rei" Tala added shivering at the thought. "Fine then let's go to, I don't know..." his eyes roamed the grand hall of the mall that held many stores and shops. "Well let's just walk around and see" the neko-jin finished glancing back at the other two as he began to walk.

Some time later the three came out of a big department store known as Foley's laden with at least five bags each.

"Ooooh hold on. I want to check this out" Tala said spotting a very different looking stores from the rest, it was none other than…Spencer's. Rei groaned "No Tala please" but his please went unheard as the wolf had already invaded the store.

Rei sighed and looked over at Mariah who gave him an 'I told you so' look. The raven haired pouted and went to sit down at a nearby bench and dropping all the bags on the floor at his feet, Mariah joining him as well.

Not even ten minutes later Tala emerged from the store with the biggest grin Rei had ever seen him wear and quite frankly it scared him. "Tala what did you buy?" Rei asked cautiously looking at the rather big bag in Tala's already full hands. "Don't worry about it kitten. I promise you'll find out later" he winked with a smirk.

"Now let's go eat. I'm starved" the redhead announced as he bounced to his feet after sitting for less then a minute. Rei groaned as he stood up holding his lower back making him look like an old man or a pregnant woman. "You know Rei, I don't mean to offend you or anything but it sort of looks like it's starting to show a little" Tala said seriously as he observed the neko-jin closely. "You really think?" the golden eyed teen asked straightening again and then looking down at his belly. "Just a little you can't really tell until you stretch like you just did" Tala smiled "Rei have you gone to see a doctor?" Mariah asked suddenly as she stood as well.

Rei shook his head frantically his eyes wider than usual. "What? But why?" she asked "Because…I want to wait until we go back to Asia." "Rei you can't do that what if there are complications or there is something wrong and you don't know about it" she rambled on "Mariah" the golden eyed teen closed his eyes "I'm afraid of what the doctors will do to me" his voice was very quiet "Why are you afraid Rei?" "Come on Mariah it's not everyday a pregnant neko-jin walks into an American doctors office especially a pregnant male neko-jin" he emphasized "They will probably want to do all sort of experiments on me." He shivered as he thought about what the doctors would do to him.

Tala stood there watching their surroundings like he was told to do by Kai. His eyes than flickered to what Rei had just said "You know kitten if it makes you feel better tell Kai about it and he'll make sure that if any doctor so much as hints at something like that he will regret it for the rest of his life" the redhead supplied wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Now if you please enough of this morbid conversation and let's go and grab some lunch" Tala cheered as he picked up a couple of Rei's bags to lighten his load a bit.

Rei smiled up at Tala and shook his head "You Russians are so weird" "Touché kitty."

After eating some Chinese Cuisine that Rei had insisted on having they began a short trek around the mall making sure that there wasn't anything they might have missed or if any new ideas to buy anything else came to mind. Rei's eyes were drawn to a dark tinted window with the words 'Freestyle' on it and then his eyes landed on some earrings.

"Tala, how much did your belly button ring cost?" Rei asked out of nowhere "Um around like twelve hundred rubles, why?" Tala asked, Rei blinked in slight confusion "What is twelve hundred rubles?" "I think it's around fifty American dollars not exactly sure though since I don't know the exact exchange rate. And again I ask why?" "I don't know I just felt like asking you" Rei shrugged but still walked into the store.

"Hey babe you need anything" a guy asked Rei as he came to him. Rei turned and almost fell back seeing all the piercing this guys had which didn't exactly bother him it where he had them that sort of bothered him. "Um I want to get a pair of earrings for my boyfriend and I'm not exactly sure which to get him" Rei admitted seeing as the guy had called him 'babe.' "Oh well what kind of guy is he like you or what?" the guys asked looking Rei over.

Rei frowned as he thought about a description for Kai and then looked at Tala "He looks like that guy only he doesn't have red hair it's all spiky and he's what people call 'strong and silent'?" "Okay well I would think these are good and these as well but I don't you're the type to want to see your boyfriend with these" he laughed pointing at the rings that were a centimeter in diameter. "No but I do like those" he said pointing at a pair that had little sterling silver and gold Phoenixes that had crimson eyes that reminded him of Kai's own crimson ones, that were less than a centimeter big. "Oooh those, the great phoenixes yeah I guess if your boyfriend is into that kind of stuff he'd like them. So you gonna get them?" Rei nodded eagerly and the guy chuckled as he took his keys and opened the glass case. "Which are you babe gold or sterling?" "Can I get one of each, see I wanted to get my ear pierced and sterling doesn't look good on me but it does on him and he has only one piercing in his left ear" Rei explained hoping the guy wouldn't be mean.

The guy considered it for a while than nodded "But I'm only doing it because I think you're pretty sexy. Now I see that you don't have your ears pierced are getting them done here?" Rei blushed at the compliment and nodded to the suggestion. "But I'm only getting my left ear pierced though" Rei said as he touched his non-pierced ears. "Alright hold up I need to bring all the junk for that" he said and walked towards the back.

"What's taking you so long?" Tala asked as he walked into the store his eyes training over Rei's nervous form as he touched his ears. "Well see I'm getting my ear pierced and I'm also buying Kai an earring and it took me a while to choose. And I think I'm going to buy shirt as well now that I look at them" he added looking at one that had a dragon fighting another one. "Yeah that's what I was thinking" Tala grinned and looked at one where a falcon had gotten his prey. "Bryan would so love that shirt" he commented as he pointed at the one he had just seen. "You two are so demented" Rei stated shaking his head.

"Alright babe I just need you to fill these papers and your good to go" the guy said handing Rei two pages and a pen. "Anything you might need while he's doing that hottie?" the guy turned his eyes on Tala. "Nah not right now, but I was thinking of getting my brow pierced but Bryan would kill me if I did that he barely let me get this" he said lifting up his shirt and showing off his bellybutton ring that had a very dark Sapphire stone. "Nice one" the guy complimented. "Unfortunately we can't do those here, but we can do ears, cartilage, brows, nose and lips nothing else. And well you have your occasional who wants a nipple ring" the guy commented as he took Rei information papers and set them aside. Tala laughed at the thought of Bryan walking in here and asking to get his nipples pierced it was just so impossible.

"Okay babe, sit up here while I get the gun ready" he said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a box and began to set up the gun.

Rei bit his lip in nervousness as he sat on the chair. "Don't' worry kitten it's not that bad I've seen a lot of people get their ears pierced. If it consoles you I cried when I got my bellybutton pierced" Tala comforted holding the Chinese teen's hand. "You know he's right the most you might feel with an ear piercing your ear get's really hot" the guy said as he turned around while he put on rubber gloves. "Now hold still please" he said as he grabbed a marker and put a dot in his left earlobe. "Is this where you want it?" he asked putting a mirror in front of Rei who looked at the small blue dot on his ear and nodded. "Okay now if you want hold red's hand go ahead but trust me there is no pain" he said grabbing the gun and moving to put it the little contraption to his ear.

Rei clenched his eyes shut and his hand squeezed around Tala's. There was a faint 'click' and a heat in his ear and that was it. He blinked open his eyes and looked around and saw Tala smiling at him along with the guy. "That's it?" he asked "Yep kitten that's it, and I have to say the gold phoenix looks good on you" Tala complimented. "Okay will that be all for you two?" the guys asked as he removed the rubber gloves and went to wash his hands. "Well we're gonna some shirts okay" Tala said and pulled Rei off the chair and led him around the store.

"Tala where's Mariah?" Rei asked as he nervously touched his earring. "She said she was going to check out the store next door I think it was Express" he answered as he looked at some tight black and white shirts. He grabbed to of them one white and the other black both in different sizes. Rei moved away at that time as his attention was drawn to a shirt with a phoenix spreading its fiery wings. He smiled and took it off the rack and held it hand along with the box that held Kai's sterling phoenix earring. "Oh dude Kai would so kill for pants like these!" Tala exclaimed getting some people's attention including Rei's who moved to see.

"Check these out kitten Kai would so look good in these" he said showing Rei a pair of black pants that were like the ones he had worn back when everyone had jumped ship to different teams. Rei looked down at the shirt he had in hand in and smiled to see that it would match perfectly with the pants Tala was showing him. "You taking them kitten they're his size" Tala said as he turned to look at some other pants and shirts. Rei nodded and grabbed the pair of pants and slung them over his arm as he watched Tala pick a pair black leather pants hold them up to his waist. "What do you think kitten? And with this shirt?" he added lifting up the white shirt. "I like it, it looks nice" he said and then frowned a little when Tala also picked out a pair of white ones that were slightly smaller but he just shrugged it off. "Rei, where are you?" Rei's ears perked at hearing his name being called and sure enough when he turned he saw Mariah heading their way, with what looked like another ten bags in hand.

"Can we please go to the hotel now, I'm really tired and I know Rei is too" she said to Tala who had held up a hand as he grabbed the said shirt with the falcon on it and a pair of some combat looking pants. "What's he doing?" Mariah asked Rei glanced at her and raised an eyebrow at her "I think he's picking out an outfit for Bryan" he answered and it was partially right but he blinked when he saw Tala get and extra small shirt and an extra large shirt. "Apparently he's buying for other people as well" Mariah stated "Yeah I'm buying some clothes for Ian and Spencer as well" Tala said seriously as he looked up and down the racks.

After ten minutes of Tala grabbing clothes for his other two teammates apart from his lover they finally went to the counter. After having the girl behind the counter almost have a heart attack at seeing that the credit card had no limit they finally left. Of course the near heart attack was paid back with Tala's constant flirting and making her blush.

"Finally we're going back" Rei sighed as he put the bags inside the trunk of the car the BBA had rented for the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Yeah I'm pretty tired myself" Tala admitted as he got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking space and headed down the crowded streets towards the hotel. Rei's eyes flickered to a grocery and store and he told Tala stop there really quick. Mariah and Rei both left Tala waiting in the car as they ran into the store.

Ten minutes or so later of Tala jamming to some pretty hard rock music that he had deducted were the bands Linking Park, Three Days Grace and Papa Roach, Rei and Mariah emerged from the store with some ten grocery bags full of food.

"Okay now we can go to the hotel" Rei announced as he sat in the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. Tala nodded and made his way out of the busy parking lot.

"Honey I'm home!" Tala called when he and Rei entered the Bladebreakers' hotel penthouse. Rei started to laugh as Max and Tyson raised an eyebrow at them. "Sorry Tal but Bryan isn't here" Max giggled as he stood up to help with Rei's bags of food and then his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw a bell boy stroll in with a cart full of shopping bags. "Dude you guys go and buy a whole store or what?" Tyson exclaimed astonished at the amount of shopping bags in the cart.

"We'll explain later Tyson" Rei said as the four of them helped the bellboy unload the shopping and set it down on the sofas and coffee table. "Thank you" Tala said politely as he walked the bellboy to the door and handed him twenty dollars just when Bryan and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys turned the corner.

Bryan's yes narrowed dangerously at the smile the bellboy gave his lover. "What was that?" he asked his voice telling Tala all he needed to know. "We had some fun with him" he grinned and walked back inside Bryan following him. "Tala what the fuck do you mean by that?" he asked glaring at the redhead who he noticed was wearing tight blue jeans with a tight black shirt. Tala turned around to face Bryan and lost his smile when he saw the murderous look on Bryan's face.

"Bry I was only joking" Tala tried to explain when he felt something hit him hard across the face making him hit the ground. "Tala!" Rei exclaimed and ran to the Russian redhead.

Tala looked up shocked at Bryan "You hit me" the blue eyes began to water as he began to stand with Rei's help. Bryan seemed to come to his senses after seeing one of Tala's tears run down his fast bruising cheek. "Tala I'm sorry" he quickly apologized moving towards the redhead. Who moved into Rei's embrace turning his face away from Bryan.

"Tala love please" Bryan pleaded not caring that three of the Bladebreakers were watching him be weak, at the moment he only cared about Tala. "Bryan you hit me. You've never done that before" Tala whimpered as he face Bryan moving away from Rei's embrace who was quickly pulled into an embrace himself. "I'm sorry Tala, it's just I don't know I couldn't take the thought of you doing something like that" he said reaching for the redhead's hand. Tala looked down at his and Bryan's hands together and let out a whimper and he launched himself into the lavender haired man's arms.

"Don't worry kitten they have spats like that all the time. Only this time Bryan did something he had never done before" Kai explained as he watched Rei's confused expression. Rei turned around in the embrace and smiled snuggling into his lover's warm embrace.

"Whoa too weird for me" Tyson said as he began to look through the bags. "Tyson don't look through their stuff" Max reprimanded slapping Tyson's hand before it reached into the bag. "Wahh but Maxie I'm curious" Tyson whined drawing everyone's attention. "Hey guys these are for you" Rei said moving away from the embrace and took two of the many bags and handed one to each. Tyson looked into the one that that Rei had given him and smiled. "Oh dude this is awesome! It's the new Dave Chappell series!" Tyson exclaimed taking out the box set of DVD's. "Oh awesome Rei!" Max yelled as he took out his favorite DVD box set as well "Oh yeah Family Guy rules!"

Rei laughed as they both started to discuss their new presents when he felt hands massage his lower abdomen and stomach. "And where's my present?" Kai asked kissing the raven hair's neck tenderly. "You haven't noticed it Kai" Tala's voice broke through sounding a bit shaky but happy nonetheless. Kai looked over at Tala who was messing with his left ear and raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at Bryan who just shrugged.

Kai looked down at Rei only to get a kiss on his right cheek and then he saw it. He frowned a little but then reached over and touched the earring tenderly with his hand and smiled at him "It makes you look even more beautiful" he murmured and he gave the golden eyed neko-jin a kiss on his lips. "I have some other things I want to show you too" he grinned ran Kai's hand over his abdomen. Kai frowned in confusion but shook it off.

"Well I'm leaving I hope you have fun" Tala said as he began to gather all of his bags and gave Spencer and Ian their bags of clothes. "Oh Tala I'm cooking dinner tonight and you guys are invited" Rei announced making Max and Tyson yell their appreciation for a home cooked meal. "Okay kitten we'll see you later" Tala called as he walked with Bryan out the door who was carrying the other half of the redhead's shopping.

Kai looked down at the sofa and sighed seeing all the bags on it "Are you actually going to wear all of that clothes?" he asked as he let go of his neko-jin and picked five bags in one hand. "Um well not all of the shopping his for me Kai" Rei explained with grin as he too grabbed some bags and hauled them up to their room Kai following behind him.

After sorting through all the bags Rei had three piles of bags. "And what's the point of all that?" Kai asked from where he had been lying on the bed watching Rei sort through the bags. "Because it makes it easier to show you" the neko-jin smiled as picked up the smallest pile of bags and set them on the bed. "Look" he said taking out a cute outfit he had bought for himself at Foley's. It happened to be pair of tight black pants and a red shirt with the words 'Get over here hottie.'

Kai shook his head as Rei showed him the clothes he had bought for himself including an out fit that would fit him when he starts to gain weight and show.

"Rei are those baby clothes?" Kai asked when Rei grabbed the biggest pile of bags and which happened to be the bags from all kinds of baby clothes stores. "Yeah" he answered with a blush as he took out the jumper that Tala had chosen. "Isn't it cute?" he lifted it up showing Kai the little wolf pups playing with little balls and sticks. And then he showed him the tiger jumper which made Kai chuckle as he grabbed it and looked at it closely.

"Looks like you had a very interesting day Rei. You had your ear pierced and bought baby clothes" Kai said laying a tender kiss on Rei's lips as he handed the jumper back. "The shopping wasn't just for me and little one it was also for you" he said and pointed at the last pile of bags. Kai glanced at the bags and then back at Rei who just smiled encouragingly. The Crimson eyed blader stood and went to pick up the bags and set them beside the baby's bags. He picked the one from some he had never heard of and blinked when he saw a beautiful silver/grey long sleeved shirt that had the 'RL' in black for Ralph Lauren on it and a pair of black Polo Jeans. "Oh wow Rei" he said astounded as he looked in the other bag and pulled out a black jacket that he thought would go with the pants and shirt perfectly.

Rei smiled at him "I want you to wear that when we are Paris for I don't know just to take me out you know" he blushed holding the tiger jumper close to him. "I promise I will Rei. I promise it with a kiss" he smirked and gave Rei a passion filled kiss that made Rei gasp at the sheer love that was burning from Kai's lips. Kai slowly pulled away and began to put the clothes back in the bags and then grabbed the one from freestyles. He raised an eyebrow when Rei started giggle.

"What?" the crimson eyes inquired softly "Nothing just see what's inside" Rei said Kai nodded and opened the bag and took out the pants and shirt and blinked.

"Tala chose this right?" he asked with a chuckle "Yeah" he grinned "But I did choose the shirt." "Tala that fucking nutcase. I can't believe he actually found pants like these after all these years" Kai said standing and putting the pants to his waist checking that they were the right length. "Do you think I could wear these for our next battle?" he inquired looking at Rei. "If you want the entire world's female population to drool then go ahead, just as long as you don't make a pass at any of them." "Well then that wont be a problem considering you're the only one for me" he smirked as he put the pants back in the bag. "I like the shirt I thought it was fitting for you, you know" Rei explained as he watched Kai look at the shirt critically. "Since I am a phoenix and all" Kai finished for the neko-jin making him pout slightly. "And I would think the shirt goes with the pants right?" the two-toned hair asked "Well that's if you want it doesn't really matter to me" the raven hair shrugged as he began to fold the jumpers on the bed and put them back in their bags.

"Rei you are the most generous person I've ever met and I love you for it" Kai kissed his forehead after putting the clothes back into their bags and putting them with his things. "You are too Kai. And you forgot about one other gift here" Rei kissed his cheek as he handed the bluenette a small box. Kai looked at Rei surprised at the gesture and slowly took the box from Rei and opened only to smile tenderly down at Rei. He reached out and touched the gold phoenix earring hanging from the neko-jin's ear and then looked down at the exact same phoenix only this one was silver.

"Rei I don't know what to say, really" he said closing the box and putting it on the bedside table as he sat beside Rei. Rei leaned against him and laying his head on the crimson eyed teen's shoulder. "Kai I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to always treat me right, even if you stop loving me" Rei said quietly as he fidgeted with the end of his shirt. "I know that you becoming a father so soon wasn't in your plans until maybe later on with someone different and I really don't…" "Rei stop talking like I don't love you, because I do love you. When you walked into my life, everything changed and I knew maybe not at that point in time but deep down I knew that you were the only one that I could ever love. And quite frankly I love our baby even if he wasn't planned I love him" he said kneeling down on the ground and kissing the neko-jin's stomach lightly. "You know I love our baby so much I actually thought up a name for him. Nicolai Yerik Kon-Hiwatari" Kai said with a soft smile "And what does the name mean?" Rei asked looking down at Kai "Nicolai means victory over people and Yerik means appointed by god" "Beautiful names Kai I love them and I love you and my baby" Rei said "And Kai…"

"Rei we're hungry!" Tyson shouted from somewhere in the penthouse. Rei let out a laugh and looked at Kai was glaring at the door. "You want to eat?" Rei asked running his fingers over Kai's hand "Yeah I guess you should go and make dinner before bouncy and trash dispenser decide to throw the door open" Kai said standing and then helping Rei stand up. "By the way Kai Tala went to Spencer's and he bought something" was all that Rei said as he walked out the door. Kai groaned as he laid back on the bed "Tala…you better not…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hehehe hope you enjoyed it and yes it was just a filler chapter with pure fluff but I think this chapter came out better than any of my others. Please review I love heariing people's feedback whether it be bad or good, thought good is generally better.

How many of you liked the babie's name? If not I'll consider changing it but it has to be overwhelming amounts of not liking. Andthenames andmeanings I give credit to Miss KamiaKotai since she is the one that emailed me a whole list and I chose out of it. Well it is2 AM at this point in time and I'm freaking tired. So until next time.

Review it will be appreciated greatly. Love ya. ;)


	15. Guardian's First Move

Yeah yeah I know I'm late but whateverat least I updated didn't I? And hey what's going on peeps I feel like I didn't get much reviews for my last chapter I'm going to start counting peeps because you know I'm not getting happy with writing this if I think people have lost interest so please keep those reviews coming they make me really happy. And I'll love all of you for it too.

Warnings: you all know what it is so if you don't know...it's Yaoi(slash), mpreg...care to flame go ahead because I just laugh. Oh and if you flame log in or put at least a name there so I'll know who it isdon't worry I wont go flame your work I'll just avoid it with all my strength. THOUGH constructive critisism is accepted.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying so Wolflover7 and KamiaKotai will say. (shines spotlight on the two)  
KamiaKotai and Wolflover: she does not own it.

Now please enjoy and remember to review at the end. :)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 13 Guardian's First Move

"Well that was an interesting flight" Tala commented solemnly as he and Kai helped a very sick Rei off the plane. Rei groaned softly as he leaned against the redhead for support. It didn't matter how much he had eaten or slept he still felt absolutely horrible. "Come on buddy get it together, your fans are here to support you" Tyson patted his back gently as he and Max went ahead along with Bryan and Spencer and Ian.

"Kai did you call the medics?" Tala asked as he shifted Rei since he had leaned against him even more. "Yeah they'll be waiting at the end of the runway" Kai answered as the three made they're way into the flashing lights of cameras and shouting reporters.

As if on cue the BBA bodyguards ambushed the three and took Rei off their hands as they rushed him through the crowd of screaming fans and reporters.

"Kai what's wrong with your teammate?" "Tala any comments?" "Kai anything at all?" "Tala any comment on losing against the European power house, the Majestics?"

Kai growled softly at the endless, meaningless questions as he and Tala kept up with the guards.

"Sorry sirs but you cannot come with us you'll have to go with the rest of the teams" a guard said as the medics loaded Rei unto an ambulance. "What?" "I'm sorry you cannot come" the man said forcefully as he tried to get the two Russians to walk towards the bus that was waiting for all the teams. "Hey he's my lover you can't stop me you bastard" Kai hissed venomously as he pushed the man out of the way and jumped onto the ambulance grabbing Rei's hand as the medics pushed needles into his arm and put an oxygen mask around his face.

Kai's crimson eyes briefly looked back before they closed the doors to the redhead who was watching them. He smiled lightly and nodded his thank you receiving a nod in return. He watched as the redhead finally walked towards where his team was waiting by the bus and then the ambulance doors shut.

Kai glanced down when he felt Rei squeeze his hand gently, "Rei?" "Kai I'm scared" he said softly as he turned to look at Kai who moved closer to him. "Don't worry Rei I'm right here I wont let them separate us" he said reassuringly kissing the neko-jin on his forehead. "Thank you" Rei said as he began to fall asleep after being given a sedative.

"Sir I need to ask you some questions about your friend" one of the medics said as he grabbed a clipboard and wrote something on it before looking at Kai. The crimson eyed teen nodded and began to answer as much as he could of the questions he was being asked.

RKRKRKRKRK

"Tala what happen?" "Is Rei going to be okay?"

Tala glared dangerously as the endless questions came from the other teams. "Back off!" Tala yelled ice blue eyes narrowing dangerously as he looked over everyone as he sat down in a seat Bryan quickly taking the space beside him and hugging him close.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was done in silence.

Tala sighed a little as he looked over the semi dark city of London, England. "Don't worry Tala he'll be okay" Bryan breathed into his ear kissing his cheek "if he survived Strolblitz, then he can survive this." Tala nodded and leaned against his lover closing his eyes.

RKRKRKRKRKRK

Kai sat in a chair glaring at the far wall his crimson eyes flaming dangerously. His eyes flickered when he saw movement towards the entrance of the lobby. He slowly stood when the elderly Mr. Dickenson walked up to him, Hitoshi and Brooklyn behind him.

"How is he my boy?" the elder asked looking up at him with worried eyes. The crimson eyed man shook his head and sat down "I don't know." "Hey Kai don't worry it's Rei after all" Hitoshi said sitting beside the two-toned haired man. Kai said nothing in return and just sat back in the chair closing his eyes.

After what seemed like hours and Mr. Dickenson's departure the doctor finally came out looking slightly perplexed. "Hiwatari?" he asked standing in the doorway, Kai stood without a word and walked to the doctor "Yes?" "Come with me please" the doctor said as he began to walk down the hallway expecting the crimson eyed blader to follow him.

Once they entered the office the doctor closed the door and pointed for Kai to sit in one of the chairs.

"How is he?" Kai asked ignoring the gesture and looked straight at the doctor. The man sighed and scratched his neck and then extended his right hand "My name's Dr. Anderson and you are Mr. Kon's…" the doctor trailed trying to find a suitable word "He's my lover" Kai answered "Now what's wrong with him?" Dr. Anderson sighed and rubbed his temples "I've never come across such a creature in my life" he said "How is it possible for there to be a human with feline characteristics?" he wondered as he sat behind his desk. "And even much worse is that he is a male and is pregnant, which is humanly impossible" he stated.

"Listen doctor I don't give a shit about what you think is impossible or not all I want to know is if he's alright or not?" Kai glared as he stood in front of the desk. The doctor looked up and nodded "Mr. Kon is doing fine for the moment, he has requested to see you. Though he is very weak at the moment I have prescribed some vitamins and other such medications to help him. Most of the weaker state he is in has to do with the fact that he is carrying a child which seems to drain him of much energy. I would advise for him not to be tired out please" he said as he wrote something on a piece of paper. "This is his room number and floor you may go see him now." Kai took the paper with a nod and walked out.

Kai walked down the hall heading towards the elevator when he spotted that the teams had already gathered.

"How is he?" Robert asked walking up to Kai, crimson eyes studied the German and he nodded "He's fine I'm going to see him." The German aristocrat nodded and stepped away leaving Kai open to a red blur that hit him so hard he almost fell over. Holding his ground by stepping back and wrapping his arms around the form Kai blinked in surprise.

"Is he going to be okay Kai?" the redhead asked looking up from where he had buried his head into Kai's chest. Kai shook his head and unfastened Tala's arms from around him. "Yeah now if you want to see him follow me" he said loud enough for everyone to hear and began his trek to the elevators.

Tala immediately followed behind Kai the rest following their lead as well.

"So what room was it again?" Ian asked as he looked at all the signs pointing to different numbers of rooms. "Room three hundred five, floor seven" Tala answered having memorized the numbers when he had seen it on the piece of paper Kai had been holding. "Turn left" the shortest blader said his eyes seeing the sign that had the rooms three hundred to three hundred ten pointing to the left. "Yeah smart one did you think we didn't see it?" Bryan asked sarcastically as he bonked the little Russian on the head. "Whatever you fucking asshole" "Ian watch it" Spencer scolded bonking the smaller teen on the head lightly. Ian pouted and crossed his arms and said nothing more.

"There" Tala said as he nodded towards where he saw the name Kon, Rei on a slip of paper on the door. "Sorry hun no one is allowed to see him, only a Mr. Kai Hiwatari will be allowed in" a nurse said kindly as she walked out of the room with a trey of food that looked like it had not been touched. "I'm Kai Hiwatari" Kai said taking a step towards the woman who looked him over and nodded "Alright sweety just don't tire him out, he's in a slight weird condition for a pregnant male neko-jin" she said patting Kai on the shoulder and walking passed him. Kai looked back at the woman taking in her features red hair that reminded him of Tala and slightly pointed ears that led him to believe she was a neko-jin as well. "Come on Kai go in we'll wait for you down the hall" Tala urged pushing Kai towards the door.

Kai pushed the redhead away from him and entered the room quietly, the scent of hospital fluids and medications feeling his nostrils. He walked towards where his kitten lay in bed with an IV line in his arm sleeping.

"Oh kitten you had me so worried" the two toned haired blader said as he sat down in a chair close to the bed and held his hand in his kissing it softly and then leaning over and kissing his swell that was his abdomen. The golden eyed neko-jin stirred and his eyes slowly fluttered open landing on Kai. "Kai…" he said softly his hand squeezing Kai's in return. "How are you?" Kai asked leaning up and laying a soft kiss on his forehead "And don't lie." Rei pouted but nodded anyway "My nurse she's neko by the way, she said that I haven't been treating myself right and have been neglecting my health causing…" he trailed off running a hand over the swell of his stomach "I might have complications" he ended hoarsely as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Oh kitten…" Kai stood and sat on the bed pulling him into a hug "I'll help you kitten, I'll make sure you don't have any complications" he murmured kissing his kitten softly as he rubbed Rei's back tenderly. "Will you Kai?" Rei asked hoarsely as he tilted his head up to look at Kai's face. "Yes I will Rei, I'll make sure you're attended by the best and only the best" he said seriously and leaned down to kiss the other. Rei closed his eyes tears falling once more as he kissed his phoenix back.

RKRKRKRKRKRK

"So you think he's alright?" Ian asked his captain as he squatted down leaning against the wall. "I don't know Kai seemed really worried" Tala answered not moving from his pose against the wall with his arms crossed. "No worries Rei's a fighter he'll make it" Lee said from where he and the rest of the White Tigers were grouped together. "You're right but it still doesn't make me feel any better" Tala commented glancing at the lion from his position, also taking in that everyone else was listening to there conversation all except the Majestics, who were busy speaking to unknown people on their cell phones.

"Well the only thing we can do now is wait until Kai or somebody tells us" Mariah said as she sat down leaning against the wall. The rest that were listening nodded and went to back to whatever they had been doing. Tala closed his eyes and sighed and stood straight as he saw the familiar sapphire eyes.

Ice blue eyes narrowed at the midnight blue haired man standing a little ways down the hall from his team. Derek smirked as he held Tala's gaze with his own 'You'll fall my wolf, you will fall to the mighty god of thunder' he thought turning around breaking eye contact with the redheaded Russian.

Tala huffed and turned his head away as well and noticed his best friend walking down the hall towards them.

"How's he feeling?" Tala asked as soon as Kai stepped close enough. "A little under the weather but otherwise he's fine" he answered not looking at Tala at all which lead the blue eyed Russian to believe that what Kai had just said wasn't entirely true. Everyone murmured their relief as they scattered again into their little groups.

"Well I guess now that we know that Rei is fine we'll be leaving" Oliver said as he walked up to Kai. Kai nodded at him as well as the other European bladers that had come with him. "Don't think we'll go soft on you though, in the dish you forget everything" Johnny informed glaring at Kai who returned it.

"Cocky bastard" Bryan commented as the Majestics left down the hall. "I agree" Tala chuckled and then looked at the All-Starz who also looked ready to drop where they were. "Hey guys we're leaving as well okay. See ya at the hotel" Michael called as they walked away the Guardians also walking out behind them. "Hey Kai we're going to be leaving with my brother okay. Call us if anything happens alright?" Tyson said as he walked up to Kai, max and Kenny following behind him. "Fine go ahead" "And remember Kai call us" Max said as he grabbed Tyson's hand when he turned to leave. The Russian nodded to them and smiled softly at them. "See ya tomorrow Kai" Tyson called as they walked away.

"I take it you're staying right?" Lee asked walking up to Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys, who nodded "Call us if anything happens okay, Rei's our brother and we want to know everything that happens" Lee said, a sudden feeling of guilt passing over the crimson eyed blader and he reached out to Lee before they could leave.

"What?" "Lee Rei…Rei may have complications with his pregnancy that's all I know and that's due to him supposedly not taking care of himself" Kai said truthfully. The White Tigers gasped Lee and Mariah's eyes went wide with the news "Oh Rei…" Mariah wailed softly as tears welled up in her eyes, "Don't worry Mariah, Rei going to pull through and watch he's going to have a healthy kitten for us to baby-sit" Lee tried to comfort her as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "Thank you Kai for telling us the truth. You're alright man" Kevin said nodding his head.

"Hmph stupid shrimp" Bryan murmured quietly "What was that fat-so?" Kevin asked making everyone stifle a laugh. "What was that you punk?" "Ah chill out you'll never be able to catch me even if you wanted" Kevin teased "Kevin!" Lee scolded affectively shutting the monkey up "Speak like that again and I'll make sure that the elders never let you leave the village again" Lee threatened motioning for Gary to pick the shorter blader up in a secure hold. "Now we'll be leaving and I'm sorry" Mariah said glaring at Kevin as he struggled against Gary's hold on him. "Pfft" Bryan put off as he glared at his short team member who was trying to control his laughter. "Call us, doesn't matter what time it is" Lee said one last time as he and his team left, Kevin still being held by Gary.

Tala smirked a little at the evil glint in Bryan's eyes "That little shrimp is worse than you" he pointed out to the short Russian "Hey man us short people are the bomb…fat-so" he grinned and then squeaked when he saw the taller advance on him and he quickly hid behind Spencer who gave no heed to him whatsoever. "Spencer come on you can't let Bryan kill me" Ian whined as he dodged Bryan's hands.

"Do you really think Kuznetsov will kill the shrimp?" Kai asked Tala "Nope he's too much of a comedian to have him killed" he answered easily leaning against the wall once again. Kai sighed and nodded also doing the same "Rei wanted to see you for god knows what reason" Kai said with a slight glare.

"Oh?" a red eyebrow rose in question, "Yeah said something about asking you something" Kai added watching Ian dodge Bryan with expertise. Tala nodded and looked towards where Bryan and Ian had Kai's attention and chuckled a bit at seeing the shortest member being held upside down by the lavender haired man. "Try not to break his neck Bryan, I'll be back in a few need to talk to Rei" Tala informed them as he began to follow Kai towards the tiger's room.

"Wait how's a goodbye kiss?" Bryan asked grabbing onto Tala's hand completely forgetting about the short Russian and pulled the redhead close to him. Luckily Spencer had enough sense to catch Ian when Bryan dropped him in order to kiss Tala on the lips putting his hands on the Russian captain's hips pulling them closer.

Tala sighed as he let Bryan have his way with him, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and kissing back just as fiercely when Bryan began to run his hands up his back.

"Could you guys take it to the bathroom? I don't feel like watching you two have sex" Ian interrupted when Bryan pushed Tala into the wall. Tala pulled away chuckling at what Ian had said and agreed "Yeah come on Bryan this is a hospital the poor nurses and patients don't need to see us doing something like that." "You promise to give me what I want when we finally get out of here?" he asked in a whisper nipping his ear lightly. "I promise Bryan" Tala groaned and moved away before he dragged the lavender haired Russian into the nearest bathroom or empty closet.

Bryan reluctantly let go of the redhead having a sudden feeling of foreboding but just shook it off. "I'll see you in a few" Tala whispered giving Bryan one last kiss before he took off down the hall after Kai.

"What took you?" Kai asked as he leaned against the wall, "Bryan." Kai nodded at the answer and opened the door and let Tala in. "Rei?" he asked walking in after Tala, closing the door behind him.

Rei looked away from the TV and smiled at them. "Hey kitty, how you doing?" Tala asked walking to the bed and holding Rei's hand. "Better than I was on the plane" Rei answered smiling and squeezing Tala's hand. "Great to hear, now what's this about you not taking care of yourself?" he glared at the raven haired as he crossed his arms. Rei blushed and shook his head "I'm fine it's just I haven't been eating healthy enough lately and the baby sought to take energy from somewhere else apart from the food, causing me to get sick" he explained turning off the TV.

Tala breathed loudly and then flopped himself into the chair beside the bed. "So are you underweight?" he asked, Rei looked surprised that Tala actually knew about stuff like that and nodded "How much?" "Mmm…like twenty pounds or so" he answered sheepishly. "Rei!" Tala exhaled exasperatedly as he sat back in the chair covering his face. The redhead was about to open his mouth when Rei quickly cut in "But I swear Tala I'll pick up that weight and become healthy enough for my baby and me." "Do you promise?" the Russian asked blue eyes serious "I promise Tala" Rei said reaching his arms up in hug gesture which the redhead took advantage of. Tala smiled and snuggled into the warm embrace until a throat cleared.

Rei smiled as Tala pulled away with a pout "Kai what do you say if I talk to Bryan and convince him to a foursome between us?" he asked turning the two-toned haired Russian "Not in your dreams Ivanov" was the hard answer. "Awe but Kai…" the redhead whined pouting even more. Kai rolled his eyes and shoved the redhead out of his way so he could sit beside Rei.

"Kai, can I ask you a favor?" Rei asked reaching his hand out to him. "Anything for you" "Can you get me a chocolate ice cream with cherries please?" he asked innocently his eyes wide with innocence. "Chocolate ice cream with cherries?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's the cravings Kai, you better get it otherwise he'll throw a fit and besides that he wont accept it from anyone unless it's you who gives it to him and by the way while you're gone bring me a coffee, with two sugars and some milk " Tala explained in a very loud whisper into Kai's ear. Kai glared at the redhead but then quickly turned his gaze to the raven haired neko-jin "I'll be right back" he said with a sigh as he reached over and laid a gentle kiss on his kitten's lips.

When the door closed Tala sat back in the chair and looked at Rei "So thought of any names for your kitten, kitty?" he asked "Um well Kai gave me this one; Nicolai Yerik" Rei answered sitting back against the pillows and running his hand over his abdomen that now showed a little more prominently. "Hmm…victory over people and appointed by god…suits a son of a Hiwatari but what if it's a girl?" he inquired; Rei smiled and shook his head "Something you should know about us neko-jins. All male neko-jins that get pregnant, their first kitten will always be a boy and then after that…well whatever you get" "Dude that's freaky" Tala commented having this look of complete idiotic shock on his face. "Tala, stop that" Rei giggled softly.

Tala grinned and continued to make Rei laugh and feel better by telling him what had happened between Bryan, Kevin and Ian, until the neko-jin nurse came in with a needle in hand, stopping their laughter.

"Sorry hun but I have to give you this, you need to rest up. Tomorrow we'll be releasing you with your medications and vitamins" she said tenderly all the while inserting the needle into Rei's arm and quickly giving him the shot without him noticing. "Okay now rest up and no more laughing you're going to wake the other patients" she scolded lightly looking at Tala who smiled apologetically "Yes ma'am."

Rei smiled at the lady as she walked out leaving the door a little open. "What did she give me?" Rei asked as he started to feel the rather quick effects of whatever the lady had given him. "Probably a sedative" Tala answered grabbing his cell phone as he reached for Rei's hand. The redhead quickly dialed the phone of his best friend and told him to forget about the ice cream but the coffee was still wanted.

"Tala?" Rei asked looking at the redhead through tired looking eyes "Yeah?" "Would you ever consider…if you could anyway…um…to become pregnant?" Rei asked as yawned and blinked. Tala blinked in confusion at the odd question and thought about it "I don't know… I guess if it was somebody I really loved, like Bryan, then yeah I guess I would want to have us have our own child" Tala answered carefully not feeling or hearing the door open and closing behind him. Rei smiled closing his eyes.

"Tala there is…" the golden eyed neko-jin trailed off as the sedative took over and put him to sleep making Tala furrow his brow before his ears twitched finally hearing something behind him. "Kai…" Tala turned around only for darkness to take over.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So what did you all think? Wolflover almost killed me when she read it before I posted it...it was scary she was holding a knife on me and I was like...Youcan'tkillotherwiseyouwontknow what happensnext chapter!

So yeah want me to update sooner...bring those reviews here. (box the size of a car stands beside) Come on it's not so big so filler up.

Bye until next time and please REVIEW it will be greatly appreciate it and give me a big head. ;)

Love ya ;) and Review. XD


	16. Meeting Again

Sighs...here it is finally done and ready to be read and reviewed.There isn't much I can say except for the next few weeks my updates will slow down because I will be beginning a big project for one of my classes and if I don't do it right I'll fail the class so my writing will take second place until I finish that project. By the way thank you all for the lovely reviews made me smile alot. I love you all. Okay well enough of me.

And a little reference:

:Flashback:End Flashback: Well it's obviously it's a flashback and everything written withing it is in _italics_

**"blah blah blah" **the bold is when the Guardians are speaking in their mother tongue which is Ukarainian.

Well thats it for those.

Warnings: Same as before if you don't like it well...boohoo I cry for you (note the sarcasm)

Disclaimer: And yet I still don't see the point in writing this after I've written it in the previous 13 or so chapters but here it is...I don't own Beyblade...(stalks away with a pout)

Well Enjoy! AND Review please!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 14 Meeting Again

Blurry ice blue eyes slowly opened. The figure groaned and moved slowly to a sitting position only to find his wrists were weighted down by something. He blinked away the haziness only to be hit with a huge headache. He groaned softly and looked down only to recognize that there were chains on his wrists. 'Where am I?' he thought and quickly looked around forgetting his headache. The dank walls surrounding him reminded him of a place he had once lived in. He inhaled almost gagging at the horrible smell of rotten something and what he thought might have been blood. Just the mere thought made him sick, he quickly turned to move over and let his stomach go.

A faint chuckle was heard over his being sick noises and only after regaining his breathe did he look up. Ice blue met dark Sapphire though none was wary while the other was glinting in amusement.

"How are you doing dear Tala? I see that you just finished being sick are the accommodations not to your liking? Or is it this place that reminds you of your pitiful childhood?" he turned from lightweight teasing to imposing as he went on. Tala did not move not out of fear but out of the simple fact that he was shocked 'No it can't be…I can't be back…' his blue eyes narrowed when he remembered someone "Where is he!" he yelled as he stood up and tried to rush to the bars where Derek stood.

"Where is who my dear wolf?" he smirked knowingly watching Tala struggle against the chains that bound him to the wall. "Dammit you fucking bastard! Where is he! Where is Rei!" Tala yelled rage taking over his form as he struggled in vain against the chains. Derek cocked his head slightly to the side as if really thinking about it, although his Sapphire eyes held much cruel amusement and his smirk did not help at all "Oh you mean the pregnant neko-jin?" he mocked. Derek smirked as he saw the traces of small amounts of blood trailing down from the redhead's wrists from under the shackles on his wrists.

"Sorry dear Tala but I cannot tell you but you will find out soon enough. Now I would advice you not struggle so much. Seeing as you're fragile as it is I don't want a weak opponent" he said seriously after entering the dank cell and grabbed onto Tala's bloodied wrist. Tala remained silent as he glared at the tall form in front of him. "What Tala are you afraid to speak to me because you know I'm telling the truth? That your team and everyone else in this tournament is weak?" he asked smirking as he brought the hand up to his lips and teasingly licked the blood from the fingers.

Tala growled low in his throat as he tried to pull away from the other but it was no use since Derek squeezed his hand making him wince a little and to stop his struggles.

"You know I once admired you Tala" Derek said seriously as he dropped the hand and reached for the other. The Russian's ice blue eyes widened a fraction at the admission. "But then you fought against an amateur team and lost and I was like… whatever it's one loss you'll get revenge for it" he paused he licked off some of the blood. "Your point being?" Tala asked a little shakily, Sapphire eyes turned their gaze on him "The point is that your weakness caused me a lot. I had to train twice, triple as hard because I wanted to be like you and with your stupid reputation ruined I had to work harder because everyone knew how much I wanted to be like you…how much I wanted you" he finished not looking at Tala and dropping the other's hand.

Tala stayed in silence as his brain tried to comprehend what he had just been told. Slowly he looked up his eyes narrowed "And what does your stupid training have to do with me?" Derek glared at him then smirked in a sad sort of way "Well at least I think it's good that you didn't know. I was to be the captain of the back up team." Tala's eyes widened as his brain looked back through all the memories.

:Flashback: 

"_Now I would like you to be courteous as is always expected of you" Boris said as he walked up and down the row consisting of the Demolition Boys. "Now this team has been training under the strict rule of Dr. Balthez in the country of Ukraine" he announced as he waved his hand, two of the guards going to open the doors to reveal the back up team._

_And just before the doors were even half way open a small explosion rocked the building…_

:End Flashback:

"We never got to battle each other as was planned" Tala said looking at Derek who nodded "I see you remember and if it wasn't for your dear friend Hiwatari going on a rampage I would have been able to battle you" Derek glared "Which by the way I heard something about you two during the third Championships when you all decided to change your name from Demolition to Blitzkrieg" "Which was what?" Tala asked starting to feel fatigued "Nothing bad just that you two happen to be fucking" he answered leaning in with a smirk "Is it true?" The redhead tried to move his head only to have a strong hand hold it where he could look at Derek "What's it to you?" "Absolutely nothing I was just curious" he said then crushed his lips against Tala's.

Tala squeaked and moved to break the contact but Derek held hard onto him. Tala closed his eyes at the feeling he wished had not been resurfaced.

:Flashback:

_"Such beautiful skin…such wonderful lips" the evil voice echoed as the man crushed his lips unto the young redhead's own…_

:End Flashback:

Tears began to leak from his eyes as the memory went through his mind bringing back images and feeling he had buried deep now making it hurt again. Derek pulled back after not getting any entrance into the hot mouth and smirked seeing the almost broken look on the redhead "Did that little kiss bring sometime back that you didn't want to come back?" the midnight blue haired teen mocked. "Bastard" Tala said softly then a loud clang sounded from down the hall making the two look towards the open cell.

"Ah I see our guest is finally awake. I hope you slept well" the purple haired man smirked walking into the cell a shorter but stockier form with grey long hair following behind the infamous Boris Balcov.

Tala did nothing but slip back into his unemotional look averting his eyes from the three men in the cell. "A greeting would have been nice Ivanov. I daresay Kon made a very nice greeting when he saw us" the stockier man said smirking down at the redhead who had looked up at the older Russian. "What did you do to him Voltaire! Where is he!" the redhead shrieked as he again struggled with the chains. "Now, now Tala you know how it works around here to get something you want" "Boris you fucking son-of-a-bitch! Where is he what did you do to him!" Tala shouted glaring daggers at the older men.

Boris stepped up and backhanded the redhead hard to where he fell to the ground blood falling from his mouth adding to God only knows how much blood that had been spilled in that very cell floor.

"You will do well to remember your manners Ivanov, I will not excuse another rampage like that again" Boris threatened through clenched teeth, "And only because Lord Voltaire has allowed it, you will be allowed to see that insolent brat, Kon" he turned to Derek who remained motionless and emotionless "Release him and take him to Plant D1." After the nod that Derek understood both men left the cell.

Derek slowly moved to the prone form and started to work on the shackles that were now covered in the Russian's blood. "Get up Tala" he ordered firmly as he held unto the redhead's arm. Tala slowly stood one arm going to wipe the blood that had dribbled down his chin. "Come on walk it" Derek said and dragged Tala down the hall.

Tala after regaining his footing yanked his arm from Derek and walked on his own the other shooting him a glare as they kept moving.

RKRKRKRKRKRK

Rei sat nervously in a chair in the room he had awakened in his hands soothing his abdomen. "Kai…" he breathed out tears landing on the white gown he was wearing. "Oh please he's not coming to get you Rei" Alex informed "He doesn't even know where you are much less who took you." Rei looked up his golden irises glistening with unshed tears as he saw the black haired man walk in his direction. "Come on Rei you know it's true no one knows where you are except us. In fact I don't think you even know where you are" Alex said as he stood before the raven hair.

"Where's Tala?" was what Rei asked making the other look at him curiously "Voltaire said he was here. Where are you keeping him?" Rei asked his voice becoming desperate as he stood and faced the Ukrainian. Just then the door to the room and opened and a familiar green haired teen walked in his sky blue eyes looking at Rei briefly before he walked to Alex.

"Take him to Plant D1" was all he said turning to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him "Why there Michel?" Alex asked "Don't ask me Balcov just said to take him there I didn't ask why" Alex nodded and let go of the Michel who quickly walked out.

"Come kitten I wonder why Boris wants you in Plant D1 but I guess we'll find out in second" Alex shrugged and grabbed the neko-jin's hand with his own. He smirked when Rei made no attempt to break the contact and steered him out of the room heading towards Plant D1.

RKRKRKRKRK

Tala entered after Derek having opened the door for and blinked. 'Well looks like Plant D1 is the cafeteria' he thought his eyes roving over the room.

The room was laden with only the necessities which included a few tables with chairs in the back was a window where undoubtedly everyone got their meal and beside it there was two vending machines one for drinks and the other of snacks. To the side their were the bathrooms, on the other side was a small bar where there were coffee makers and cups holding plastic spoons, forks and knifes and other assortments of sugars and creamers. Currently there was no one in the room and Tala was glad for that.

"Take a seat" Derek said pushing him towards one of the tables. The redhead glared at the other as he slowly moved to sit down almost immediately moving into the posture he and Kai were famous for when they sat by each other; crossed legs and arms and expressionless faces in place. "I wonder if you just copied that from Kai or it was something you've always done" Derek commented softly as he went to the left where the coffee bar was at.

"Hn…" "Now that's Kai for sure. Now care to give details about your supposed fling with Hiwatari?" Derek asked smirking at the blue eyed redhead who turned a glare on him. "No thanks it's really no ones business what me and Kai do" Tala answered his eyes immediately going to the door when it began to open.

Tala sighed in relief at seeing Rei walk in much better shape than he was. Rei after spotting broke from Alex hold on him and ran to the redhead, who promptly stood and let the neko-jin snuggle into his arms and chest.

Rei felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he held tightly to Tala "I was so worried Tala. I was so scared. They wouldn't tell me where you were and Voltaire said that you were going to get your just reward. I was so scared that they were going to do something to you" the raven hair rambled as he buried his face into Tala's chest his tears cascading down his cheeks. "Don't worry kitten, I'm right here and I wont let them hurt you" Tala assured running comforting circles on Rei's back. 'Can't say that they won't do anything to me though' he thought as he looked down at the neko-jin in his arms.

Tala glared when he saw Voltaire and Boris enter the small cafeteria. "Ah so very wonderful to see that everyone is gathered" Boris grinned after Michel and Ysaak had entered after them. Tala said nothing moved Rei so he could sit down on the chair and pulled Rei unto his lap wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"What do you want with us?" Tala asked as Rei turned his face so he could see the men in the room. "Ah it's very simple my dear Ivanov of course you weren't part of this in the beginning you just happen to be a bonus. What we wanted was that neko-jin so we could lure Kai into a very nice trap but fortunately we wont have to use so many resources now" Voltaire said in a business tone. "W-what do you mean?" Rei asked weakly as he lifted his head from Tala's shoulder. "Well it happens to be quite obvious. Since I know my grandson will be very hard to persuade and then to get him to do as we wish would take too much money and time that we don't have. But with fresh minds it could work of course the person has to have Hiwatari blood running through their veins" the old man informed as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The two bladers blinked in confusion before the ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously "No!" He yelled pulling the neko closer to him "I won't let you take him away!" Rei looked at Tala and then the realization hit home. Rei whimpered as Boris began to speak "Of course we will have him. That neko-jin did us a very nice favor by getting himself pregnant with Kai's child. Do not worry we'll take care of him until it's time and then we'll see what happens" the purple haired man grinned, eyes glinting evilly as they roamed over the neko-jin's body before meeting Tala angry eyes.

"Meanwhile you my dear Tala will help us by working with my team improve their techniques" Boris gestured to Alex who stepped forward "You will follow his orders if not you'll find yourself in quite some trouble and I'm sure you know what will happen." Tala said nothing and just turned his gaze away while rubbing circles on Rei's back.

"And now since I'm a very generous man I will let you stay together and at this moment you will be given your meals. And Tala your old training schedule will start tomorrow which happens to be the same as the Dark Guardian's training times" Boris informed and as if like magic two guards came in with two trays and drinks in their hands and one had a couple of bottles of what looked like medicine tablets. After setting the food down on the table the guards took their bow and quickly walked away.

Rei looked at the bottle of pills that had been set down beside the tray that he thought was his. "Kon you will drink those, the team was nice enough to grab your prescriptions from the nurse once they knocked everyone out. And you will drink them I want a healthy great-grandson" Voltaire said looking hard at the neko-jin who just looked at him with confused eyes.

Tala grit his teeth, there was no way out of this Boris and Voltaire had thought of every detail and covered it. If Rei didn't drink the medicine then he would have complications and probably not have a successful child birth even worse it could kill both of them. And if he didn't do anything he was pretty sure that they would think of ways to use Rei against him. He admitted defeat within himself but he was not going to let them know.

"Now I have business to take care of" Voltaire said and made his way out the door. Boris turned his red eyes to the assembled team "Stay here and make sure they eat especially Kon, and then take them to their quarters" he ordered in which all four men stood straighter and nodded. Boris smirked and quickly walked out the door his long coat billowing behind him.

"Tala please I wanna go home" Rei whispered relaxing into the redhead's embrace. "Don't worry kitty we'll find a way out of here" Tala murmured against his forehead as he laid a soft kiss on it. Rei smiled slightly at Tala for the show of emotion and turned his eyes towards the food that sat patiently waiting for them. "Come on Rei we need to hurry they're not gonna wait on us all night" he murmured and turned around so that they faced their trays of food. Which consisted of something that looked like broccoli with cheese, a piece of cooked meat and some mashed potatoes.

Tala moved to grab the fork before Rei stopped him with a soft peck on the cheek "Thank you Tala." Tala smiled and reached to scoop some of the broccoli and nibble on it. Immediately his stomach convulsed at the horrible taste but his stomach was demanding some sort of supplement so he just swallowed. Rei seeing the face Tala had made felt his stomach knot itself but he held face like the other and scooped up some of the mash potatoes.

The other four watched them eat slowly, taking their time. Alex glared at the arms that were around the neko-jin 'that should be me. Not that pathetic Russian' he thought angrily as he fisted his hand. "**Calm down Alex we can't afford to have them out of shape and besides you'll get your cat soon**" Ysaak said in Ukrainian as he smirked standing beside the black haired Ukrainian. "**Shut the fuck up Trenovski. What you should do is make me a coffee that I really need**" Alex ordered turning blazing emerald eyes unto the maroon eyed teens own. "**Hmph whatever**" was the only answer he received as the caramel haired teen to pour a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "**You want a coffee make it yourself**" Ysaak said taking a sip of his. "**Heh, yeah you tell him Ysaak**" Michel smirked from where he rested atop the counter a soda in hand. Alex rolled his eyes as he turned around to make his own coffee.

Derek snorted at his teammates as he looked from observing the two at the table to the others. "**You guys are fucking asking for the training of your lives, now shut the fuck up" **Derek said speaking in his mother language as he glared at the Michel and Ysaak. **"And you should just go and get laid Derek" **Michel retorted as he moved off the counter throwing the can at the nearest trash can. "Well I'm off, tell the dog and the cat to hurry up" he said as he walked by a glaring Derek and Alex.

Tala's ear perked at the insult and silently vowed to make the other regret calling him a dog. "Are you done Rei?" he asked quietly as he watched the neko-jin pull the fork from his mouth. "Yeah" he answered setting down the fork and went to grab his drink. "Remember to drink these Rei" Alex said waving the bottle of pills in front of Rei who sighed softly in defeat. He reached up and grabbed the bottle from the Ukrainian's hand and slowly opened it. He took out the amount of pills it said to drink and quickly swallowed them with a glass of water Alex had brought with him.

"Alright now follow us" Derek said as he walked up with Ysaak trailing behind. Rei slowly stood holding on to the table for support so Tala could stand as well. Tala quickly stood and wrapped an arm around his the other shoulders. "Lead us then" Tala said getting a scowl from all but they turned around all the same.

They all walked down the dimly lit hallways the corners dark with the unknown. The walls that would be seen were made of stone, some of the stones looking worn; ready to crumble at the slightest touch but Tala know better, he knew that behind those stones probably lay a wall of steel a foot wide. His reflexes kicked in quickly as he saw Derek stop in front of him. His eyes landed on the hand that reached into his pocket and withdrew a set of keys and carefully selected the one he needed.

After opening the door he moved away and looked expectantly at the two who looked wary especially the neko-jin who took a tentative step Tala following behind him protectively. "Have a nice night boys" Ysaak smirked as he Derek shut the door after them and the distinct sound of the lock clicking shut announced that they were locked in for the night.

Tala let out a deep sigh and slowly moved into the room taking in the interior which only consisted of the essentials needed in a room; two beds, a table in between them, a dresser to the side and through a mall door a bathroom with a bathtub with a shower head, sink and a toilet along with some toiletries.

"How are you feeling?" Tala asked Rei who had stayed standing in front of the door his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I want him with me. I want Kai" he whimpered as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Tala walked to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Rei don't loose hope, you know more than anyone that Kai will never abandon you, he'll look for us and he'll find us and get us out of here" he said pilling away and holding him at arms' length and began to wipe away the tears. "Come on let's give you a bath" the redhead said kissing the neko-jin on the forehead.

After looking through the dresser Tala found a two pairs of flannel pajama bottoms and two shirts with boxers. He walked into the bathroom where Rei sat on top of toilet seat his hair loose from its bindings. He set the clothes down on the sink and walked over to the tub and turning on the water. Tala glanced over at Rei seeing the neko-jin messing with his gown as he stood to take it off. "You know I can leave if you want" Tala said pink tint dusting his pale cheeks. "No please don't leave me alone" Rei said as took off the gown followed quickly by his boxers.

Tala was about to put his hand in the water when he saw that his hands were still crusted with blood from his struggle against the chains. He sighed and quickly moved to the sink to wash away the blood the white sink turning a pink color. He saw the cloak of black moved towards the tub and watched as Rei got it holding his abdomen lightly, Tala wiped his hands on a hand towel and moved to the tub where Rei sat with a small smile across his lips.

Tala smiled and over where a cup was sitting on the small counter with their toothbrushes and toothpaste. "Rei you can be such a kid" he teased lightly when the golden eyed teen giggled when the redhead dumped a cup of water on his head. Tala laughed as he Rei lifted his arms like a baby asking to be picked up. "Join me come on let's have a bubble bath" he said as he reached for the soap and moving it around in the water the soap leaving behind soapy bubbles. "Okay calm down" Tala smiled and slowly shed his clothes and climbed in with the neko-jin who began to laugh as he splashed the redhead. Blue eyes shone sympathetically as they caught on to the neko-jin's attempt to act like nothing was wrong that they were in their hotel in London that they were with their boyfriends. Their arms securely wrapped around them giving them a sense of protection and the feeling on being loved. The blue eyes began to water as the feeling building up behind the dam the contrasted became too much.

He let a soft sob as the tears ran down his cheeks making his blue eyes sting a little as he reached up to wipe them away. "Oh Tala you don't have to act like it's alright because we're both in the same boat" Rei said as he moved and wrapped his arms around Tala who hugged him back tightly.

"Rei I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…" he sobbed into the raven hair as he ran his hands through the silky locks "I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything…that I couldn't think of a way to escape from here." Rei felt the tears well up and he also whimpered "It's alright." Both sat in the tub comforting each other until slowly they pulled away and began to wash themselves.

Getting out first Tala grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and then reaching into the tub to help Rei out and quickly wrapping a towel around his shoulders. He reached over and grabbed a pair of pants and boxers and handed them to Rei who quickly put them on. For the first time noticing how cold the room actually was. Rei looked down and smiled at his stomach which was slightly protruding now giving him a look a look of someone who ate too much.

"Here put your shirt on before you catch something" Tala said handing him the shirt as he began to put on his own shirt. Rei nodded and quickly pulled it over his head and moved his hair out of from under the shirt. Tala looked at Rei who was drying his hair after he'd sat down on the bed. "Tala?" "Hm?" "Can you help me please?" the neko-jin asked as he looked at Tala with his hair in his hands and endless tangles in it. The redhead nodded and walked over to Rei, his own hair falling down past his shoulders in matted knots. He grabbed a brush that was nearby and slowly ran it through the semi dry locks and diligently working through the knots that presented themselves.

When he had successfully brushed and braided his hair he noticed the slight purring sound of the sleeping neko-jin that was leaning against him. He shook his head and moved carefully and pulled away the blankets and gently laid Rei beneath them. He picked up the brush laying it down on the bedside table and then climbing into his bed and closing his eyes.

Tala opened his eyes wide and bolted upright almost hitting the person standing over him. "I'm sorry" the person whispered Tala blinked his eyes focusing on the shining gold eyes peering at him through the darkness. "Rei what's wrong?" Tala asked groggily Rei bit his lip his eyes shining with embarrassment "Can I sleep with you? I feel really alone in my bed" he said quietly. Tala eyes turned sympathetic as lifted up the covers of his bed "Come on" "Thank you Tala" Rei said and climbed in snuggling into Tala's warmth.

"Anytime kitten" Tala whispered softly laying a soft kiss on the neko-jin's forehead. Rei moved a little and pecked the other on the cheek "By they thank you for braiding my hair" "You're welcome kitten" Tala said peering into the golden eyes that were looking at him. Slowly they both leaned in and brushed their lips against each other's. The kiss no where from there all they needed was something to make them forget for at least two seconds. They pulled away and smiled at each other moved to get comfortable again. Slowly the neko-jin's soft purrs put him to sleep making his mind unknown to the worlds around him and the people who were looking at for them.

RKRKRKRKRKRK

"Dammit! This can't be happening!" Kai yelled slamming his fist into the nearest thing which happened to be the wall he had been standing by. All eyes turn to him including the Mr. Dickenson who looked very wary and tired. "Come on Kai calm down" Tyson advised softly "You shut up Kinomiya! It's not your lover that's missing so stuff it" Kai hissed venomously. "Please Kai calm down let's just calm down and think" Hitoshi said from where he stood beside Mr. Dickenson. Kai only 'hn'd' and leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"I have an idea" Robert said after the room had gotten silent. Almost all the eyes turned to him. "I'm willing to help you all but you must give me time organize things" he said looking around "And what's the plan?" Michael asked leaning forwards in his seat, "Well this is what we the Majestics thought up…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well what you all think? And come on tell me shout at me if you must but tell me in a review or email me if you want to.

Now the kiss between Tala and Rei...NO they will not be a couple! Just to clear any confusion the reason behind the kiss is that both no matter how much they try they can't let go of the fact Kai and Bryan aren't with them so in order to act like they are with them theyfind comfort in each other but it is just a very close friendship nothing beyond that. But if you all really like Tala/Rei I can write a one-shot or something.

Well please review it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you all. I love you!


	17. Scheming Plans

Yay I updated earlier than planned.(does a happy dance) Anyways I thank you all for the reviews I really love them all. :) You guys are awesome.

Now Someone had asked about how long Rei was he around two months BUT yeah there is a BUT I have made things a little differently. Now cats have kittens in around 3 to 4 months is my understanding and women naturally 9 months. Well I just made a compromise I took off one trimester from the 9 months so instead all male neko-jins have their babies in 6 six months. Simple right? If there is any more question ask me ina review.

Warnings: the usual

Disclaimer: this one hasn't changed either unless by some miracle (shruggs)I don't own Beyblade

Well Enjoy! & Review!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 15 Scheming Plans

"So…spill already what does your German ass have up your sleeve?" Bryan growled low in his throat. "Well if everyone would be quiet and let me talk I would have already told you" Robert glared but did not take Bryan's bait and bite he instead just told it calmly since he knew the lavender haired Russian was ready to slaughter anyone in his presence. Bryan just glared but sat back in the chair inclining his head in gesture that the German could go ahead.

Everyone's murmured conversations came to halt when Johnny called and attention "So do worthless bunch want to hear this or not?" he sneered giving everyone a look that said 'yeah-it's-me-talking-so-you-better-listen-to-me.' Michael was the last to say his tid-bit before shutting his mouth like the rest of the bladers that were waiting for the Europeans to begin.

Robert nodded at Johnny in slight thank you but nothing and more and then Oliver took the reins. "Okay this is what we just thought a couple of minutes ago when everyone was shouting and doing what not" the now green haired teen said leaning against the table. Enrique took it from there as he spun a cell phone in his hands "Okay as you all know, each of us has a parent that either owns or is vice president to a major enterprise. And so making us have resources that not everyone has" the blonde said "And what the blonde is trying to get across we can use our networks and people all over the world to find Tala and Rei" Robert cut in quickly.

"And how efficient are your networks?" Emily asked as she raised her glasses. "They are the best in the world it shouldn't take us long to figure out the countries they are not in but figuring what city and or what part the region they are in would take longer. But it's a lot more dependable than the police" Robert explained looking at the carrot haired girl who nodded. "And how exactly would you be able to narrow it down Jurgen?" Bryan growled "I'm not saying it would be simple but our archives hold everything all over the world including the infamous Abbey in Moscow. The first thing we'd have to do is go with the logical go through all the facilities that had been involved with Biovolt, Boris and Voltaire and we should go from there" Robert answered calmly "But mind you that could take us a while considering Voltaire has a representative building in almost every country…"

All the bladers remained quiet as if in thought but most just looked worried and looked at Mr. Dickenson who sat with hands folded on his desk. "Boys I think that would actually work and I will do all in my power to help as well" the old man said "So do you agree?" Robert asked looking over at Bryan and Kai "Since the decision does lie in your hands." Kai looked over at Bryan who looked back.

"What do you think?" Kai asked in Russian "It's worth a shot and I'm willing to try anything. Just as long as it leads us closer to Rei and Tala" Bryan answered with slight shrug. Kai nodded and looked over at the Majestics "What is your estimate of how long it would take you to narrow down the choices?" he asked "Between us four it shoulder probably take a week or two if we're out of luck" Johnny put in as he pulled a cell phone "So what's you decision?" Oliver asked, Kai again looked at Bryan who nodded "Do it but I want a report everyday until you've narrowed it down all you can" he nodded walking towards Mr. Dickenson's desk and grabbing a sticky note and pen.

After scribbling something down he walked to Robert and held out his hand "I expect your best work Robert and call me" he added placing the sticky note into the German's hand after shaking hands with him. "Will do Kai we'll call right now so our people can set up. And Johnny think we can burrow your private jets to get to our home countries?" he asked the highlander who was growling orders into his phone. "Yeah come on" Johnny said as he began to walk towards the door phone still held on his ear as the other side of the conversation obviously kept going. The other three followed with their own phones also giving orders on what to do.

"It amazes me" Michael commented "What amazes you?" Emily asked as she wrote some things down in her notebook. "That for once that highlander wasn't a complete self absorbed ass" Michael answered making everyone snort in laughter while the Russians in the room only smirked.

RKRKRKRKRKRK

"What are you thinking?" Spencer asked, his first words of the day since the mysterious disappearing act Tala and Rei did. Kai looked up from the desk he had been sitting at brooding. The slate haired Russian shook his head and then fiddled with his phoenix earring. 'Rei…' he thought as he closed his eyes 'I'll find you Rei…even if it takes me a lifetime…I will find you' he thought determination flaring up in his crimson orbs.

"You know we can't just rely on the Euros we have to something there is only so much their stuff can do. Yeah it might help us but we all know that Voltaire will have some underground facility somewhere so in the long run it would even matter what the Majestics find" Ian said so suddenly Bryan didn't even say anything to him just yet.

"You're right Ian but quite frankly we can't start anything just yet because I know Boris and the those idiots have everything to do with their kidnapping" Kai growled after processing what Ian had said "Besides let's let the Euros take care of most of the finding stuff also it's better because no one would ever suspect them of anything" he added crimson eyes looking over at the three. "What happen to them anyway?" Spencer asked "What do you think they're the only ones that could have taken them. They supposedly 'left' after the All-Starz how do we know they just didn't wait around a while until they knew they were alone" Bryan said glaring at the poor plant on the coffee table.

"Bryan stop glaring at the plant it didn't anything to you except probably being in your line of vision" Ian said "but still there isn't any evidence that we could use against them, all of us are using our own rooms here and they could always say they went to eat afterwards or something." "You know what I think; I don't think they physically took them but I do know they have everything to do with it" Kai murmured as he thought about what the others were saying. The raised eyebrows on the others prompted him to continue with what he was saying "It's simple they probably did leave and got back here. They more than likely called someone and they took care of the rest. See there was only one way to get back into that circle of rooms and that was where we were standing the entire time" "And if someone just walked right by us we wouldn't be any wiser" Bryan finished seeing the logic behind what Kai was thinking.

"That makes sense but what about getting them out it would be the same boat wouldn't it they'd have to come by us" Spencer put in "Not necessarily no because the staff have their personal elevator remember?" Ian cut in "When you walk in, there is the nurses' station and all around the wall are the rooms and down that one hallway is the nursery and labor atrium which I seriously doubt they would have gone in with all the constant activity in there. So anyways the elevator is on the opposite side of the nursery and there was a key lock on it which meant it was only fro staff or someone with the key" Ian finished.

The rest just blinked though they hid their surprise very well under their masks but it still cost them a lot to not drop their mouths in complete surprise.

"So you are perceptive" Bryan commented with a smirk. "Well with that kind of lay out we could draw the place" Spencer said and that's exactly what he did he drew the layout of that part of the floor with the help of Ian who pointed things out to him and which was Rei's room.

"Okay we have this we've deducted how they got past us but we need to figure out how they could have left. Which Ian's bet on the elevator is the best which means the person was either working there or they knocked everyone out" Spencer shrugged "This is too complicated and it's not even what we're suppose to do, we don't need to worry about how they took them they already did that. We need to worry about how to find them" Bryan said rubbing his temple. "I agree all we can do for now is wait until Jurgen and the rest figure something out" Kai said and stood from the chair and stretched "Meanwhile I need to train my team considering we're short one member and you three should do the same" the slate haired Russian said and walked to the door.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Rei sighed as he sat down at the table by himself. Alex had said Tala would be 'busy' during lunch.

He grumbled a little and slowly began to eat it'd been three days since he and Tala had awoken in this place and he hated it with all his heart. 'Kai…please…save me…' he thought as tears began to well up in his eyes. He put down his fork and to wipe away the tear that was threatening to fall from his golden eyes. After wiping away the tears more replaced them and making him get even more angry and sad and depressed.

He whimpered softly as he began to sob lightly "Kai…Kai…"

Tala gasped as he felt the familiar pain of someone kicking him and he fell to the floor. "I told you Tala, that you regret disobeying me" Derek growled as he looked down at the redheaded Russian. "And I don't regret it, because you are all bastards that are losers who can't the fact that a 'weakling' like me can beat you at your won game" Tala spat blood dribbling down his chin.

Derek's sapphire eyes narrowed and he landed a kick to his side. Tala's arms bend from where he been about to get back up and he landed on the stone floor painfully. He hacked as the pain seared up and down his side. He was sure that kick had broken ribs or something.

"Derek lay off Boris wants to talk to us" Ysaak said emotionlessly as he stood outside of the cell. "I'm coming" he smirked and then lifted the redhead by his hair. "You are pathetic Ivanov, and you will soon realize that" he murmured and kissed the bloodied lips running his tongue around licking away all the traces of blood from his face. "Take care sweetheart" he sneered and planted another kiss on his lips this time biting down on them and drawing even more blood. He then let go and pushed the redhead towards the wall. "I'll be back love you better not go anywhere."

Derek left the cell licking his lips of the blood and walked alongside Ysaak who he noticed was sporting a bruise on his cheek and what he recognized to be bite marks on his pale neck. He averted his gaze when the caramel haired teen turned his angry gaze on him "What?" "Nothing I just noticed that you got yourself a nice shiner." Ysaak said nothing in return and rounded a corner where Michel was standing with his arms crossed.

"What took you?" he asked moving away from the wall and got in step with them "Derek was having fun with Ivanov" Ysaak answered in a clipped tone. Michel smirked and shook his head "Come on let's pass by the plant and pick Alex."

"Rei you have to eat" Alex ordered lightly as he watched the neko-jin stubbornly not touching his food. "Where is Tala? What is he doing that is so important that he can't come and eat with me?" Rei asked wiping his eyes that still shed occasional tears. "Rei don't worry about Tala just worry about yourself and your baby" he said forcefully as his eyes narrowed in frustration and anger.

'I can't believe it! If it's not Kai then it's Tala or someone else but never me' he thought outraged at the neko-jin's seemingly uncaring attitude towards him. "I am taking care of myself I've gained five pounds in only three days so don't tell me I don't care!" Rei yelled angrily as his golden irises turning into slits "Now where is he?" "That's none of your business Rei so just sit down and finish eating and taking you medication" he said trying to keep himself calm but it wasn't working very well. "No, not until I see Tala" Rei said stubbornly.

"Kai! Kai! Kai! Tala! Tala! Tala! What about me you ungrateful bitch!" he yelled his fist unconsciously making impact with the raven hair's cheek. The impact was so hard that Rei could have sworn his jaw had been dislocated after he greeted the hard floor.

Rei whimpered as he touched his cheek renewed tears cascading down his cheeks as the slight tingling of his cheek being over powered by pain shooting through his side, abdomen and back. The pain shooting through him causing him to hold unto his abdomen and whimper in pain.

Alex after recovering from his bout of anger realized what he had just done and quickly ran to Rei but the neko-jin would not let him near. "It hurts…it hurts…OH GOD IT HURTS!" the neko-jin screamed as the pain doubled making him writhe on the floor. Alex quickly stood back and ran to the phone by the wall and quickly called the scientists and doctors to come to the plant 21.

Alex's emerald green eyes shown with fear as all the doctors and scientist surrounded the neko-jin along with his team who had entered moments after their eyes surveying the scene and landing on the Ukrainian.

Alex clenched his teeth and closed his eyes and whip sliced his back. "Do you have any idea what would have happened?" Boris asked the whip once again smearing his back with blood. "Do you have any idea what Voltaire would have done to me if the neko-jin died with his great-grandson?" another 'crack' "Your lack of words leads me to believe that you are either ignorant or don't know so you will receive fifty whippings and you will count them afterwards you will return to the training room and do what I have left for the instructors to have you do. Understood?" Alex opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out "Is that understood Yavalavski!" "Y-y-yes S-s-sir" he stuttered "What was that?" "Yes sir I understand" Alex said after recovering his breath.

"Ah that is great now I will leave and see how Kon is doing please do as I say" Boris said silkily and then turned handed the whip to the guard behind him "Make sure he counts all fifty of them." The guard nodded and stepped forward clenching his hand around the whip. The rest of the team that was forced to watch made no move when the first landed on Alex's already blood covered back.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"How is he doing?" Voltaire asked the scientist who was checking over Rei. "He's doing fine for the moment. We were lucky to have stopped the birth other wise the child would not have survived it is still too weak to survive and I have not yet developed anything that can something with two different genetic codes like Kon and his child" the man said as he checked the monitors once more and nodded. "Will he have any complications at the end of his term?" "No he shouldn't that is if nothing like this ever happens again" he answered and walked away when the older man nodded.

"This wont happen again will it Boris?" "No sir I have insured that" Boris from where he stood at the doorway. "Good and please have someone bring me Ivanov" Voltaire ordered his eyes lingering on the neko-jin who was currently sleeping. "Yes sir" the purple haired man said and walked out.

Tala smirked when he felt the keys in his pocket. He was smart that he had paid attention to who carried the keys to his and Rei's room, and was overjoyed when he saw that all four held the same keys. "Don't worry Rei I'll get us out of here" he whispered to himself and quickly looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him from down the hall.

"Ivanov get up!" Boris yelled standing before the cell. Tala painfully rose to his feet and walked slowly to the cell bars. "I see Derek made his punishment very visible and I like how the color looks on you. Such beautiful colors blue, green, yellow and red such natural colors" Boris murmured lust filled eyes looking him over. "Don't you dare touch me Boris" Tala growled as the man reach a hand out to touch his cheek. "You will learn to hold that tongue of yours Ivanov" the man ordered as the guards opened the cell door and walked in "And please behave you will be speaking to Voltaire very soon" Boris added as he walked ahead them. Tala did not struggle when the guards took him by his arms and dragged him down the hall.

Tala was pushed into a chair facing the team who were standing in behind Voltaire. His eyes took in that Alex was missing and he thought nothing of it.

"How nice of you to join us Ivanov, I hear that you did not behave accordingly" Voltaire smirked as the redhead. Tala said nothing, his eyes avoiding looking at Voltaire as he sat staring straight ahead. "You were dealt a punishment by the one of the team and now I will assign your punishment who Boris will over see." Tala eyes narrowed at what he had been told but made no move to speak or move from his place. "I give Boris full responsibility of what to do with you what he wants Ivanov. Do you understand?" Tala for the first time met the grey eyes of Voltaire Hiwatari "Your ancestors are probably writhing in their graves because of your actions. And I know the future Hiwatari generations will hate you or even better not know that you existed to ruin their family name" Tala said his voice of any emotion.

A punch met his temple the sheer force of it making the chair he was sitting in topple over. Tala blinked away the haziness as he was lifted by the back of his shirt. "Take him back to his cell Boris. And he gets no meals until it looks like he is willing to behave" Voltaire glared "Meanwhile I want him in solitary confinement I want him no where near a person." Boris smirked and looked Tala over and then looked over at Derek. "Take him to his cell" the purple haired man ordered.

Derek nodded and began to drag a half conscious Tala away. "You have a big mouth Ivanov I guess that's why Kuznetsov wants you" Derek said as they walked down the halls Tala though his vision hazy watched everything and where they were going making any note of possible exits.

"Well Mr. Ivanov I'll come back in about three hours hopefully by then you are not feeling so rebellious" Derek said as he opened a solitary confinement cell and pushing Tala inside. "Oh and here" Derek said and leaned to kiss the swollen nipping them lightly. Tala glared as the midnight blue haired man smirked and locked the door behind him. His footfalls echoed down the hallway as he guy walked away.

Tala sat down on the ground and leaned his head against the wall his vision clouding. 'Don't worry Rei I have a plan to get us out' he thought as blissful darkness claimed him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ooooh plans on all three fields which will succeed?...I have no idea I haven't thought that far ahead. (grins sheepishly) Well tell what you thought. You know the drill click that little button on the bottom and write..er..type in this case.

I see ya'll when I next update! bye bye! ;) REVIEW PLEASE!


	18. Maybe Maybe Not

Well here it is finally. And before I get complaints I said that I would not update because I had a project to work on and now since I finished it I wrote and posted so no complaining.

Warnings: Same as always.

Disclaimer: look in last chapter

Enjoy! and Review! Please!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 16 Maybe: Maybe Not

"Oh wow and Kai has made quick work of Michael's blade!" AJ exclaimed as the eagle was blasted out of the dish within seconds of the beginning of the match. "AJ if Kai would have moved any faster he'd probably be the first to accomplish reaching the speed of light" Brad put in after the shocked crowd began to cheer. "I'm with you Brad that was one wicked move by Kai and as usual the man is not even fazed by actually winning a match or winning this round for the Bladebreakers" AJ agreed as the camera closed in on the phoenix's emotionless expression as he joined his team who congratulated him. "Sadly enough Rei's not being present has lead to questions. Like where he is or why he couldn't attend so far none of the teams have given a comment…"

Brad's voice faded as the BBA team walked out of the stadium where they met the Blitzkrieg Boys who were standing ready to go and battle.

"Any calls?" was all the two toned haired asked "None since apparently the Euros are here. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to them" Bryan said his arms crossed over his chest. Kai nodded and then frowned "The media has already found out thanks to those idiot commentators" Spencer said Kai nodded "I know now it'll be difficult to pretend that there is nothing wrong" "Even better since our captain is gone and at the same time that Rei disappeared" Bryan murmured.

"Can you guys imagine what those gossip magazines will write when they find out?" Max put in as he stood behind Kai. "Probably some thing along the line like…'Tala Ivanov world champion beyblader from Russia has taken Rei hostage another world champion beyblader'…" Tyson recited what would be one entry "Or they can dig on their relationships and say that they ran away together because they've always secretly loved each other or something along those lines" Max offered with a faint smile. Kai shook his head at his teammates attempt to act like everything was okay when it was far from that.

All of the teams were affected; the All-Starz put no power into their attacks making it easy on the Bladebreakers who were just barely able to get themselves under control. And the lack of spirit showed through on the earlier match between the Majestics and the Guardians which they were surprised to see that they had appeared after missing for almost a whole week since coming to Europe but right after they disappeared. The next and last match would be between the Blitzkrieg Boys and the White Tiger X team and so far Lee showed signs of just forfeiting the match making a default victory to the Russian team.

Kai looked down when he felt his cell phone vibrate after the Russian team was called to take their place. He answered and smirked after a while at the news he had been given. "What happened Kai?" Tyson asked "Oliver says that they think they've caught unto something. You two head for the locker rooms and round up everyone who isn't battling at the moment. I'll stay here and wait out the others" Kai ordered pointing down the hallway towards where the locker rooms were. "Sure Kai we'll wait for you" Tyson said and him and Max ran down the hall.

"Whoa what are you guys doing here?" Tyson asked in surprise as his eyes landed on the Balthez Battalion and F-Dynasty. "Mr. Dickenson alerted us on Rei and Tala's disappearances and we came to see what we could do about it" Miguel answered standing up and shaking the former beyblade champion's hand. "Thanks we really appreciate it" Max smiled as he shook hands with Claude and the rest of the teams.

"So what happened? Any details?" Julia asked moving the yellow bang behind her ear. "Nothing we just know that both of them disappeared in the time span when Kai went out to get them something, which wasn't that much time to get them out but they did" Tyson shrugged "Right now the important thing to do is to find out where they are Oliver emailed me from his phone saying that their people had found four potential places but that's all and they need Hiwatari and the others to pick out which place to go to first" Emily said as she read the email Kenny standing behind her reading the email as well.

Both teams nodded and then looked back at Tyson and Max "How you two been doing?" Mathilda asked smiling at Max who smiled back at her "Pretty good except for the minor set backs with this whole kidnapping thing" Max said as he gladly accepted the chair Michael offered him. "That's sad by the way what's it that everyone is saying? Something about the Guardians having something to do with the disappearances?" Raul asked leaning against the wall.

"That's something that has nothing to do with you" a voice said from the doorway. Raul raised his green eyes and set them on the newly arrived Russians, Chinese and Euros. "Kai!" he exclaimed in a rather surprised tone, the two toned haired teen nodded and his eyes landing on the members of the teams that had arrived.

"So Kai care to tell us what's going on?" Claude asked crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "I'm sure you've been told everything by these bunch of talkers so I'm not even going to bother" Kai answered in a monotone. Claude shrugged when Mathilda hit his arm giving him a look. "Anyways we have more important things to discuss" Robert interjected when everyone had gotten silent. "Like what was that email Oliver sent Emily about the four locations?" Michael asked sitting back against a row of lockers. "Exactly" Robert answered "Now these rooms are not secure so I have arranged for the buses to takes us to Johnny's penthouse where there is no way for anyone to hear what we have to say. Now if you would all please follow me we'll leave" he announced opening the door and holding it courteously for everyone to file out before he walked out.

"Robert you're such a gentleman" Johnny teased walking out in front of Robert. The German aristocrat blushed lightly at the compliment but quickly shrugged it off.

"Alright everyone shut up and sit down!" Jonathan yelled when everyone had piled into his study and began to comment about the pictures hanging on the walls and the furniture. "Johnny you don't need to be so rude about it" Enrique chastised lightly as he leaned against the wall behind the desk Oliver standing close to him. The highlander rolled his eyes and noted that everyone had either chosen to stand or sit down but was glad with the silence.

"Alright this shouldn't take long at all unless you all make it that way. We're all tired and we need to start this fast Dickenson will be on the speakerphone since he was unable to attend, and this phone line is secure" Johnny added looking over at the Russians who nodded. Robert nodded and began to dial the phone number and put the receiver down as he pressed the speaker button. After establishing their connection with the BBA chairman they began.

"Alright it's like this, four places were what we narrowed down problem is they are in different parts of the world" Robert began standing in front of the leather high backed chair. "And those places are some that we suspected also one of them we weren't really counting on." Oliver stepped away from the projector he had been setting up as Robert spoke "The countries that are red are the four main countries and their capitals. The ones in orange are our secondary choices" Oliver said as he pressed a button and the orange highlighted four other countries.

"The US, China, Australia and…the Ukraine? How the hell did you get the Ukraine?" Ian asked confusion written allover his face. "It was part of the former Soviet Union" Enrique answered "I know that" "And Russia would be the first place we would look in and they know it" Enrique finished. "I understand that but what is so special about the Ukraine they hold nothing except a couple of destroyed nuclear plants which leaves no room for survival since more than half the country is still radioactive (1). Ian said his voice having a different color to it. "Exactly the reason we chose this country above the others was because of that. The easiest place to hide, a radioactive country where no one would want to go" Johnny said from where he sat in a plush chair to the side of the desk.

The room was silent for a few moments as their brains processed what was just said. "Jurgen, how are we supposed to search these countries? These countries are massive in size except the Ukraine which makes it harder because of its radioactive activity and I seriously doubt the Guardians are going to go walking into a radioactive field" Kai raised an eyebrow "I know that Hiwatari but also remember that country still has half it's land that is not contaminated and I'm sorry if any of you were a supporter of the Soviet Union but the communism left that country in shambles enough to where they do not care for the outside world and it's celebrities who have been kidnapped. I bet anything that if you walked up to a random person there and showed them a picture of Rei and Tala they would say 'I don't know them'" Robert explained rubbing his temples with his hand. "Okay listen this is what we want from you Hiwatari we're not asking for you to physically go out there and help out. Mr. Dickenson has agreed to send out their intelligence parties out to weed out the wrong country even we are putting our men in this situation so tell us Hiwatari where do we start?" Johnny said standing and walking over beside Robert.

"If I may say something boys" Mr. Dickenson's voice spoke from the phone making some of the people in the room jump since they had forgotten about the man listening in on their plans. "I believe that the searches should start from the countries nearest to England" "Which is the Ukraine" Kai said with understanding "Yes Kai it is. Now I will make no decisions for anyone but I will give all my support" Kai nodded even though the man could not see him.

He glanced at Bryan who looked back at him "The Ukraine?" Bryan closed his eyes briefly before opening them and meeting crimson with moonlight "The Ukraine" he nodded his agreement. "Then the Ukraine it is" Ian said as the two taller Russians looked down at the purple haired little Russian.

"Your decision?" Oliver asked when his captain said nothing, Kai let out a deep sigh but his eyes burned with crimson determination "Start your search in Kiev, Ukraine." The Euros nodded and quickly pulled out cell phones as Mr. Dickenson said his words before hanging up "Good luck to you all and please be careful. I will dispatch my teams in about two hours to start looking in Kiev" and then the line went dead. Max having sat up front lifted the receiver and put it back down officially ending the phone call.

While the four aristocrats spoke in their languages the White Tigers approached Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Kai, do you believe they will find them in the Ukraine?" Lee asked standing in front of the Russian. "Maybe, maybe not but at least we've started" Kai answered letting down his barrier enough to show the lion that he was scared, worried and extremely tired. "Thank you Kai for not giving any false hope" Lee said clapping Kai on his shoulder. Kai nodded "I don't intend to give anyone false hope especially not me." The group nodded silently as there was a buzz of conversation as Michael began to get ideas of how he could get the PPB to help, with Judy as the leader to help out in weeding out the US making the job easier. 'Rei…' the crimson eyes looked wantonly towards a picture that Johnny had on a wall which had every beyblader, including his kitten.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tired golden eyes opened and squinted at the light invading the room. The Chinese teen groaned softly and closed his eyes. For a moment he thought of nothing just enjoying the silence and then his eyes snapped open when he remembered what had happened. His hands immediately went down to his abdomen and he sighed feeling the protrusion of where his kitten was developing. "…I'm glad you're still here kitten…" he whispered running his hands over the bundle. He was almost to his second month and so the kitten wouldn't begin to move until maybe the third. He smiled contentedly as he spoke softly to his abdomen telling how his father acted, how he looked and how he thought he would look.

"Nicolai Yerik Kon-Hiwatari" he said out loud with a smile. "Such a fitting name" Rei's eyes snapped up and landed on Voltaire who stood in the doorway. "I must say my son should have named my grandson that maybe I would have had my victory long before this time" the man said as he strode in. "I hope you are feeling well and that there won't be any complications with this pregnancy of yours. Otherwise I'll just have to make sure that you get yourself pregnant again" the old man said his grey eyes running over Rei's feminine features and then landing back on his eyes which had slit in anger. "Don't you dare touch me" Rei said his voice sounding hoarse from the lack of use. "If everything goes as planned do not worry I will not touch you" Voltaire glared his grey eyes boring into Rei's gold ones, who broke contact quickly not being able to take the intensity of the old man's stare.

"You are weak" Voltaire commented as he turned around "You do not deserve to carry my great-grandson" and he walked out. Rei let out his breathe and glared at Voltaire through the window in his room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tala let out his breathe harshly, he had been training since dawn and it didn't seem like Ysaak and Michel would ever let up. "What, is the great Tala Ivanov getting tired" Michel mocked as he readied his launcher. "Heh I'm far from tired Kradeskov and I'll prove it" Tala challenged his eyes turning into chips of ice as he also readied his launcher. Ysaak moved back knowing this battle would be a powerful one. "Ah! Go Wolborg!" "Pandemona!" Michel yelled launching his own blade. Both blades hit each other sending intense amounts of wind and power around them.

"Pandemona defeat him! Show him that he is weaker!" Michel yelled the great blue eagle of wind blasting out of the bit chip emitting a shrill screech as it swooped down on the white blade. "Go Wolborg, evade!" Tala yelled the ice wolf also blasting out of the bit chip and moving away from the blue eagle.

"Ah!" Michel yelled in frustration when Wolborg evaded for the fifth time in a row. "Michel relax" Ysaak called his eyes watching the blades in the dish. "Pandemona Tornado Zone!" Michel yelled not having heard anything his teammate had yelled. The blue eagle screeched and holding out her wings and slammed them down creating a tornado within the dish. Tala smirked "Wind attacks do not work on Wolborg" he said lightly "Wolborg attack with Ice Particles!" the white blade stopped in its place and began to emit little crystal that were pieces of ice. Slowly the wind began to pick them up making the tornado sparkle but just as fast the accumulation of the solid crystal caused the tornado collapse into itself. "Wolborg now! Novae Rogue!" the redhead screamed the wolf howled and the white blade moved forward freezing everything in its path hitting the blue blade head on.

Michel blinked his blue eyes when the blade came flying out of the dish barely missing his face. "You loose" Tala said simply as the crystals settled from the force of the hit. The white blade spun proudly in the middle of the ice combined with snow. Tala held up his hand and the blade jumped to his hand. "So much for me being weak" he smirked and turned around only to find Derek smirking at him. "Impressive Ivanov but Boris has called you to see him" Derek informed "Said something about Kon also." Tala's eyes narrowed but he walked out of the training room following one of the guards who had been waiting for him.

"Ah Ivanov I see you are doing better. Derek has reported no problems except an occasional mouth off" Boris said silkily as he eyed the redhead who stood in front of his desk. "It's a good thing because Kon has been requesting to see you and I can't have him see you like you were before" the man said looking Tala over carefully. "I want you to put a long sleeve shirt or put a sweater on and then go see him. And try to cover up that bruise" he touched the blue green skin where he had personally hit the redhead after the redhead had mouthed off to him. Tala flinched away from the touch not because it hurt but because he did not want the evil man's hands on him. "What's wrong Tala you use to love the way I touched you" the man purred into his ear as he cornered the redhead against the wall with his body.

Tala closed his eyes fearing what would happen but he snapped his eyes open when the mouth that had latched itself onto his neck moved away when there was a knock on the door. "You may go" Boris dismissed him his voice strained with anger at being interrupted. Tala quickly walked to the door and opened it letting in a couple of scientists and then he walked out closing the door softly. He turned and ran all the way to his room where he barged in and landed on his bed the tears spilling from his eyes.

:Flashback:

_"You are so tight…" "I will have you again Ivanov…" "You are a whore…" "No one will ever want you…" "You'll stay here forever…" "You will never escape me…"_

:End Flashback:

"Bryan…" he sobbed burying his face into the pillow "I…need you…"

Collecting himself Tala pulled on a sweater and walked out his mind a little muffled from his crying but coherent enough to remember where the infirmary was. He looked up to where the sign was hanging in front of the doors and sighed in relief to see the word Alpha30. He walked in opening the door quietly. He grimaced seeing some of guards walking around with guns in their hands letting the doctors and scientists know that any move to escape would get them a bullet in their backs.

Tala walked quietly looking in the windows for his friend. He blinked seeing Voltaire standing in the doorway of one of them. He slowed down but kept walking his eyes glancing through the windows of empty rooms. "I don't care you bastard! Get away from me I don't want you anywhere near me! You almost killed me and my kitten!" the voice shrieked. Even though the shriek was too many octaves too high he recognize the voice and smiled in relief but frowned as he began to wonder why Rei was in the infirmary. Tala blinked in slight surprise as Alex rushed out Voltaire walking behind him none of the two noticing Tala as they walked by.

Tala shrugged and moved to the door peeking in. He shook his head seeing raven haired Chinese in one of his moods. "Taking advantage of being pregnant so you can kick and shout without getting punished?" he teased lightly as he walked into the room. Rei lifted his head ready to yell again only to have his yell catch in his throat instead he let out a whimper "Tala?"

"Yeah kitten it's me" the redhead answered walking in carefully approaching his bed. The golden eyes began to shimmer with tears and held up his arm for Tala. Tala smiled and wrapped his arms around the neko-jin. "Where were you? I asked to see you and they said you couldn't come because you were busy" Rei spoke holding on tightly to the redhead who stroked his lose hair. "I…" Tala trailed off as he was about to tell a lie then decided against it, he couldn't lie to his best friend "I was being punished." "Why?" Rei asked burying his face into the other's neck. "Because I beat Derek in a match and then I fought with Ysaak" Tala answered with a faint smile crossing his lips at the memory of him punching the maroon eyed Ukrainian.

Tala felt Rei shake his head "You are a fucking bastard. Do you know how worried I was? Did you know because of you punching what's his name out, landed me here! Huh!" he yelled trying to hit the redhead who easily caught his fists in his hands. "I hate you right now! Because of you I'm stuck in here where Voltaire and anyone can come and see me" he began to cry as he laid his head on Tala's shoulder. "I'm sorry kitten…" "Don't call me that you don't deserve to" "Awe but kitten I promise to never do it again" Tala smiled caressing the raven hair. "Do you really promise? You know what don't even do that you'll just end up breaking it anyway" Rei said shaking his head a faint smile appearing on tired and pale face. Tala snorted and held the raven hair closer to him. "Just promise me something Tala, please don't leave me" "I promise kitten and I'm sorry I seriously am sorry" Tala whispered softly, touching his lips with the raven hair in a brief kiss.

"Besides I got a plan and you're essential to it. But first you need get yourself well enough to get out of here" Tala murmured into Rei's ear his face facing the door and window to make sure no one was listening or watching. "Really?" Rei asked moving slightly so that his face wasn't visible from the door. "Yeah see when I punched Ysaak his keys fell out of his pocket and I picked them up and I've figured out which keys are for what rooms. The one thing I do not know is when we'll leave and where we are I know the Guardians are Ukrainian but that doesn't mean shit I need to figure out where we are first for all we know we're in some jungle in Africa or something like that" he whispered moving closer at seeing a doctor pick up the chart beside Rei's window. Rei giggled realizing that Tala said those last few things to make it seem like something else to whoever Tala was watching.

"Such a bad boy Tala" Rei teased a little louder turning around enough see that the doctor was quickly writing something down and just left after that. Tala chuckled as Rei pulled away with a giggle. "So do you think that it might work?" Rei asked still in a soft tone. "Maybe but first I need to figure where we are and find a way to send a message to the BBA" Tala nodded leaning back using the pillows as cushions. "Hey those are my pillows" Rei smiled "Heh yeah well I'm using them for tonight" Tala replied and turned the raven haired around and began to run his fingers through his hair.

Rei purred lightly feeling the fingers massage his scalp then moving through his hair. Tala slowly began to braid the long hair enjoying the purring emanating from his throat signifying that he was falling asleep. When he was done and had tied the end with a piece of string he pulled the raven hair beside him and lay down. "Night kitten, sleep well" he smiled and kissed his forehead before closing his own eyes. 'Maybe just maybe we'll get out in about a week' he thought moving the neko-jin closer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well there please review and tell what you think. I love all your reviews. thank you.

Review Please.


	19. Plans Fulfilled

Ah here it is chapter 17.

And I see it...no...yes I do see it...the end to this fic is coming really soon like in about four chapters. I'd like to thank all of you for your suppport in this fic. I absolutely love you all and that is why this chapter is longer than any of my others twelve pages instead of my usual seven/eight pages.

by the way the events in this chapter take place over a period of almost three days just if anyone was curious especially the stuff towards the end.

Warnings: the same as usual

Disclaimer: (evil cakckle) I own them all! See! (holds up gagged up Tala, Rei, Kai and Bryan) Muahhahahaahaha! (FBI agents show up) Ah! no I was only kidding I don't own them please don't sue me. (gives the bladers back to Takao Aoki) here they're yours so you can't sure me anymore! But one day I will have themMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(stops abruptly)...yeah right.

Enjoy and Review

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 17 Plans Fulfilled

"Glad to be out of that stupid hospital" Rei said as he walked into their room with a sigh. "Yeah now since we're in here no one will hear what I have to say. I personally checked the room for cameras or bugs so don't worry" Tala said sitting down and getting out the keys he had. Rei smiled and sat down holding his swelled stomach "So what's the plan?" "I have most of the kinks worked out like when the guardians are asleep and when Boris is also asleep. Voltaire isn't in at the moment so he's not a problem. And while your greatness was in bed in the hospital I figured out where we were and I'm glad I can speak the language and that the people here speak my language as well" the redhead smirked at the raven haired who just raised an eyebrow. "So where are we?" the Chinese asked leaning forward anxiously "In the Ukraine a country that once belonged to Russia when it was still the Soviet Union though I need to find out where exactly we are because there was a nuclear reactor that blew some twenty something years ago and the place is still radioactive. And it's like this if we're close to Kiev there is no problem but if we're somewhere else it'll be a problem but I'm sure I can get us out safely" Tala explained quickly all I need to do now is to figure out the easiest way to get ourselves out and send something to the guys."

Rei looked away towards the small window in their room, he so desperately wanted to get out but he was starting to feel scared. "Tala what if we can't…" "Rei don't start please I'm doing it for you, I'm doing it for us. And there is always a risk no matter what you do so please Rei don't start doubting me okay I'll find the easiest way I can to get out of here" Tala said sitting beside Rei and holding his face in his hands. Ice blue eyes met golden orbs in reassurance "We'll make it out of here Rei I promise" he whispered and kissed him on the cheek "But first you need to help me. You spend a lot of time with Yavalavski and don't be mad at me but get him to let you use a computer" Rei made a face and opened his mouth to protest "Just do it Rei I can't do anything like that I have the other three allover me and since he is like in love with you it should be easy enough just do whatever he wants please even if it means a kiss but please do it."

Rei looked down he hated admitting it but Tala was right he was the only one that wasn't watched twenty four seven like Tala was. "Okay but what do I tell him?" "That you're bored and want to do something and play on the computer or something just don't tell him that you are going to email Kenny or Mr. Dickenson. And just so you don't get caught by writing a long message write this 'In Ukraine blah' when I find exactly where we are I'll tell you what to write and if you think you can do it look it up yourself and send it. Think you can do it?" Tala asked caressing his cheek softly. Rei breathed in and nodded "Yeah I can do it but do you know what the name of this place is?" Tala nodded "Yeah the place is called Oblast'ka but don't bother looking it up it's not gonna show just try to look up as much as you can."

Rei sighed and leaned against Tala's shoulder. "What time do you have to go back?" Rei asked looking at Tala for an answer; Tala looked down at his watch "About another thirty minutes. Why?" "Lay down with me please" Rei pleaded and laid down pulling Tala down with him. The raven haired snuggled into the Tala's chest taking in the heat the other was giving off. Tala smiled and wrapped his arms around Rei protectively "Take a nap Rei, you have plenty of time" he whispered kissing his forehead. "Okay" Rei said softly kissing the other on the chin before settling down in the warm arms.

RKRKRKRK

"Ivanov get your ass out here now!" Tala's eyes opened in surprise as the pounding at the door awoke him. The door opened just after that making Rei sit up abruptly with fright. "Calm down Kon we wouldn't want you to have your kid right now" Ysaak murmured watching the neko-jin trying to regain his breathe. "Bastard" Tala whispered loudly and began to move to get out of bed "I'll be back around five or six depending on when they decide to let me go" Rei nodded looking at Tala pleadingly "You'll be okay Rei" he said kissed the neko-jin lightly on the lips and walked away from him checking that he had Wolborg with him. "Okay Tala, bye" Rei said waving at the redhead that walked out followed by Ysaak who followed behind him.

Rei slowly got dressed knowing Alex would come for him in about an hour or so to take him to eat and watch Tala train. And just like he predicted there was knock on the door signaling Alex had come for him. "Coming" he called and walked to the door making sure to look at himself in the mirror to see if he looked satisfactory enough. He opened the door and looked up at the man in front of him. His golden eyes widened at seeing dark sapphire eyes staring into his golden ones "Come on Kon Alex couldn't come and get you today" Derek said as he turned to leave. "Um…okay" he murmured closing the door behind him and following Derek down the familiar hallway. "Where is Alex?" he ventured to ask.

Derek said nothing for a moment, leading Rei to believe he was not going answer when to the neko-jin's surprise he did answer. "He's doing some business for Boris. Come on I was told you need to go eat and then go watch Ivanov train for a while then you get the privilege to do what you want to do" the guys shook his head in disbelief "Just because you are carrying Voltaire's great-grandson, I think that's dumb." Rei said nothing as they continued to walk to Plant 21.

"Hurry up and eat I was just told that I can leave you at the training observatory and Alex will take care of it from there" Derek stiffly announced putting the trey of food in front of Rei who nodded.

Rei ate as little as he could without arousing Derek's interest on why he didn't eat although the other didn't seem to care. When he announced he was done Derek nodded and put the trey on the counter where someone was more than likely to pick it up. "Alright come on let's go to the training observatory and then Alex can pick you up" the navy blue haired man said looking back at Rei who slowly stood having to put a hand on his lower back for a little support.

Once Rei had caught up with the Ukrainian they walked all the way to the training area which was known as PT01. "Have a seat and wait for Alex and don't try to pull anything funny" Derek warned and walked out leaving Rei alone in the room with a huge glass to where he could see the rest of the guardians training and using Tala as there sort of training man. His eyes followed the movements of the blades and noticed that Wolborg had gotten better since the last time he had seen Tala blade. The white blade ran circles around an almost clear blade but it had a blue tint to it. He then looked to the sides of the dish and saw Ysaak and Tala with looks of concentration on their faces.

"Enjoying the show?" a soft accented voice asked softly from somewhere behind him. Rei turned to face the black haired Ukrainian "Why do use him like that?" he asked softly he had seen the training practices before but they were never like this one. Alex said nothing and moved to sit beside the raven hair. "If it was our choice we wouldn't even use him but we don't make the decisions around here. Come on you've eaten right?" "Yes" "Okay come on let's go" "Um…Alex?" Rei asked nervously as he stood up. Alex turned around surprise written on his face at being spoken to by his first name "Yeah?" "Can I use a computer, I'm so bored and I just want to something and since I can't blade…" Rei trailed off looking away from the emerald green eyes staring at him. "Sure come on" Alex accepted with a slight smile and turned to lead the way. Rei followed quickly not wanting to loose sight of the other.

"Here you can do whatever you want but just please don't do anything you'll regret please this room doesn't have a surveillance system but still don't try anything Rei. I'll be back in about ten minutes okay?" Alex warned and walked out. Rei took a deep breathe and quickly logged onto the internet after going through a couple of programs he finally settled to send a quick message to his lover wherever he might be and a greeting to Bryan as well. Typing as fast as he could not caring for the spelling errors he wrote a quick note and sent it and quickly erased the memory of what he had been looking at. He then turned to a search website and looked up stuff for beyblades.

Without him knowing his mind began to wonder and landed on his lover. Slate bangs dark blue hair in the back, a pierced ear with a sterling silver phoenix earring, slowly he raised his hand to his own left ear where he felt the wings of the phoenix he closed his eyes tears escaping them. "Kai…I miss you" he whispered softly wiping away the tears only to have more replace them.

RKRKRKRK

"Hey guys check this out!" Kenny yelled disrupting the Bladebreakers' training session. Kai and Tyson looked up abruptly their blades flying out of the dish. "What?" Kai asked sounding annoyed at having been distracted. "It's an email from either Rei or Tala but it says they're alive" Kenny announced opening up his laptop almost yanking off the top "Calm down chief you almost ripped me apart" Dizzy said making Kenny apologize. Kai pushed the male away and quickly opened the email his eyes scanning over the text. He blinked his eyes shining a little in happiness as the note did indeed say that both were doing well wherever they were.

"What's it say?" Tyson asked looking over Kai's shoulder. "Here read it I need to talk to Jurgen and Bryan" Kai said and strode away quickly away. Max and Tyson looked at each other shrugged and began to read the small note:

**_Kai I'm sorry. I can't stay long but I miss you. Me and Tala are doing fine. The only thing we can tell you is that we're in the Ukraine that's all we know so far. Bye love I miss you and so does Nicolai. And tell Bryan Tala misses him also. I have to go love I miss you my phoenix can't wait to see you again._**

"Awesome come on let's go tell the others" Tyson said excitedly as he picked up his and Kai's blades off the ground. "No Tyson, not yet not until Kai says we can tell the others" Kenny said alarmed as he grabbed Max and Tyson stopping them from running off. The two pouted but nodded nonetheless. "Well come on guys launch your blades training isn't over" Kenny said setting up his comp cam and looking at Tyson and Max expectantly. Tyson frowned "Man chief I was hoping for a break" but nodded and turned back to dish "Yeah, yeah come on besides you two need to work together since Kai has been blading for a while it's time for you two to blade together" Kenny chuckled as the blonde and bluenette took their places next the dish. "3…2…1…Let it rip!"

KRKRKRKR

"Jurgen pull everyone out of the other countries they're in the Ukraine" Kai said urgently into his phone as he walked into the BBA office building Bryan following behind him. "May I help you?" the lady smiled her thick accent making it very apparent she was from France. "Yes we'd like to speak to Mr. Dickenson" Kai answered curtly as he listened to Robert on the other end of his phone. "Just a moment" the lady said softly and picked up her phone.

"That is good news Kai I will reroute all my agents to the Ukraine then. Do you know what part of the Ukraine they are in?" the elderly man asked as he went to pick his phone. "No Rei didn't know at the time but hopefully they'll write back" Kai answered looking at Bryan who's moonlight eyes were shining with renewed determination. "I say you make the next part of the championships in Kiev. It'll bring a little excitement to those people" Bryan suggested softly. "Hmm it sounds like an idea we had yet to choose where to send you from here and the next round will be the elimination rounds" the old man said thoughtfully "I will announce the new location at your hotel in a couple of days, now let me call my chief of agents" he said and began dialing. Kai nodded and turned around Bryan already halfway to the door.

"Let's hope Rei can send another email soon telling us where they are" Bryan said as they walked to the elevator. "Yeah I know come on we need to meet with Jurgen and McGregor" he said as they walked into the empty elevator and punching the button for the bottom floor.

KRKRKRKR

"You're done Ivanov we have a meeting to get to. Apparently Dickenson is going to announce where we are going next for this tournament" Derek smirked as he watched Tala holding himself upright by sheer will. "Bastard" Tala said glaring daggers at Derek. "Oh…I feel hurt Tala. I thought our relationship was going somewhere" he teased and grabbed unto Tala's wrist pulling him close. "Don't ever forget this Ivanov you will belong to me" he deadpanned before he forced his lips unto Tala's own. Tala didn't flinch away nor did he respond he just waited for the other finish with him. Derek pulled slightly annoyed and glared at him. "Next you will respond dear Tala I'll make sure of that" he affirmed "By the way I trust you're going to run to Kon so go ahead and leave I have to get ready to get back to London to hear that old fart to announce where we are heading next."

Tala glared after the dark haired man but moved along his way before he attracted unwanted attention. 'Excellent Boris will probably leave with all four of them this is my chance to see where exactly we are' he thought and walked as calmly as he could avoiding all the surveillance cameras just like he used back in the Abbey.

He arrived at his destination and quickly pulled out Ysaak's keys and used the key that belonged to that lock and opened the door. He poked his head in smirked seeing that no one was in there. He quickly walked in and strode to the far table where there was a table with sheets of paper on it. He glanced through them not finding what he needed; he moved away and looked on the shelves for something. Something caught his attention and he moved towards it, his eyes moved over the smooth computer screen that had a map program running. He furrowed his brow and looked around for anyone trying to catch him in the act when he deemed the coast clear he put his hand on the mouse and quickly searched everything he could that could relate to where they were. When he was beginning to get frustrated with no results his eyes caught onto a word he knew very well 'Chernobyl.'

He looked around again before he turned back to the screen and began to read.

**Oblast'ka was build east of Zhytomyr to take in refugees that escaped from the nuclear fallout of Cesium-137 after Nuclear reactor number four in Chernobyl nuclear power plant exploded…**

Tala smirked so they were close to Kiev but not close enough apparently since the small map at the bottom of the document said they were still a little than a hundred miles away. 'Guess I was wrong about Oblast'ka not being on the map' he thought but shrugged and quickly put everything back how he had found it.

He quickly moved to the door only to hear steps outside and voices. He quickly looked around for a hiding place and moved crouched down beside the door making sure the light switch wasn't above his and he was glad it wasn't. The door slowly opened and he heard the men discussing something that sounded like Voltaire wanted to create a bit-beast by using nuclear energy and the reasons why it wasn't a good idea. The passed not even noticing the redhead who held the door open after the last one walked in too absorbed in their conversation Tala slipped out and ran again almost instinctively avoiding the cameras on his way to his and Rei's room.

He nearly slammed into the door if Rei had not opened it for him. "Whoa!" he yelled as he tried to stop luckily Rei moved out of the way and let him in. He closed the door and looked over at Tala who looked tired but also had this gleam in his icy blue eyes.

"So what did you do?" Rei asked after closing and locking the door. He glanced at the clock noticing they would have to go to dinner in about two hours. "Didn't do anything except find out where we are exactly. We're east of Zhytomyr the closest city to Kiev apart from Chernobyl and Chernihiv" he answered with a smile. Rei grinned and went to sit down beside the redhead who hugged the shorter teen to him. "We're getting out of here this week Rei all I need to do is get us out and have a way to get to Kiev" he murmured looking into the golden ones in front of him. "I can't wait Tala and guess what I send an email today telling everyone we were fine and in Ukraine. Alex left instructions that I could get on the computer again if I ate all of my food and vitamins since he found out that I hardly ate when Derek took me. It's sort of like a reward" the raven haired Chinese grinned happily. "That's awesome Rei that makes it easier for us" Tala grinned kissing the neko-jin on the cheek.

"Well since you're going to be doing that I'm going to find the easiest way to get out of here so we won't get caught" Tala said after a while as he wrote some things down on a sheet of paper. Rei looked up and smiled "Sounds good what are you doing?" he asked moving over to the small desk and looking over Tala's shoulder. "Just drawing out a map I have of this place so far" he answered looking over his shoulder at Rei who had a raised eyebrow "The map I have drawn out in my head sweetheart" he finished with a sarcastic note. Okay so what do you plan to do?" "Simple I'm mapping out the most watched areas which happen to be this part and this part and the labs" Tala pointed out three circled scares on the paper all facing different directions. "So what are you going to do?" "I'm going to try and figure out the best way out of here that wont involve any kind of perilous danger" Tala answered as he continued to draw out the rest of his map. "Um if I can say something how bout we use the ventilation system in the room beside the library? I've seen it and it's pretty big and can fit someone my size easily" Rei asked pointing at the room left of the cafeteria. "I don't know I've never been in that room before Rei, though it sounds like an idea I'll check it out once you leave okay" he said and putting a star on the scare on the room Rei pointed out.

RKRKRKRK

Tala looked around quickly before entering the room that Rei had pointed out noticing the name above the door 'Plant 20.' He entered locking the door behind him. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room he looked around and saw nothing but a few doors to the side he walked towards the opened one only to shiver as vapor from the freezer hit him in the face. He quickly closed it and turned around wiping away his face 'okay so this place is the food storage which means there is a door from here into the kitchens and the cafeteria' he finished walked towards the vent Rei had been talking about.

He unlatched the panel covering the hole in the wall. He noted Rei had been right it could easily fit two people the size of Rei. He climbed in quickly, he felt around with his hands hoping his wouldn't run into a hole or something. He noted his breathe condensed when he breathed which meant he was either head outside or heading to the freezer.

He was glad when he found he didn't come out in the freezer but to the outside though at this point he didn't know which way he was facing. He moved closer to the panel looking around trying to see what he could recognize of the outside. He noticed two towers some yards to his right and a chain link fence with barb wire on the top, the fence ran this facility he guessed and a little to his left he noticed a tree that was bare due to the cold climate. After taking that all in he turned back around and went back into the food storage room this time going a lot faster since he knew there were no pitfalls in this tunnel.

KRKRKRKR

Rei quickly ate his food all of it as a matter of fact and made no protest about having to take his vitamins. The man nodded and took him to the computer room. "You stay here until I come get you" he said in broken English and walked out of the room. Rei heard a distinct 'click' which meant he was locked in. He smirked and quickly got on the computer quickly opening the emailing system. He quickly wrote a note to the others this time making one specifically for the entire and one for Kai where he said no one was to read but him.

**_Love I miss you. I trust you got the other email right? Please you need to come here like I said in the other email we're being held in a place called Oblast'ka. I really miss you and so does Nicolai. Do not worry I'm fine right now but I thought you should know Voltaire wants our child he wants Nicolai Kai and I'm scared because what if he succeeds? Sorry can't stay long I love you and again tell Bryan that Tala misses him too. _**

_**Love Rei**_

The neko-jin smiled when he sent the message after the other one. He quickly erased the computers memory of ever being there and opened a game site and decided to play some online Chess to act like he had been doing that the entire time he had been there when the guard came back to get him.

RKRKRKRK

"Mission successful?" Rei asked after being dropped off by the guard. Tala raised his head from the trey of food from where he had been eating and nodded. "That vent leads all the way outside but since I didn't have a compass or anything to help me out in which way I was going so I'm going to have to check again and this time around I'll have to take a compass or something" he finished. "How was dinner?" the redhead asked with a smirk. "Awesome got to send a message to the guys and hopefully they'll get them soon. They need to come here Tala because what if we can't get out they're our only hope of ever getting out of here" he said quietly as he sat down on the bed and looking down at the floor.

"I know kitten don't worry I'm not gonna get mad the faster they put a stop to those two and put in jail the faster we'll be with our loved ones" Tala nodded in understanding. "Yeah…" Rei agreed as he looked longingly out the window a comfortable silence settling over them.

KRKRKRKR

"Alright, alright settle down please" the elderly Mr. Dickenson spoke into the microphone in the conference room of the hotel all the teams had been staying at. All the leagues were present since they all would be going to the same place. "As per request we have made a change of our next destination" the man began the room having got quiet when he spoke. All six adult teams had seat in the front while the rest stretched all the way to the back of the room.

"We gave a lot of thought to this request and have accepted to start the next round in Kiev, Ukraine" Mr. Dickenson announced, a murmur broke the through the crowd as the assembled beybladers turned to their companions to talk.

Emerald eyes narrowed at that the rest of his teams having the same reaction. 'How can this be? I wonder who actually told him to change the location? It couldn't have been Hiwatari the Euros are still searching in America' he though to himself his eyes scanning over the assembled BBA council. "Well that is all I have to say. The planes will be due to leave tomorrow in the after noon" Mr. Dickenson announced and left the BBA agents following him. It gave some of the younger kids the idea of a leader of a country being surrounded by their Secret Service agents or Royal guards.

Kai remained seated as everyone else stood all talking about why they were going to Kiev. He glanced sideways and caught a glimpse of the Guardians all sitting transfixed in their seats. Their faces betrayed nothing of what they were feeling but their posture more than gave it away.

"Hey Kai look at this" Kenny said having checked his email when Mr. Dickenson had finished talking. Kai turned and took the laptop offered to him. He opened the email Kenny pointed out to him and read it through quickly. He closed it quickly and opened the other one right under it and read it through. His smirk widened at what his kitten had written. He closed all the windows on the screen and handed the lap top back to Kenny who looked pensive having read the messages over Kai's shoulder. "Come on you two we need to get to bed early and then get some training in tomorrow" he said in his usual cold manner glaring at Tyson who had turned around and began to protest. "Now!"

Max and Tyson pouted and hung their heads. "Fine but trust me I will wake you up at the crack of dawn to start training" he said and began to weave his way through the crowd. He groaned hearing the two of his teammates cheer and it seemed to spread all throughout the room.

Shutting the door to his room he sat down and took out his cell phone and dialed Robert's cell phone and relayed all the information he had read in the emails from Rei. "Relay it that Dickenson he should have his men surround that place…yeah…fine" he finished and closed the phone. "Tala says he misses you and loves you" he said out loud. "That nice to hear, tell him I love him too" the voice said a hint of a smirk sounding in his voice. "You can tell him yourself Kuznetsov, specifically tomorrow night or the day after in the morning" Kai turned around his eyes alight with life since finding out where Rei was but the fact the his grandfather wanted his son bothered him but he would figure it out in dew time. "That's refreshing I take 'they' weren't happy about the change?" "Kuznetsov please refrain from asking stupid questions" Kai glared and stood up to fetch his suitcase to begun packing. "Hn" Bryan retorted and walked to the door.

"Bastard" Kai muttered throwing his toothbrush at the lilac haired teen who quickly dodged it. "Hiwatari you're not Tala you'll never be able to hit me with those things" Bryan sneered picking up the toothbrush and chunking it back to Kai who caught. "Hn" and the slate haired Russian continued to pack his things. Bryan rolled his moonlight eyes and walked out the door.

Hearing the door close Kai sighed deeply and smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his Rei again

RKRKRKRK

Rei sat on his bed biting his lower lip in worry. The Russian redhead had left a little over an hour ago to see about their escape plan and wasn't back yet. His mind had been conjuring the most horrific things like Tala getting caught and being shot. His golden eyes glanced at the clock noticing it was well after midnight long after lights out. The silence in the room was stifling. His acute hearing picked up taps coming from outside their room and they perked as he heard the jingling of keys and the door unlocking. He closed his eyes waiting for whoever to grab and drag him out and question him about what the blue eyed Russian had been doing.

"It's just me kitten" a voice whispered as the lock clicked back in place. "Tala" Rei breathed in relief as the redhead joined him and hugged him. "Guess what?" the redhead asked Rei couldn't help but smile at the grin he could hear in the redhead's lips "What?" "Figured out how we're getting out and it's through that tunnel for the ventilation and we're in luck since it happens to point east" Tala explained quickly and quietly. Rei couldn't help but kiss the other on the lips in his happiness he pulled away and smiled at Tala "I can't wait Tala. What time tomorrow?" he asked putting his head on the redhead's shoulder. "Not sure about that since everyone will be back tomorrow and I'm sure they'll want to see us. But you'll know when it is time to leave" he assured hugging the raven haired neko-jin to him. "Now go to sleep we need to have energy strength for tomorrow and you better take all those damn vitamins also" he chastised light making the neko-jin giggle softly.

"I miss him so much Tala I can't wait to see him again" Rei whispered as tears began to trail down his cheeks. Tala closed his eyes and tighten his hold on the neko-jin "I know kitten and that's why we're getting out of here tomorrow. Now come on let's get some sleep" he said moving them around so they could lie down.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

There I'm done:) I'm so proud of myself. By the way PandPJays what exactly are you confused about?

Anyways people please review I would really appreciate it. Come on there is only like four more chapters left so make me happy to write them. And before questions start popping up no I will not write a sequel to this. But for everyones need and enjoyment I see two lemons in the future of this fic so make me happy by sending reviews otherwise kiss those lemons goodbye...god I'm such a blackmailer. meh whatever I want reviews and it isn't much to ask for 10 reviews please. drop me more then 10 I'll make Tala get pregnant.

(looks over at Tala with an evil smile)

Tala: What! You can't make pregnant!

me: Wanna bet! X( (takes Bryan and holds him out to all the fan girls)

Tala: NO!

me: so you'll get pregnant? ;)

Tala: let's see what they want (points at the masses of people)

me: okay tell what you want please!

Tala: And review she really means it about putting Bryan to masses of those girls (twiddles his thumbs) (innocent puupy dog eyes)


	20. Escape Problems

Yay I updated and whithin like four days! Cheers for me. Anyways thank you for the reviews I think it was twelve or something like that. I love you all and here that Tala almost everyone said you need to get pregnant.

Tala: (goes pale) traitors (glares at the readers)

me: they just like you a lot (smiles)

Tala: Whatever (glare)

anwyas disclaimer look in the last fiew chapters I bet it's there and the warnings also.

Well anjoy and Review.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 18 Escape Problems

"Ivanov get up" a voice broke through his dreams. Slowly Tala opened his ice blue eyes to look up into a pair of emerald eyes that were glaring down at him. "It's not time for training yet that starts in about an hour Yavalavski so please leave and come back then" Tala said glancing at the clock which said it was four in the morning and he was to wake up at five. "I don't care when your training is Ivanov, Balcov wants to see you now move it" he hissed being careful to not wake the pregnant neko-jin snuggled against Tala's chest.

Tala sighed and rolled his eyes. He moved slowly so as not to wake Rei and got out of the bed quickly covering the neko-jin who immediately hugged the pillow he had been laying on. "Let's go Ivanov" Alex whispered as he moved toward the door. Tala nodded and quickly pulled on his pants and sweater that was on the floor. He felt the biting cold from outside and hoped Rei would be warm enough without him.

He walked out following Alex to wherever they were going, being too sleepy from staying up late he didn't really pay attention to where he was going or where they were turning until they reached elevator doors. "What the, where are we?" Tala asked looking at Alex curiously "That is nothing for you to know" he answered and quickly inserted a card that had been around his neck into the slot and punched in a few numbers before pulling it out. There was a green light on the top of the door and the door slid open. Alex pushed Tala in and walked in after him. Repeating the same process inside Tala leaned against the wall and waited for the elevator to start moving.

"Welcome to level 40 Tala please have a seat" Boris smirked as he saw Tala walk in. Tala glared at him and took a step back seeing the stretcher in front of Boris. "Oh no Tala we can't have you backing away" Boris said with a fake smile as Alex grabbed his left arm and Derek latched onto his right one and dragged him towards Boris and the stretcher. "NO! I wont be your fucking experiment anymore Boris! NO! LET GO!" Tala screamed as he struggled against the two holding him, his ice blue eyes beginning to shine with fear. "Tala none of that please I promise it will be painless" Boris smirked running a hand over the redhead's pale cheek. "Now please lay down Ivanov" "No! Let go I wont do it I won't let you make me some machine like you did last time!" Tala screamed but to no avail. Derek and Alex laid him down as soon has his head touched the small pillow restraints were put around him making sure he would not escape.

"No…" he sobbed as the memories once again plagued his mind.

Flashback

_A redhead lied down obediently. "This will be painless…" _

"_Welcome to this earth Cyber Tala. Now your assignment is to destroy Granger and collect his bit-beast" Boris's voice resonated. _

_A woman's computerized voice sounded in his head "Processing…begin analysis for upcoming battle…" _

_"No stop it, get out of my head please" the boy's voice pleaded inside fighting the woman's voice._

_"Must use all bit-beast acquired…analysis complete"_

End Flashback

Ice blue eyes snapped opened abruptly and the redhead sat up with lightning speed his eyes wide with fear and his mind searching for that voice that he had when he was cyber Tala. "Calm down you're fine" a voice said softly. Tala looked over to find Derek sitting in a chair looking at him. "What did…he do to me?" he asked as he regained his breathe.

"He didn't turn you into anything Ivanov he just put something into you that Voltaire ordered him to do" Derek answered as he stood and walked over to him. "Do you feel this?" the sapphire eyed man asked poking him on his hipbone area. "Yeah" Tala answered "Does it hurt?" and he poked again this time a little harder. At that Tala winced and tried to move away. "Get off don't touch me" he said pushing the dark blue hair away from him.

"Hmph whatever come on you need to get in some training" Derek said and moved away as Tala moved to get off the stretcher. "Where's Rei?" Tala asked looking at Derek, the Ukrainian smirked "He's with Yavalavski at the moment like he usually is. Do you ever wonder what they do when they are alone?" Derek asked as he began to walk.

"You're a fucking asshole; you think I don't know him or something?" Tala asked glaring at the back of his head as he followed him out of the room. "I was merely asking, it's not something to get worked up about" Derek chuckled as they walked down the hallways.

RKRKRKRKRKRK

"Where is he?" Rei asked sitting at the breakfast table with his arms crossed over his now big swell and glaring at his food. "I can't tell you Rei now eat please" Alex said trying not loose his cool like the last time, because he was sure his punishment would be death if that were to happen again. "Are you lying to me?" Rei asked suddenly looking up at emerald eyed man standing beside him. "No why would I?" "Because you work for Boris and are one of the people keeping me here. Away from my friends and family" Rei answered as he picked up his fork and began to poke at the food. He was careful to not mention Kai at all but he was another person he was being kept away from.

Alex stayed quiet for a moment not knowing what to say, sure they had taught all of them to have no emotions but when it came right down to it there was always some kind of emotion that would come out and betray anything even now he was starting to question what Boris and Voltaire wanted from them.

"Listen Rei I can talk all I want and it probably won't change your mind. And yeah I am one of the people keeping you here but also think about it, if it were someone else in my place. No one would consent to letting you walk outside, no one else would let you use the computer for your little chess games and online beybattles, which by the way I find ridiculous" he added with a smile and felt something in him bloom when he heard Rei giggle at that. "Hey I can always imagine that I am really pulling that rip cord and am blading with Drigger" Rei said in defense as he put a piece of egg in his mouth.

Alex sighed and sat down in a chair and watched as Rei ate slowly but ate nonetheless. And throughout he paid close attention to the little details of what Rei did, from how he held his fork and spoon and how he moved his lips to even how he would move his head to get the wild raven bangs out of his eyes. He blinked when he saw the trey being pushed toward him "I'm done." He smiled and picked up the empty trey and put it in the window to have it washed. "Today I have to do some things. So I'm going to have to drop you off at your room and I'll pick you up around four to take you to the treadmills to get some walking done and then to eat" he announced walking back to Rei who was holding his lower back with an annoyed look on his face.

"Treadmill?" Rei asked looking at him questioningly. "Yeah apparently you are supposed to exercise, just not to extremes. The scientists say the baby will be healthier and that you'll experience less pain when the time comes" he explained as they began to walk to his room. Rei sighed and said nothing and just shook his head.

"What?" Alex looked over at the shorter raven haired teen. Rei looked up his eyes shining with amusement "Your scientists are right, but that only applies to women. I'm not a woman it's different with us male neko-jins" "How so?" "I don't know I just heard from the men who've had kittens that it's way different than what women experience" Rei shrugged and came to a stop at the door that belonged to his room. "So where's Tala?" Rei asked one last time.

Alex smirked and shook his head and looked down at his watch "He's in training with the guys they aren't really doing anything it sort of like our day to slack off but Boris doesn't know that." Rei nodded and opened the door to his room. "Rei let me ask you something?" Alex asked moving into the room with Rei. "What?" "Rei would you ever, if you were stay here and never see your friends and family…would you consider starting a new love relationship?" he finished a little nervously.

Rei blinked in surprise at both the question and the emotions that Alex had been showing to him lately. "I don't know, maybe but with Nicolai with me it would be too hard to forget my friends, my family and Kai" he added that time. Alex nodded and let out a breathe he hadn't known he was holding "Rei since that's your answer can I please just have a taste of what I could have had" he pleaded holding unto Rei's shoulders and slowly moving them down to his hips. Rei closed his eyes and shook his head "I can't do that to you Alex" he said softly "I can't, that will never happen I can't let you think that it'll ever happen, it's cruel and I can't stand to see something like that. Even if you are the one doing it to me I'll never do it to somebody else" Rei finished tears cascading down his cheeks as he moved away from Alex and went to sit down.

"Please leave" Rei asked nicely as he looked down. "Okay um…here" he said pulling out a small book from his pocket. It wasn't exactly a huge book but it wasn't pocket sized either it just settled around the middle. "It's a little kid book, it's in Ukrainian so you might not be able to read it but you can look at the pictures if you want" he said putting the book on the bed beside Rei.

The raven haired looked at and smiled eyes still watering greatly "Thank you, I'll return it when you come by and pick me up again" he said picking it up delicately. "Don't worry about it okay. I'll pick you up around four" he reminded and walked out the door.

The black haired teen leaned back against the wall beside the door and took a few deep breathes to steady both his broken heart and emotions, before he went to meet with Boris and Voltaire.

Rei lied down with the book in hand his tears no where near stopping. "Why do these things happen to me?" he asked no one his gaze looking outside the window. "What did I do to deserve such cruelty?" he began to sob into the pillow, the empty feeling inside him growing just a bit bigger the only thing keeping him from doing something stupid was his kitten and being there for when Tala came back from his trainings and last of all Kai.

KRKRKRKRKRKR

Tala sighed when Derek said training was over. "Why are you ending it earlier than usual?" he asked not betraying any kind of emotion as they walked. "That is none of your business Ivanov. I believe Kon will be in the room already so you two can chill and bond for a while" Derek said with an irritable tone of voice. Tala nodded and said nothing else but it did bother him that they were all acting a little weird today. Maybe it had something to do with that thing they went to last night he thought as he waited for him to open the door to his room. "I won't be coming back for you okay. I think Yavalavski is going to take you to dinner or he's having someone bring it just depends I guess" and he walked away.

Tala shook his head and walked in closing and locking the door behind him. He looked around and noticed Rei curled up on the bed his baby stomach now bigger and could be easily seen from any angle. He walked quietly to sit and only to notice the neko-jin wasn't sleeping but crying.

"Rei what's wrong?" he asked softly as he moved aside some of his hair so he could see his face. "Tala what did I do to deserve this?" he asked looking at Tala with red eyes. Tala shook his head and pulled up the neko-jin into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Rei you do not deserve what is happening to you. You just happen to be…in lack of a better thing to say you were the wrong place and wrong time. So don't let yourself think that you deserve what is happening to you because you don't" he said wiping away the tears.

"So what made this come about?" Tala asked looking into the red golden eyes worriedly. "It's just I've been taken from Kai and now someone wants to be with me and I can't do that because it would be just cruel and I broke his heart today and I feel so guilty for doing it" he began to sob clinging to Tala with all his strength. "Oh Rei please stop crying" Tala said running his hands through the raven hair "It's a fact of life sometimes you fall in love and that love does not feel the same and it is kind of mean but the best thing I can say is that he'll get over you and find someone new." Rei listened and nodded but his tears still continued to fall.

"Come on lay down we'll take a nap and you can just calm down okay besides just think about what we're going to be doing tonight" he smirked as he hugged the neko-jin close to him and running a hand over his stomach. Rei smiled at Tala before moving his hand a little to the side. Tala blinked and then looked into Rei's eyes and the he smiled "Kai is going to hate me so much" he laughed as he pulled his hand away. "Can't wait to rub it in his face that his son kicked my hand before him" he cheered only not as loud as he wanted to.

"You are a nut Tala" Rei giggled as Tala put his ear on his stomach and started to talk to his kitten "Hey there Nicolai. I'm Tala but you can call me uncle Tala your mommy says you're being bad for kicking him" he said tapping his side with a finger. "Tala get off" Rei said with a giggle "Okay, okay your mommy doesn't want me to talk to you right now so see ya later little Kai" he said with a slight pout as he patted Rei's belly and then pulled away. "Tala tell me are you sure they didn't do anything to your sanity while training?" Rei asked with a smile.

"No I am who I am so don't hate now we need to discuss some important matters like what we're taking and what we're wearing" Tala said sobering up a bit.

Rei nodded as Tala told him that he would be in charge of the food and that all Rei needed to worry about was keeping himself warm. After going over the plan a couple of times they decided they had time for a nap but not before Tala read him the book Alex had let him borrow. Rei smiled hearing the translations about a lonely puppy having been following a butterfly around only to find a friend to play with at the end.

Tala awoke when he heard the door open; he looked only to find Alex looking at him and the glance down at Rei who was asleep beside him. "I brought you your meals. I want Rei to eat all of his food. And to take him vitamins like he is supposed to" he said quietly pulling in a small cart with two treys sitting on it. "When you are done put this outside and you know when lights out is so you better finish eating before that" he ordered and then left closing the door softly.

"He's got it bad" the redhead said quietly as he sat up and moved Rei so he was closer.

RKRKRKRKRKRK

Kai sat by the window watching the clouds fly past. He glanced towards where he could hear Tyson, Max and Ian playing on the Xbox they had hooked to the TV. He noticed Spencer in the kitchen area fixing some sandwiches or other for everyone. His eyes trailed around the place noticing that the falcon blader was no where in his line of vision. He shrugged more than likely Bryan would be sleeping in the bedroom or would be in the bathroom. He looked down at his watch seeing they a still had a couple of hours before they arrived in Kiev.

He closed his eyes leaning his head back against the seat. I'm coming Rei just hold on I know where you are and No one is stopping me from going in there he thought and then opened his eyes feeling someone's stare on him. Again crimson eyes swept around the room and seeing the three by the TV were too busy and then he glanced at Spencer who was looking at something on the little screen by the doorway. Finally he turned completely around and saw Bryan looking at him from the couch where he sat, headphones in his ears as he listened to music from his Ipod.

Kai stood and walked over and sat across from the lilac haired teen "So what should we do when we get there?" Bryan asked "More than likely Dickenson will give a speech reinstating the rules for each league and then leave" Kai answered. The lilac haired nodded "Do you think they will be there?" "More than likely and hopefully we can confront them about it" Kai answered his crimson eyes blazing in anger. "They'll deny it" was the only response the slate haired teen got in return and he nodded knowing the other was telling the truth "We'll just have to deal then" Kai finished his eyes connecting with the moonlight pair. Both seemed to come to an understanding and went back to what they had been doing before, Kai back to his seat to stare out the window and Bryan stayed on the couch listening to his Ipod.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"I hate the paparazzi" the lilac haired teen grumbled as he saw the flashes of cameras snapping pictures at the plane. "Don't we all so just suck it up and do what you normally do" Spencer said looking over at Bryan who just glared at him "Shut it Spencer unless you want out of here with a black eye" Bryan threatened "Ooooh the Spence got dissed" Ian said mockingly "You better start running shrimp before I hang you by your feet and slam your nose into a brick wall" Bryan clenched his teeth glaring at the short Russian. "Would you three idiots shut your mouths we're getting off and you better wipe all that emotion off your faces" Kai said and began walking down the stairs the Blitzkrieg boys following suit, their faces showing no emotion.

Kai growled as the reporters behind the tape began asking questions "Mr. Hiwatari where is your team's co-captain Rei Kon?" "Kai is it true that you held a romantic relationship with Tala Ivanov?" "Is it true that Rei held feelings for you but since you didn't return them he left?" Bryan growled at the questions being asked. No one responded to the questions but the cameras still continued snapping pictures of the passing bladers.

"I hate them" Kai growled as he finally got into the awaiting limousine following Tyson and Max who were both snickering and Kenny who was trying to get them to stop. "Tell me about it" Bryan grumbled as he sat beside Kai the other two following and the door closing. The ride was relatively silent with the exception of Ian, Tyson, and Max who were sending each other insults about the game they had been playing.

"Hey nice to see you again" Michael said shaking hands with the Russians and then slinging an arm around Max's shoulders. "Well come on Dickenson wants to say something to everyone" the burgundy haired teen walked away dragging Max with him who was holding onto Tyson who had Kenny in a headlock. "Your team is very bizarre Kai" Ian murmured as he blinked. "Hn" the crimson eyed male walked ahead his eyes scoping out the waiting room where everyone was gathering. 'They're not here' he thought not seeing the familiar long black hair and green eyes.

Bryan came to stand beside him and said as if he had been reading Kai's mind "They're not here yet. Watch they are going to make an entrance" he grumbled and moved forward to walk into the room glaring at a girl who had accidentally touched him when another boy pushed her.

Kai leaned against the back wall arms crossed and eyes closed he felt Bryan's presence when he felt someone else lean against the wall with him. Both said nothing almost like it was an agreement.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"Come on Rei let's hurry" Tala said after the guard had taken the food cart. "Are you sure about this Tala?" Rei asked worriedly as he held a blanket in his hands and Tala held a small bag in his hand. "Yep overheard it while I was training. They were leaving after lights out to go to the Grand Hotel in Kiev for a BBA meeting there. Supposedly Dickenson decided that the beginning of the finals would be here in Kiev which means everyone is here so no more complaining and start moving" he said quietly opening the door and looking both ways down the hall. "Come on at this time there is a shift change so there are no guards for about five minutes so we need to run to that store room" Tala whispered and looked back to see Rei nod.

He looked around one last time before pushing Rei ahead and locking the door with his keys. And began running after the raven hair, who was a little ahead of him. As soon as he caught up he grabbed Rei's hand and led him through the halls that didn't have surveillance cameras set in.

Tala opened the door to the store room and quickly pushed Rei inside seeing the small red light of a surveillance camera was turning towards them. He closed the door quickly and looked around to find Rei working on the vent's panel. They quickly worked it open and climbed through Tala stopped Rei before he went further. "Remember keep going straight there isn't anything that can lead you the wrong way but still just be careful okay and when you get to the outside wait for me okay so I can open it" he whispered holding Rei's hand. Rei nodded and squeezed the redhead's hand before moving ahead of him. Tala turned back around and quickly ran to the freezer and moving the temperature system up a whole fifty degrees and then ran back to the vent and didn't even bother to close up the panel.

Slowly his breathe began to condense as the air began to get colder. "Rei" he whispered as he began to feel the biting cold he blinked when he saw a pair of shining golden eyes and he smiled "I'll never get used those eyes" he murmured and began to work on the panel of the vent.

"Shut up don't make fun of me" he whispered back the blanket now wrapped around his shoulders and his hands running over his stomach to keep it warm. "Almost got it" Tala whispered and unlatched the panel which fell before he could grab it. Luckily the ground was covered in soft snow muffling the amount of the noise it would have made. "Nice going Ivanov" Rei teased this time as he looked over Tala's shoulder. Tala made a face and then turned to Rei who smiled at him "Whatever" and he began to climb out as he saw no one moving around outside.

"Watch it kitty it's a little high so be careful, come on and get down" Tala said once he was on the ground and looking around. Rei frowned a he looked over the edge "A little high it's like twenty feet" he hissed "Quit whining and get down here Rei we need to move" Tala said softly scanning the area for anyone. Rei pouted but began to climb down slowly. When he felt Tala's reassuring grasp on his hips he let go and let Tala carry him down. "Can't have you strain yourself" he said into the raven hair's ear and then he led Rei towards the high fence and looked around quickly when he spotted the whole in the fence.

"Come Rei get in" the redhead said and pointed at the whole. Rei looked at the hole skeptically but then shrugged and climbed through. His blanket caught in it and he fell trying to pull it out. "Rei you okay?" Tala asked looking at him through the fence. "Yeah but can you get the blanket loose" the redhead nodded and quickly untangled the blanket and climbed through and helped Rei, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "Come on" he said and moved east.

Just when he turned he found a gun pointed at his face. His eyes looked up from the gun to emerald green eyes that were ablaze with anger. "I knew you would pull something like this" Alex hissed glaring at Tala "You had been too quiet for the last week. I wondered if you were loosing it or planning something like this." Tala said nothing except back away and shielding Rei with his body. "I should shoot the both of you right now" Alex said and cocked the gun pointing it straight at Tala's head.

Rei whimpered and held Tala tightly his hands clenching to his sweater. The emerald eyes then moved to Rei and his left hand shook as he held the gun up. "But I can't, because of you. I hate what you've done to me you've made me weak" he said putting down the gun. "Go get the heck out of here go to Kai already" he said his hand squeezing the trigger and firing a shot.

Rei's eyes widened before he ran forward "Rei" Tala said trying to stop him. Rei grabbed Alex's hand making him let go of the gun the bullet that had been shot lodged deep into the ground and most likely had grabbed some of the guards' attention. "No Alex stop it" Rei said pulling him into a hug "You're a good person Alex, you are not weak I know you are not, you've defied Boris so I know you're good person and are strong, so please" Rei pleaded holding tightly to him. Alex looked down and slowly raised his arms and put his hands on Rei's shoulders. "You must go" he said looking into the golden eyes that were watering. "Okay thank you Alex, thank you" he said and laid a soft kiss on the black haired teen's cheek before he moved away. Tala grabbed his shoulders and began to steer him towards the east. "Thanks man" he said and he began running dragging Rei with him.

Alex stared after them his hand reaching up and touching the spot where Rei had kissed him. He smiled sadly knowing he had completely given up his chance to ever be with the beautiful Chinese teen.

"You're weak. You let them escape!" a voice said harshly. Alex turned around and glared at Boris "And it's all your fault if you would just stop trying to take over the world this wouldn't have happened!" Alex yelled his hands clenching into fists as he glared at Boris who only smirked. "Oh poor boy, you have been fooled by that feline" he said and waved his hand. Alex let Derek and Ysaak grab a hold of him without a fight but when he saw a scientist come near him with a needle he began to struggle. "That was never meant for you Yavalavski it was meant for Ivanov but since you let them escape you will be taking it instead" Boris smirked and soon Alex clenched his eyes shut as he felt the needle break skin.

"Now guards please retrieve the escaped wolf and tiger they must be put back in their cages" Boris ordered and the guards around saluted and began to run around, some into the forest some going for their vehicles. "And take him away" he said to Derek and Ysaak who both nodded dragging a slightly delirious Alex with them. "You won't get far Ivanov you were a fool to think you could escape me again" Boris smirked as he leisurely walked back to the complex.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"Come on kitty they're after us" Tala said as he ran with the neko-jin trying to keep up their pace. Rei nodded but his back was killing him and his pregnant belly hurt from the bouncing as he ran with Tala.

They both ran for a couple of more yards before pain shot up Rei's ankle and stomach. He yelped in pain and let go of Tala's hand to hold onto his belly stroking it softly. Tala stopped and ran back to the Chinese and led him to lean against the tree. "Here call Kai, someone I don't care" Rei said as he grimaced in pain as he took out a cell phone and handed it to Tala. Tala looked down at the phone then at Rei. Realization came to him quickly and he dialed the familiar numbers to his best friend's phone.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Kai looked down when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and answered it. "Kai speaking…Tala?" he asked surprised making Bryan look at him. Kai quickly put the phone on speaker. Both Russians could hear whimpering in the back ground and harsh breathing "Tala are you okay?" Bryan asked "I'm fine but Rei isn't you need to get over here now! I don't care how just get over here, Zhytormyr Kai head to Zhytormyr but we're east of there I'll try to move us to the road but please hurry" Tala's voice sounded strained as he talked.

Kai said nothing he was already in front of Mr. Dickenson and the old man nodded listening to what Tala had been saying. "We're coming Tala, is Rei the only one with you?" he asked "Yeah but some of Boris's men are after us they're coming our way but they're moving slow for the moment but we don't know how much time we have until they find us" he explained as the room where Kai was began to get noisy as trainers lead the younger leagues to their rooms and the adult teams neared the front all the guards around giving orders through their ear pieces and walky talkies.

Kai's hearing picked up a wail from Tala's end and asked about it "It's Rei here talk to him while I move him" he said handing the phone to Rei who took it.

"Kai?" Kai's eyes lighten at hearing his love's voice but became worried as he heard the pain that came along with it. "Rei I'm coming we'll be there soon wait for me okay" Kai said as he began to tear through the crowds of people. "Kai I love you" Rei said Kai could hear the tears that were lacing the neko-jin's words and it provoked him to move faster. "Rei tell Tala to move to the road so we can see you when we get there okay" "I gotcha Kai that's what I'm doing" he heard Tala say. As he walked outside he saw many BBA vehicles heading west towards Zhytormyr.

"Hey come on this way" he heard Ian shout from where all the bladers were climbing onto a bus he ran towards it and climbed on standing in the front with the driver who looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember just at the moment. "Step on it already" he growled as he sat beside Bryan who took the phone from him and took it off speaker.

"Tala?" "Hold on" he heard Rei say weakly there was movement and then he heard his redhead's voice "Bryan?" "Yeah?" "Oh god Bryan you need to get here Rei is bleeding!" Tala yelled in hysterics. Kai looked at Bryan having heard the Wolborg blader shout at him. "Driver step on it now I don't care if you exceed the stupid limit just move it" he growled "We're coming Tala and you better be wearing something that I can see" he growled out in annoyance. "I don't' have anything Bryan!" he yelled his voice laced with tears as he helped Rei lay on a patch of ground where there was no snow. "Find something Tala use something, think Tala, think!" he yelled standing up and looking out the windshield. Kai looked at him and took the phone away from the lilac haired teen before he broke it. "But…but I don't…" "Tala do you have Wolborg?" Kai interrupted his blubbering the redhead was silent for a moment "Yes" "Use him, Tala spin him" Kai said as he also stood up to look outside the windshield he could see many red light of the BBA cars which were headed to the Oblast'ka compound.

Kai heard fumbling in the back ground his eyes staring ahead and he smirked when he saw the faint blue light shine through the trees. "There" he said pointing and the driver nodded and shifted gears again going way over the limit but no one cared at this point they were just worried about their friends. "Tala, we're coming we can see the blue light keep him spinning" Kai said "Yeah I got it" he heard him say.

The pain was overwhelming, Rei began to whimper as wave and wave of pain overwhelmed him. His eye sight was beginning to blur with the amount of pain he was feeling. He whimpered bright lights came into his vision and then an even brighter pair came and blinded him. He closed his eyes briefly and heard Tala move close to him "Rei come on don't go to sleep" and then he yelped as someone grabbed him. "Rei!" but as much as he wanted to see who was calling his name he could feel the pain receding and his eye sight blurring further. "Rei please!" was the last thing he heard before darkness claimed him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oooooh what happened to Tala? Who was shouting Rei's name Kai or Alex oooh well tak a gues if you are right I'll give a Rei plushy.

And again I'd like the reviews so please another twelve or so would be nice. And it would make me feel very good.

Thank you

Tala: I hate you all

me: he doesn't hate ya'll,he just doesn't like what I did to him at the end

Tala: you bet I don't

me: well be a sweetheart and tell people to review or else (holds up next chapter outline) I can always change things.

Tala: Ah! No please um yeah review and the reviews count trust me she will change the good things in that chapter to bad things so please REVIEW! (tries to run away)

me: sorry no can do you ain't going no where (smiles evily as she pulls back the leash)

Tala: (pout) see ya'll next time

me: byebye (smiles and waves)


	21. Back to Normal

Well here it finally. I'm sorry but it took me a while becuase the first time I wrote the beginning I was like it's okay and then I didn't like itand had to go and change it and Yeah I was just having problems with it so yeah but it's here finally. I have to say thank you to all my reviewers you have no idea how happy I was for getting all those reviews.

XMEN3 ROCKED! I'm telling all of you there is going to be fourth one because of that stupid ending. Sorry can't say because it'll spoil the ending for those who haven't seen it.

Warnings: hmmm same as before only this chapter LEMON that's right peeps the promised lemon i had been talking about is here. And it's between Bryan/Tala Kai/Rei lemon will come later like in...two chappies I think.

Disclaimer: look in the last chapters I know it's in there somewhere.

Enjoy and Review please.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 19 Back to Normal

"Rei! Ah!" the voice yelled as a bullet ripped through his shoulder. Emerald eyes shone with pain as he hunched over the raven hair his hand covering the shoulder where the bullet lodged itself in. A shower of bullets from inside the forest began as Boris's men began to fire at the incoming men; many Alex saw were the BBA secret service and then he saw Tala being shielded by Derek who looked at him with eyes telling him he was sorry.

Alex looked up suddenly when there was return fire and there were many cries as some were hit with a bullet or two. And then the unmistakable sound of spinning blades reached his ears and he heard even more cries as Boris's mean were taken down by the bit-beasts who were unleashed.

When he picked up his head to see if everything was clear he was pulled away and surrounded by men in white, he screamed but then stopped as he saw Kai looking down at him. "Thank you for saving him Yavalavski" he thanked his crimson eyes showing he was being sincere. The black haired teen nodded and looked down as he felt something being put into his arm he sighed softly seeing that the men in white were doctors and not scientists.

Kai walked to Rei who was already on a stretcher and being whisked away to an awaiting helicopter. "Will he make it?" he asked worry seeping through his voice as he saw the pale complexion of his lover. "We're not sure" the man answered as they put him inside the chopper. "Sorry but you cannot come you'll have to wait" the man said stopping Kai from entering the helicopter. The slate haired Russian nodded he was feeling disoriented and turned around to see the chaos that was happening. His eyes landed on the many blades that had been released and were now helping take down Boris's men. He walked to where he saw the familiar redhead being held by Bryan.

"They wouldn't let you go with him?" Tala asked seeing the phoenix walk up to them. He shook his head "No and there wasn't anything I could really do anyway he was already unconscious. I failed him so much, I let him be taken and I failed you as well since you were also" just then he felt something hit him across the face and he looked up surprised. "Shut up Hiwatari you have no idea what he went through just to see you again I suggest you get yourself back together before I punch again!" Tala yelled his ice blue eyes narrowed in anger and his fists clenched ready to strike the slate haired Russian once more.

And it seemed to work; the self guilt that had been there was no more and was replaced by the blazing fire of the phoenix. The Russian nodded and ran back to where some of the BBA cars were still running by the road. He jumped into the nearest one with the keys still in the engine and started it, ignoring the shouts of BBA officers as he turned sharply and headed back to Kiev.

KRKRKRKRKRKR

"You win this time Dickenson but I assure you, I will come back!" Boris yelled with a maniacal grin on his face as he being handcuffed by two of the BBA agents. "Wrong you won't be coming back" a figure yelled as he ran up to an officer a trail of medics behind him. Taking a gun he aimed it at the purple haired director. "Oh Alex I thought you would see that I am right" "You are far from being right and I'm going to do something that the entire world will be thankful for" Alex said pushing away the medics that were trying to calm him. "And that would be?" "Ending your pathetic life on this Earth" he said squeezing the trigger. The shot rang out many gasping and some just stopping in what they were doing.

Blood splattered the snow covered ground, the purple haired man looked down to see the bullet hole in his chest and let out a chuckle "Why I didn't think you would do it" and he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Alex grimaced but he squeezed the trigger again and again until he fired all the shots in the gun he was holding. And then someone touched his hand "You killed him Alex, he's dead, calm down he's never going to touch us again" wide emerald eyes turned to meet dark sapphire ones. He let go of the gun the hot black metal hitting the ground without making a noise.

"That's it Alex and I have to say thank you for waking us up from this induced nightmare that Boris had us in" Derek said softly as Alex fell to the ground. The black haired teen chuckled a little as he looked up at Derek who had kneeled beside him "I feel surprisingly happy you know. I'm going to hell for killing a man and you know what's strange is that I prefer going to hell having killed a murderer and criminal then going to hell for working for that murderer" amidst his chuckles, tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Cautiously the medics approached and began to finish the job they had started on him, slowly working to get the IV into his arm, pumping him with a sedative to calm him as the medics put him on a stretcher.

Tala sighed as his teammates came to greet him "Hey Tal you okay?" Ian asked looking up at his redheaded captain. "A little tired and stiff other than that I'm fine" Tala answered with a smile. "It's good to see you are yourself and in one piece" Spencer said as he clapped a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "God it feels like it's been so long" he said and wrapped both of them in a hug although hugging Ian was a little awkward since the teen was so short and all. And the redhead blushed hearing the giggles and laughs behind him. "You all better shut up!" he yelled turning around and glaring at Michael who was the center of the laughing group.

"Calm down Tala it was just unexpected" the burgundy haired teen said as he laughed a little more. "Wolborg, come" he said and the American stopped abruptly as a whoosh of air sped past his ear. "Doesn't feel good, does it Parker?" Tala smirked as he held a white blade in his hand. "Heh alright I give now I say it's time to go see how our little Chinese friend is doing" Michael said with a sheepish smile as he fixed his hat.

Bryan rolled his eyes and grabbed Tala around the waist and led him to their bus his eyes landing on Derek and the other two standing together as they were being led to one of the cars. He nodded in thanks for saving the redhead from being shot and he smirked at the surprised look in the sapphire orbs.

His attention was then turned as they climbed unto the bus. "God I missed you so much" the redhead murmured as he wrapped his arms around his lavender haired lover. "You have no idea" Bryan agreed wrapping his arms around his Tala's waist and laid soft kisses on the side of his face. Tala sighed his mind finally relaxing as he breathed in the scent of his lover.

RKRKRKRKRKRK

"How is he?" Ian asked as everyone approached Kai who was sitting in a chair in the waiting room. Kai looked up his eyes roving over the gathered crowd "I don't know they haven't told me anything" he answered emotionlessly and went back to staring at the floor. "Kai don't loose hope besides the kitten escaped with me to see you so I doubt he's going to go without first giving you a shouting and then a big wet one on the cheek and then having you take care of little Nicolai if he's out" Tala reassured as he moved to sit beside the slate haired Russian.

Kai couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing his son, "What do you think he'll look like, like me or Rei?" he asked after everyone had sat down in a chair somewhere in the waiting room. Tala shrugged with a smile "I don't know it would be cool to see the both of you in him" "No it wouldn't I don't want have a little miniature of Rei with Kai attitude running around it would be scary" Ian said as he grimaced at the thought "Well how 'bout Kai looks and Rei attitude or both of their attitudes in one" Tala put in as he looked at Kai "That would be weird one minute the kid could be all friendly like Rei and then two seconds later he'll be antisocial like Kai" Ian shook his head in disapproval. "And shrimp what you just described is a bipolar person" Bryan growled as he gave the short blader a look. "Ah shut up fat boy" Ian retaliated with the come back Kevin had once told him. "Why you little…" Bryan yelled and went to stand up when someone entered the room. He stopped short as everyone's eyes moved to look at the man that had walked in wearing a baby blue pastel colored gown and mask.

"Which one of you is Mr. Kon's husband?" he asked with a thick accent as his eyes roved over the mass crowd of people that had gathered. "I am" Kai answered as he stood and walked over to face the doctor. "Come I must speak with you in private" he said and quickly walked down the halls. Kai glanced back briefly at Tala who nodded and quickly walked after the doctor.

"Please have a seat" the doctor said as he gestured to one of the chairs in his office. "I appreciate the gesture but just tell me how Rei is?" Kai said as stood in front of the man's desk his face impassive. "Suit yourself" the man opened a file folder and quickly scanned and then looked up at Kai with grey eyes "Mr. Kon had to have cesarean section done as he is a male and cannot deliver as women do. At this point he is doing fine everything is stable it seems that he was given plenty of vitamins and nutrients so he suffered very little" the man took a breathe as he turned the page and scanned that part of it. "What about my son?" Kai asked his hands fisting as his mind prepared for the worst. "The baby was born just fine though underweight which shouldn't be problem but just in case we ask that you consent to leave both mother and son here for a couple of days to watch their progress unless of course you would like to move them to a different hospital or out of the country" he said looking at Kai with a smile.

Kai let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes his fists unclenching slowly. "By the way congratulations Mr. Kon" the man said with a smile as he extended a hand to Kai. Kai smirked and took the man's hand "It's actually Kai Hiwatari. Rei and I are not married" he corrected with a smirk "My apologies Mr. Hiwatari now if you would kindly fill this out it's so we can put a name tag on the baby's crib right now he is with Rei since as he is not yet conscious and do not wish to have any confusion over who's child is which" the man said sliding a paper towards Kai with a pen.

Kai took the paper his eyes taking in the little cherubs around the edge playing with little toys and puffs of clouds. He smiled as he wrote down the name in English, Russian and Ukrainian so there would be no confusion. "Nicolai Yerik Kon-Hiwatari, a fitting name I must say" the man said and gestured for Kai to follow him. "You and just one other will be allowed to see Mr. Kon at this point. You will be allowed to stay here if you wish your guest must leave when time is up" the doctor said as he approached the waiting area where all the bladers had gathered together to discuss their ideas of what may have happened.

Kai walked up to them glared as they tried to surround him. "So how's Rei? Is he going to be alright?" Mariah asked her eyes filled with worry. "Rei and Nicolai are fine they are resting at this moment" Kai answered and smirked as many let out breaths of relief. "You won't be able to see him until tomorrow though so I suggest that you all head back to the hotel and rest. I'll be staying here though" he said and everyone nodded. "Congrats Kai" Michael said as he shook Kai's hand many following suit with the words. "We'll buy some cigars tomorrow and have a smoke" Steve said as he and Eddy high fived each other. Kai shook his head as he watched the All-Star and Majestics leave.

Max came up to him and smiled "Congrats Kai can't wait to see how little Kai looks like" he squealed with a grin on his face "Yeah Kai you are going to let us play with him right?" Tyson asked joining the grinning blonde "Not on your life Kinomiya" he glared at the bluenette who just grinned back "Thanks Kai will give the kid the time of his life. Right Max?" "Yep we'll stop Kai from making him antisocial" he cheered softly and then squeaked as the dual hair glared at him. "Sorry Kai" "I suggest you three leave" he said pointing at Tyson, Max and Kenny who coward behind both of the bladers. "Yeah okay well we'll see ya tomorrow Kai have a nice night" Kenny said in a hurry as he dragged the two behind him.

"Are you sure he's okay Kai?" Lee asked walking up to the slate haired Russian. "Yeah, he's just resting and Nicolai is underweight but the doctor said that wouldn't be a problem" Kai informed the Chinese team; Mariah nodded and wiped a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Congratulations Kai and tell Rei that I said 'I can't wait to see his little kitten" Mariah said as she hugged Kai and quickly pulled away. Tala snickered at the questionable look on Kai's face "What's wrong Kai not used getting hugs?" crimson eyes turned to glare at the wolf who in returned just smirked "If you want to see Rei I suggest that you shut your mouth or I'll take Lee" Kai threatened. Tala promptly shut his mouth and adopted a look of complete innocence. Kai rolled his eyes and turned to look at Lee who was trying to hide his own smile.

"I guess we'll come tomorrow then come one team let's go and turn in we need to get here early if we wish to see Rei" Lee announced nodding at Kai. "Have a nice night" Mariah called as she dragged an uncooperative Kevin with her. Lee shook his head as he followed Gary who was smiling at Kevin who was mouthing off to Mariah.

"Well Kai how was it? Being hugged by the pink menace?" Tala asked with a laugh. "I suggest you shut up. Now you want see Rei or not?" he asked as he turned to face where the doctor was standing while speaking to a nurse about something. "Yeah hold up" Tala said sobering up a bit and following Kai.

Kai blinked as he looked around this side of the building. Little animals, blocks of every shape and the occasional needle littered the walls. "This place doesn't smell like a hospital" Tala commented as his nose picked up the lacking smells that had been in the rest of the building. "That would be because this is the maternity ward and the nurseries are in here" the doctor explained having heard the blue eyed teen's comment. Tala blushed the comment wasn't meant to be heard and Kai who started to smirk was enjoying the wolf's embarrassment to the fullest. "Bastard" Tala whispered "Hn."

"Rei…" Kai said softly as he entered the room the doctor had indicated. A small squirm was his answer and his eyes were drawn to the little crib beside Rei's bed and the small bundle sleeping in it. Kai silently walked to the crib and looked at his son. His eyes soften as he saw the little bundle as he slept quietly. "Nicolai" he murmured softly and carefully reached in and picked up his baby. Kai couldn't help but notice that Nicolai had Rei's nose and his pointed ears. "Kai?" a soft voice asked. Kai turned around and couldn't help but smile at his love who stared up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Rei" Kai said and went to sit on the bed. "Oh Kai, I missed you so much" Rei murmured as his eyes filled with tears "I missed you too kitten, you have no idea how much" Kai said and leaned in and gave Rei a kiss on the lips. Rei closed his eyes and responded to the kiss as he lifted his arm to wrap around his neck. Kai sighed as he felt his Rei's familiar lips on his own and he went to deepen it when a movement in his arms reminded him that he was holding onto someone. He slowly pulled away and looked down at his son who was squirming in his blanket and making faces at him.

"He looks like you Rei" Kai said softly as Rei took him from Kai. "Yeah but look at those facial expressions, looks like you when you're about to yell at Tyson" Rei laughed as he watched his kitten make faces at them. "Hn" Kai said good naturedly.

"Well, well hey kitten and the other kitty" Tala said as he poked his head in. Rei looked up and smiled at the redhead who had walked in and stood on his other side. "Awe little Nicolai looks like Rei" he said as he looked at the baby in Rei's arms. At the sound of his voice the baby squirmed, his eyes scrunching up. "Awe the kitty remembers his uncle's voice from last time" Tala snickered as he looked closely at the little bundle in Rei's arms. "Last time?" Kai raised an eyebrow at Tala who had this goofy grin on his face. "Yeah Rei was feeling under the weather and I decided to have a conversation with your son in which he kicked me by the way" Tala said with a smile "Probably deserved it" Kai muttered as he turned crimson eyes only to meet another very similar pair with only a slight difference.

"Oh he opened his eyes" Rei said with a happy grin as he looked down at the similar crimson eyes as his love. "He has your eyes Kai" Rei murmured "Actually Rei not exactly they're a little different from mine" Kai said seeing the little gold shimmer in them. "Wow Kai your kid is going to be a master at glaring" Tala commented as the golden crimson eyes turned to look at him and this light shimmer ran across them almost exactly like Kai's when he went to glare at someone. Rei chuckled and leaned down to kiss his baby on his forehead which diverted his attention to the raven haired male the light shimmer gone and replaced by something more warm.

"My Nicolai, my little cub" Rei murmured as he hugged the baby to him. "Excuse me please visiting is over. I'm sorry son but you must leave" the doctor said as he came in with a chart and put his hand on Tala's shoulder. Tala nodded and leaned over to give Rei a hug "See ya tomorrow kitten" he said and kissed Rei on the cheek and then looked down at Nicolai who was looking at his red hair curiously "See you later baby phoenix" he cooed and laid a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "Uvidimsya (1) Kai. Need anything for tomorrow?" he asked as a last thought. "Yeah bring a change of clothes for all of us and the cute little jumper for Nicolai" Rei said as he smiled at Tala who nodded. "Well see ya tomorrow and behave you two wouldn't want any complains from Nicolai now would we" he winked and quickly walked out the door shutting it behind him.

"Now Mr. Kon I'm going to give you a check up and see how that nice incision is doing, is that alright?" he asked looking at Kai. Kai looked down at Rei who nodded "Yeah sure" he said and lifted the baby into his arms when Rei offered him to him. He smiled down at the baby who was yawning and getting comfortable again to sleep. His eyes straying when he saw the sheets move.

"Hmm it's healing very nicely yes you'll be fine we'll give you an official discharge the day after tomorrow Mr. Kon" the doctor said and pulled down Rei's gown and lifted the sheets up. "Okay now this is for your child's certificate of birth and I'll need to ask you some questions" the man said as he sat down on a nearby rolling chair. Kai moved to Rei's side and sat down beside him the baby asleep in his arms. They began answer questions and half way through a cry stopped the questions. "Oh he must be hungry" the doctor chuckled as Kai handed the little bundle over to Rei who began to calm him.

"Kai reach into the little cabinet under the crib and take out a thermos and a bottle please?" Rei asked softly as he cooed his baby who calmed a little but was still sniffling and crying. Kai a little bewildered took out the bottle and the thermos that was sitting inside and set them on the food trey. "Okay Kai here hold him while I fix his bottle" Rei said handing the baby over to Kai and quickly poured the warm milk into the bottle and shaking it making sure it wasn't too warm.

"Alright hand him over" he said and Kai watched in mild fascination as the baby quickly began to drink while looking up into Rei's eyes. "It's amazing don't you think?" the doctor said as he admired the way the baby was in entranced with Rei's eyes.

"Okay so let us continue we're almost done anyway" he said and once again picked up his clipboard. This time around the baby had fallen asleep and Rei had asked the nurse who had come by and to pick up their Nicolai if he could keep him all night. The nurse had nodded and had walked out and brought back a blanket for Kai.

"I missed this Kai. I missed you" Rei said as he relished in the warmth of his lover who had climbed unto the bed with him and had wrapped his arms around him. Golden eyes looking carefully at the sleeping baby in his crib moved to look into the crimson ones that were looking at him. "I love you Kai" he whispered raising a hand and placing it on his cheek. "I love you too Rei and I love that little bundle of trouble over there" he chuckled and pulled the smiling Rei into a kiss.

Rei closed his eyes and let the realization hit him. He was back with his true love and he could not hold back the emotion that those emotions caused in him. Tears began to slip down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and deepening the kiss. Kai being careful to not aggravate the incision on Rei's abdomen began to straddle him, his tongue demanding entrance into the hot mouth that readily opened for him. The battle for dominance began and Rei with time began to submit letting Kai have complete control. But as always oxygen becomes a factor and they both pulled away both panting softly.

A little sniffle grabbed their attention and both turned to face the crib and both smiled as Nicolai began squirm in his sleep trying to find a comfortable position. "I see this little bundle off joy is going to become one of my pet peeves" Kai whispered as he climbed off the raven haired teen and lied back down beside him. Rei chuckled and moved to pick up the baby, who seemed to like being in his arms better than in the crib because as soon as Rei got comfortable again Nicolai was once again fast asleep.

"Maybe he does have the right idea" Rei murmured as Kai gave him another kiss and then looked down at the sleeping baby "I think you're right" he chuckled and laid a soft kiss on his son's forehead and kissing Rei once again before laying back again. "Night Kai" Rei smiled as he lied back against Kai's form. "Night love."

KRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"Oh Bryan" Tala moaned as he was thrown unto the bed of their hotel room. Ever since getting into the elevator both of their mouths had been locked in a kiss of pure passion. "Yes moan for me Tala, moan for me" Bryan whispered hotly into Tala's ear as he traced kisses down from his ear to his neck. "It's been too long Tala way too long" Bryan moaned as Tala nipped the side of his neck tenderly. "I agree now shut up and make love to me" Tala panted as he pulled Bryan into another searing kiss.

The lavender haired teen gladly obliged to the redhead and kissed him back. Pushing him down into the bed as the redhead's mouth opened on it's own for Bryan to continue. Their tongues battled for dominance and with a loud moan Tala began to retreat making Bryan smirk as he left that wonderful mouth to trace kisses down to his neck. Tala gasped Bryan bit down on his collar bone his tongue lapping up the small amount of blood that had seeped through the small wound. "This has to go" Bryan mumbled as his hands traveled down the redhead's sides and his fingers going under the thin sweater and shirt. "Don't Bryan come on" Tala whined as he sat up his hands moving down to his sweater.

"Niet (2)" Bryan slapped the redhead's hands "Let me do it" he said kissing the redhead once more and moving down slowly nipping the sweater softly. He smirked hearing the impatient mewls from his lover and consented to rid him of his sweater. After throwing the annoying garment somewhere across the room Bryan looked down at his redhead for the first time in a couple of months.

Looking for any flaws his eyes landed on the missing belly ring. "What happened?" he asked running a hand over a thin scar that had not been there before. His eyes though carefully hidden as he searched his love's body for any more abrasions on the beautiful ivory skin. Tala breathed in and looked to the side "Lenovich happened. He decided that since I spit and mouthed back to his face that he would punish me. At first they just did the whole beat me thing and I was fine with that but then he came up to me and said I was going to deserve every last bit of pain for what he was going to do and then he just ripped it out" the redhead explained with a surprisingly emotionless voice.

"Lubov moya (3) I'm sorry" Bryan murmured and kissed the scar softly and then looked up at Tala with loving eyes. "It's okay Bryan, ya tebya lyublyu (4)" he murmured with a watery smile. "Me too love, I missed you so much" Bryan said and pulled the redhead into a tight hug. "Oh Bryan" he said burying his face into the crook of his neck "Make love to me Bryan. Make me realize that this isn't a dream please." "With absolute pleasure love" Bryan smirked and slowly began to undo the redhead's pants.

"I said make love to me, not take an entire millennium to undress me" Tala said in a slight annoyance. "Mmm…fine" and the Tala found himself in a heated kiss and was contented enough to moan and wrap his arms around the other's neck. His eyes snapped opened at the feeling of Bryan's hand brushing against his fast growing erection through his pants. He pulled away moaning loudly "Da… (5) Please Bryan… ti nuzhna mne! (6)" he moaned his finger nails digging into his lovers back through his shirt. "Don't worry love I'll make you happy" the lavender haired teen said and quickly undid Tala's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. "Ti takaya krasivaya (7)" Bryan mumbled his eyes roving over his completely naked lover "And I assure you, you will always stay this way, beautiful" he whispered wantonly as he moved off the bed.

"Bryan?" Tala asked looking at him. "I'm right here Tala. I'm not going anywhere just gong to make things easier for you" he smirked and began to take off his jacket followed by his shirt. Tala bit his lips as he watched and couldn't help and moan when he saw Bryan's hands move down his body teasingly his moonlight colored eyes looking at the redhead. "You tease" Tala called out as Bryan undid the button to his pants. "Don't worry love I'll make sure that you get what you want" he murmured as he pulled down his pants along with his boxers.

"Better" Tala glared as his lover climbed over him. Settling in between Tala's parted legs he leaned down to capture Tala's lips in a kiss. He pulled away just as Tala was going to wrap his arms around his neck and he planted soft kisses on his throat slowly making his way down. The blue eyed teen's whimpers only got louder as Bryan moved towards one of his nipples. "Bryan…please…don't tease…me" Tala moaned as Bryan began to suck on one of his nipples and pinching the other one. "Hmm…" was the redhead's only response as Bryan moved to his other nipple flicking his tongue over the small bud teasingly.

Shivers ran down Tala's back as Bryan continued to torture him with his tongue especially when he moved down to his abdomen just above his aching need. "Please…Bryan. Ti nuzhna mne inside me. Ti ochen' nuzhna mne. (8)" Tala groaned as his lover's breath teased the head of his weeping erection. The redhead was almost near tears at the pleasure that was coursing through him and he loved it. It had been too long without feeling the touch of his falcon and right now it was driving him crazy. "Are you sure?" "DA!" Tala cried out as a teasing lick ran across the tip of his erection. "As you wish lubov moya" Bryan sat up and moved up to kiss his lovers lips. The ice blue eyed teen kissed back fervently as he spread his legs for his lover. "No prep?" "Niet, now do it" Tala moaned his fingers digging into his lover's shoulders.

Bryan nodded and again drew the redhead into a kiss as he began to enter his lover's unprepared entrance. He winced a little when the ice blue eyes scrunched up in pain. Bryan bit his lip and moved into his lover kissing away the tears that were slipping down his flushed cheeks.

Breathing deeply Bryan remained as still as possible once he had settled himself completely inside his redhead who was breathing in deeply. "Ya prastite (9) Tala" "Niet, u menya vsyo khorosho (10)" Tala responded as he moaned softly as he felt Bryan begin to stroke him. Bryan continued to make Tala forget the pain and groaned when his lover's hips moved against him. Bryan looked down into ice blue eyes that were looking at his own, the icy color darkened to another hue of blue he smiled and slowly pulled out and moved back in slowly, his redhead moaning loudly continued to pleasure him.

"God Tala you are so tight" he groaned as he moved faster his lover's hips meeting his every thrust. "Yeah…hmm…faster Bryan…oh…" Tala moaned out as Bryan began to hit his sweet spot making him see stars in different colors. "Right there! Oh yeah baby….oh hmm…harder" the redhead arched his back off the bed as Bryan into him harder and faster making his eyes roll into the back of his head in pure pleasure.

The wolf's sounds continued to escalate and to the point where he only knew one word.

"Bryan…nnn…hmm…" his moans were driving his lover insane to where he was responding back. "You like it like this? Or harder, faster huh Tala?" he groaned as the walls around him clenched around him and he pushed in hard making sure to hit his lover's sweet spot sending the redhead into a frenzy of crying out. "Ah! Bryan…oh…" his hand reached down to help Bryan with the two task he was doing. Taking over in stroking himself Bryan reached above them and held unto the headboard and began to slam harder into his lover.

Tears of pleasure slipped down Tala's cheeks as the pleasure in him build to a point to where he couldn't even moan until Bryan slammed into him.

"BRYAN!" was the one thing that was extracted from the redhead's throat as he came allover his stomach and covered a part of Bryan's chest. Bryan closed his eyes at hearing his love shout like that and the feeling of Tala tensing around him finished him and with two more thrusts he came inside his lover.

By this point Tala did not notice the tingling sensation coming from his hip where Boris had put something in him.

Bryan after recovering his breathe slowly and carefully pulled out of his lover and kissed the sweaty forehead. Moving aside the sweat damped air from his lover's blue eyes he looked into them only to see the love that radiated from them. "Bryan ya tak lyublyu tebya (11)" Tala's voice whispered as he wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too Tala" he murmured into the redhead's ear as he kiss his cheek softly. "Good night Bryan" Tala murmured his eyes closing as sleep came to claim him. "Good night lubov moya" he murmured getting comfortable and drawing the sheets to cover their sweaty and naked bodies.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Okay there it is. How was it, how was the lemon? Did you all agree with the way little Nicolai looks like? Notice that I didn't mention the baby's hair so tell what color? and what style? like Rei's or Kai's? Well tell me in the review.

Russian translations:

1. Uvidimsya- see ya  
2. Niet- no  
3. Lubov moya- my love  
4. Ya tebya lyublyu- I love you  
5. Da- yes  
6. Ti nuzhna mne- I need you  
7. Ti takaya krasivaya- You are so beautiful  
8. Ti ochen' nuzhna mne- I need you so much  
9. Ya prastite- I'm sorry  
10. U menya vsyo khorosho- I am fine  
11. Ya tak lyublyu tebya- I love you so much

And tell what you thought about the Russian. I myslef thought it was nice. And keep in mindwhen Tala and Bryan are alone they are speaking in russian but as I can't write it...simple version of greek I just wrote right there act as if during the entire lemon scene theywere speaking Russian okay...or maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all...anywaysreview please!

Tala: are you really going to get me pregnant?

me: in dew time my Tala (smirks evily) By the way make sure you read carefully (looks at reviewers with a knowing smile)

Tala: NO! eep!

Me: (glare) anyways review please

Tala:yeah so I can find out if I'm actually going to get pregnant or not. bye bye, Da svidanya, Ja ne, adios, aurevoir...and whatever else language there is.


	22. Chapter 22

(hides behind Wolflover7) I'm sorry I know this is extremely late and yeah but my comp got a virus so it was quite useless for a while and now it's working again...it's true ask Wolf here she knows (points at Wolflover7) Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Russian translations are beside the russian word of phrase though it make things easier on ya'll.

Warnings...same as before...

Disclaimer: look in the first chapter

Read, Enjoy & Review

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 20 Gifts, Apologies & Forgiveness,

"Pozdravlyayu! (Congratulations)" a voice yelled softly as he opened the door. Kai looked up at the door and then looked down to see the shortest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys come in followed by the other three, Tala and Bryan bringing up the end as they held hands. Tala smiled as he saw the couple comfortably laying on the bed, the baby sleeping peacefully in Rei's arms.

"Thanks shrimp" Kai said as Ian handed him a basket he had been carrying. "Awe thank you although I don't know what you said" Rei grinned as he looked inside the basket to see an assortment of baby clothes, bottle and blankets all depicting some type of animal relating to Blitzkrieg Boys. "Awe these are so cute" Rei gushed as he reached one handed to pull out the little jumpers to look at them.

"You can pretty much guess who picked what" Ian said as he climbed unto the bed and got a closer look at the baby in Rei's arms. "Hmm…he does need a changing he's been wearing the hospital clothes for a while" Rei murmured as he picked up the one with little birds on it.

Bryan chuckled and looked at Tala had a frown on his face. "Pay up sweetheart" Tala pouted but fished into his pocket and withdrew ten rubles and handed them to Bryan. Kai raised an eyebrow at the exchange "What did you two bet on?" "On which jumper Rei would choose" Tala mumbled with a pout as he moved closer Kai's eyes noticing the slight off way the redhead was walking. His crimson eyes looked over at Bryan who looked back at him and smirked his eyes relaying all the dual haired needed to know. Kai smirked and shook his head as he looked over at Tala who sat gingerly on a chair.

"Had a nice night Tala?" Kai teased lightly as he moved the basket out of the way. "Hn" Tala said crossing his arms "None of your business." Kai chuckled at the faint pink that spread across Tala's cheeks.

Rei laughed softly and slowly began to remove the sheets from around him. "Here" he said handing the sleeping bundle to Kai who laid him down where Rei was. "Don't worry Tala I won't make fun of you" he cooed and crawled into Tala's lap wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you kitten" he said and kissed the neko-jin's cheek. Rei purred softly before pulling away and looking over at Kai who was making a face at him and Tala. "What, you were being mean to him" he pouted but everything was interrupted as another knock sounded at the door.

Bryan opened the door and in walked in Michael with his ever present baseball hat and the rest of the All-Starz. "Hey we came to visit and hand over a few get well gifts for both the baby and Rei" Emily said as she smiled politely. "Hey Emily and thank you" Rei said as he moved off of Tala's lap and accepted the bouquet of flowers with a get well card and a small bag with a teddy bear hugging a blue balloon that said 'it's a boy.' Rei set the gifts on the window sill as Kai's very expensive and large arrangement of roses occupied his entire bedside table.

"So how you holding up?" Michael asked seeing that the neko-jin looked better than the last time he saw him. "Better thanks almost ready to hit the dish" Rei smiled as he sat back on the bed, careful to not move his son much. "That's great because I was hoping to again face you in a match" Eddy said as looked at Rei "Yeah so did I but I guess it'll have to wait" he sighed softly. "Where are the goofs of my teammates?" Rei asked seeing that Tyson, Max and Kenny hadn't showed up yet.

"Those three were barely getting out of bed when we left so they'll be here shortly I would suppose" Emily said as she approached Rei to look at the baby. "May I see him?" she asked "Yeah sure, here" Rei smiled and picked up the bundle and handed him to Emily who looked a little nervous.

Not feeling the familiar arms of his father and mother the baby began to squirm in the girl's hold making want to panic. "He's crying what do I do?" she asked frantically as the baby began to sniffle softly. Rei smiled at Emily before standing and retrieving his struggling son. "Nice Emily you made the baby cry" Michael teased which earned him an aqua glare from the girl. "It's okay he just doesn't recognize you" Rei said as he rocked his baby to sleep once again. Although he didn't last long asleep he was quiet as he looked at his mother.

"Oh he has Kai's eyes" Emily observed and approached the baby to take a good look at him. In return the golden shimmering crimson eyes turned to look at the redheaded girl. "He's intrigued by your hair color" Rei answered when Emily asked why he was staring at her hair. "Same thing with Tala you both have red hair and it's stands out from the rest like Johnny's and even Michael's does" Rei explained as asked Tala come to him. "See?"

The baby looked at he redhead though this time he glared at him but still looked at the red strands of hair.

"Hmm intriguing maybe I should study more psychology" Emily murmured as she once again drew the baby's attention. "Yeah Emily have your own kid and start experimenting" Michael said almost as if reading his teammate's mind. "Shut it Michael I could use your brain since it's probably comparable to a small child's brain" she seethed aqua eyes flashing behind her frames.

"Sorry we're late your teammates held us back" Lee said with a smiled as he opened the door to the room followed by Tyson, Max and Kenny who were carrying a gift. "Hey buddy you doing okay?" Tyson asked as he looked over Rei's forms. "I'm fine Tyson don't worry" Rei smiled though the slight bags under his eyes told otherwise.

"Oh Rei you look tired" Mariah pointed out softly as she hugged the raven hair and then looked over on the bed and squealed. "Oh he's so cute!" "Sheesh Mariah blow everyone's ear drums why don't you" Kevin said as he held his left ear from where he was standing beside her greeting Rei. "Shut up Kevin" she said as she picked up the bundle into her arms. The baby squirmed in her arms as she sat down beside Rei. "He must be hungry I haven't fed him since earlier this morning" Rei said as he stood and holding his hospital gown tightly and went to the baby's crib to get the formula and bottle ready.

"Here you go Rei, mother made this when I called her last" Lee said moving to stand beside him holding out a hand made little tiger. "Oh Lee your mother she shouldn't have" Rei smiled as he took the little tiger and looked at it. "It's the least we could do Rei and it's filled with herbs that will ward of any evil spirits" Kevin said as he stood on the bed in front of Ian. Rei laughed and shook his head at Kevin before he pulled off the bed by Gary who glared lightly at he smaller teen. "Kevin behave" Lee growled when Kevin started to yell obscenities in the room. "Hurry Rei he's starting to cry" Mariah said as a little disgruntled gurgle broke through the slightly loud room. Rei nodded and quickly poured the formula into the bottle and went back to the bed taking Nicolai from Mariah's arms and giving him his bottle which he readily took into his mouth.

"So what did you name him?" Michael asked with curiosity "Oh sorry I never told you" Rei blushed as he looked at Kai who was watching him with a scrutinizing gaze but then smiled softly "His name is Nicolai Yerik Kon-Hiwatari." "Whoa" "Yeah" "Weird" Rei looked at Kevin with a glare as he began to burp his son. "Well yeah come on how bout something like Kiki or other?" "Kevin if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to chase your monkey ass down to the ground and once you're a nice pelt I'll give you back to your mother" Rei threatened eyes slits as he glared at the short teen.

Kevin backed away slowly bumping into Gary who blocked his way and put a hand on his shoulder. The Blitzkrieg Boys all smirked at the predicament the shortest member of the White Tiger X team got himself. "Come on Lee say something" Kevin said hiding beside Lee who just crossed his arms "I don't think so Kevin you are the one who goaded him no face him like the monkey you are or shut up" Lee offered, Kevin promptly took the last suggestion and shut his mouth and looked away from the glaring golden eyes.

"Well I see that Kai has taught Rei some very useful things" Tala snickered as he looked at Kai who glared at him. "See there's my point" he said smugly sitting back in the chair feeling hands clamp down on his shoulders. "Kai!" he gasped "Bad wolf remember in what room we're in" Kai said as Tala looked behind Rei's bed and noticed two doors on either side of the bed. "Shit."

Everyone chuckled as Tala pouted but were interrupted as there was a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock" Oliver said poking his head in the door, his eyes widening at the amount of people stuffed into the room. "Hey Oliver" Tyson said as the Majestics walked in followed by the elderly Mr. Dickenson. "Oh hello my boy, how are you doing?" the man smiled as he approached Rei. "I'm fine Mr. Dickenson" Rei nodded smiling wider as Kai sat beside him wrapping an around him. "Ah well this is for you I would think you haven't gotten one of these with what's happened so here these goodies are for your son" and two came in carrying a car seat and a rather large basket. "Thank you Mr. Dickenson" Rei grinned as one of the men handed him a very soft blanket. "It was nothing my boy it's the least I could do for all the trouble you had to go through. And this is for you Mr. Ivanov" he said turning to Tala who sat up and took the small box from the man.

Tala looked at Mr. Dickenson and then opened the box and had to smile at what was inside "Thank you" he said closing the lid once more. "You are quite welcome. Now I must be going I have to oversee the battles that are scheduled for today. By the way your battles will be the say after tomorrow. Good luck." And the man walked out with the agents behind leaving everyone in silence.

"Well that was unexpected" Eddy said as he pulled on his earring a little nervously. "Yeah and our beybattles are the day after tomorrow I guess we should head out and get some training done" Michael said looking at Emily who nodded. "Yes that would the most reasonable thing you've said all day Michael." The burgundy haired teen glared at his redheaded teammate before turning to the rest of teams. "Well I guess we'll see each other later on today. Rei when do you get let out?" "As soon as Kai threatens the doctors to let him go" Tala answered getting a mild glare from the slate haired teen. "Hmm well see ya enjoy the gifts Rei and hopefully you can have someone help you take them to the hotel" he grinned and began to file his team out of the crowded room.

The room having become less crowded Kai stood and walked towards the Captain of the Majestics.

"Thank you for your help" Kai reached into his back pocket. "Oh please, no, we did this out of our own will there is no need for thanks and this" Robert said pushing away the check Kai had tried to hand him. "But I risked your men, they could have been killed" Kai insisted the German aristocrat to accept the check. "And again I say that there is no need my men know what is in store for them when something like this happens Kai" Robert denied once more this time moving away from Kai to greet Rei properly.

"Here Rei for all of you" Oliver said pointing at him, Nicolai, and Kai as he held out an envelope. "Yes we didn't have time to get you anything and all the gift store had was meager things that did not suit you so we hope you'll use that gift wisely" Johnny said from where he stood at the foot of the bed. "That gift is from all of us Rei so please do not reject it, as well from other people" Robert said as he went to stand beside Johnny who was glaring at Enrique who was flirting with Max behind Oliver, though the American blond was oblivious to the flirting as he watched Takao eat the rest of Rei's hospital food. "You're going to get sick Tyson" he warned softly.

Rei nodded as he handed Tala, Nicolai who just moved to see where his mother had gone. Rei with a slightly shaking hand pulled out the check inside and nearly fainted at the amount of money. He was speechless for a moment as his brain tried to comprehend why he had been given such a large amount of money. Kai moved to look over Rei's shoulder and blinked at the insanely large amount of money.

"That's one hundred thousand rubles" Kai said softly to Rei who was looking at the small symbol to the side that he didn't recognize. "This…this is too much Robert. We don't need this much money" Rei said as he put the check back into the envelope and held it out to Oliver who was hesitant and looked at Robert. "In that case why not give it to me. I could use it for a few things" Ian said with a mischievous grin which got him a slap on the head. "Stop being a pest" Spencer said softly with a glare to match the short teen's glare.

"Rei please you must understand that we have no use for that money" Robert explained. "But I don't deserve this much money what would I do with it?" he asked feeling the stress start to build up as his mind had trouble accepting such a gift and the feeling of pain that was coming from the incision on his abdomen. "Shhh…Rei calm down" Kai murmured as he wrapped his arms around the raven hair. Snatching the envelope from Rei's hand he squeezed his shoulder softly and then moved to stand in front of Robert.

"You didn't accept my payment so I wont accept none of yours" he said with finality as he held out the envelope to the purple haired German. "Wait what if we cut it down some, please you must understand that we are giving you the money willingly it's not payment or anything and we're not expecting to be paid back we don't want to be paid back as a matter of fact. But it was the only thing we could think about because you have suffered so much I imagine and we didn't know any better way of giving you a gift" Enrique said softly as he moved to stand in front Rei. "Please Rei you can do whatever you would like with the money give to charity but we wont be taking it back" the blond said with a serious tone.

Rei looked down then at Kai who nodded his head telling him it was his call. "I guess…I could give it to charity" Rei said as he began to smile. "So then do you accept your gift?" Johnny asked "Yes I do accept your gift" Rei smiled. Robert nodded then handed the envelope back to Kai who folded it carefully and put it in his pocket. "Well now that that's settled, what are we going to eat?" Tyson asked leaning against the wall.

Everyone just shook their heads in frustration, "Tyson I promise that when I get well enough and Kai let's me stand on my own I'll make you a big dinner" Rei promised as he opened the bag the blue haired teen had given. "Awe shucks Rei, thanks" Tyson grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Poor Ukraine won't have any food left after that" Tala smirked in amusement as Tyson tried to deny it his face beat red.

Everyone laughed as the redheaded Russian teased Tyson endlessly until Ian broke the laughter "Kavo ya vizhu (Look who's here)."

Kai looked to the door from where he and Bryan were talking quietly and his eyes narrowed. Bryan instinctively grabbed his blade and launcher as did Spencer and Ian but neither launched any of their blades. "What do you want?" Tala asked as he moved towards the group standing at the door.

"Calm down Ivanov we're here to give Kon a thank you gift and tell your pathetic team to put away their blades" Derek sneered glaring at the blue eyed redhead. "What makes you think I'm going to let you anywhere near him huh?" Tala glared eyes like bits of ice his hand clenching his blade tightly. "What are you going to do Ivanov? Launch your blade in a hospital? Call that old man to protect you?" Derek retaliated stepping into the room getting into Tala's face. "Derek! Back off now!" Alex ordered emerald eyes flashing dangerously, Derek let out a breath and held out his hand "The least you could Ivanov is thank me for saving your life."

Tala blinked remembering how the sapphire eyed teen had thrown him to the ground as shot were fired. Swallowing his pride he nodded and put his hand in Derek's "Thanks for saving my life but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off easy when we face each other in the dish" Tala smirked and brought up Wolborg once they let their hand go. "The god of thunder will put you in the grown Wolf" Derek smirked holding up his own blade Quetzalcoatl gleaming on its bit chip. "Right well we'll find out the day after tomorrow if we face each other or not" Tala said and took a step back taking comfort in the strong arms that wrapped themselves around him.

Derek took a step back and let Alex pass him, "We came here to apologize" he said softly. "Really didn't seem like you were going to apologize if Tala and Rei had never escaped from that place" Johnny said but stopped from going further when Robert put a hand on his shoulder. Alex just looked at him before slowly approaching Rei his eyes lingering on Kai who had resumed his seat beside him. "I truly am sorry you know, and so are they although they are hotheads" Alex said as he looked into Rei's golden orbs "It's just that we were jealous of certain people and wanted to have everything for ourselves and we never thought about how many people we would hurt" "Alex I already know that you are sorry, if it weren't for you putting that cell phone in my pocket we would have never escaped" Rei said quietly reaching out to lift the teen's face up to meet his. "I forgive you okay if that makes you feel better although Tala is a different story." "Hmmm you killed Boris it works for me" the redhead smirked "You killed Boris?" Kai asked now barely hearing the news.

"Yes I did" Alex said his eyes losing the amusement that Rei's statement had brought out. The Russians in the room nodded in understanding "Will you be doing any time?" the crimson eyed blader asked stunning everyone at the smirk that was forming on his lips. "Kai" Rei hissed though Alex still answered nonetheless "No Dickenson put in his word and we'll just have to be in his presence for two years" "Dude I feel sorry for you" Kevin said though covered his mouth when Rei looked at him. "Kevin what did I say" Rei asked looking down at Nicolai who had fallen asleep while drinking his bottle. "Uh….to not say anything to you?" "No I told you to shut your mouth" "You never specified for how long" Kevin quickly countered catching Rei off guard. Rei grumbled at not being able to come up with something and instead buried his face into Kai's shoulder.

"Yes, yes!" Kevin cheered bouncing unto the bed with Ian both sharing mischievous looks. "Kevin I'm team captain, I can still squash you into a box and send you to your mother" Lee threatened glaring at his smaller teammate. "Okay Lee okay" he said settling down. Everyone chuckled including the other teams at the short green haired imp who was quickly taken off his pedestal in his gods' eyes.

Tyson looking at Rei smiled as he saw the neko-jin asleep on Kai's shoulder. "Well I guess it's time to leave" Max said also noticing the snoozing neko-jin. Everyone nodded and walked to Kai congratulating him as he took Nicolai from Rei's arms, all except the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Guardians. "Take care and tell Rei bye okay" Mariah said closing the door softly.

Kai shifted moving Rei onto the bed and pulling up the blankets and looked over at the Guardians, crimson clashing with emerald. "Is that all you came for? Forgiveness?" "Yes and no we couldn't give him this while they were still in here" Michel said stepping up with a small bag. Kai looked at it warily before accepting it taking peek inside and seeing a familiar grey blade inside along with a small looking tub of cream.

"The cream is to heal any wounds you might have and get rid of scars, you might have used it when you were in the Abbey" Derek explained looking meaningfully at Tala who nodded along with the rest. "How did you get it though?" Ian asked as he carefully crawled over Rei to see the tub of cream. "To make a long story short after letting go of Rei they caught me and put me under a sedative and took me to the labs. In which strange enough these three figured out what they were going to do with and barged in with blades flying and breaking everything in sight. Seeing the tub sitting on countertop I grabbed it and then we escaped with one of their cars. And you know what happened after that" Alex said leaning against the wall "As you can see it works amazingly well since I no longer have pain and I was shot last night."

Kai nodded taking out Drigger and putting the bag with the one Tala had brought. "That's all I guess we'll see you all day after tomorrow" Alex said moving towards the door. Kai nodded not saying anything else until the door closed. "Well finally I can take a shower" he said making the others smirk. "But first" Tala said and took out the cream "Let's put this on Rei's cut, it's what two in the afternoon by six there should no more pain." Kai nodded and looked over at Spencer and Ian nodding towards the door. Ian grumbled a little but walked out with Spencer, "We'll be right here, beside the door" he said before closing it.

Kai handed Tala Nicolai who readily took him and hugged him close. Grabbing the sheet that was over Rei, he pulled it down to Rei's thighs and lifted up his hospital gown glaring at Tala and Bryan who both stared at Rei before looking away, Tala looking down at Nicolai who yawned and went back to sleep in his arms, Bryan to his lover noticing that the redhead looked very capable of taking care of children.

Kai bit his lip and slowly removed the dressing making Rei squirm. Pulling it off completely he looked over the incision noticing it was healing nicely but a boost would do it good. Grabbing the cream he unscrewed the lid and took some of it and carefully rubbed it unto the cute and around his stomach where stretch marks had appeared from him having been stretched because of the baby.

Rei opened his eyes widely as the cold cream touched his warm skin and made to sit up. "Shhh kitten sit back, Kai's just putting something on you that will make you heal faster" Bryan said moving to Rei's side and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Rei nodded and laid back letting Kai continue with what he was doing. Strangely enough his cut no longer hurt as Kai rubbed in the cream making his giggle a little as a certain spot was touched. "There done and next time you two stare at my boyfriend naked you'll get a punch in the face" Kai said pulling down the hospital gown as he glared at the two Russians. "Not like I want him thank you I have my redhead thank you" Bryan snorted as he moved away and sat in a chair calling for the two outside to come back in.

"I'm going to take a shower okay it won't take me long" Kai said to Rei quickly latched unto his arm. "Rei?" "No please stay with me" he pleaded his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Rei I have to take a shower okay if you want you can come with me if you don't want to be alone" he said kissing his forehead softly and then kissing away the tears that spilled down his cheeks. "Come on so I can take a shower" he murmured placing a soft kiss on his lips. Rei nodded and stood up glancing at Tala who smiled at him while holding Nicolai.

In a moment of insecurity Rei went back to Tala and took his small son from him and ran into the bathroom where Kai smiled at him. "All these gifts and I did nothing to deserve them" Rei said as he sat down on top of toilet top. Kai kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek "You're not the only one who got gifts Rei. You gave me the most precious gifts any man would want" he said brushing a soft cheek with his thumb. At Rei's questioning look he leaned in and gave Rei a lingering kiss on the lips "You gave me something to live for and a son" he whispered before pulling him into a kiss that was fast made passionate and needy.

A gurgle in the room made them slowly pull away and smile "I'll be right out okay" Rei nodded giving Kai another lingering kiss before letting the older male rid himself of his clothing and enter the shower. He grinned as he looked down at his son who was pulling at the blanket experimentally before looking up into his mother's golden eyes.

After getting dressed Rei happy to be completely covered they walked out to find Spencer and Ian gone and Tala and Bryan lying on the bed. "Having fun while we're in the shower huh?" Rei teased as Tala sat pulling down his shirt with a blush across his cheeks. "Yeah whatever" he murmured as he pushed Bryan off of him. "Make it last until you get to your hotel room okay?" "Gotcha" Tala grinned as Rei sat down beside him Nicolai finally dressed in the little jumpsuit with little birds he had chosen earlier. "Are you leaving today?" Tala asked skeptically "It's what Kai says" Rei smirked looking at Tala who chuckled "How did I know that was the case?"

"I'll be right back I need to get you out of here" Kai said passing with Bryan both giving their corresponding partners a kiss. "They better not terrorize the nurses and doctors" Rei scowled "Don't worry they'll be too scared to do anything kitten" Tala said lying back on the bed.

"Lazy ass" Rei said with a laugh "Damn straight" "So how was last night? You can hide your limp from everyone else but you can't from me Tala" Rei smirked at seeing the fleeting pink that dusted Tala's cheeks "Awesome and wonderful I don't think I've ever came so hard in my life" Tala said as he rolled over to face Rei while on his stomach. "Oooh how hard did he fuck you?" "It wasn't a fuck it's called making love" Tala defended "Besides how good was Kai the last time you both 'made love'?" Rei sighed and put his son in the small crib and moved it close to them and laid down like Tala. "Mmm I bet he's better than Bryan" he teased "Hey you wanna bet" "No thanks I'm happy with Kai" Rei laughed "Come on you know that foursome I offered way back still stands. I can get a taste of Kai and you can find out how good Bryan is" "I knew we shouldn't have left you two alone" Kai said as he opened the door a nurse coming in behind him.

"Hey we were having a talk thank you" Tala defended as he sat up along with Rei who was taken aside by the nurse to sign some papers. "That quick huh?" he raised an eyebrow and then smiled at Nicolai who was looking at the nurse. "Yes now do us a favor and help us carry all this crap down to the bus" Kai said handing Tala the two baskets full of baby things. Pouting Tala did as told.

Soon Nicolai was strapped into his car seat with a blanket over it to protect him from the cold and the five Russians and Chinese walked out into the BBA bus that was waiting for them.

"So what's for dinner?" Tala asked from behind Rei making everyone laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So what you did you think? Please tell And I'll try to update sometime next week. Okay ther eisn't much I wanna say exept I'm really tired and wanna sleep but you din't nee to know that.

Tala: Of course they didn't

me: Hey no more attitude from you

Tala: nyeh (sticks out tongue)

me: put that somehwere else before you find that this will be gone (holds up Bryan plushy)

Tala: Bryan okay no more attitude can I have Bryan back?

me: after people review

Tala: you hear please review she will be very happy and will give me my Bryan back so REVIEW!

me: thank you Tala and thank you all for reading just a few more chappies and Tala's home free. BYE! (waves enthusiastically)

Tala: Da svidaniya (waves as well)


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry but this time it wasn't my fault stupid wouldn't let me upload this chapter. I know how it's going to end and it's probable there will be a sequel but that's it not for.sure. How many chapters I have left of this sotry I don't know though I am for sure it wont go over 30.

By the way next chapter is Lemon chapter Kai/Rei

Warnings: the usual

Disclaimer look back in a few chapters

Enjoy and Review

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 21 Eliminations Round 1: White Tiger X VS Dark Guardians

"Well AJ we're back on the scene and I'm not just talking about us" Brad Best announced as the camera panned in on the smiling faces of fans who were filing into the stadium in Kiev, Ukraine. "Yep Rei and Tala were seen earlier this morning having breakfast with their teams wonder why they were gone?" AJ said as a hidden camera shot was shown on the screen of the two teams sitting at the table eating and Rei holding Nicolai in his arms as they had a conversation. "And I wonder where that baby came from, have any ideas Brad?" AJ asked after the shot was again turned to the outside of the stadium where people were buying food shirts and what not as they waited for the adult elimination rounds to begin. "Not a clue now the minor and intermediate leagues are no where nearing their end of the tournament so there will be a lot of blading done after the adult league is done, and now let's go to DJ Jazzman" Brad informed as everyone was in break before the next set of matches in the intermediate league began.

"Thanks Brad and AJ!" DJ grinned from where he hanging out of the helicopter and waving at the fans. "So folks today's schedule for the adult will be as scheduled the White Tiger X will go first against the Guardians followed the Blitzkrieg Boys against the PPB All-Starz and last are the BBA Bladebreakers against the Majestics. Now after theses battles if the a team is under ten points they are eliminated and so far the PPB All-Starz and White Tiger X teams have eight and so since the BBA council has not said anything about them getting an extension it will stay as such. And now it seems that the council are getting back from heir break so let's head back inside the stadium" DJ announced as he grinned at the camera before it was again back inside the stadium panning around showing the amount of people that had showed up for the tournament.

"Normality is bliss" Tala said as he muted the TV as commenting on the battles began. "I'll say I missed this sort of stuff" Rei called from the kitchen where he was cleaning dishes and Nicolai sitting on the counter in his car seat looking at his mother. Tala chuckled as he stood up from Bryan's lap and walked over to help him. "I bet you missed the flying food particles as Tyson ate, Max's constant smile and lastly Kenny's endless talk of updates on your beyblades" Tala laughed as he helped rinse and dry the dishes. Rei paused for a moment "Well not to that extent thank you but some of this yeah."

"Okay I'm heading down to train with the guys trust you to watch Nicolai right?" Rei asked putting down the towel he had used to dry his hands. "Yeah don't worry but be back in about two hours my team needs to spin also and that includes me" Tala said as he smiled also putting down the towel he had been using. "Thank you Tala you're a sweetheart" Rei grinned kissing Tala softly on the lips before pulling away and took his apron off. "You're welcome kitten now is there something I need to know about this little punk?" he asked poking the baby on his tummy making him squirm a little as he smiled. "No he ate a few minutes ago and I already changed him so he doesn't need anything except sleep and he usually does that on his own. Just in case he does need coaxing to sleep use this pacifier it has honey it'll make him calm down and sleep. Other than that call me if you need anything" Rei explained as he turned around to grab his card key and cell phone.

"Awesome and the diapers are in the bag" Tala grinned as he pointed at the bag sitting on the table holding bottles, toys and the like for Nicolai. "Yep see ya in about two hours okay" Rei as he moved the redhead out of the way. He smiled at Nicolai before laying a soft kiss on his cheek "I'm going to go train with your father okay need to get back in shape. Behave and make Tala's life as impossible as ever" he smiled as he kissed him again fixing his little cap moving some of the light blue/grey bangs out of his face before putting it back on. "I'll be back in about two hours okay baby" he said and kissed him again his motherly instinct telling him to stay with his son.

Tala couldn't help but smile at the interaction and felt a slight pang of longing to that as well but sighed 'that'll never happen' he thought and tapped Rei on the shoulder. "Come on Rei let's go he'll be fine I'll call you if I need anything okay?" Tala assured him as he walked the raven haired teen to the door. "Promise?" Rei asked golden eyes looking up into the smiling blue pair "I promise Rei" he swore raising his left hand making him smack him "Ow okay, okay I'm serious though I'll call if something happens" he put down his arms after putting them up to defend himself.

"Alright see ya later" Rei smiled and left running down the hall.

Tala smiled and closed the door going into the kitchen to retrieve the now sleeping Nicolai and place him on the floor beside the couch. "Now to take a nap like my good friend here" he murmured laying down placing his head on Bryan's lap where the other was leaning against the armrest also snoozing quietly.

"And it is time!" DJ yelled after the intermediates were done with their beybattles. "Now all we have to do is wait for the council and the Adult teams!" he yelled enthusiastically as he waved his hands like a maniac, the crowd in the stadium cheering louder.

"God I swear he is absolutely annoying when he does that" Johnny muttered as all the teams were sitting in the small lounge watching the television mounted to the ceiling. "Really, I think he looks rather cute" Oliver said thoughtfully watching DJ entertain the crowd "Besides he has a pretty sexy ass and those leather pants he wears leave nothing to the imagination." Everyone raised an eyebrow at the French teen who again had dyed his hair but this time his natural color and the weird clothes he had been wearing had also be replaced by his ever traditional colorful clothing with the exception of his coat which was white with only a blue stripe down the sleeves.

"Shut up Oliver you're lucky I can't say your last name" Ian muttered looking disgusted at what the French man had pointed out. All the girls giggled at the guy's expressions "You know he is right though DJ does have a very nice ass" Max said after watching DJ carefully on the screen. "AH! Oliver you've corrupted my Maxie!" Tyson yelled out making everyone laugh as he hugged his blonde boyfriend and covered his ears.

Rei shook his head everyone started to talk to each other once again Max fighting Tyson off and giving him a kiss causing and uproar or people telling them to get a room and each receiving the finger from both. "Are you actually going to take Nicolai out into the stadium?" Kai asked a little worried as he looked down at his son who was feeding from his bottle a light purring coming from both Rei and him at the same time making Kai relax.

"Yeah he'll be fine, it's not like I'm going to blade you know" he pouted slightly looking at Kai who shook his head. "You're not blading we're going against the Majestics and it'll be me and Tyson facing McGregor and Jurgen" Kai said as he looked at Rei seriously. "Come on Kai we can request a best out of four battles like the first time we battled them remember?" Rei pleaded "I can blade Kai I trained hard since getting out of the hospital I deserve to at least spin once in this tournament." Kai frowned and looked down at Nicolai who had stopped to catch his breathe Rei seemingly also noticing pulling the bottle away for a moment to burp him. "Let me talk with Max and Tyson" Kai gave in as he weaved his way through the bladers some of whom were beginning to get riled up with anticipation.

Golden eyes watched carefully and when he saw Max and Tyson grin and nod at what Kai said he smiled and looked down at Nicolai after he had burped softly. "Hear that quillan (cub in Russian) I'm going to blade too. You'll get to see the power of all of our bit-beats" he murmured as he again began to feed him the little of the formula left in his bottle.

"Alright folks the council is back and will like to speak to everyone…" DJ trailed off as he bend down to hear what Mr. Dickenson was saying before nodding. "Alright first before they speak will all the participating adult teams make their way to the arena!" he yelled.

Five minutes after the teams came out all within their teams all following their captains.

"Now I would like to say a few words before the elimination rounds begin" Mr. Dickenson announced after climbing onto the platform DJ had been using. "Now to all who participated I am proud of every single one of you. You have showed resilience in times of despair" smiling eyes lingered on the Majestics longer on Robert who nodded "…have showed great strength…" the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Guardians nodded "…have fought as hard as possible for a goal…" the All-Starz and the White Tigers smiled "…and great unity as friends many who have left their team to explore and to come back with greater knowledge of themselves…" the Bladebreakers smiled excluding Kai who only smirked "…And I am proud to say that I have seen this is all now best of luck to those who will beybattle."

People began to clap politely as the older man made his way to the best seats in the house.

"I wasn't crying! I just had something in my eye!" Tala defended himself as his team began to snicker at him. "Yeah sure Tala we believe you" Ian said with a laugh as all the teams began to file except the White Tiger X and Dark Guardian teams. "Good luck guys!" Tyson called to both teams as he waved at them as they passed.

"Alright folks it's time for the first elimination battle to begin and our two starter teams are the Dark Guardians who have twelve points in this tournament and the White Tiger X teams with 8 points Mr. Dickenson and the BBA council have allowed waver to both the White Tigers and the PPB All-Starz so their points are brought up to ten!" DJ yelled as the teams sat down on the sides of the platform which would show the dish when it opened up.

"Either way they wont win" Derek snorted holding Quetzalcoatl tightly. "Hmm doesn't matter no dirty tricks okay we know we can beat them fair and square" Michel whispered tinkering with Pandemonium's attack ring. "Shut up this is who will battle, first Ysaak then you Michel. Me and Derek will battle in the finals" Alex ordered glaring lightly at his team who were frowning slightly. "Fine well let's get this started" Ysaak murmured tucking a red bang behind his ear. Derek and Alex nodded and sat back as DJ began to talk.

"And it looks like Ysaak Trenovski will be the first for Dark Guardian and for the White Tigers Mariah!" he yelled the crowd getting wild as he screamed his head off. "Now for the dish" DJ said and the center of the platform opened up to reveal a jungle type forest with a smoking volcano in the middle "And it's none other then the Volcano dish. This dish has special soft spots if you will that if the blade goes over it the volcano will erupt!" he yelled and launched his own blade, the black blade running over one of the spots and the volcano immediately erupted in which sprinklers began to douse the small fire. "Of course the lava isn't real but it is hot and will cause damage to the blade!" DJ finished the crowd cheering in anticipation.

"Come on Mariah you can do it!" Rei yelled from where all the teams were sitting at. "YEAH! COME ON PINKY SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT!" Michael yelled as he brandished a #1 finger (you know what I'm talking about that, big hand that goes on your hand showing the index finger saying their number one…hmmm like at baseball games and stuff) "Parker settle yourself down we're not at a baseball game" Johnny grumbled kicking the burgundy haired on his back lightly.

"Back off highlander they're going to need all the support they can get" Michael glared as he continued to shout.

"Americans" Tala grumbled from where he sat with his arms and legs crossed, eyes fixed at the center of the arena where Ysaak and Mariah were getting. "You haven't seen what he can really be like Tala" Kai said also posing the pose Tala is at the moment. "Whatever" he murmured going quiet as Dj began the count down.

"…3…2…1….LET IT RIP!" Mariah and Ysaak both pulled their rip cords pink and white blade landing in the dish. "And there they go Brad" AJ said as the blades began to circled around the area trying to avoid the soft spots which were darker than the rest of the dirt in the dish.

"Hmm…let's see what you got" Mariah smirked and looked up at Ysaak who was concentrating on avoiding the spots. "Galux go after him make him realize he doesn't belong here!" she yelled the pink blade gaining speed and ripping after the white blade. "Not so fast kitty" Ysaak smirked and swerved to avoid her attack but in doing so passing over a soft spot on the ground triggering the volcano. "Shit" Ysaak glared as he willed his blade to move away from the center but was finding it hard. "You're not going anywhere! Galux attack!" the pink blade shot out of a small clump of dense brush hitting the white blade head on sending it back towards the center where the small volcano was releasing it's lava and slowly making it's way down the side of it.

Ysaak growled "Shiva show her we're no weaklings" the white blade glowed faintly before tearing towards the pink blade. "Galux evade!" Mariah yelled the pink blade swerved just in time to avoid the powerful attack but not fully. Galux was sent to the edge where it teetered before falling back in the dish. "Yes Galux show him what we're made of!" she yelled "Galux Scratch Attack!" the wild cat bit-beast rose from her blade and raged towards the white blade which was trying to cut through the dense brush of where there was less lava but it was slowing him down. "Shiva move!" he yelled just barely seeing the pink blade come at him "Diamond Shield!" but it was too late he realized as the goddess of ice rose from her blade trying to block the wild cat but it was no use it broke through her defenses sending the blade onto the lava where the white blade promptly stopped spinning.

"AND MARIAH WINS THIS FIRST BATTLE!" DJ screamed the crowd going wild at finally seeing the White Tigers showing a come back.

"WAY TO GO PINKY!" Michael yelled waving his hand around like crazy. "Did you see that Nicolai your aunt Mariah won the White Tigers' first battle" Rei grinned as he looked down at Nicolai who was watching intently. "That was unexpected then again Ysaak lost his concentration when he saw the type of dish they had set up" Tala said to Kai who was also thinking the same thing. "He may rule in a different dish but I would figure Boris did not have them train on environmental dishes did he?" Kai asked carefully, Tala blinked not wanting to remember what had happened but nodded "You're right he didn't I guess that will be their weakness unless the dish complements their bit-beast's element." Kai nodded saying nothing else as he watched Lee walk up to the dish along with Michel.

"And here's the second match folks Lee versus Michel wonder who will win this round" DJ yelled sending the crowd into another frenzy excitement. "So do I Brad never expected that outcome" AJ said "Neither did I AJ but I've learned my lesson never assume things" "You go that right dude" AJ said the camera panning into both Michel and Lee.

"Let's do this" Michel said and readied his launcher; Lee nodding also did the same.

"…3…2…1 LET IT RIP!" "And there they go" AJ said as the blades right away began to bash against each other sending sparks flying across the dish.

"Come on Galeon don't let Mariah's victory go to waste" Lee murmured to himself as Galeon strained against Michel's blade. Michel smirked he wasn't going to let a dish scare him like it did Ysaak he was going to show this little lion that he would win. With that mentality he growled "Pandemonium shove him, throw him across the dish!" he yelled the deep blue blade glowing and pushing Lee's Galeon away from it.

"Come on Lee you can do it" Lee heard Mariah call to him and that set his mentality "Galeon don't let him get away with that attack get him!" The lion yelled the black blade spinning and glowing faintly as it went in for the attack. Michel smirked as he watched the black blade come to him before he noticed he had triggered the volcano. "Dammit" he swore "Pandemonium evade!" "Not so fast!" Lee growled pointed canines bared as Galeon looped around the blue blade and hitting it from the side sending it deeper into the tough spot where Ysaak had tried to get out of. Michel's eyes narrowed at his foolish mistake. 'Man this is going to be tough to get out of' he thought willing his blade to get out of the dense brush but was finding it hard to move through it.

Lee smirked a little 'it's time' he thought "Galeon Engine Gear Black Lightning attack!" Michel's eyes narrowed "Not letting you win this easily" he growled "Pandemonium Engine Gear Tornado Zone!" he yelled immediately the tornado started as the mighty bird of wind flapped its massive wings. But something happened; his blade strained jade eyes narrowed seeing that his blade had gotten tangled in the plants' roots and leaves. He gritted his teeth trying to will his blade to keep up the attack since it was working to keep Galeon away from him but it was not stopping the lave heading down towards his blade.

"It's no use Michel, Galeon Shadow Run!" Lee yelled and his blade seemed to disappear in a dark cloud that was shielding it from the tornado force winds until he reach the inside where the wind would not get him. "Now attack!" Lee yelled and his blade hit the blue blade freeing it from its bindings but finding another prison in the lava that was behind the small brush of trees.

"It's over" Lee said with a smile as the blue blade stopped spinning. Michel let out a breath, clenching his hand tightly before looking up and nodding to Lee. "Battle well done I must say" he said and they both walked around the dish meeting each other half way where they shook hands in accord.

"Well there you have it folks after struggling the White Tiger X team has caught up but as is they have eleven points and Guardians have eleven as well. Mr. Dickenson?" DJ yelled facing the booth where the council was already discussing the outcome of this round.

Rei looked up to the booth hoping that they would take in the White tigers but he knew it probably wouldn't happen. "Don't worry love they will make the best decision possible" Kai murmured into his ear softly nodding Rei leaned against him cradling Nicolai who was beginning to fall to sleep.

"The council has come to a decision" the same lady that had told Tala Bryan of for kissing in the arena spoke "as it stand both teams are even in points but we have gone over their history during this tournament and the best choice was the Dark guardians will end up going into the Finals" she announced the crowd cheered though a little subdued many had hoped that the White tiger X would move on but it didn't seem that way.

"Well then good luck because you will be facing the tougher teams from now on" Lee smiled though a little sadly and walked away. Michel nodded and retrieved his blade before joining his team. "You two are despicable" Derek said "Afraid of a dish like that" "Shut up Derek you wouldn't have known what to do if it was you" "They used their life in the jungles of China to their advantage, very clever they led you into the densest part of the jungle where both of you got caught" Alex murmured neither angry nor happy "What perfect strategy."

"Hey nice battle guys!" Tyson called out as everyone greeted the White Tigers, "Thank you Tyson" Lee smiled and then walked to Rei who looked down. "Hey kiddo none of that okay. We're okay with it so you shouldn't be feeling like that hey at least we went down with victory" Lee grinned making Rei smiled. "Yeah you did that was awesome Lee I thought they were for sure going to like destroy your blades or something" Rei laughed as he remembered his thoughts before the matches began. "Rei you can be very weird at times well now we can finally relax" Mariah said having stood behind Rei for a while.

"Well come on guys let's head up Blitzkrieg Boys and the All-Starz are next!" Tyson yelled waving to the nonparticipating teams to follow him. "Well then let's go! They already left to up to the arena!"

"Let me hold him Rei" Mariah stated more than asked as she took the sleeping baby into her arms. "He's adorable Rei you did a great job" Lee smiled making Rei blush "He has Kai's colored hair" Mariah said having pulled the little cap off and seeing the tuft of grayish hair though darker than Kai's in the front and in the back instead of dark blue it was black. "It's slightly darker Mariah but yeah you could say that" Rei shrugged pulling the cap back on his baby's head. A hand on his shoulder made him look back and he smiled seeing Kai.

"We need to talk would you guys mind taking care of him?" he asked looking at Mariah with a look, "Of course not come on Lee let's go we don't wanna miss this battle." She urged along pulling the confused lion behind her towards where rest had gone, the locker room door closing behind them.

"Talk about what?" Rei asked turning to look at Kai. "About me wanting you so badly right now" Kai whispered hotly as he drew the other into a kiss pushing the neko-jin against the wall under a television which had DJ shouting things to the crowd.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Review or else. I'm serious I want some reviews. (looks serious) (slowly cracks up)forget it I can't be serious. Anywyas thank you all for the reviews they really made my day. As a reward next chapter will be lemon. as I said before.

REVIEW! PLEASE!

Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 24

Well here's the update Kind of fast if I do say so myself. (grins) I love you all so many reviews I'm so happy! (does a happy dance) uh...(hides from people who are looking at her funny) Sorry I just got so excited. Anyways LEMON is this chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

By the way this is really randomI have come to a weird conclusion...DJ Jazzman is extremely cute and hot. Don't know where that came from sorry.

Warnings: the usual and LEMON

Disclaimer: (looks around) Look they're in here see I own them (opens door and gagged up Kai, Rei, Tala and Bryan appear) AHHH! (police comes) No I don't own them anymore you can have them back! (she frees all four who scramble to get away) But mark my words the mutant chickens are going to take over the world...(cricket chirps)...(coughs) sorry got weird there for a moment.Don't own them.

Enjoy and Review Please!

* * *

Chapter 21 Blitzkrieg Boys VS PPB All-Starz 

"Kai we should be up there" Rei murmured breathlessly as the slate haired Russian kissed down his neck. "Hn later" he said moving his hand up further touching as much skin as possible as he sucked on juncture of Rei's neck where neck met shoulder. "Hmmm…but Kai…they need our support" Rei sighed as Kai continued what he was doing fingers unbuttoning his shirt. "Will give it to them later" Kai said pushing the offending piece of garment off Rei's body and proceeded to attack the now exposed collar bone with his teeth and tongue.

"Oh…" Rei moaned as he slumped against the wall his fingers running through slate and dark blue locks of hair willing the other to move lower to where he needed most of the attention.

>>>>>>>>>

"Hey it is time for the second part of this great Elimination round!" DJ yelled after the crowd had settled down again though noisily. "And it is the American PPB All-Starz and the Russian Blitzkrieg Boys! Give them both a round of applause people!" and applause they got and much more as fan girls raised banners some supporting others carrying much more personal messages.

"Check it out Tala you're every girl's wet dream" Ian laughed seeing many of the banners sporting an 'I love Tala' or 'marry me Tala' and one that said 'I'll gladly let you fuck me Tala.' Tala glared at Ian but his eyes did rove around the crowd noticing quite a few sporting the American colors and stars. "Shut the fuck up shrimp no one wanted to know that" Bryan growled glaring at the little Russian who was sitting on Spencer's other side for good reason. "Hey Bryan don't be jealous it's okay if Tala prefers one of those girls or guys, we'll be here for you" Ian laughed pushing too many buttons in the right order.

"Ian behave yourself and shut up" Spencer said pulling Ian down and covering his mouth with his hand. "Bryan sit down" Tala ordered icy blues narrowing in anger at what Ian had said "And Ian me and you will be having a talk after we're done." Bryan sat down still glaring but did not want to defy his captain and Ian gulped and nodded keeping his mouth shut.

"Alright teams send out your bladers!" DJ yelled turning around in his above the dish platform to look down at the teams.

"You can do it dude" Eddy said as Michael stood up blade in hand. "Everything is set Michael the adjustments I made to Trygol will give you an edge" Emily said as support as she looked at Michael who nodded "Thanks Emily" he called walking out towards the raised platform.

"And up for the PPB All-Starz is Michael Parker and for the Blitzkrieg Boys…"

"I'll go first" Tala said simply as he stood up taking out his blade and launcher.

"…is Tala Ivanov!" DJ finished as the redhead began walking towards the dish.

>>>>>>>>

"Mmm….Kai" Rei moaned as he looked down at Kai who was doing everything possible to avoid his straining erection. "Calm down" Kai whispered huskily as he moved up from Rei's navel loving that the cream worked wonders to where there wasn't even a scar on the perfect bronze skin. Rei whimpered as he dipped his tongue into his belly button sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

"That's it Rei enjoy it" Kai said as he hugged Rei around the waist seeing that the neko-jin could no longer hold himself up by himself. Carefully he laid the raven haired down on the cold concrete floor of the locker room, the coldness causing Rei to shiver. Slowly Kai began to kiss his cheeks and then his nose as his fingers traced around the lining of his black pants. Finding a ticklish spot Rei giggled before moaning as Kai nipped at his ear.

"You're teasing" Rei pointed out, out of breath as Kai continued with what he was doing. "That's the point" he murmured going down to his neck kissing it fervently sucking on the already marked skin making the mark darker. Rei gasped as Kai's teeth sank into his neck, the pleasure and pain mixing together to create something in the pit of his stomach.

Kai licked away the blood that had sipped out from the wound, soothing it with his tongue. His fingers hooked onto the black material of Rei's pants and pulled them down all the way along with his boxers, setting them down close by he leaned back to look down at his neko-jin.

Perfectly bronze skin glisten with a light sheen of sweat his chest rising up and down with every breath he took. "You are so beautiful Rei" he murmured softly as he laid down on top of his lover and kissing his lips gently before slowly making the kisses longer the TV above them covering their sounds, with the crowds cheering.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Now for the dish!" DJ yelled after both bladers stood on either side of the platform, slowly the dish began to rise from the ground showing a spectacular recreation of one of the beaches in Cancun, Mexico. "Well if it isn't the Cancun dish, "Now this dish has no surprise traps but the problem will be trying to stay away from the sand, the sand is quick sand therefore it will swallow your blade rendering it useless. Observe" DJ grabbed his blade and launched into the dish where it landed in the sand quickly stopping and beginning to sink. "If your blade does land in the sand, do not worry the technicians will retrieve after your match and give it back. Now let's do this!"

Both Tala and Michael nodded and took out their launchers and blades. Tala's as was usual looked like a gun and Michaels was a recreation of a baseball.

"….3…2…1 LET IT RIP!"

Tala and Michael both launched their blades both perfectly landing inside the dish on top a building. "Wolborg let's finish this now" Tala said and the white blade quickly went after the gold blade which took a defensive stance.

"Whoa and there they go" Brad said as Tala's white blade began to bash Michael's blade "Is it me or does it seem like Michael's blade isn't sustaining any damage from those attacks" AJ said as the camera closed in on the action in the dish.

'What is this?' Tala asked not surprised at the skill. 'Hmm…this makes things even more interesting' he thought and then began to smirk and backed off the gold blade. Michael having a smirk of his own, blinked when the white blade backed off and was spinning around the edges of the sand. "What gives?" Michael let out a little confused this was not Tala's style and he had done everything to prepare him for their type of attacks. "What's wrong didn't expect me to figure it out? Sorry Parker I'm not an idiot" Tala smirked before clenching his hand "Wolborg Ice Dimension!" Michael prepared for the attack but was surprised when the blade did not move instead in began to spin faster releasing ice particles freezing the entire dish excluding the sand which he made known he was not pleased when he frowned.

"Hey Brad do you have sweater?" AJ asked as the entire stadium began to freeze. "No but let's hope they turn up the heat in here" Brad answered as the crowd began to murmur in the chill.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kai please…hmmm…." Rei moaned having been under enough torture as Kai insisted in kissing every part of him. "Be patient love we have plenty of time" Kai said lifting his head from where he had been kissing Rei's navel. Rei whimpered before asking "How do you know?" "Because I'm hearing the TV above us" was the simple answer before bent down once more and began to trail kisses down to the smooth thighs of his lover.

Rei looked up and sure enough there was the TV but didn't say anything as his face flushed as his lover's tongue got dangerously close to his erection.

"Kai…please…don't…don't torture me" he groaned his hands moving down his body teasingly. Kai smirked and held the hands where they had reach his navel. "No love, keep your hands out of this, right now your body is mine to worship" Kai said moving up to lay a soft kiss on Rei's pouting lips eye lingering on the flushed cheeks and nose. "You are …exquisite" he murmured kissing his lover's lips. Rei giggled at how Kai made it sound "Kai you make me sound like a dessert or something" he said against his lips. "Probably because you are" Kai grinned leaning his forehead against Rei's own.

"Rei when is it that you can get pregnant?" Kai asked curious crimson eyes looking into gold. Rei smiled "Every time I go into heat" "Which is?" "Anytime my body decides it needs a lot of attention, and it's not right now. You'll know when I'm in heat Kai trust me" Rei explained as smiled at his lover "Mmm…can't wait to see how you get maybe I'll be forced to use hand cuffs" Kai whispered hotly as his hand move down Rei's side and began to caress his thigh lovingly. Rei moaned shivers of pleasure moving up his spine making his shiver slightly and move his hips.

"What the hell?" Michael asked astonished as he saw his blade start to wobble. "Trygol move don't stop spinning" he called and the eagle bit-beast made tried to right itself but the cold was getting to the king of the skies. Tala smiled wolfishly "You know it was my intent to freeze the entire dish but now I see that the cold affects your blade I guess it is a bird of course it's not going to like the freezing weather. I guess it's time it flew south don't you?" he asked looking at Michael who had his face set. "Not before I send your wolf crying with its tail between his legs."

"That's some trash talk" DJ said getting raised eyebrows from all the teams. "Yeah right" Ian said from where he sat at the bench.

"We'll see" Tala smirked "Wolborg Novae Rogue!" the majestic white wolf flew out of its blade in a shower of ice crystals and charged to the eagle bit-beast, Trygol. "Trygol Tempest Wing!" (I know I've heard that somewhere just can't remember and I don't know what Trygol's attack is so yeah) Michael yelled in his last defense his blade for a moment steadying as the great eagle to flap its wings and screech as the wolf hit him.

Blue and green eyes narrowed as both blades were in a stand off both spinning against each other. "Nice didn't expect you to have more" Tala said with a smirk "But that last ditch effort won't help! Wolborg Ice Particles!" and the white blade again started release ice this time attaching themselves to the blade slowly devouring it of power making it stop.

Michael closed his eyes and nodded to Tala "Nice battle man didn't even know you had something else up your sleeve" he said going onto the ice and grabbing Trygol and walking to Tala's hand where he held out his hand. "You too Parker I must admit that I wasn't expecting you to hold out that long" he said with a nod. "Well guess I'll see around" he said walked towards his teammates where Emily quickly took Trygol to examine it while she grabbed her own blade.

"Well folks it seems the PPB All-Starz have lost their first match but let's see what Emily has to over their team" DJ said as Emily and Bryan made their way to the dish. "Alright well let's get this started!" he yelled sending the crowd into a frenzy of cheers and applause.

"…3…2…1 LET IT RIP!"

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh…hmmm…Kai…" Rei moaned as Kai inserted a finger into his entrance his other hand busy stroking his erection. "Yeah?" Kai said back as he inserted another finger stretching his entrance more. "Hurry…" he moaned glaring up at Kai his bangs plastered to his face from the sweat. "I don't want to hurt you" Kai said as he leaned forward and kissed his lips gently before inserting another finger. Rei hissed softly closing his eyes as the light sting. "Shhh…" Kai murmured into his ear as he stroked his erection a little making Rei moan in pleasure. "Almost there Rei almost there" he murmured twisting his fingers around making sure Rei was ready for him.

Rei whimpered as Kai pulled his fingers out moving to take off his pants and shirt not having taken them off. "That's better" Rei murmured watching Kai undress above him. Kai smirked and retrieved a little bottle of lube from his pant's pocket and squeezed some of the liquid unto his hand. And kneeled back down covering his erection with the liquid and then inserting his finger into Rei entrance making sure he was ready and very well lubricated.

Rei spread his legs wider when Kai leaned over him one hand caressing his hip while the other supported him Rei. Slowly he began to enter the raven haired neko-jin making him moan in pleasure and pain. Being careful Kai watched Rei's expression as he continued to move inside his lover. Once settled in he kissed the neko-jin's lips tenderly whispering a soft "Ya tebya lyublyu" Rei looked into his eyes with slight confusion before he smiled but asked anyway "What did you say?" "I love you" Rei smiled and moved his hips against Kai making them both moan.

Kai smiled down at Rei before he began to move in and out of him slowly setting a pace that wasn't too fast or too slow.

>>>>>>>>>

"And Bryan is just is not letting Emily through his defense" "Right you are Brad look at Falborg go, it is just bashing Trygator around like nothing" AJ said as Bryan turquoise blade bashed Emily's green one around but not sending her into the sand.

"Finish it Bryan quit playing around" Ian called from where he was standing by the bench all the Blitzkrieg Boys nodding at what the short one said. Bryan glanced over his shoulder at Tala where he sat glaring lightly at him, arms and legs crossed. Emily seeing him with his guard down took advantage of it.

"Trygator Water Smash!" she yelled her gator bit-beast coming out of the blade and hitting Bryan's Falborg hard making it move back and wobble a bit.

"Whoa and Emily has landed a huge blow to Falborg but it doesn't seem to have deterred the Russian much" DJ yelled half his body hanging out over the rail of his platform trying to get a closer look.

"Not good enough girly" Bryan smirked "Falborg finish her off Strolblitz!" he yelled, the falcon rising from its blade and descending onto the gator passing right through it. Turquoise blade hit the green blade sending it flying out of the dish.

"And Bryan takes the win for the Blitzkrieg Boys which means the All-Starz are out!" DJ yelled the crowd almost wanting to overrun the arena to get to the Blitzkrieg Boys, thought the aspect of facing BBA officials who had more power than the police stopped some of the girls.

"Congratulations guys" Michael called from where his team was already heading towards the underground. Tala nodded "Game well played" he said his team following behind them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"AH!...AH!...hmmm Kai" Rei yelled out as his sweet spot was hit again and again sending him into a world of pleasure. "Faster…God…hmmm…KAI!" Rei screamed as his spot was hit rather hard making pleasure shoot up his spine and then pooling into his groin where it settled making it too much for Rei. "Kai I'm coming…nnn…" Rei moaned loudly as his fingers latched onto his lover's shoulders his nails digging into the skin.

Kai groaned softly as Rei's walls squeezed him a little as he began to move faster his hand snaking in between their bodies to stroke Rei's abandoned erection in time with his thrusts. Rei shouted in pure ecstasy as he came allover Kai's hand and between their still moving bodies.

Kai groaned out as Rei tensed around him trapping him inside him making him come like never before. His arms trembling as they both rode out their orgasms. Kai slowly moved out of Rei laying his sweaty head on Rei's sweaty and cum covered chest. Vaguely aware he heard the shouts and screams of DJ telling the crowd that the Blitzkrieg Boys had won.

Opening his eyes he looked up at Rei who was looking up at the ceiling with a slight dazed expression. "Rei…" "Hmm…" "We need to clean up and get dressed their on their way" Kai murmured slowly moving away from Rei who whimpered at the loss of the warm body. "Come on Rei" he said and lifted up his lover and moved towards the sinks. Wetting a towel he quickly cleaned off Rei who was doing the same to him.

"Wo ai ni Kai" Rei murmured softly as they got dressed. Kai looked up at Rei with somewhat confused expression. Hugging Kai he giggled softly "It means I love you in Chinese" he answered the unasked question. Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Yeah the lemon was a little weird but I had to make it to where they were having hot sex as the Blitzkrieg Boys and All-Starz battled sorry if some of ya'll didn't like it. But yeah review please it would be really appreciated if you did and to all those that reviewed and made me so happy will get a very nice epilogue with double Lemon for all you pervs. 

Anyways I got some ideas for after this fic and I'm debating a sequel so yeah.

Now I have three of them plus the sequel

1. a World War II fic which I already have a preview chapter for I just need to figure out the pairing

2. Fifa 2006 Soccer World Cup it was inspired while watching a game. It will most likely be a Bryan/Rei

3. Godfather anyone who has seen these movies should know what I'm talking about and this is definitely going to be a Kai/Rei though it was inspired by the movies I will not follow the movie's sequence of events or what happens for that matter.

4. the sequel to this fic but not sure about it just yet

So tell me what you think and which one I should start with next. Well Review please I'll love you all for it.

Thank You! Love ya'll! XD


	25. Chapter 25

WAH! I'M SO SORRY! I know it took me forever but I was having issues with my health and I went to McAllen this weekend. This chapter is very short and crappy but to make up for it I'm posting 2chapters tonight and which I promise it doubles in length and is very good. And Tala starts to show signs of being pregnant but that's NEXT chapter.

Warnings: look in the past

Disclaimer: look in first Chapter.

READ ENJOY& REVIEW

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 21 Elimination Round 3: Bladebreaker Death Match

"Welcome back folks! Now it's time for the last elimination round!" DJ Jazzman yelled the crowd cheering its approval "Now Majestics and Bladebreakers please come out!" he yelled into the microphone.

The crowd cheered as both teams made their way out onto the arena and took their seats.

Kai looked at his team and they all nodded but before he could stand Robert had already made his up to the raised platform and called "I challenge Tyson to a sudden death match!" he yelled out. DJ Jazzman blinked before he looked over at the council "Let's see what the council says about this" he said softly.

The crowd waited anxiously as the elderly members of BBA talked and nodded when they came to a decision. "We approve of the sudden Death match but the opposing team must accept your challenge."

Tyson clenched his hand before he looked over at Kai "Let's do it Kai" he said, Kai looked at him and then at Rei who nodded "I'll get my chance in the finals" he said quietly. Kai nodded and stood "The Bladebreakers accept your proposition" the crowd cheered loudly as Tyson ran out to take his place at the platform facing Robert.

"I'm sorry Rei" Kai said softly once the battle started. "It's okay Kai after all we never counted on them having thought of something like this" Rei smiled at him "After all I am feeling a little sore and tired." Kai smirked "You weren't complaining earlier" "That's because everyone had come in and I was still…" Rei trailed off with a slight blush.

A shout drew their attention to the dish and Kai's eyes narrowed seeing Tyson struggling.

"You're good Tyson as always but you were not expecting a match like this" Robert smirked seeing that the pressure of their match starting to get to Tyson. "Am I right to think that you all were going to suggest something different?" Robert smirked "Like say a best out of four matches like the first we battled each other?" Tyson said nothing and instead attacked "Dragoon attack!" he yelled "Not so fast Tyson! Gryffolyon maneuver!" the purple blade swerved as Dragoon's white blade flashed past his "Now Gryffolyon!" he yelled and the purple blade quickly turned directions and hit Dragoon from behind sending it towards the edge of the dish.

"No Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as Gryffolyon moved in to push him out.

The white blade skid to a stop once outside the dish at Tyson's feet. Tyson took a deep breath before picking the blade back up. "Nice match Robert" he smiled and walked around the dish to shake hands with the German aristocrat. "It was a pleasure as always Tyson" he nodded before being ambushed by Oliver and Enrique. "You go Robert you finally beat Tyson after the first time on that cruise!" Oliver said laying a big wet one on Robert's cheek.

Tyson laughed at the face the other made at the gesture before pulling the French man away from him. He slowly made his way to his teams which had walked up to also shake hands with the Majestics.

"I take it you guys weren't expecting the sudden match huh?" Johnny asked looking at Kai, who in return just glared. "You guys should learn to be careful about how to make your strategies" Enrique said after slinging his arm around Max's shoulders. "Yeah we heard you when you asked Tyson and Max about it" Oliver smiled.

Kai said nothing but bit his tongue before he said anything else. He turned away and started to walk towards the locker rooms. Rei sighed softly before turning back to the others "Come on guys before your fan girls decide to ignore security and rush you."

Slowly the others began to move towards the locker rooms Rei walking faster to catch up to Kai.

"Kai?" he asked seeing the other turn a corner that he knew did not lead to the locker rooms. Receiving no answer he knew the Russian was mad. "Kai it's okay you know we're still in it" he said walking up to stand in front of his lover. "I'm an idiot I should have pulled you all out before I said anything" he said glaring over Rei's shoulder. "Kai don't feel bad after all it was so noisy at the time you couldn't have known that the Majestics were listening to you" he said raising a hand to caress the tattooed cheek.

Kai looked down at Rei and let a small smiled grace his features before kissing Rei's hand. "Thank you now go back to the locker rooms. I'll be there in a couple of minutes" he said, Rei frowned but nodded and slowly walked away looking behind him to see Kai launch Dranzer, though just enough to have it spin at his feet.

Rei pouted a little but walked away and walked into the locker room only to be assaulted by a great deal of noise. He couldn't help but smile when Tala handed him Nicolai who was looking at him. "Were you good Nicolai?" he asked softly kissing the baby's forehead "Yeah right he was a little brat for a while started to cry but then got quiet for the rest of the match as he watched you from where we were sitting" Tala grumbled as Rei laughed at him. "By the way you might not want to make it obvious of what you and Kai were doing during our match" Tala smirked holding out the lube to Rei who blushed furiously as he took it and put it in his pocket. "How many people saw it?" he asked holding Nicolai close to him. "No one although I think Michael might have seen me pick it up but I don't think he got a good look at it though" Tala smirked before he started to pout "I can't believe you didn't go and watch me blade."

"Tala…" Rei groaned and then patted the redhead on the shoulder "Don't worry I'll watch you during the Finals I promise" he said smiling at the redhead who began to smile at him. "Okay I'll hold you to your promise" he said glaring lightly at the raven haired teen and smiling at him as he planted a kiss on his cheek. Giggling Rei didn't notice Kai walk up to them.

"What so funny?" he asked looking at Tala. "Oh nothing I just made him promise me something. By the way Kai you'd do well not to leave your lube lying around, it might give people the wrong idea" Tala laughed at the slightly surprised Kai. "Don't worry I already gave it to Rei but yeah just so you know" he smirked and the squeaked when Bryan hugged him from behind unexpectedly.

"I say it's time to head back to the hotel" Bryan said as he nodded to the teams who were getting ready to leave. "Yeah let's go, I still need to give Nicolai a bath and then feed him" Rei said looking at Kai who nodded and wrapped and arm around his neko-jin's waist and lead him out Bryan and Tala following behind them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yes I know shameful but I couldn't find anythign to do with it afterwards but look for thenext chapter like right now okay and Read & review.

WEll thank you for reading please read the next chapter I PROMISE it is a lot better.

Thank you! In love you all. My precious reviewers...they'res mines alls sminesss...

Sorry been watchign too much LOTR lately. XP Well Review.


	26. World Champions

Ans here's the chappie I promised that would be better and longerway longer. And might I say next chapter is the last. Sad I'm really I don't want to see this fic end but ithas to so it dies next chapter but therewill be asequel to it those who were begginget their wishthough you'll have towait a while for it.

Warnings: Next chapter is the last

Disclaimer: look in first chapter.

READ ENJOY & REVIEW!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 22 The World Champions

"Man I can't wait!" Tyson yelled as he ate like there was no tomorrow. "Yeah me too I think it's going to be awesome!" Max agreed as he grinned at Tyson who nodded. "I for one think that there is still some work to be done after all we are going up against the Blitzkrieg Boys" Rei said "And you all know what happened last year." "Come on Rei don't put us down we know we lost last year, have some faith in us we can beat them like the years before" Tyson said as he momentarily stopped to look at the raven haired teen who was busy trying to feed Nicolai and himself at the same time.

"Where's Kai?" he asked as he spotted no trace of their Russian team captain. "He's busy making some last minute modifications to Drigger" Rei answered as he chewed on a piece of pancake. "Hmmm…why?" Max asked, Rei shrugged "Not sure but he said it would help me" he said smiling at them before looking down at Nicolai who had stopped drinking from his bottle.

With great interest Max and Tyson watched as Rei burped the little baby on his lap before giving back the bottle from where he started to drink again. "You guys should finish eating or adopt a kid of your own" a familiar voice said from behind Rei. Both Max and Tyson blushed before they resumed eating. "You're mean" Rei said Kai sat down with his coffee present in one hand and Drigger in the other. "It's only the truth" Kai said as he put Drigger in front of Rei who glanced up at him as did Nicolai "You're going to have to spin him before the match so you'll get used to the modifications." Rei nodded as he picked up Drigger and placed it in his pocket.

"Good morning" Tala said as he walked up to their table and sat down beside Rei. "So ready for me to kick your sorry asses?" Ian asked waddling up on Max and Tyson's side of the table. "I wouldn't be talking Ian who knows maybe you'll face me" Rei grinned pointy canines glinting in the light. "Eh?" Ian backed away slightly before his back hit someone's leg. "Don't be a coward shrimp you're the one that started it" Bryan said as he moved to sit across from Tala. "Shut up Bryan" Ian grumbled as he took shelter behind Spencer. "Ian I won't always be there to protect you, you know" he said as he took a drink of his steaming cup of coffee.

"Tala what's wrong?" Rei asked seeing Tala grimace at his coffee which Spencer had placed in front of him. "Nothing I guess I'm not feeling the coffee today" he murmured pushing the steaming cup away from him. "Hmm…here try my tea maybe it'll be better than coffee" he said moving the still warm tea towards Tala who reached out to it and sniffed it "What is it?" he slowly taking a drink and finding it didn't disagree with his stomach. "Its mint tea, Lee let me have some of his tea leaves" he said watching the redhead closely. "It's good" he said placing the cup back down on the table.

"You can have it, I was already done, just waiting for mister here to finish his bottle" he smiled as he looked down at Nicolai who still had a little bit of formula in his bottle. Tala smiled down at Nicolai who was purring softly as he fed.

"We'll talk later, Kai wants me to train for a while" Rei said as he slowly stood after burping Nicolai. "Alright I'll see you later then" Tala smiled as he took another sip from the tea.

>>>>>>>>>

"Alright shoot" Kai said as he held Nicolai. Rei pulled the ripcord and send his blade flying he blinked seeing that his blade seemed to move faster than before. "What did you do to Drigger?" Rei asked as he tried to avoid all the targets set for him missing a couple by hitting them. "I lightened up his load. His attack power has decreased but not enough to suffer any kind of damage if hit. He spins faster for that the big advantage you have is that you spin faster than anyone around and you have great endurance which hopefully will wear your opponent down to where you can strike them easily enough" Kai explained as Rei got full control over the new blade.

"And who would be the perfect people to face with this new blade?" Rei asked as Drigger returned to his hand before he launched it once more to get his landing precise. "Tala, Ian, Oliver, Johnny and of the Guardians it's hard to tell" Rei nodded at Kai's response as his blade went to shred everything in its path.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Well folks it seems like it's time again. And this time it's the end for sure" AJ announced as two blades were going head to head in a standard dish. "Yep the Adult League has reached its end here in the city of Kiev, Ukraine so far everyone has tied for points of those who were not eliminated. They are all at eleven points" Brad took off from there "Yeah which leaves us in question who will face who? So let's take it to the Jazzman!"

"Thanks you two as always this is what will happen. The BBA has decided that all will face each in this order first Blitzkrieg Boys against Bladebreakers and the next match will be Dark Guardians against the Majestics. Now this is where it gets complicated instead of rewarding the team with a certain amount of points it is all based on the individual's play and maneuverability, which points will range between one and five and extra points are added to the team who wins which is raised to five points." DJ explained as another battle started in the dish "After that if two teams tie they break it by going on to battle each other but if there is no tie well then highest point holder wins the Beyblade World Championship of 2007!" Jazzman screamed, the crowd cheering its approval.

>>>>>>>>>>

"That changes things a bit" Rei said as he sat beside Kai on the couch waiting for the others to get ready to leave for the stadium. "It shouldn't matter just blade your best and win" Kai said laying a soft kiss on Rei's cheek before slowly moving to kiss him on the lips.

Gentle as their kiss began; it just as fast turned into a heated embrace though both mindful of the precious charge in Rei's arms.

"Get a room you two" Tyson called as they finally made their way out of their room. Kai sighing angrily gave the blue haired boy a one fingered salute before pulling away licking Rei's lower lips teasingly. "Let's go."

>>>>>>>>>>

On the bus ride all the teams were as rowdy as ever especially those who knew only one way to get rid of their nervousness. "Oh yeah I'm so going to tear up the dish and then some!" Tyson yelled as everyone spoke about the new installed rules for points. "Yeah right Tyson! With the way you choked last time I doubt it!" Johnny called from the back of the bus. Soon a shouting match ensued in which many were beginning to get aggravated. Though there was nothing they could really do except wait it out.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Welcome folks and it is time for the Adult League to have its last!" DJ yelled as the crowd shone with flashing lights from cameras and people holding banners and such. "And now let's not waste time! Blitzkrieg Boys and Bladebreakers please come to the arena!" he screamed the crowd cheering loudly some screaming a specific beyblader's name whiles others were just screaming their heads off.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Thanks Mariah" Rei smiled as the pink haired girl took Nicolai and the bag. "No problem Rei you just go out there and beat those Blitzkrieg Boys" she said and walked away when Tyson and Max came running out of the locker room both ecstatic about blading. "Come on he'll be fine" Kai said as he wrapped and arm around Rei's waist and led towards the end of the tunnel.

"And now let's see who what this dish will be" DJ said as he pointed to the platform as soon as the two teams sat down on the benches. "Ah it seems like this is the Standard Dish no pitfalls or traps just your basic dish. And I've just been told that both of today's matches will be on Standard Dishes" DJ said as the crowd cheered. "Now bladers take your places!"

"You can do it Rei!" Tyson yelled as Rei stood up and headed to the platform. "Awe I didn't want to battle you kitty but I guess it had to happen someday" Tala pouted as he walked up to the dish as week. "Don't worry Tala I'll make your end come quickly" Rei smiled but noticed that Tala seemed extremely tired but shrugged it off. "Enough talk kitty let's do this" he smirked and took out his launcher Rei doing the same as well.

"…3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both beyblades hit the dish and immediately Drigger went on the offensive making a beeline for Wolborg who was spinning towards him as well. Just before they collided Drigger pulled to the right and then back around to hit Wolborg on the back, the blade flying towards the edge though it did not fall out and tittering on the edge before falling back into the dish.

"Wolborg let's finish this Ice Particles!" Tala yelled his blade spinning faster and sending out little ice crystals into the air. "Drigger Thunder Claps!" Rei yelled and Drigger began to spin around Wolborg thunder emitting from the blade to melt the ice that was coming from the white blade. Tala's eyes narrowed before he looked up at Rei and smirked "Wolborg Novae Rogue!" and the white blade shot towards Drigger barely hitting it and sending it to the edge of the dish and going after it.

Drigger tittered for a moment before it was hit once more the silver blade flying out and landing to Rei's right.

"And it's over folks Tala wins the first match!" DJ yelled the crowd and especially fan girls going crazy.

"Nice match kitten" Tala smiled as he walked over to Rei and handing him Drigger "You almost had me." "I know" Rei pouted but hugged Tala anyway "Nice match I'll see you later" "Yeah see ya kitten" and both headed back to their respective benches.

"Sorry guys" Rei apologized looking at Max and Tyson who were looking a bit down. "Its okay Rei Kai told us about Drigger getting some new modifications and that you weren't ready but he still let you blade" Tyson said clapping Rei on the shoulder. "Well I'm off wish me luck!" he grinned happily.

The battle soon commenced and Dragoon went straight for the kill when Spencer left an open spot in his defense making it easy for Tyson to win that battle. Both shook hands and Tyson leaped into the big blonde's arms and hugged him while both of them got furious looks from their lovers.

Refusing to talk to Tyson Max walked out to the dish ready to face the falcon menace who was trying hard not to smirk at him as the blond glared back Tyson. "Come on blondie I don't have all day" he yawned readying his launcher. "Nyeh!" Max stuck out his tongue and readied his launcher as well. Both launched and the battle begun both were evenly matched where the other lacked strength.

Max purely working his defense fended off the falcon's furious attacks never leaving anything open but not attacking as well this made it a stale mate until the other's endurance gave out.

"Whoa I've never seen Maxie blade like that" Tyson said in amazement "Yeah me neither" Dizzi's smart remark came from the laptop as Kenny typed away trying to find a solution. "It's a stale mate" Rei murmured watching the two blades carefully. "It all depends on endurance at this point" Kai said quietly as he leaned against the back of the bench. Tyson frowned and turned back to the battler where both blades were beginning to weaken. "Don't give up Maxie! Show 'em what Draciel can do!" he yelled out to his lover who registered it and smiled, Somehow Draciel regaining some speed and beginning to hit back with more defense.

"AH! Go Draciel!" he yelled and the great black and purple turtle rushed out of its bit chip and sent the falcon flying.

Bryan looked down and picked his blade before looking back at Maxie who was breathing hard. "Nice next time you wont get away with it" he said and turned to walk off.

"And the blade breakers win this match!" DJ yelled ecstatically as the Bladebreakers rushed to Max's side except for Kai who hung back.

"That was awesome Max!" Tyson yelled hugging the blond who just smiled and leaned against him. "I didn't think I could hold out" he said after regaining some of his breath and hugging Tyson back "Well you did and you held out against Bryan Kuznetsov that is a huge accomplishment Max" Kenny said as he held Dizzi who gave a couple of her own words to add.

"Move it you four the other match is about to start" Kai said after letting his team celebrate for a while. "Man you are such a party pooper Kai" Tyson grumbled as he and Max began to move along Kenny following close behind them and Rei bringing up the rear.

Rei smiled slightly when he caught sight of the Dark Guardians who were standing out in the hallway ready to go out into the tunnel. "Good luck Alex" he whispered softly "And thank for the gifts." Emerald green eyes landed on the raven haired teen and he smiled slightly "It was no problem Rei, anything you can tell me about the Majestics?" he asked emerald eyes sparkling "No I'm sorry I don't know anything about them" Rei answered with a small smile when he heard the announcement made by DJ for the next two teams to get out to the arena.

Rei turned to leave only to be stopped by a firm but gentle grip on his arm. He sighed softly and turned to look up at Alex who pulled him closer "There is no chance for me is there?" he asked "No there isn't, I'm sorry Alex but I can't I love Kai and I won't do what you want me to do like I said before it would just be cruel" Rei answered his eyes misting over as he looked up into the defeated features of the Ukrainian. "I appreciate your honesty" he said and let the neko-jin go and began to follow his team out to the arena.

"I'm sorry Alex I'm sorry" Rei said tears falling down his cheeks as he leaned against the wall. "He'll get over you Rei. It'll just take time" and comforting warmth wrapped itself around him followed by a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket which had Nicolai inside its warmth, handed to him. "Thank you Kai, were you watching?" Rei asked looking over his shoulder at the crimson eyes that were looking at Nicolai who was looking very interestedly at the blue blade in his little hands. "Yes I was after I saw you didn't walk in with Tyson and the others I came back ran into Mariah and then found you talking to Yavalavski" he said smiling when the bit-chip glowed when the baby's finger ran over it.

Rei nodded and then his ears picked up the screaming of the fans as DJ shouted something at them. "Let's go up and watch the match" he suggested looking at Kai who looked at him. "Sure" he said and led the way to the seats especially reserved for the bladers.

"Oh we barely made it" Rei said as they watched Derek and Oliver launch their blades at each other. "This should be interesting" he heard Dizzi say as she searched her data for any possible outcomes.

Pretty soon Derek's green blade had Oliver light purple blade on the run bashing him from behind but not pushing him out of the dish. "Come on Unicolyon don't give up!" he yelled as the white unicorn rose from it's blade letting off a silver glow and then like a horse kicked the other bit-beast which had risen as well. "Quetzalcoatl don't let him get away with that" Derek said as he clenched his fist his sapphire eyes watching the green haired Frenchman closely. Both blades hit each other again the unicorn letting out a 'neigh' and the thunder phoenix letting out a screech of indignation.

"Unicolyon!" "Quetzalcoatl!" and the two collided with enough force so that there was a blinding white flash before anyone could see what happened.

DJ leaned over the rail trying to see through the smoke and debris "Now if only the dust would settle" he huffed squinting to see if he could locate either of the blades. His sharp ears picked up the faint sound of a spinning blade and he looked around some more "Hmm wonder who's is spinning still" he said and finally the dust settled to where he could see the green blade barely spinning on its axle. "Well we have a winner Derek is the winner of this match" he said letting the crowd cheer some showing sympathy for the French Majestic who picked up his blade "Sorry Unicolyon" "You did fine Oliver no need to be down" Enrique encouraged when the green haired teen joined them at the bench.

"Do it Jonathan" Robert said as Johnny stood holding his blade and launcher tightly. "Will do Robert" the highlander nodded Scottish accent thick in his voice as he walked up to the dish where he would face off against Ysaak.

"Let's do this Salamolyon" Johnny murmured as he readied his launcher Ysaak mirroring his actions.

"…3…2…1 LET IT RIP!"

Ice blue and deep red blades clashed in the middle of the dish sending sparks flying, "Whoa they have already started to make sparks in the dish!" DJ announced as the sparks continued every time both blades met.

"They're tearing each other's blades apart" Kenny said softly as they all watched the action in silence. "Johnny is getting revenge for Oliver's almost destroyed blade and it seems he doing a better job. His blade is suffering less damage than Shiva is" Kai pointed out a she pointed to the screen on the computer "Do you think it may have something to do with their bit-beast orientation?" Dizzi asked as she looked into the data. "Could be after all they are opposing elements Ice and Fire" he said as his crimson eyes took in the battle going on below.

Ysaak gritted his teeth seeing that another piece of his blade was destroyed from the fired emitting from the blade ion the dish. "Shiva fight back don't let that fire based bit-beast get to you!" he yelled the chip in the middle glowing before the great Goddess of Ice rose from her blade shrouding everything in a sheet of ice her majestic beauty paralyzing many as they watched. "You think that thing can stop me?" Johnny asked sneering at Ysaak who glared back at him "Salamolyon Fire Walls!" Johnny yelled sending his blade after the blue blade who ad already begun its attack.

"Shiva now! Diamond Dust!" Ysaak yelled, Shiva opened her strangely empty eyes and held out her hands sending a blast of cold air ice at the giant salamander. "Heh nice try" Johnny smirked as the ice melted as soon as it got close to the salamander. "Now Salamolyon finish him and her!"

The red blade melted the ice in his path as it spiraled towards the blue blade which could do nothing as it was still recovering its strength. And then the ice melted as the Goddess of Ice was defeated and thrown out of the dish along with her blade. Ysaak growled lightly in his throat but manage to nod at Johnny who did the same as they picked up their blades and walked back to their benches.

"Well done Jonathan" Robert said as he stood up Griffolyon held tightly in his hand. And he walked back out onto the platform where Alex waited his sea green blade ready in its launcher.

Not even waiting for DJ to count down they launched getting the crowds attention rather quickly as both blades began to go against each other. Alex smirking a little as the battle continued both not giving up.

"He's playing with Jurgen" Kai said eyes narrowed as he watched both captains go at it but one was obviously running out of energy. "Hey chief this is weird it seems that Leviathan just gets stronger and stronger as Griffolyon looses energy" Dizzy announced as she showed the bit-beast power levels. "Leviathan is feeding off of Griffolyon otherwise Yavalavski would be so calm" Rei said as he put everything together momentarily looking down at Nicolai who had begun to squirm in his hold. "It's over guys" Tyson said as Robert's blade began to wobble and then toppled over.

"Well I guess we're done with this year's Adult World Championships!" DJ blinked he had expected something different but shrugged it off. "Now the council will have a thirty minute meeting in which points will be added up and then will be announced on that very nice screen showing who the champions for this year are!" he yelled as the council left. "All the finalists will have to report to the arena after thirty as well" he called out.

"I don't think I like this new system with the points" Tyson grumbled as they all made their way to the locker rooms. "I couldn't agree with you more little brother" a voice said as they entered the room. "Whoa Hiro!" Tyson said and then rushed over to give his brother a hug. "Hey Brooklyn" Max smiled shaking the redhead's hand.

"What are you doing here Kinomiya?" Kai asked as he and Rei greeted the couple. "All will be explained in due time" Hiro said with a hidden glint in his eyes and then stormy eyes landed on Rei who smiled at him. "Nice to see you're okay Rei. Congratulations Kai" he said as he peered at the fidgeting baby in Rei's arms. "Which reminds me, here this is from the both of us" Hiro said giving Rei a bag. "Thank you" Rei said with a grin and then looked down when Nicolai started to sniffle and then let out a soft cry.

Rei sighed when he looked at the clock "I have to feed him excuse me" he said and walked away towards his bag where he took out a bottle a thermos filled with formula. "Need help?" Tala asked as he sat down on the bench beside Rei" "Yes please" Rei smiled as Tala took the bottle and the thermos "How much do you use?" "About three ounces and a halve" he answered as he put his finger in Nicolai's mouth so the baby would be quiet as he waited for the bottle (1). After pouring the bottle Tala closed it and shook it like he'd seen Rei do it and then handed to the mommy who took it with a smile.

"Alright calm down here's your food" Rei murmuredreplacing his finger with the bottle which the baby quickly took into his mouth. "So what's wrong?" Rei asked looking at Tala closely noticing small bags under his eyes. "Nothing I just haven't been feeling well lately" Tala answered with a sigh. "Have a cold I noticed the coffee thing didn't settle with you but my tea did" Rei said "Yeah it did settle my stomach but I still felt a little queasy" he said rubbing his stomach unconsciously. "Maybe it's just a bug" "I don't get sick Rei even in the abbey with all my injuries I never got sick they gave each of us antibodies that would kill anything trying to enter our system. They wanted us in top form" he said watching Nicolai as the baby sucked on his bottle with closed eyes and light purring coming from him.

Rei nodded "It wouldn't hurt to see a doctor you know. Just to make sure Boris didn't do anything to you while we were in that place. Maybe you should talk to Mr. Dickenson" Tala looked contemplative for a moment until he nodded in agreement "Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out" he smiled "Thanks kitten" and he kissed the neko-jin on the cheek making Rei blush slightly. "Cant believe I still have that effect on you. Maybe we should dump our boyfriends and get together orbetter yet let's have a foursome" he grinned making Rei shake his head and laugh. "I'm serious" Tala said affronted.

"Still on about that foursome are you Tala?" Kai asked as he approached them Bryan walking behind him. Tala pouted and said nothing as he crossed his arms. "Thirty-minutes are up" Kai said looking at the clock on the wall. The four of them nodded Kai helping Rei up and grabbing a small towel for Nicolai and then all four teams headed down to the arena.

>>>>>>>>>

"Welcome back folks and Mr. Dickenson will announce the scores from fourth place to the first" DJ yelled handing the microphone to the elderly man who nodded to DJ who stepped back away from the spotlight. "Good evening Ladies, gentlemen and beybladers it is time to announce the Adult World Champions for this year's World Tournament" he grinned and the crowd cheered.

"Coming in 4th are the Majestics with 20 points with Oliver Les Demmones earning 3 points for his battle. Jonathan McGregor with 3 points and last Robert Jurgen with also 3 points."

The crowd cheered it approval.

"Coming in 3rd are the Russian favorites the Blitzkrieg Boys with 22 points, Tala Ivanov earning 4 points. Spencer Vyacheslov earning 3 points and Bryan Kuznetsov earning 4 points as well."

The four Russians nodded to Mr. Dickenson.

"Now for 2nd place…"

Everything seemed to have stop all people drawing in a collective breathe as the old man was about speak once more.

"…team is the Ukrainian pride the Guardians with 26 points, Derek Lenovich earning himself 3 points. Ysaak Trenovski earning 4 point for a wonderful performance and if I do say so myself and beautiful bit-beast" the old man winked making for one the stoic caramel haired smiled, "And last Alex Yavalavski with 3 points."

The crowd cheered insanely as many streamers were thrown into the air some for the knowledge that the BBA team the Bladebreakers had reclaimed their title.

"And our 1st place team and World Champions by, I might say the smallest margin of points with 27. Rei Kon earned himself 3 points for his battle, Tyson Kinomiya 4 for a spectacular performance and last Max Mizuhara with 4 points for great endurance and strength."

The blade breakers or more Tyson, Max and Kenny burst with happiness as they jumped in air with happiness. Rei hung back a little as he still held a feeding Nicolai in his arms but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his friends being so happy. "Well it's done finally, I can use with a vacation" Kai said wrapping his arm around Rei's waist. "Do you want to do that in public especially with the entire world watching at this very moment?" Rei asked looking at Kai with a smile "I could care less of what they think" Kai said as walked towards where all the beyblade teams had gathered.

"Alright Mr. Dickenson will like to say a few words before this night closes out!" DJ yelled the crowd silencing to hear what the elderly man had to say. "Please everyone have a seat" he said gesturing for the teams to sit on the floor in front of him. "Now I have an announcement to make as of tomorrow morning I will no longer be the BBA Chairman. I am resigning since as I am old I would like to relax so I have taken special steps and searched for someone suitable to replace me. This young man is young and understands the feelings of Beybladers better than I ever could so please a round of applause for the next Chairman of the BBA Mr. Hiroshi Kinomiya."

The crowd cheered loudly as Hiro walked up to Mr. Dickenson and gave him a hug. "Thank you Mr. Dickenson" he said with a smile. "Now if I may say after the younger leagues are down with their tournament I will make a proper speech and such. Thank you oh and Bladers you can leave now and celebrate now" he smirked at the awaiting Beyblade teams who quickly yelled out their approval and jumped up cheering and laughing.

Rei sighed softly as he and Kai walked out following their laughing friends along his golden gaze landing on the far screen emitting fireworks are the words were flashed in different colors 'Bladebreakers World Champions.'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well? A lot better huh? Come on give me those reviews I'm craving very bad for them right now. Right now I have 226 reviews and I would like to end this fic with at least 250 that's not hard just review please it's not that hard to tell how you feel about it is it?

I'm not even telling you to tell me some elaborate review like some authors tell you I will be a very happy girl if you just tell me something as simple as "I LOVE THIS FIC" 4 freaking words people I bet you can type them in less than 2 seconds so please review. I will love you all to death I will really.

Now enough of me talking I need to write the last chapter for this fic. And then the epilogue of course. XD

1. My aunt did that a lot with my baby cousin to keep him quiet whileI made his bottle and I decided to use it too. (Shrugs)


	27. Poker Jealousy

Well sorry for the delay but is being an ass to me, it wouldn't let me update and these two chapters had been done for a while now. And I finally updated. Gosh this is the last chapter peoples and then the epilogue. I can't say enough how much I appreciated all of your reviews and I know a lot of you know that it's the reviews that keep the authors going it's our food. Mmmm food...

Anwyays I have to say special thank you to Wolflover7 who has supported me since my first fic Silver Peace and through the many more I will write...hopefully looks over at her and waves.

Warnings: Same as before and unexpected LEMON! I know that the last Kai/Rei lemon sucked so I'm giving you another one that is way better.

Disclaimer: MIss Wolflover7 if you please (pushes her into the spotlight) Wolflover7 "She doesn't own it!"

Thank you Wolflover7 and hurry up with theWimbledon fic! I mean it too.(does Kai death glare)

NEWAYS

Read, Enjoy & REVIEW!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 23 Poker Jealousy

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEND! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TO THE END!"

"Some one please shut them up" Tala whined as he watched the blond and his blue haired lover singing at the top of their lungs at the front of the bus. "That won't happen anytime soon" Rei giggled as he watched Tala rub his temples at the same time as he tried to glare at the Chinese teen. "Pathetic Ivanov" Kai smirked watching Tala from Rei's side. Tala 'hmph'd' and looked away as he pouted with arms crossed. "Aw poor Tala's not feeling well" Bryan teased as well as he hugged the redhead from behind. Tala squirmed to get out of his lover's hold but just stayed put enjoying the warmth his lover gave off.

"Finally" Rei muttered as the bus stopped and everyone rushed to get off to get as far away from Max and Tyson's singing as possible. "Heh who isn't happy now" Tala retaliated as he smirked at the raven hair who was currently trying to calm down a crying Nicolai. "Shut up" Rei grumbled as he finally stopped his son from crying but his headache was now worse than before. Tala just laughed and followed Bryan down the hallway where the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were heading for the conference room.

"Ah good evening Master Kai" an old woman said as she walked up to the slate haired Russian who blinked before he smiled softly at her. "Nana it's been a while" he said as she hugged him and then looked at Rei with knowing eyes before she took it upon herself to take Nicolai from Rei's arms. Rei's eyes narrowed but then he relaxed when Kai started to explain who she was.

"Now has he been fed?" she asked after Rei had introduced himself and she to him. "Yes he ate a little over an hour ago" Rei answered as she wrote down something into a little notebook. "That is all I will need thank you Master Rei now I hope you two will have a nice night" she said as she let Rei have Nicolai back for a moment. Rei turned to look at Kai with confused eyes "She's going to take care of Nicolai for tonight Rei" Kai said and then pointed to where Tyson had already called someone to deliver endless amounts of food and someone to play music. "Do you think you would have a good time if you had to take care of Nicolai while hearing Tyson sing and eat?" Kai smirked as they began to walk up the steps to the elevators. "I guess not but…" Rei bit his lip in worry.

"Do not worry Mater Rei I myself took care of this little man here when he was baby. Trust that he will be in good hands" Nana smiled as she reached out to take Nicolai from Rei who obliged but only because Kai had been right. "Do not worry you will get your son back when you ask for now go and have a good time" the old woman assured with a smile Rei couldn't help but to respond to with one of his own. "There you go honey. Now is everything he'll need in this bag?" she asked seriously pointing to the bag that held bottles, formulas, pacifiers, diapers and changes of clothes. "Yes it does." "Good well I'm off and Master Kai Dimitri is here as well I believe he's taking care of our luggage and this card here is for our room just come by anytime to pick up this little bundle of joy if you find the need to" she grinned with a suggestive gleam in her eye that both lovers noticed.

"Nana" Kai warned his tattooed cheeks tinted with a bit of pink while Rei's red blush was more prominent on his face. "Oh come now child I know what it is you young people are like" she waved off the warning as she walked towards the elevator Nicolai and bag in her possession. "Kai she actually took care of you?" Rei asked with a smile as she watched the old woman get into the elevator and wave at them. "Yeah she did she was a lot younger then of course but yeah she did. Come on before Ivanov decides to come and look for us" Kai said as he led the way to the conference room which had temporarily been turned into a club as the lights were off and there were laser lights of different colors.

"I didn't know these brats were gonna be here" Bryan grumbled as he watched the younger bladers running around excitedly. "Don't worry they'll leave in a couple of hours since they have a curfew and then we can have our fun" Tala said as the Blitzkrieg Boys stood to the side watching everyone mingle on the dance floor and some eating at the table that was filled with food, Tyson in the lead followed closely by Gary.

"Hey where were you guys at?" Ian asked looking at Rei and Kai who had barely walked into the room and were trying to get a group of kids away from them. "Nana got here and took Nicolai off our hands" Kai said as he leaned against the wall beside Bryan. "Heh what did dear nana say? Did she tell Rei any embarrassing baby stories?" Tala teased as he moved to face Kai. Kai just glared and turned his head away "No." "Awe that would have been fun to hear about" Tala whined with a downcast face before he started to laugh at the face Kai had made.

Kai opened his mouth to say something when the lights turned on and Judy and some of the adults came in and went up to the front of the crowd and picked up a microphone.

"Finally they're leaving" Tala smirked as Judy called for the younger kids to go to bed. "Hmmm I wonder why?" Kai smirked seeing Tala look at him with a glint in his eyes. "Well I'll tell you then" the redhead smirked blue eyes flashing, "Rei care to dance with me since these two sticks in the mud aren't going to want to do anything for the moment?" Tala asked his eyes turning to the golden eyed neko-jin. Rei looked at Kai before he smiled and nodded "Yeah sure let's go" Rei smiled and grabbed Tala's hand. "See you boys later!" Tala called as the music once more resumed and the lights were turned off so only the laser lights and strobe light were the only things lighting up the place.

"Rei can I ask you for a favor?" Tala asked as the two began to move to the beat of the music. "Yeah sure what is it?" Rei asked looking up at Tala his arms winding around the redhead's neck. "Well I called Dickenson earlier and I told him about what Boris did to me at that place and well I want you to come with me so he and his team of doctors can look me over" he said quickly putting his hands on Rei's hips. "Why don't you take Bryan?" "Because I'm afraid he's going to go ballistic and want to go kill someone if I tell him I had been experimented on again so can you come with me? Pretty please?" he begged with a slight smile on his lips. "Okay I'll go but when are you going to do that?" Rei asked as he turned in the embrace so his back was against the redhead's chest. "He said to meet him tomorrow morning in the lobby and that he would take me to wherever they're going to take me" Tala answered as he leaned down placing a soft kiss on Rei's cheek as his hands moved around Rei's hips and lower stomach.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow morning in the lobby" Rei answered with a nod of his head as he closed his eyes to take in the music. "Thanks kitten" Tala smiled as he as well let the music take control.

Rei and Tala giggled as they made their way to the table where they saw Kai and Bryan sitting at, both holding drinks in their hands.

"What no alcohol?" Bryan asked in disgust after taking a sip of Tala's soda. "Nope since the BBA is sponsoring this party they're not buying any kind of alcohol" Rei giggled as he sat down on Kai's lap and looked at the cards his love was holding. "What are you four playing?" Tala asked finally taking notice of the German and Highlander who were sitting at the table as well.

"Poker now get off" Bryan said trying to push Tala away from him. His order came on deaf ears as Tala just sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around the lilac haired man's neck and kiss his cheek. "Such uncouthness" Robert muttered, the two couples looked over at him only to see him looking across the room to the blond and green haired teens that were almost having sex up against the wall. "Shut up and make your move Robert" Johnny demanded as he punched the purple haired man on the shoulder. Robert frowned but did what he had to.

"Kai come on dance with me" Rei whined after about thirty minutes of Kai ignoring him. "Hn" was the only response he got as Kai stared down at his cards before smirking at the rest at the table. "I agree with Rei come on Bryan you've been playing this stupid game for a long time now" Tala agreed as he pinched Bryan's nipple through his shirt. "Not now" was the growled reply and this time Bryan moved Tala from his lap and onto the empty chair beside him.

Tala's ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously at his lover and just before he began to shout a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to find Rei in a similar state "Come with me." Tala nodded and got up and followed the angry neko-jin to where he was leading him into the middle of the dancing couples some not even with someone just jumping around and acting dumb.

"They want entertainment well they are going to get it" Rei sad turning around with a smirk. "Wanna dance with me Tala?" he asked wrapping his arms around Tala's neck and leaning up to kiss the redhead on the lips softly. Tala seeing what the raven haired was going to do smirked and wrapped his arms around Rei "Let's do this than, come on." And both started to move once more with the music this time around making their moves more sensual and getting closer to each other to attract the people's attention which they were very successful at.

Kai smirked when he put down his full house making the other three throw their cards onto the table in defeat. "Thank you gentlemen it has been a pleasure playing with you all" he said as he pulled all his winnings to him. Hearing huge cheering all four of them looked towards the dance floor where Michael and Eddy were cheering on someone in the tight circle that had formed. His crimson eyes looked over at Bryan who had a semi dark look on his face when his moonlight eyes failed to detect his lover. Kai hearing more cheering walked over to the crowd and moved in between them only to have his eyes widen at what he saw.

Tala and Rei were on the floor full out making out as their hands traveled up and down each other's sides. Kai walked over and yanked Tala off and pulled Rei to his feet. "Get back to what you were doing before!" he yelled to everyone who was watching. The teams quickly went about what they were doing before which meant dancing although all of them kept their hearing sharp to what Kai was going to do to Rei and Tala.

Kai turned to Rei who had this semi-confused look on his face along with being extremely flushed from the kiss and dancing. Kai glared and grabbed Rei's hand making sure Bryan had found Tala and it seemed they were going to follow as well. Both of them led their lovers out into the hall where no one would listen to them.

Rei and Tala looked at each other and smirked in triumphant knowing that their little ploy had worked.

"What the fuck was that?" Kai asked as he let go of Rei and turned around to face both the redhead and his lover. "What, it's not like you were paying attention to us" Rei responded glaring right back at him. "Yeah apparently you two found that poker was more important then us. So we decided to have some fun of our own" Tala crossed his arms leaning against the wall. "You call making out in the middle of a crowd having 'fun'?" Bryan asked his eyes dark with anger. "It's not like you wanted me around Bryan that stupid pair of jacks in your hand seemed more important" Tala retorted anger beginning to seep into his words along with hurt "He's right you know! I asked you to dance with me Kai and you just ignored me! How did you think I felt after that huh!" Rei asked his face flushing in anger his golden eyes slitting as he glared at Kai.

"You two could have waited it was a game of poker. You both know that there is nothing more important to us than you two" Kai said "Trust me you wouldn't have been 'alone' the entire time tonight" Bryan said looking at Tala who looked away from him. "Oh really didn't seem like it, if it weren't for the fact that me and Rei started to kiss you two would have never left that stupid table" Tala said bitterly, "How would you have known? That was the last game, we staked great amounts of money and I won it. It was the last game unless Johnny and Robert pulled out money out of nowhere" Kai said taking a step closer to Rei who had not said anything. Rei looked down at his feet ignoring the fact that his love wanted him to say something.

"If Johnny and Robert pulled out money out of nowhere, you mean to say that if they had you two would have sat there all night long playing poker?" Tala asked looking at Kai, for a moment both were quiet before Kai spoke once more "Tala we had already agreed that, that one was the last game even if they still had money left. Now stop this" Bryan said laying his hand on Tala's shoulder. "Rei come on stop this" Kai said his fingers tracing his lover's chin softly before pulling him into a hug.

Rei sighed softly and buried his face into Kai's shoulder. "I'm sorry Kai" Rei said into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Kai. Kai nodded and looked over at his friends to see Tala was still not saying or doing anything. "Tala stop being a baby" Bryan said turning the redhead's gaze onto himself. Tala glared his ice blue eyes narrowing before he was pulled into a hard kiss by the lilac haired man. The feeling of his lover's warmth around him made Tala jump into Bryan's arms wrapping his legs and arms around him. Unprepared for the sudden movement Bryan almost fell back but his reflexes saved him from falling to the cold tile floor. "Sorry" Tala breathed softly as he pulled away from the kiss. Bryan shook his head and shifted Tala's legs a little so he could carry him better.

Rei giggled a little as he watched them. "Well I guess we'll see each other tomorrow" Tala said as he hissed when Bryan nibbled on his earlobe. "Of course don't be too rough on him Bryan" Rei winked as Bryan walked away with Tala hanging on to him. "I think it's time I became a little rough with you" Kai whispered into Rei's ear as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Rei shivered visibly as Kai's hot breath touched his sensitive ear and neck "Really?" "Yes really" Kai smirked and laid a kiss on Rei's neck before he lifted him up bridal style.

"Put me down Kai" Rei said as he wiggled in Kai's arms. "I'll put you down in a minute, as soon as I find a bed" Kai assured and followed the same path as Bryan.

"Kai!" Rei yelled as Kai threw him on the bed making his bounce. "Yes?" Kai whispered as he slowly climbed over the neko-jin. Rei didn't answer and instead pulled the slate haired Russian into a kiss. Kai happily responded as his hands began to work on Rei's clothing. Kai smirked inwardly as he began to suck on Rei's bottom lip hearing the other moan softly. Pulling away Kai looked down at his handiwork seeing that he had worked Rei's shirt open. "Hmm all without looking" he murmured as he helped Rei rid himself of his shirt.

"So Rei was jealous of a card game huh?" Kai smirked as he teasingly played with the edge of his black pants, fingers tracing softly over the boys apparent growing erection. "I was not" Rei gasped as Kai leaned down to bite his nipple softly before licking it and then pulling away. "Are you sure Rei?" Kai smirked as his fingers undid the button to Rei's pants and pulled down the zipper. Rei whimpered as Kai's other hand moved into play, pinching his nipple softly as his tongue traced around his collar bone.

"Kai please" Rei pleaded softly as Kai teasingly pulled off his pants taking with them his boxers. "Hmm please what Rei?" Kai asked his eyes taking in Rei's body. "Kai please…" Rei gasped as finger's ghosted over his erection before pulling away "stop…teasing me." "But you never answered my question earlier Rei" Kai answered back his mouth ghosting over his neck leaving occasional kisses here and there. A whimper was his response and nibbled on the soft skin of Rei's neck "The question was; were you jealous of a card game?" before he went back and began to kiss that same spot nibbling softly waiting for his answer. Rei whimpered as a finger ran up his thigh teasingly as Kai's tongue and teeth scraped along his neck making it hard to think.

"Well were you Rei? Were you jealous of a poker game?" Kai asked hot breath ghosting over a pointy ear. "God yes…" Rei gasped and moaned as Kai bit into his neck as his hand grasped his erection. "Yes…yes I was jealous" Rei whimpered as Kai stroked him softly and his tongue soothed the bite mark on his neck. "All I wanted to hear, now what do you want Rei?" Kai asked removing his hand from Rei's need making the raven hair groan in disappointment. "Rei?" Kai asked as he removed his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. "I…want you Kai" Rei answered as finally opened his eyes that he had not noticed he had closed.

"Want me, how, where Rei?" Kai teased in a husky tone as he took off his pants and boxers, sighing softly as his erection was freed to the cool air.

Rei whimpered as Kai's hand teasingly went up his thigh slowly moving his legs apart. "I...I want you…inside me. In me Kai. Right now." Rei said brokenly as his continued to feel Kai's fingers move around his abdomen and then back down to his thighs. "Please…ah!" he yelled in pleasure as Kai ran his tongue over his erection. "Kai…that feels…" Rei trailed off with moan as Kai took his erection in his mouth.

Rei seeing Kai's fingers trail up his chest took them into his mouth and began to suck on them mimicking what Kai was currently doing to him. Groaning softly Kai continued to suck on Rei's erection as Rei made sure his fingers were nice and wet before he pulled them away from him. Slowly Kai parted Rei's legs further and inserted a saliva covered finger into his love's entrance.

Kai carefully worked Rei's entrance before he pushed in another finger. Rei moaned softly as Kai released his erection and moved up to kiss his love on the lips. "Kai…" Rei said breathlessly as he moved against his two fingers. "Shhh Rei, calm down" he murmured against his lips as he pushed in another finger, further stretching his entrance.

When he felt Rei was prepared for him Kai pulled his fingers out and quickly grabbed the bottle of lotion and covered his erection in the cold substance moaning loudly. Slowly he began to push into Rei making sure he wouldn't hurt his lover.

Rei closed his eyes as Kai pushed himself all the way inside him. Kai groaned softly at the tightness as he leaned over to Rei and kissed him on the lips slowly coaxing Rei to open his mouth for his tongue. Running their tongue over each other's tongues Kai began to move slowly in and out of Rei. Rei pulled away to moan loudly feeling Kai's tongue teasingly licking his lips as he moved a little faster.

"Hmmm…Kai…" Rei moaned as he grabbed Kai's shoulders so he could move against Kai. Kai groaned softly in response as he moved faster against Rei who moaned again and again.

'Come on Kai, come on' Rei chanted in his head right before Kai struck his prostate sending his silent mantra out the window and Kai's name out his mouth. "Right there….oh….yeah right there Kai…" he moaned his finger nails digging into Kai's shoulders. Kai moaned softly and positioned himself to hit that same spot over and over loving the pants that were know coming from his lover. "Ah…ah…hmmm…faster Kai…harder" Rei whimpered as he felt the growing sensation in his abdomen.

Kai grunted as he sped up and pushed harder and deeper into Rei making his eyes sight become nothing but a blur as sensation after sensation covered the other in great succession until it was too much for both of them to handle.

"AH KAI!" Rei screamed as one particular thrust hit him right to the core making his cum with a force he never knew. "Rei…" Kai groaned as Rei's tight channel tighten around him squeezing his orgasm out of him. Kai in his post euphoric state did not notice that Rei's finger nails had dug into his shoulders drawing blood that was now mingling with his sweat. Slowly Kai pulled away from Rei before he collapsed onto Rei's side.

Rei feeling Kai's movements curled into him as soon as he landed beside him. "Love you" "I love you too Rei" Kai murmured kissing the raven hair on the lips "Still can't believe you two got jealous over a poker game." "Shut up and go to sleep" Rei grumbled nuzzling into Kai's chest. "Mmm night my kitten" Kai murmured as he drew the sheets over them. "Night my phoenix" Rei responded kissing Kai's chest before closing his sleepy eyes. Kai smiled and moved aside a sweaty ravenbang pushing it behind a pointy ear. He laid his head down and slowly he fell asleep hearing his kitten's soft purring.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well there you go hope you enjoyed this fic seriously I do and the sequel some people were requesting will happen but it will concentrate on Bryan and Tala's pregnant time together and of course can't leave out Kai and Rei and a talking Nicolai :) So again please review Remember I want tofinish this fic with 250+reviews!

Bye guys.


	28. Epilogue

Well here's the epilogue and Tala gets the official news of him being pregnant and how it happened...well you all know that but how it's possible for him to get pregnant and some of you are very correct that it's the chip but I wont explain what it does you'll just have to read. hehe I'm so evil. XD

Warnings: same as usual

Disclaimer look in the last chapter

Read, Enjoy & REVIEW remember I want 250+ when I'm done which I'm sure I'll get.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Epilogue

"Rei come on wake up" a voice said as something shook him. "Rei come on I know Kai worked you last night but sheesh come on you promised you'd come with me." Slowly Rei opened his eyes and looked up from sleeping on Kai's chest to see bright blue eyes that were looking down at him. "Rei come on Dickenson will be here in a couple of minutes" Tala whispered urgently, shaking Rei a little more. "Okay, okay I'm up" Rei said groggily as he slowly removed himself from Kai's warmth.

Not caring of his nakedness Rei slowly walked into the bathroom to wash his face and clean the mess that was on his chest and between his legs.

Tala smirked in amusement as he watched Rei and then turned to look at Kai who had moved to hugging the pillow above him tightly. He shook his head and moved around looking for Rei's stuff. After finding it he picked out the warmest things he could find and going into the bathroom ignoring the little exclamation from the neko-jin as he walked in. "Here get dressed" Tala said as he put down the toilet seat and sat down.

Rei grumbled but was glad he only had to get dressed, it would have been worse to have Tala watch him clean himself of the sweat and cum on his legs and stomach. "Okay let's go" Tala said after Rei pulled on his sweater. Rei just let himself be pulled out of the room but not before he wrote Kai a note telling him where he had gone.

>>>>>>>>

"Okay Tala we have done everything we could have and this is what turned up" Mr. Dickenson said handing Tala a sheet of paper that had a picture of some type of chip. "What is it?" Tala asked as he handed Rei the picture to look at. "Well this is hard to explain but we managed to take out a sample of it since that little round bulb in the middle has liquid. My scientists found that it is the fluid that is released in neko-jins when they are in heat therefore making them fertile, meaning being able to get pregnant" the old man explained.

Tala looked down at the paper that Rei had handed him. "But how is a liquid able to get me pregnant don't I need to have released an egg or something?" he asked ice blue eyes clouding in confusion. "Tala actually the liquid is the egg basically if it manages to mingle with semen it'll draw together to become a fertilized egg" Rei said and then looked at the doctor that was standing behind Mr. Dickenson "Isn't that right?" "Yes you are very correct Mr. Kon" the other doctor said nodding to Rei's statement.

Tala sat for moment not knowing what to think until something clicked in his mind "Does that mean that I am pregnant?" he asked looking at the doctor. The man sighed and handed Tala another paper "All tests seemed to have pointed that way Mr. Ivanov" the doctor said as Tala took the sheet and looked over the highlighted parts noting that at the bottom it said 'test is positive; patient is pregnant.' "Well Tala we can always remove the chip if you'd like" Mr. Dickenson offered seeing as there was not reaction from Tala as of yet.

"Mr. Dickenson may I speak to Tala alone for a moment?" Rei asked leaning closer to the desk. "Certainly we will be right back with the rest of Tala's test results" the old man said as he stood and he and the doctor walked out leaving the pair alone.

Tala set the papers on the desk before he fisted his hands and closed his eyes. "Rei what am I going to do?" Tala asked suddenly as tears began to spill down his cheeks after he had opened his eyes "I'm not ready Rei I didn't even know." Rei felt sympathy rise for his scared friend and he stood and kneeled in front of him. "Tala do you remember when I asked you if you could ever get pregnant, would you like to have your own children?" "Yes and I said I didn't know" Tala answered as he wiped his eyes. "Well do you Tala; do you want to have your own child? Not having to adopt or have a surrogate mother?" Rei asked as he placed his hand on Tala's stomach. Tala looked down at Rei and he gave him a watery smile before he nodded "Yes but what about Bryan? I never once thought about asking him about children. What if…what if he doesn't want the baby? What if he thinks I'm some kind of freak?" Tala burst into tears as all the worst possible scenarios played in his mind.

"Tala, Tala please don't think that. Bryan loves you and besides I would think he would be able to understand considering that you once had some kind of computer in your head. Do you think something like a chip that can get you pregnant will cause him to love you less?" Rei pleaded as he wiped away Tala's tears. Tala didn't say anything but nodded in the end. "Tala don't worry I'll always be around to help. Both me and Kai will if Bryan doesn't understand which I'm sure he will trust me Tala" Rei said as Tala hugged him tightly. "Thank you Rei" Tala sniffed as they let go and he wiped his eyes and cheeks. "Anytime Tala" Rei said as the older men came in with the rest of Tala's test results.

"Now the chip was made so that it would release every type of hormone that is released in a male neko-jin so we have come to the conclusion that symptoms and the amount of time are the same but that is only speculation since they used neko-jin DNA to make that liquid which I believe was taken from Rei during your stay with them" Tala nodded at Mr. Dickenson's words. "The amount of liquid inside the bulb will determine how many children you may have, once the bulb of liquid runs out then we will take it out or unless of an unwanted situation we'll take it out before it's out of the liquid just call us and we'll remove the chip" Mr. Dickenson said as he handed Tala the papers.

Tala nodded placing them atop the picture and his pregnancy results. He again lifted the picture of the chip and looked at the bulb of liquid and noticed some of it was already missing. "So you mean after this little thing is empty I can no longer have children?" "That is correct, any other questions" Mr. Dickenson asked as he watched Tala carefully. Gathering the papers Tala nodded to the two "Thank you for helping me Mr. Dickenson" he said as he and Rei stood from their chairs. "It was no bother at all now I trust you can make the trip back to the hotel on your own? I do have to get to the stadium and watch the younger leagues beybattle" the old man said as he gathered his coat, hat and cane.

"Yes we can and thank you Mr. Dickenson" Rei smiled as the two walked out of his office.

"Well now is the hard part, telling Bryan" Tala said softly as they walked down the street towards the hotel. "Don't worry Tala everything will be okay" Rei said squeezing the redhead's hand softly. Tala nodded but at the back of his mind he wasn't so sure.

>>>>>>>>>

"And where were you two since early this morning?" Kai asked when Rei and Tala walked into the Bladebreaker suite. Tala gulped seeing Bryan sitting on the couch giving him a look. "I guess I should tell you then" Tala said softly and moved to sit beside Bryan and taking out all his test results.

After telling Kai and Bryan what Mr. Dickenson and the doctor said both were left speechless.

"You mean…" Bryan spoke as his brain tried to process everything at one go "You mean to tell me that you're pregnant…with my child?" Tala bit his lip and nodded to the question. "I'm going to be a father" Bryan said in disbelief as he sat back in couch.

"Well I guess it's congratulations Bryan" Kai smirked a little as he held out his hand to the lilac haired man "Welcome to fatherhood."

"What is this I hear about Bryan being a father?" Nana asked as she walked into the suite carrying a freshly showered Nicolai in her arms. Tala groaned softly at the prospect of telling Nana the entire story and so he again told the story.

After handing Rei his baby the old woman smiled warmly as Tala finished and then went to hug him. "Oh congratulations honey. And indeed welcome to fatherhood master Bryan" she grinned clapping Bryan on shoulder before she moved towards the kitchen.

After getting over the initial shock Bryan began to smile and took Kai's hand in the handshake before he pulled Tala into a hug. "I'm going to be a father?" "Yes" "Well I guess it would be right to tell the others that we won't be participating in next year's World championship" Bryan said Tala hugged him back burying his face into the strong shoulder.

"Well good luck telling Spencer and Ian we promise we won't tell anyone unless you say we can" Rei said as the two stood up to leave. "Yeah and thank you for coming with me Rei" Tala smiled and hugged the raven hair being careful of Nicolai who was content to just watch his mother. Bryan took his hand and led Tala out who followed obediently out the door shutting it behind them.

"Well never would have thought about Tala being pregnant" Kai said softly as he wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulder "For once Boris did something that was appreciated." Rei giggled and looked down at the bright golden crimson eyes that were watching him carefully "I guess you're right and it's all thanks to me" he said kissing Kai on the cheek. "Now what are we going to tell our team members that we will be resigning as members of the Bladebreakers?" Rei asked as both took the places that Bryan and Tala once occupied. "We'll get to that when those two decide to get up from the floor downstairs in the conference room" Kai smirked and turned Rei's face to face him "In the meantime give me my good morning kiss." Rei smiled and leaned in closer for Kai to kiss him.

"Ah young people now both of you break it up. What would you like for breakfast?" Nana grinned as she walked up behind them. Kai grumbled slightly and send a mild glare at the old woman who smiled when Rei requested pancakes. "With her here it's going to be impossible for us to be alone" Kai complained softly as he kissed Rei on cheek. Rei giggled when the old woman yelled from the kitchen that she had heard every word that had left his lips making a pink tint cover his cheeks. "By the way Rei I do believe I will have the honor of showing you Kai's baby pictures and telling you embarrassing stories from Kai child hood" the woman said from the kitchen. Rei eyes lit up and he quickly went into the kitchen.

"Who suggested that Nana?" Rei asked when he had sat down at the small table. "Oh Tala called me late last night suggesting that I tell you" she winked and moved around the small kitchen locating all of her ingredients. "Ivanov" Kai growled as Nana began to tell Rei about the time he played in the mud and didn't want to take a shower afterward so his mother had spanked him in front of the house staff.

Laying his head on the table Kai smiled slightly as he heard Rei laughing at the stories Nana was telling. 'I'm going to kill you Ivanov' he thought blushing as yet another more embarrassing story left the old woman's mouth.

The End. (Well sort of since there is going to be a sequel)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well there you have it it's done finally! (dries sweat with a towel) It's been a long journey and it's time for a break. Now00kamijin asked about the fics thatI wanted votes on. Let me say this all of themare going to be written...at some point or other but they are...nowSoccer World cup(Bryan/Rei Kai/Tala)one will be the next one I will post not exactly sure when but that's the next one along with the WWII(Tala/Rei)one as a request from Wolflover7 to get to it as quickly aspossible.

Somewhere along I'll try to squeeze in the Sequel to this one.

Now to thank everyone whoreviewed: I love you all (burst into tears)

Chi no hana

Zoranie

Wolflover7 (hey chica)

HarryPotterLunetic

SweetestSidekick

Loveless Aibou

lunartigergurl

xCrAzYxGuRlx

Lady-Niki (it's an honor to be on your favorites author list)

Phoenix Crimson eyes

PandaPjays

Dancing Bear of Love and Care

Psycho Demon-Witch

Curtis Zidane Ziraa

dranzer-drigger

Quellesirel Peredhil (your name is cool)

Shadow Hitori

BeybladeFanForever

Party freak (I like parties)

Elle-Fatex- (sorry if I spelled wrong)

phenobarbidoll

Silvermane1

Renee Chou

Kiki

AnimeQueen48

Kai'sLilChineseMimi683

Shin Rigel (it's honor to have had you review I love your lemons on adultfanfiction)

a-drop-of-rain

lorelei

Gundum-grrl

Kiyomiko

Jen Sweden

Mika

Ray-Kai-Lover

00kamijin

Sa-kun

Pyro-Bunny

Kamia Kotai (hey!)

fluffy pup

Platinum Rei (your reviews are extremly appreciated)

demo2005

black dragon of death

Eris Athene (I like your name)

Hi

Silk Yuzu

alphawolf0226

loner7803

darkstaress92

moonlittenshi

Lirin Sama

Youngster

evilchild666 (hehehe this name makes me think of Bryan for some reason)

Sahana

chibirei1227

Mourir

Dark Shadowess

Rena Star

Animelover6000

Leviathan Ruler (hmmm reminds me of Alex's bit-beast)

Demonlover355

bria

Mistressof Chaos

NeverSmile (I'm sure you do especially when you read cute little fluffy fics)

Danya2

CrzyFreek09

If I missed anyone I'm but know that I love you all for reviewing. Thank you and hope to see you in my future fics.


End file.
